My Hero: The Mecha-Menace
by Newage416
Summary: Sequel to Pro Heroes? Or Miraculous? Ladybug and Cat Noir are on vacation at Musutafu, Japan to visit their old friends. The two hope to experience some of what U.A. has to offer, but when a Quirkless rampage threatens hero society, it soon becomes a working vacation. Some manga references and spoilers. Art used with permission by SEGLDRAWS
1. Reuniting the team

**Hello Fanfiction! Soooooo I've had this story in the works for a while inside my noggin' and after _Pro Heroes? Or Miraculous? _finished, I was wondering exactly where I should go from there. I have two stories lined up: one is this one and the other isn't a crossover. It focuses mainly on My Hero Academia but I wasn't sure which one to do first. If you see this up and nothing else within the two universes published, then I made my choice.**

**Anyway, hope everyone is doing well. Here we go! I only own the plot. and nothing more...well, there is an OC and original Quirk here so...I own something?**

* * *

_U.A. Main Campus, 2XXX (Two weeks before the second year begins)..._

Izuku Midoriya, current wielder of One for All, exited the office of Principal Nezu with Ochaco Uraraka in tow. The two had a small notebook and a velvet box stashed in the backpack the inheritor was wearing. Their meeting with the principal had been a success based on the wide smiles and small fits of a celebratory dance they were doing on occasion.

Several months prior to their meeting, the two heroes-to-be were whisked away to another dimension thanks, in part, to Mei Hatsume's newest invention (which had not been invented until prior to their return). Ever since then, they had waited patiently for the fires of action to die down around them. With Eri safe at U.A., the Joint Training simulation over and done with, and the Paranormal Liberation Front staying quiet, it was time to finally enact their plan.

The two entered their 1-A dorm with a crowd of their peers all eagerly awaiting the news. Huddled as if they were trying to watch a football game on a small television, they all waited with wide grins on their faces as the duo walked in.

"Well? Can they come?" Mina Ashido asked.

The duo glanced at each other and shared a smile. "Guys, roll out the welcome mats because our friends in the other dimension will be moving in!" Uraraka shouted into the air.

The class cheered as they delivered the news. Midoriya wrapped his arm around Uraraka and held her close. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the class, however, they cared little as they were still celebrating the news.

Of course, there was Kaminari that spoke up through all of the cheering and commotion. "We already packed up the welcome mats!"

"Shut up ya dork!" Jiro retorted.

"Kaminari has a point though," Iida commented, his voice silencing the others as the Class Rep spoke. "We're just about ready to transfer to the second dorm. There won't be a 1-A for them to join into."

"Principal Nezu already brought that up, Iida," Midoriya said. "We move in tomorrow, and we can get them in here right afterward. It gives them some time to get settled before the term starts."

The Class Rep was soon in thought. "Ah yes, having them come in as we're moving in could be a great ice-breaker for us. A chance to really bond with our new, and temporary, classmates would really help us all in the long run."

Midoriya smiled. _Even on the last day of his term, Iida is still the voice of the class._

"Alright then, we will see them soon?" the speedster asked.

"Yep. Once we give them the all clear, we'll bring them here," Uraraka said.

"And how will you do that?" Yao-Momo asked.

The duo glanced at each other. "We have our ways. We'll take care of it no problem," Midoriya said.

The class said nothing more as they grabbed the last of their belongings and left the building. With the combined strength of 1-A, the transferring of materials from the 1-A dorm to the 2-A building was relatively easy. As they left the building and Iida and Yaoyorozu locked the doors for the final time, the group all walked down the walkway to where they would be bunking in.

* * *

_The next day..._

Midoriya and Uraraka were standing just outside the U.A. Barrier. The Sun was just rising over the horizon, and being the punctual students that they were, they promised to open the portal at the time they agreed with their friends on. With his backpack now at his feet, the young inheritor reached in and grabbed the velvet box that he had within.

Opening the box, he revealed the Janus Stone: the object that allowed them to traverse dimensions and return to their home. As Midoriya raised the amulet, Uraraka spoke up. "You think they're awake yet?" she asked.

"Probably. I hope time isn't too much of a factor here," Midoriya responded.

Uraraka nodded and yawned. Her hair was still a little messy since they had both rolled out of bed at the same time. "Sleep well Deku?"

"A little bit..." was his response.

The gravity heroine looked at him quizzically. "Nightmares again? Or is Aoyama leaving you cheese again?"

Midoriya chuckled. "Seriously! When you told me he appeared on your balcony and just left it all there, it scared me!" She exclaimed.

"Well imagine being me when that happened. Honestly I felt like leaving a bear trap or something out there in case he did it again, but I didn't."

"Because it wouldn't be a nice thing to have a trap there?"

Midoriya shook his head. "No, because I don't know where to buy one," he said.

Uraraka shook her head while trying, and failing, to suppress her laughter. After a few moments to get the image of Aoyama stuck in a bear trap out of her mind, she turned to him for an answer. "It's...It's nothing. Just run-of-the-mill nightmares. Shigaraki..."

Uraraka reached for his hand and squeezed it. "D-Deku?"

"Yeah?"

She stood straight and looked into his emerald green eyes. "I-I really like this."

He smiled. "Me too."

The two stayed quiet for a few moments before they separated. He raised the Janus Stone up with Uraraka's phone with it. Immediately the stone began to glow bright red and the world in front of them became distorted. A still image of the Eiffel Tower appeared along with an orange and purple sky.

Satisfied, Midoriya turned the Stone to lock in his selection. The image disappeared and was replaced by a very familiar portal. Uraraka grabbed her phone from the successor and dialed the number she hadn't used in a while.

"Ladybug? Hey, it works!" She exclaimed to Midoriya. "Awesome! Hey, the portal is open so come on through!"

She hung up the phone and waited. After a few moments, two figures leapt through the portal and landed in front of the two heroes. Ladybug and Cat Noir, the heroes that had helped them when they were stranded in their universe, were finally here. Ladybug's suit had changed while she went through the portal. She still had her signature ladybug-esque attire, but now her boots were black as well as her elbow-high gloves. She had light armor on her shoulders and what looked like armored padding throughout her suit. Her mask covered most of her eyes and forehead with the corners drooping down her face.

Cat Noir's looked more casual than hers. His full leather attire changed to black pants and boots. His top consisted of a zipped leather jacket and clawed gloves. His ring was still there, but fully black with a green paw in the middle. His eyes were as green as they usually were: slitted and fully green with a shine of the wildchild persona he held back home. His ears...were real cat ears as well as the tail whipping around behind him. His mask was the same.

Once they appeared, the portal behind them closed. "Ladybug! Cat Noir!" Uraraka bellowed.

"URARAKA! MIDORIYA!" They all rushed in and embraced in a massive group hug. "Hot damn it's been too long!"

Midoriya smiled. "I'll say. It's been a long six months!"

Cat Noir broke the hug. "Six months? Dude, it's been almost two years since we last saw you!" He exclaimed.

The two resident heroes felt their jaws dropped as the hug fully broke. "Wha-WHAT? Two years!?" The both exclaimed.

The two Miraculous heroes nodded. "Yeah. We tried calling and texting but they wouldn't go through. We figured that it had something to do with the rift closing so we left it alone," Cat said.

"Yeah. Besides, there was no other magical artifact in the world that could match the Janus Stone. We checked too," Ladybug commented. "It was surely a surprise when you called."

Uraraka felt tears well up. "I-It's been so long..." She smiled. "We have a lot to catch up on."

The two heroes nodded. Before they took a step toward the U.A. Barrier, Cat stopped them. "Sorry, but this mask is killing me," he said.

"Same here. Everything feels so artificial here. I almost can't feel my Miraculous," Ladybug said.

As they moved to remove their masks, the two resident heroes realized that they were about to give up... "Wait, hold on!"

Their masks slid off of their faces. Cat's mask turned his eyes from slitted green to its normal green irises. Ladybug's blue-belle eyes shimmered in the Sun and free from its confines. "Now that's better," she said.

"I'll say. Mine was starting to hurt," Cat said.

Uraraka gestured to the two of them. "Bu-Bu-But what about your identities?"

The two Miraculous heroes glanced at each other and blushed. "We-Well..." Cat stammered.

"That's one of the things we gotta catch you up on. We kinda...had a little accident," Ladybug commented. "Adrien and I accidentally revealed ourselves after a fight with an akuma."

Cat nodded. "It was sort of my fault," he admitted. "Thankfully we didn't have to give up our Miraculouses."

Ladybug nodded. "So the only time we use our hero names is during a battle and within earshot of anyone not on the team. Otherwise it's 'Adrien stop goofing around' or 'Mari your yoyo is tangled on that construction crane again'."

Adrien smiled. "You can imagine how many times that happened."

Marinette playfully smacked her partner. The two resident heroes laughed before handing them two laminated passes. "These two will get you into U.A.," Uraraka said. "Our principal was really kind to give you guys the go-ahead."

"Personally I feel like he just wants to meet two beings from another universe."

Adrien grabbed his pass and looked over their shoulders. The school itself towered over them and just barely protected by the wall in front of it. He managed to see some movement inside as a wide variety of adults were moving through the building. "C'mon, Principal Nezu will want to see you guys before we start the day," Midoriya said.

The two Miraculous heroes nodded and followed the two resident heroes through the barrier.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Inside of the campus and inside a dark room, a lone computer screen turned on. A student walked over and input their password, revealing the secret within. The face of one Tomura Shigaraki appeared along with the pointed face of Re-Destro. The student saluted to the two before the Grand Commander of the Paranormal Liberation Front. "Sir..." the voice, female, said.

"Well? Are you in?" Shigaraki demanded with his raspy voice.

The student nodded. "I'll get you what you want without a problem..."

"Good...that little brat Midoriya should still be enrolled there. Get what you want from whoever you want, but I demand any information concerning him! I don't care if it's information about a toothache he got when he was five!" The decay villain boomed.

The student nodded. "This kid must be really important..." she muttered.

"Don't you dare ask questions. A lot is riding on you right now. Screw this up and you're done! FINISHED!" And the computer shut off.

The student sighed heavily as she switched on the lights in her room. She grabbed her gray U.A. blazer and brushed some lint from it. "My first year at U.A. High...well, this'll be fun."

* * *

**Alright everyone, this story should receive regular updates with no long hiatus in between chapters...I hope. My Hero season 4 just dropped so support the official release on Crunchyroll or Funimation...or wherever it airs legally. Miraculous season 3 is just wrapping up as well...with the finale leaked online apparently. I'm gonna wait for Felix and Chat Blanc to air before I watch it though. Anyway, I hope everyone is doing well and I'll see you guys later!**

**-Newage**


	2. Welcome to UA's Impromptu Water Park

**Continuing on! Also I watched the finale...yeah it was something. Spoilers if you haven't watched it already. If you wanna wait until after you've watched it, do that!**

* * *

As they traveled through the school, the four heroes were in a wonderful discussion. Marinette and Adrien talked about their lives after high school, the traveling they had done to retrieve the once-stolen magical artifacts, and even talked about traveling back in time (on accident) thanks to an akuma. They talked more about their adventures and even about some of the akuma they had faced afterward...including Miracle Queen.

Midoriya and Uraraka were saddened to hear about her and the consequences following that fight. But, they acknowledged, that was where things changed for the better within Team Miraculous.

After that, the two resident heroes talked about some of their own adventures. Marinette and Adrien were shocked and then relieved to hear about Eri, the little girl held captive by the yakuza and rescued by the hero coalition group. "What monster does that to a little girl?" Marinette expressed as she heard about her captivity.

"Someone who was hell bent on changing the world forever," Midoriya said. "Thankfully he won't be a problem ever again."

"Y-You mean..."

Uraraka shook her head and held up her hands. "He was recovered by the police...but his hands were turned to dust. He can't use his Quirk anymore," she said.

Adrien nodded. "And Eri?"

"Here. She's staying with us until we can find a forever home for her...and she has control of her Quirk. You'll probably meet her later," Midoriya said. "If she doesn't mind it."

The Miraculous heroes nodded as they continued to walk through the hallway. "So..." Uraraka chimed in. "What time period did you guys go to?"

"Ehh...Troy," Marinette said.

"Yikes," Midoriya commented.

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah...it was good to see my Miraculous ancestor but it wasn't cool to see her use that sword to gut people," she said. "Then again, it was war."

"Yeah, a nasty one too," Adrien said. "Thankfully a god's magic can work in the past, present and future."

"That's awesome! Though, I wonder what would happen if we time-jumped. Where would we go Deku?" Uraraka asked.

Midoriya had spaced out for a moment before he was called back to reality. "Huh? Oh! Well...I don't know. When would we go would be the right phrasing though," he said.

The bubbly gravity girl giggled. "Silly Deku."

As Midoriya laughed with her, Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances. "Course...I think I'd wanna travel back in time to before Quirks were discovered," he said.

"No future travel?"

Midoriya shrugged. "Well it would be nice to see where we'd end up but..."

"Knowing about our own futures is dangerous," a voice behind them said.

All four heroes turned to see Principal Nezu standing right behind them. Well, he was on Snipe's shoulders but he had a wide smile on his face as he waved to them. "Hellooo, you must be those two heroes from the other dimension!"

Marinette and Adrien felt their jaws drop as they made eye contact with him. "Y-You're..."

"That's right! I'm the principal of this fine establishment." He gestured to Snipe. "And this is their new homeroom teacher, Snipe."

The cowboy nodded and tipped his hat. "Howdy there. Welcome to U.A. High," he said, his voice distorted thanks to his gas mask.

Adrien nodded as he bowed. "Pleased to meet you!" He placed his hand on Marinette's back and forced her into a bow, making Nezu chuckle.

"Well, at least they know how to greet us," Snipe commented as he and Nezu returned the bow. "You kids prepare ahead of time?"

The Miraculous heroes rose up. "Y-Yes sir," Marinette said. "Besides, I'm also half-Chinese so adjusting wasn't too bad."

"Ah yes. And yet you speak fluent Japanese," Nezu commented.

The two heroes eyed each other. "Umm...sir? You're actually speaking fluent French," Adrien commented.

Marinette face-palmed. "Oh right! I forgot about the rift energy. We're automatically hard-wired to speak the language of whatever universe we enter!" She exclaimed.

"Well...it's not like everyone in this world speaks Japanese," Snipe commented.

"It sure does feel that way sometimes," Nezu commented. "But I digress. We're honored to have you two here. I'm sure this'll be a learning experience for the both of us."

Marinette nodded. "And it's good to put some faces to the people they've told us about. You know, when they were with us in Paris, they spoke the world of you guys. It all sounded like scenes from comic books," she said.

"Some really awesome comic books..." Adrien noted.

"So we are thankful you've let us come."

Nezu smiled. "Well then...I think we've made a great decision after all. Now then, I suppose we should begin the tour." He patted Snipe on the head and the two led the teens throughout the campus.

* * *

When the tour concluded about an hour later, the two pros led the teens outside the main building and toward the Heights Alliance area. The two heroes were give backpacks with their school uniforms and their P.E. clothes as well. As they approached the dorms, Adrien couldn't help but open the bag and look at the uniforms inside with a smile on his face.

Adrien found joy in this. Here, nobody knew who he was or how important his name was in the fashion world. Here, he could be just a simple Adrien Agreste, the dashing Cat Noir in disguise.

"-about 8 months ago to keep our students safe...but now we see that returning to the old system would be disadvantageous as each class has been able to forge stronger bonds when living together. Plus it helps to ensure they don't get into trouble," Nezu explained.

"Right. There are robots out on patrol during night hours just in case someone decides to leave in the middle of the night to do...things. Several months ago, Midoriya and another student were caught fighting by the same security system and were punished accordingly," Snipe commented. "In fact, I'm hoping that it doesn't happen in my class."

Midoriya froze as if he were blasted by Todoroki's ice attacks. "Y-Yes sir!"

"Good, now let's get to the dorms. I'm certain that these two are tired," the cowboy deduced based off of their trudging through the dirt paths.

The two nodded as they approached the 2-A dorms. "You two will be bunking on the third level. Already your rooms will have the basics such as a bed and a desk as well as closet space, a functioning bathroom as well as a mini-fridge. Your rooms also have a dresser with some fairly standard sleep wear like sweats and pullovers. Everything else will be bought on your own time," Snipe said. "And I'm sure I don't need to go over the rules about a boy and a girl being in a room all by themselves, do I?"

Marinette felt her face burn bright. "N-No it's not necessary," she stammered.

Uraraka chuckled as they approached the doors. Already they were greeted by a wonderful sight.

Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima were both trying to shove a large sofa through the doors while Yuga Aoyama was lounging on top of it. Tenya Iida was busy trying to motivate them to push harder by waving his hands around, but all it did was keep Bakugo's middle finger raised at him. And yes, he was also yelling at everyone involved.

As the group watched, they spotted the pink hair that belonged to Mina Ashido running from the side entrance with a bucket in her hands. She ran toward some plants and threw out the water that was inside. "WE WERE SET UP FOR FAILURE!" She screamed as she ran back inside.

"C'MON, PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" Bakugo boomed at Kirishima.

"I'm trying! It's stuck I think!"

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"

"Bakugo, your yelling isn't helping us here!"

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES!"

Marinette's eyes were wide. "Uhh...it's move-in day, right?" she asked.

Nezu nodded. "They're the last ones to move in because there was an issue with the plumbing in here. I thought it was fixed..."

"OH MY GOD IT'S EVERYWHERE!" A voice echoed from the building.

"...I guess not."

Midoriya face-palmed and began to chuckle. And what's when Bakugo noticed that they were there. "DEKU, YOU DAMN NERD! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GET THIS FRENCHIE OFF!"

"My place here makes this whole scene shine!" Aoyama declared. This fueled Bakugo's anger as he put more of his own strength into pushing the sofa in.

Midoriya and Uraraka ran to help, leaving the Miraculous heroes with the teachers. "Wow...and I thought our class was extra," Adrien said.

Marinette nodded. "Well, I guess it's time to help however we can. Adrien, I'll try to help out here while you go inside and...see what's going on," she said.

"Right. You think our strength carried over to this world?" he asked.

Marinette shrugged. "One way to find out." And she ran to help with the couch as well with Adrien running to the side entrance.

As Nezu helped himself down from Snipe, the cowboy sighed deeply. "Why did I decide to stay and look after them?" he wondered aloud.

Principal Nezu chuckled. "It will be an entertaining year...and if I read the old reports correctly, your class wasn't any better," he said.

The cowboy shook his head. "But we weren't this bad either."

"No...you were worse."

The two watched for a few moments before walking down the avenue to check on the other classes.

* * *

"DAMMIT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING!" Bakugo basically screamed into Marinette's face as she circled the couch.

"How haven't you lost your voice yet?" Kirishima wondered as he kept pushing.

"I'm just glad he hasn't hit anyone yet," Midoriya muttered.

"Don't give me ideas!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. She grabbed the couch on the side caught on the door hinges. "Okay, we need to twist and push at the same time," she advised.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo bellowed.

The pig-tailed hero turned to the explosive boy with a cocked head. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

Marinette's eyes were wide. "Turn the damn couch."

Kirishima and Midoriya snickered. "Turn!"

"Turn!"

The couch turned, sending Aoyama to the floor in a shriek. With a final push from Midoriya's Full Cowl and the rage within Bakugo, the couch flew into the common space and settled nicely in front of Kyoka Jiro with a bucket in hand. "Damn guys, awesome work!" She commented.

Aoyama picked himself up from the floor while rubbing his butt. "I fell."

Bakugo turned his fury at Marinette off as he laughed at the sparkle hero's misfortune. "That's what you get for not helping," he said.

The pig-tailed hero found little fault in that argument. "What's happening upstairs?" Marinette asked her.

"Hagakure's toilet burst. There's water everywhere and her toilet is in the ceiling," Jiro said. "Thankfully there are more rooms in here though."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Ah...oh. And where is it?"

Jiro held her hand up to pause the conversation as she ran outside and dumped the bucket of water into the grass. She then came back inside and grabbed the pig-tailed heroine and they both ran upstairs, leaving the guys alone to set the couch wherever they wanted to.

* * *

Needless to say that it was chaos on the third floor.

A few mats were lined outside of a room with water being redirected to an open window just opposite of the door. Mina was carrying another bucket and tossing it out with a large guy with big lips behind her. He was carrying two bigger buckets and copying her movements. She peered inside the room to see Adrien helping a girl with a spiky ponytail get the pieces of the destroyed toilet out of the ceiling.

When Adrien looked up to see his partner in justice in the doorway, his eyes immediately said 'help' as he found half of the toilet seat. "Wha-What happened here?"

Jiro moved past Marinette and grabbed another bucket. "The last class left a surprise in Hagakure's toilet. Thankfully she didn't use it," she said.

"I was THIS close too. I just forgot to grab some toilet paper from the utility closet downstairs," a floating assortment of clothes said, entering Marinette's line of vision.

The pig-tailed heroine's eyes widened. "Y-You're Hagakure?!"

The invisible girl's arms were braced on her hips. "The class's premiere expert in stealth ops at your service!"

The pony tailed girl rolled her eyes. "Thankfully she doesn't spy on us," she said. She stood up and slipped out of the chaotic bathroom. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, nice to meet you."

Marinette bowed. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She rose up and assessed the chaos within. "Soooo what should I do?"

"Well, we need to shut the water off but the school is running a bit slow it seems. We're stretched thin as it is with the guys moving the big furniture downstairs and us...well, with this. Once the water is off, cleanup will be easier," she explained.

Marinette nodded. "I can help with that."

"Perfect. I think there's an emergency shut off valve somewhere here, since the school wanted us to have some version of independence for the future," Momo said.

The pig-tailed hero smiled. "I'll find it." She grabbed her yo-yo and ran through the open window. She lassoed the roof and yanked herself skyward.

Once on the roof, Marinette searched for the valve. There was some trash, a record player, a few miscellaneous crates and an old poster but no shut off valve. She ran toward the edge of the rooftop and scanned what she could see from her position. From there, she spotted her target.

The valve was pretty well-hidden, probably to discourage anyone tampering with it. Thankfully she was trained to look for the smallest details. She leapt off of the building and landed right in front of it.

The first thing she noticed once she landed was the pain. Her Miraculous wasn't protecting her as well as she would've liked, which meant performing risky stunts would probably be a bad idea. The second thing was that, after all this time, she felt slower than normal. _Some training here would do some good... _she thought to herself.

She grasped the valve and turned with all of her might. Its position made it difficult since there were branches in her face, limiting her focus. She continued to use all of her strength when she felt it give just a little bit. Strengthening her stance, Marinette used her full body weight and whatever strength she had to continue turning the valve until she couldn't anymore. Determining that it was enough, she smiled and leapt back into the building.

When she re-entered the room, Yaoyorozu and Sato were busy collecting pieces of the toilet from the ceiling. Thankfully, the water had stopped gushing from the floor like Old Faithful. Adrien was using a mop to direct the water that remained to the open window. Marinette grabbed a towel from Jiro's outstretched hand and helped with the cleanup.

* * *

_Later..._

"Jeez that took forever!" Mina bellowed as she flopped on the new couch.

"Yeah, talk about a rude homecoming," Jiro said. "Who in their right mind leaves an explosive in someone's toilet?"

Sato, sitting with Hagakure's invisible head on his lap, shrugged. "Sounds like something Kaminari and Kirishima would do though," he suggested.

Mina snickered. "Well...maybe I would but not that powerful."

The group laughed lightly as Marinette and Adrien descended from the staircase. Hagakure, upon seeing them, leapt up from her place and ran toward them. "Guys! Hey we've been waiting for you!"

Marinette, sporting her P.E. sweat pants and a white t-shirt she found in her room's dresser, was taken back at the invisible girl's energy. "Whoa you're eager," she commented.

Hagakure shrank back with her invisible hands cupping her face. "Whoops, sorry. But anyway, it's dinner time!"

The two Miraculous heroes glanced at each other. "A-Already? It's not even sundown yet," Adrien said.

"Yeah but still. We finished everything pretty early this time around," Jiro said as she approached the duo. "C'mon."

The resident heroes led the Miraculous duo to the dining area. Unlike the 1-A dining area, which was pretty open, the 2-A dining area was behind a set of doors. Once they entered, they were greeted by a splendid surprise.

Everyone shouted 'SURPRISE!' once the doors opened. The Miraculous duo nearly leapt out of their skin but gracefully recovered. Behind the bulk of 2-A students was a large banner that read 'Welcome to U.A., Ladybug and Cat Noir'. The dining table they stood behind was set with plates of food, drinks, and little paper mâché Eiffel Towers between the plates.

Even Snipe, after placing an order for maintenance to come by and fix the bathroom, was in attendance. Midoriya and Uraraka were shoulder-to-shoulder with big smiles on their faces, melting Adrien's and Marinette's hearts.

"Sorry about the late greeting by the way," Mina said as she scooted past the duo. "Between the toilet and moving the big furniture in, we were too busy."

"But now that the worst is done with, we can properly welcome you two to U.A.," Yaoyorozu said.

The duo smiled as Iida ushered everyone to take their seats. With plates filled with the day's selection, everyone said their graces and dug in.

Once the dinner was done with, the group decided to partake in some fun. While Kirishima booted up Super Mario Party in the living quarters, Mina pulled out a stereo and began to play some music. Everyone, except Bakugo since he was on his phone with his headphones in, were either dancing, playing games or even socializing with the duo.

Eventually, the soreness from their previous exploits began to settle in. After a few hours of hip-hop and electro music, Mina called it a night for the dance party. Everyone bid their goodnights and ventured off to bed, including Marinette and Adrien. Just outside of their rooms, the duo bid each other goodnight with tight hugs and kisses on the cheek before retiring for the night.

Tomorrow was another day. And it was going to be a busy one.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Okay...scan me," the traitor's voice rang in her room.

A small, shiny metal ball opened a secret compartment and scanned the girl. The ball was connected to a computer, and an image of the traitor appeared with a comprehensive chart as well as an infrared scan. _"Scan complete. No Quirk detected," _the computer deduced.

The traitor nodded. "Computer: run scan diagnostic with yesterday's snapshot of 2-A. Identify known Quirks," she commanded.

The computer refreshed, popping up an image of the guys trying to move their large couch through the front door. _"Diagnosis complete. Quirk detection speeds...optimal. Secure range...15 meters. Multiple targeting sequence...optimal."_

The traitor smiled. "Good. Now: scan Quirks."

_"Scanning...6 targets identified. Eijiro Kirishima. Quirk: Hardening. Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Explosion. Tenya Iida. Quirk: Engine. Yuga Aoyama. Quirk: Laser. Izuku Midoriya..."_

The traitor leaned into the monitor. _"Quirk: unknown."_

She cursed to herself. "And the sixth subject?"

The computer paused for a moment. _"Unknown. No Quirk detected."_

The traitor pursed her lips. She sighed as she grabbed her tool bag. "Well, so far so good. Let's get you a tune-up."

* * *

**The traitor is making moves, and now she has a tool for detecting Quirks? Why?**

**Oh wait, I already know why. Anyway, that's it for now. I'll update with a fresh chapter soon...perhaps we can get the ball rolling now. Onwards!**

**-Newage **


	3. Behold! The QICDs!

The days following Marinette's and Adrien's arrival to U.A. were filled with joy for the duo. Neither were accustomed to living in a dorm before, especially around people they only heard stories about. Their new dorm-mates told stories about their most recent adventures, including the recent cultural festival and their joint training simulation just before Christmas. The stories never failed to wow the two Miraculous users.

And then, after two weeks of getting to know each other, school was starting. Everyone was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed (especially Ojiro) by 7 a.m., well, almost everyone. As Adrien was in his room getting ready, he noticed the severe lack of a Marinette walking out of her room. With his tie half set, the blond model exited his room to find Marinette's was still dark. He flipped a switch and suppressed a laugh.

There she was, the hero of Paris...asleep. Her two pillows were thrown all over the place, a mannequin was wearing a lop-sided sunhat, two rolls of fabric were lying on the floor as well as some papers with measurements of some of the other students. Adrien smiled and blushed as he quietly tip-toed through the room, trying very hard to not step on anything important.

When he got to her, he stifled a laugh. _She drools in her sleep? _he thought.

Eventually, he had to get her onto her feet. "Hey Mari...Maaaaaaaarrrrrriiiii," he whispered as he nudged her shoulder.

She groaned as she lapped her drool. "Mmmm Cat...five more minutes," she muttered.

"Uh uh, no can do bugaboo. You need to get ready," he said.

She groaned once more as she flopped away from him. "Noooooooo."

"Yeeeeeeeeessssss," Adrien teased. "I'm gonna jump on your bed and scream your name unless you wake up. And I can be loud."

She rolled over again, this time her loose hair was covering all but the smallest crack of her face. Through the crack, Adrien saw her sapphire eye glaring at him. "Mmmmmm you're lucky you're cute," she muttered.

Adrien smiled. "Luck ain't got nothing to do with it," he said.

Marinette responded by smacking him upside the head.

* * *

After several minutes of getting ready and running for a quick shower, Marinette was primed and proper. She tugged at her standard-issued red tie and groaned as she waited at the doors to the dorm. "How do you guys deal with this? I feel like my uniform is chocking me," she complained.

Adrien shrugged as he walked toward her. "Comes with the territory. You get used to it after a while," he said.

"Unless it squeezes the life out of you."

Adrien nodded. "True." And with that, they were off and toward the main campus. They spotted Mina and Kirishima walking side-by-side while listening to music on speaker. They were both grooving in place with no care in the world. The sight made Marinette smiled as she stole a glance at Adrien.

The smile only grew as she sighed in relief. "Kitty, you remembered when we revealed ourselves on accident?" she asked him out of the blue.

Adrien chuckled nervously as his hand went to the back of his head. "How can I forget? I still have that bruise from that trashcan you used," he commented.

The pig-tailed heroine smiled. "Good. Just making sure you remember," she said.

"You used what?"

Marinette turned to see Uraraka behind them. "O-Oh. Right...whoops."

Midoriya jogged up to them. "Damn you're fast when you want to be," he commented.

The gravity heroine smiled at him. "Faster than you?" she asked.

"For now."

Adrien coughed. "S-So..."

"You got hit with a trashcan? What's the story behind that one?" Uraraka asked.

The duo blushed lightly. "W-Well...it's like this really-"

* * *

_Several months ago..._

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug bellowed as she tossed her Lucky Charm up into the air. The magic spell spread throughout Paris and repaired some of the ruined buildings from their fight.

The akuma, calling himself C.A.T.-Man, tore through many of the new high-rises that were either nearly completed or just underway. The scorned construction worker was laid off because he had not reported to his supervisor multiple times regarding his late arrivals. His body was a combination of multiple construction vehicles with a sentient life-force behind it all. Thankfully both Ladybug and Cat Noir were in the area.

The akuma transformed back into his civilian self with the trademark confused look on his face. The dynamic duo fist-bumped with wide smiles on their faces. "Nice job once again bugaboo," Cat said.

Ladybug practically beamed at him. "That was a great workout Kitty. Is it kinda sad that our workouts only happen when Paris is falling apart?"

"Well I don't think we'll be letting ourselves go anytime soon. But I see your point," her partner said.

His ring and her earrings started beeping simultaneously. "Time to bug out. See you later Cat Noir," Ladybug said as she lassoed a nearby building.

Cat was about to do the same and leave, but a young child came by and asked for an autograph from the cat-themed hero. He couldn't help but oblige since the kid beamed with enough energy to somewhat rival Ladybug. He signed the paper the kid gave him and used his staff to launch himself into the air.

In the same direction as Ladybug.

As he flew into the air, he saw the back of the spotted heroine closing in fast. He was about to steer himself away but his staff gave way. A part of the ground where he launched from was unstable thanks to the fight and sent the blond hero into his partner.

Ladybug shrieked as they both tumbled off of the roof of a nearby building and into an alleyway. With Cat on top of her, Ladybug's panic overwhelmed her as she felt her transformation begin to wear off. "Cat!"

Her partner locked eyes with her. She quickly covered his eyes with her hand at the second she de-transformed. Cat got the message right away and covered her eyes as well while bracing his entire body weight on his free arm. At that moment, he de-transformed as well.

And there they were, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were in a compromising position with nothing to do but feed their kwami. "C-Cat?" You good?"

"Technically no," was his answer.

"O-Oh. Right..."

They both stayed silent for several minutes, hoping that their kwami were recharging. "S-So...how are you?" Adrien asked.

"Really?"

"Hey, gotta lighten the mood somehow," he reasoned.

"Focus kitty. Thankfully I think we're alone, otherwise..."

"WHOOOOO GET IT GIRL!" Alya's voice echoed through the alley.

_Shit... _Marinette thought to herself.

"Damn Mari, it's taken all this time but you finally took action! Hey Sunshine, you better treat my bestie right!"

_Shitshitshitshit!_

"Alya! Their identities!"

"O-Oh...oh no. T-Tikki!"

"Tikki?! Wait, you know Ladybug's identity!" Adrien called out.

"Wai-Wait. Damn it!"

Deciding to throw away the pretense of secret identities, Marinette moved her hand from Adrien's face. "Ma-Marinette?!"

The pig-tailed hero flinched as Adrien removed his hand from her face. "A-A-Adrien?!"

Plagg face-palmed as he watched. The two heroes continued to stare at each other for several minutes before they both let out ear-piercing screams, scaring the wits out of Alya in the process. The kwami of destruction only sighed and said, as he watched Marinette scramble out from underneath her former crush and swing the lid of a metal trashcan at him. "Well...all things considered, this isn't the worst reveal in our history," he said.

Tikki looked at him with a glare. After a few seconds, she shrugged. "Well...true. Japan was a nightmare," she said.

* * *

_In the present..._

Marinette and Adrien were finishing up the story when they entered the classroom. Bakugo was arguing with the newest addition to the class: Hitoshi Shinso. The brainwashing hero-in-training had moved up to class A after Mineta's perversion reached new heights and Ashido, along with several other girls and a few guys, reported his activities to the school. While the decision was being weight about whether or not he would stay in the same class or even the school, his name was not including on the roster, leaving one spot open.

As such, Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief as he entered and saw a different kind of purple hair in the room. "S-Seriously? So it was Alya's fault?" Uraraka gathered.

"Ehh...well, if she didn't find us, either we would've been found by someone else or we could've transformed back and left, but..." Adrien said.

"It was. I was a bit mad at her for a while after that," Marinette said. "Thankfully she wasn't recording or anything."

"Yeah, because the last thing we both needed was the tabloids blowing up and my dad bursting a blood vessel or two," Adrien said as he peered into the room. "Whoa, this is a big room."

"Yup! Oh yeah, they did it! Mineta's not in the class anymore!" Uraraka exclaimed.

Ashido, who sat herself toward the front for once, threw her arms into the air. "Principal Nezu suspended him while the investigation continues! That perv had it coming!"

The Miraculous duo recoiled at the comments. "Yikes, was he that bad?" Marinette asked.

"Hell yeah! He's been trying to get a look at our goods and making comments all year. He's even touched some of us! You've seen our showers Marinette. If he was serious, he could've snuck in at any time." Ashido shivered at the thought. "A second year, well third year now, reported an incident where he was found hiding inside the girl's locker room. It was for the best."

Before Adrien could throw in his two cents, Bakugo erupted from the other side of the room. "FUCK YOU! THE HIBERNATION X-53 IS WAYYYY BETTER THAN THE X-60!"

"And I'm telling you that the 60 is more insulated and has a built-in pillow. You're just too basic!" Shinso argued back.

"Asshole doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Midoriya's eyes were wide. "A-Are they talking about sleeping bags?" he asked Ashido.

She nodded. "It's been like that for a few minutes. Ya know, at least it's only about sleeping bags," she said.

"I'm taking the comfort over the pillow anytime!" Bakugo continued.

Shinso face-palmed. Then, he slowly grew a smile and said "The X-60 has legs."

Bakugo's eyes widened for a brief moment. "...You're making that up."

Shinso shook his head. Uraraka tried to suppress her laughter as they all walked into the room. Taking their seats, they all watched as Snipe entered the room with his holster empty. Unarmed, the pro hero walked in with a small stack of papers in his hand. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning sir!" The class responded in unison, startling the Miraculous duo.

"Well, today is going to be a relatively short day for you all. I will be your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the year and there will be some more rules enforced now that you're all second years. Bakugo, you're required to wear your full uniform to class everyday, and that includes your tie," Snipe said.

Bakugo rolled his eyes before grumbling his usual "fine" and looking away.

"And you, Midoriya. See if you can get your tie fixed before coming in as well. This isn't the Wild, Wild West and you need to be more attentive to your clothing," the pro continued.

Midoriya nodded. Snipe picked up his papers and began to pass them out. "Welcome to Year 2 everyone! As second-year students, you are one step closer to graduation and becoming heroes yourselves. Of course, unlike last year, I won't be holding your hand through much of the process. This is your first lesson in Year 2."

He returned to his desk. "All of you will be required to complete some tasks throughout the year. One of them is completing training hours. Since most of you have some sort of combat ability, I will be requiring you all to put in some time in the gym and train. The paper says between 12-18 hours of training time so that's what it'll be," he said.

Iida stood straight in the air. "Sir! I don't mean to be abrupt, but some of us have internships and work-studies with agencies! How will those fit into our schedules?"

"That's a good question. Well, depending on your work-study, you can put in some hours of that into your training time. Be mindful that community service won't necessarily count toward that. Other than that, put in some time for yourselves to grow stronger."

"Also, we will be holding elections for Class Representative and Vice Representative tomorrow. First will be the nominating phase where you'll all be naming who you'd like to be in the running. That's due tomorrow at this time. Then we'll shorten the list to three people, if necessary. If not, then we'll hold the general election to see who takes on what position. Now, Iida, would you like to be considered for re-election or will you participate in the election process?" Snipe asked.

Iida pondered for a moment. "Well...I have been considering this for a while...and I'm unsure. The job is difficult, if I'm being honest, especially with the villain attacks last year. But I do believe that my classmates can do the job just as well or even better than I have done. And so...I think I will decline my re-election bid," he said.

There were some sounds of protest from the class. "Yes, that is my decision. I have faith that my successor, whoever it may be, can perform the job better than I," he said.

Snipe nodded. "Very well. So, it's an open game now. Nominate your classmates and bring their names to class tomorrow. We will vote on there. For now, we are running a little behind schedule so you'll need these..." He pressed a remote button and opened a section of the wall.

Everyone's eyes shined bright as their suitcases containing their hero costumes emerged from the wall. 22 suitcases, including Marinette's and Adrien's, caught everyone's attention and curiosity. "Everyone will put on your costumes and report to Gym Gamma in 15 minutes. Marinette and Adrien, your updates suits are there as well; Marinette's is number 21 and Adrien's is 22. Following your classmates to the changing rooms and be ready to show us what you can do."

Snipe exited the room with a unified chorus of "Yes sir!" behind him.

* * *

When the doors to Gym Gamma opened, Cementoss, Snipe, and Mei Hatsume all turned to get a look at Class 2-A. They all strode into the room with a confidence that was lacking when they first entered U.A. Cementoss smiled as he turned to his cowboy colleague. "You got your work cut out for you," he said.

"Yeah...but I hope it'll be worth it in the end. These children are our future after all."

Behind the initial group, the newcomers entered. Shinso wore a violet tracksuit with a black vest and utility belt holding it all together along with his voice modifier situated on his face. He wore Aizawa's Wrappings as well as a pair of black, fingerless gloves.

Behind him, Marinette and Adrien walked in. Marinette's Ladybug suit was modified with pauldrons and large gauntlets on her wrists, both resembling the ladybug style she was used to. The pauldrons were black while the gauntlets were red and spotted. Her suit also came with a jacket and yellow straps crossing her chest. Her boots were more defined and cushioned. Wrapped around her waist was her trusty yo-yo. She wore a wide smile on her face.

Adrien's Cat Noir suit was also different. The whole leather ensemble was redone so it was less skintight and more defined. His gloves came with retractible claws and were thin enough for him to still wear his Miraculous. Wrapped around his neck was a blue cloth that resembled the scarf he left at home. He had his bo staff strapped on his back as he walked in.

With everyone inside, Snipe continued the class. "Alright everyone! Now I know that jumping into combat training isn't your cuppa tea, but that's one thing you learn about being a hero. Sometimes the villains will not wait until you're ready. They'll cause trouble at any time they want to," he said. He gestured to the Miraculous duo in the back. "Do you two agree?"

They both nodded. "We've had to deal with ak...well, villains while we were both in school..."

"...while doing homework..."

"...and taking a shower..."

Snipe nodded. "And in that, we will start today. Now, Ms. Hatsume and the rest of the support class have devised a special present for us all. A new way to up your combat training while also freeing up Ectoplasm's time. This new program will push you to think tactically in response to an enemy having knowledge and safeguards against your Quirks."

Hatsume jumped with glee as she pressed a button on her remote, opening the side doors of the building. The whole class watched in awe as a group of beings walked into the gym. "Before, our robots were pretty standard issue and not too strong against confident fighters. They had no safeguards against powerful Quirks so...we made these. On behalf of the entire Support class..."

The beings stood at attention. Marinette and Adrien exchanged worried glances as human-shaped robots saluted to the class, unaware that the U.A. Traitor was nearby with a sinister grin on her face. "...I present to you the Quirk Identification and Combat Drones!"

* * *

**The QICDs have been revealed! How will 2-A handle this new obstacle? Well, that's for next chapter. Also, somebody catches a sudden cold!**

**The new Ladybug and Cat Noir designs come from SEGLDRAWS' _Miraculous My Hero _artwork on DeviantArt. Seriously, it's an awesome redesign. Also, I don't apologize for writing Mineta out. Besides, I don't think either Marinette or Adrien would've liked his comments. Plus, I don't know how Sinso's hero costume would look like so I apologize for that one!**

**I hope the gap between chapters won't be too long. Midterms have ended and the holidays means that its house-cleaning and studying time. Until next time!**


	4. The QICDs versus Class 2-A

**Manga spoilers, especially around the Joint Training Arc area.**

* * *

The QICDs were human-like in form, with several features. Their legs were all thicker with more armor than most of the body. Their torsos were leaf-shaped with no distinguishable features besides a small engraving on the top left corner of its chest. The head was in the shape of a crusader's helmet and completely void of any distinguishable features. In fact, each robot was as lifeless and uninteresting as the last.

So it baffled the young successor when Hatsume gestured to the robots like a game show presenter showing off a cheap jet-ski. Everyone was murmuring among themselves as Hatsume did a little jig. "So...this will be your lesson for today. Depending on your progress today, it's possible that this may be how you train throughout the year," Snipe said. "So, here are some guidelines."

Before he could say more, Hatsume slid right in front of him. "Thanks cowboy! Anyway, these wonderful beauties are the latest in combat software! Combined with the newest software designed to literally read its opponents and their abilities!"

Some of the class's murmuring continued. "That's right! These robots are specially equipped to read its opponent's Quirks and establish safeguards against them! This is the next stage in combat training evolution! Far better than fragile clones and lifeless dummies."

Iida threw his hand into the air. "Wait a minute! It can stop us from using our Quirks?"

"These robots are strong on their own! Each one is specially capable of surveying battlefields and simulate intelligent villains. Each member of the Support department were granted access to these robots and the technologies that some of the best technological companies can provide. And no, it's not going to stop you; simply the opposite will occur. These robots will keep you from relying on your Quirks however it sees fit," she answered.

Ashido raised her hand. "Are they safe?"

Hatsume snorted. "Safe...yeah. They can pack some mean punches and are fast to react...I hope. Since I like, like, three or four of you guys, I asked for you guys specifically to test them," she admitted.

Everyone slumped as she spoke. _Great, so we're guinea pigs._

"So...I need a volunteer. C'mon, don't be shy!" She called out.

Marinette and Adrien gave each other another uneasy glance, and suddenly snapped back into focus as Midoriya walked up with his hand raised up. "I'll give it a go," he said.

Hatsume's smile appeared sinister as she grabbed the successor by the arms and pulled him forward. "Perfect! The Most Improved Student gets to be my first casualty!"

"First _WHAT?!"_

Hatsume snickered. "Kidding...mostly."

She pushed him in front of one of the robots. She then grabbed her remote and pressed a few buttons. "Okay...unit 18 will be fighting Izuku Midoriya. I'm only going to have this one active so the others don't gang up on you." She took a couple of steps back and pressed a button. "Alright, go at it."

Midoriya prepared his stance. "How hard?" he asked.

Hatsume smiled. "It won't matter."

The rest of the class took several steps back while the Miraculous Duo took a few steps forward. Midoriya powered up Full Cowling, prompting his robot to respond. _"Quirk detected! Subject: Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Unknown Power Enhancement. No suitable power cap detected."_

The young hero took this as his signal to launch at the robot with incredible speed. While most of the class couldn't keep up with him, the robot was quick. As Midoriya readied his Shoot Style, the robot responded. _"Activating: Stand Your Ground protocol."_

Raising its arm up and planting its feet in a strong stance, the robot braced itself and blocked the strike. The Shoot Style, running at 20% after his many months of training, did nothing as pressurized air filled the room, nearly sending everyone to the ground. Marinette and Adrien had braced themselves and barely managed to power through the strike, but their minds flashed back to when he last used that kind of power.

_"One for All! 100%! YORKTOWN SMASH!"_

Marinette still heard stories from people who were present when he defeated Titan two years ago. They all remarked at the force of the strike and how his declaration that he wasn't going to let anyone die gave them hope. In their world, Midoriya had become the Symbol of Peace without needing a license.

And that power was stopped by a robot.

When the dust settled around them, the students and even Snipe and Cementoss gasped. The robot was still standing with its arm still raised. The only difference was that two long tubes had ejected from its back and stapled into the ground. Large metal clamps also were evident at its feet, securing a strong base against the attack.

_"Force equation analyzed. Secure protocols executed. Base secured," _the robot calculated.

The crowd wow'd at the display. Hatsume, who was sent face-first into the ground, popped back up with a wide smile on her face. "YES! We did it! Oh I can't wait to tell the rest of the class that it stopped a Deku!"

The successor in question dropped to the floor. "Wh-Whoa! That felt so...wow!"

"I know right?! Plus, since the system is new, it had no prior knowledge of your abilities! It learns on the spot!"

The class was impressed. Well, some were. Bakugo pushed through the crowd and stood tall. "GIVE ME ONE OF THEM! YOU'LL BE GETTING A BOX OF NUTS AND BOLTS BACK!"

Hatsume looked at Snipe, who then nodded to her. "Funny you should say that. For the rest of the class, your assignment is to somehow incapacitate your QICD before it can incapacitate you," he said.

The class began to murmur with excitement. Marinette and Adrien watched as the robot retracted its own features and return to its normal stance and bowed. "Psst, Mari. This is how it starts," he said.

"How what starts?"

"X-Men. There were Sentinels that were built to counter mutations. This is the same thing!"

Marinette looked back at the robot. "Ya know what, you're right."

Snipe waved them all off as they all found a spot to fight their new training buddies.

* * *

After several minutes, the chaos that ensued was beautiful and terrifying.

Explosions, ground pounds, acid and sparkly lasers were being shot in every direction. Aoyama's Naval Laser was being refracted by his QICD's extendible armor, Ashido's acid was slowly eating away at her robot while it was trying to deploy a solution to dampen its affects, and even Sato's Sugar Rush punches were no match for its thick armor plating. Even Hagakure was having trouble, and for good reason.

As soon as the QICD identified her by her floating gloves, it conducted a quick 360 degree scan and pulled up constant images of the Invisible Girl and where she was at all times. When she learned how it found her...well she wasn't happy. For the first time ever, she was trying to cover up while fighting the peeping robot.

Around the gym, Iida and his QICD were racing around the building while Midoriya led his robot throughout the room, leaping from concrete structure to concrete structure. The two appeared to be racing, though the reason was understandable.

Hatsume was talking on the sidelines with Snipe and Cementoss. "-many variations to counter. That's why there aren't that many personal counters. Most strength-based Quirks are being countered with extra armor and something called the _Stand Your Ground _protocol, which creates a sturdy base with its legs. Acid-based or other consumable liquids aren't easy to counter, but the initial armor can withstand her acid for a while," she said.

"And explosives?" Snipe asked.

Hatsume gestured to the class as Bakugo blasted his robot with an explosion. The QICD leapt into the air and opened up its chest cavity to reveal a blue canister. It fired a blast of cold air at the explosive hero, nearly freezing him in its tracks. "Liquid nitrogen. Honestly that set us back a while since we needed a safe and efficient way to weaponize it," she admitted.

Cementoss looked at her with wide eyes. "L-Liquid nitrogen?! That's dangerous! What if it actually hits him? He'll freeze!"

Hatsume smiled. "Relax! When identifying individuals with heat-type Quirks, it'll fire close shots and chill the air around the person. It's targeting system is fine-tuned," she said.

As they continued to watch the class, Snipe took momentary glances at the two new students. Marinette and Adrien were back-to-back with their weapons ready as their QICDs inched toward them. "Well, maybe now we can see what they can do. Can you tell what their Quirks do?" he asked Hatsume.

She shrugged. "I checked all of them and those two are bona-fide Quirkless. They don't have any powers," she said.

As she said that, Adrien swung his staff at the approaching QICD. It was knocked away while Marinette lassoed her robot and swung it around and knocked into the recovering robot that belonged to her partner. They both backed away from them as they rose to their feet.

One of the QICDs scanned the duo. _"Unknown individuals detected. No Quirks detected," _it read aloud.

Adrien smiled. "We'll see. CATACLYSM!"

Holding up his hand into the air, he felt no surge of energy in his hand like before. Instead, he felt a surge of energy build up in his Miraculous. His hand dropped as the buildup weighed on him. Marinette noticed and panicked as the two QICDs closed in. _"Quirk detected! Unknown destructive power! Error! Error!"_

Acting on instinct, Adrien slashed at the legs of one of the robots. It turned as black as onyx and crumbled to the ground. As it did, it unsheathed a hidden blade from its forearm and slashed upward, cutting the other QICD. The remaining QICD crumbled and turned to dust, leaving two piles of black dust between the two heroes.

Adrien dropped to the ground as the two robots were quickly defeated. He looked back at his hand and noticed that the energy was still present. He raised up his other hand to see the same energy converging in the other. He looked up to see Marinette looking at him in awe and shock at the same time.

His own awe was replaced with concern when he realized the energy was not disappearing. He tried shaking his hands free of the power, but it persisted. "Bu-Bugaboo! It's not going away!"

Marinette dropped her yo-yo and approached him. "Maybe try willing it away? Imagine the power fading?"

As she tried helping her partner out, Hatsume watched the events with her jaw hitting the ground. "Wha-Wha-HUH?! It's a decay ability?" She was flabbergasted.

"Well, it didn't destroy the robot right away like Tomura Shigaraki. It traveled up its sword and destroyed both at the same time," Cementoss observed.

"Nevermind that...it has a sword now? What Quirk does that counter?"

Hatsume shrugged. "It's working pretty well against that ponytail chick over there," she said.

On the battlefield, Yaoyorozu was trading blows with her QICD. Her staff against its sword created a battle sometimes seen in pirate movies. Of course she also had the hilt of a sword sticking out of her stomach for when she needed to upgrade. "The sword is best used for more close combat fighting while also clearing terrain. It's not to be used to draw blood though. In fact, each robot is specifically programmed to not physically injure a person by shedding blood or causing unnecessary bruising. That's the First Law of robotics," Hatsume said.

"And those don't change at all...right?" Snipe said.

"Of course! We're not all mad scientists. Some people didn't even work on the project. Something about watching too many robot apocalypse movies or whatever."

That made Snipe feel a little better as he surveyed the scene.

* * *

On the other side of the room, well hidden from anyone else, the Traitor enacted her plan. She held in her hand a remote that had the signal strength of each robot in activation, except for the two that were destroyed. She surveyed the battlefield while her finger hovered over her choices. "Hmm...let's see. Tail? Engine? Dark Shadow? Acid? Gravity?"

She continued to watch for her target. While she could easily activate the QICD that was chasing Midoriya, she decided to wait until she was ready. Her wandering eyes continued to scan the room until it finally landed on a target.

Bakugo was still trying to destroy his robot with his AP Auto-Cannon. The QICD had created a shield using the excess armor in its arm to protect its sensor from the incoming attacks. The Traitor noted that just a few minutes prior to her decision, Bakugo fired an AP Shot at the robot's head and came close to damaging its sensor. Since then, the robot's new directive was just to protect itself.

Until the Traitor came up with her genius idea. With his Auto-Cannon still firing, the explosive hero slowly closed the distance between them. The Traitor smiled as her finger hovered over the button that activated Bakugo's QICD. As soon as he got close, she pressed the button.

Internally, the robot transformed. It dumped its previous programming and installed a new directive. At the same time, Bakugo leapt into the air and readied his Howitzer Impact. Pulling the air in from around him, he prepared for the blast that would guarantee him victory.

At the last moment, the QICD dropped its shield and opened up its chest cavity, revealing the liquid nitrogen containers. Bakugo had no time to react as ALL FOUR canisters within fired at once, blasting the explosive hero in near sub-zero temperatures. The blast caught everyone's attention as cold air filled the room. Midoriya and his QICD stopped nearby once the explosion occurred.

When the fog cleared, Todoroki was the first to see what happened. Bakugo was lying several feet away and as blue as Paul Bunyan's Ox, Babe. "BAKUGO!" The half-fire and half-ice hero called out.

Kirishima and Ashido both ran to the scene. "What the hell happened?!"

"You okay man?"

Bakugo's glare was the only thing not frozen as it fixed on his best friend. Kirishima quickly apologized and turned toward the QICD. "What the hell?! Hatsume, is this thing busted or something?"

The tinkering support heroine was busy combing over her portable computer and the remote for an answer. Meanwhile, the QICD was given new instructions as it scanned Kirishima. _"Target: Eijiro Kirishima. Quirk: Hardening."_

"Yeah? What about it?" He responded.

The Traitor smiled as she pressed one more button. _"New orders received: Execute all Quirks." _It pulled in a punch and launched it into Kirishima's stomach.

The hardening hero barely had time to harden, but it mattered little when he felt the air in his lungs be expunged. He was lifted off of the ground before collapsing. Mina immediately responded with a ball of acid to the robot's face. The QICD launched a small piece of metal to intercept the acid. Once it was dealt with, it back-handed the acid user, sending her to the ground.

This got everyone's attention. Shoji and Tokoyami both rushed in first with their Quirks ready. "Dark Shadow, go for its legs!"

"Got it!"

As Dark Shadow moved to sweep under the QICD, the robot turned with its palm raised high. It flashed a bright light at the creature, scaring him and forcing him to run away. Shoji raced forward with a fierce determination in his eyes. "OCTOBLOW!" His arms multiplied by a dozen, creating more fists ready to beat back the robot.

Using its shields, the QICD blocked many of the strike while also utilizing its Stand Your Ground protocol. _"Target identified: Mezo Shoji. Quirk: Dupli-Arms. Notable countermeasure: amputation."_

Pulling its arms back, the QICD unsheathed its blade and swiped at the multi-armed hero. Shoji quickly backed off, nearly getting one of his fists cut off. The robot continued to slash at the hero until it registered another Quirk incoming. It retracted its sword and braced itself for Iida's Recipro Burst.

The former Class Representative blasted onto the scene with his leg raised for a strike. The initial impact did make the QICD falter slightly, though the momentum passed soon after initial contact. _"Target: Tenya Iida. Quirk: Engine. Notable countermeasure: overheat the engine."_

The QICD's chest cavity opened, and instead of revealing the canister for the liquid nitrogen, revealed a flame thrower. It fired a burst of fire at Iida, engulfing his free leg in flames. Were it not for his suit, his leg would've been scorched.

The robot knocked Iida away just in time to detect Sato moving in behind it. It unsheathed its blade and moved to thrust the blade upward to skewer the Sugar Rush hero had it not been stopped.

Marinette and Adrien were already closing in when they saw what stopped it. The QICD struggled as tendrils of black energy kept the robot's arm from following through with its fatal blow. Not too far away, Midoriya stood with a strong base of his own and the same black tendrils that held the robot back coming out of his extended fist.

Sato took advantage of the distraction and landed a solid punch on the robot. Its chest compartment was slammed shut and dented by the hit. The Sugar Rush hero grabbed the door to the chest compartment and opened it up. "ASHIDO!"

The acid-user had recovered quickly and fired a hose of acid into its chest cavity, melting the compartments and the flame thrower. The door quickly slammed, dooming the QICD to its messy end. It collapsed in on itself and melted in the acid pool Mina had created.

Before the head melted, it uttered its last report. _"Final target identified: Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Strength Enhancement. Complication: Secondary Quirk identified." _The head melted before it could say anything else.

Nearby, the Traitor smiled as she pocketed her remote and slipped away. "Test number 1 is complete. Truly a monumental success."

Once the robot was dealt with, Midoriya's Blackwhip dropped. He collapsed on the ground with his gloves feeling like hot leather against his skin. "Dammit," he muttered. "K-Kacchan?"

The explosive hero was still shivering. Snipe, Cementoss and Hatsume all rushed onto the scene just as Yaoyorozu created a heated blanket for Bakugo. "Todoroki, I'm gonna need an extra burst of heat," she asked.

"Got it!" The half-and-half hero created a small flame and knelt beside the explosive hero.

"Kaminari, I'm going to need a good charge to keep the blanket powered. I'm pretty tired and can't make a generator."

"Already on it," he said as he stuck the power cord into his mouth, making Jiro nearly lose it.

Marinette watched the situation unfold as the pro heroes arrive. Snipe was the first to kneel by Bakugo and remove his poncho. "Dammit, talk about a first day disaster. Cementoss..."

"She's already been called. Funny enough, she was already nearby so she'll be a few minutes," he said.

Snipe nodded. "Alright. The rest of you, this'll wrap up the day. Change and return to your dorm. We'll pick back up tomorrow," he commanded.

Everyone was hesitant, but obeyed with the exception of Todoroki, Kaminari and Yaoyorozu. As the crowd dispersed, Marinette watched as Uraraka ran over to check on Midoriya. He had removed the glove where the Blackwhip came from and showed her the minimal burns on his arm. They talked quietly among themselves before joining the rest of their class.

Adrien came up next to her. "Bugaboo, let's get going," he said. He saw that she held her gaze on the two heroes leaving. "H-Hey. You okay?"

Marinette shrugged. "I-I don't know. You saw that, right? What Midoriya did?"

The blond model nodded. "Couldn't miss it. Looks like he's been hiding that power," he said.

Marinette said nothing more on the subject. After checking in on Bakugo's condition and waiting for Recovery Girl to arrive, the Miraculous duo followed the rest of the class out. As he changed back into his school uniform, Adrien failed to notice that the green paw on his Miraculous began to beep silently.

* * *

**This one was a quick upload, huh? Don't know why but I guess with a little bit of free time on my hands, I can afford to work on this a little bit. Until next time!**

**-Newage**


	5. Bonus: The Miraculous Novice Heroes

**Let's take a trip back at how Team Miraculous made it all possible...**

* * *

_Paris, two days before arriving at U.A.,..._

Marinette and Tikki were up on the balcony underneath a cool Spring Parisian night. Her finals were difficult but manageable as she had succeeded in completing her final year of public school and now...she needed a break. She had taken to letting her hair flow free with the gentle breeze as the city celebrated another year of heroism from Team Miraculous. An achievement that, unfortunately, came from another year of akuma attacks.

Tikki, her Kwami, was relaxing on the top of her head with the remains of a macaroon in her...hand? "Is everything okay Marinette?" she asked. "You're pretty quiet tonight."

Marinette sighed. "It's just been a long day," she said.

Tikki nodded as she tossed the rest of the macaroon into her mouth. "Well..." she said with her mouth full. "It was a successful long day. You defeated two akuma, aced your finals and had the best movie night ever with your friends!"

The superheroine nodded. "True, and I get to end the day with patrol with Adrien...whenever he decides to show up."

The kwami of Creation looked into the night sky. "Yeah...he's late isn't he?"

"And he's normally not. I swear if he's on an anime run again I'll..."

"Kiss him a couple of times and forgive him?"

Marinette froze mid-sentence and looked at her kwami. "It's not always like that," she said.

Tikki shrugged. "No...but it happens regardless. Admit it, you're going to forgive him in the drop of a hat," she said.

"Can we bet on it?" a voice asked from behind them.

Tikki giggled as Marinette turned to meet her partner's eyes. Adrien Agreste, the renowned Cat Noir and protector of Paris, held a bow in front of her. He looked up with a sly smile on his face as he mentally called for his transformation to drop. "Sorry I'm late bugaboo. Nino and some of the guys were throwing a 'End of Exam party' and Nino needed help cleaning up," he said.

Marinette's jaw dropped. "Seriously? What, no invitation for your partner in justice?" she asked.

Adrien shrugged. "You were having fun with your friends, weren't you?"

"Well yeah, but still!"

The blond model chuckled as Plagg flew through the trap door and into Marinette's room with Tikki in tow. Adrien slowly approached his annoyed partner with a mock pout on his face. "Why the long face bugaboo? Did you want to party?" he asked.

Marinette looked up and thwacked him at the bridge of his nose. "Silly kitty."

Adrien smiled as her's formed as well. "Anyway, I'm kinda beat and I haven't had a decent sleep in a while," the blond model said.

"Same, but we have a responsibility. You saw those akuma earlier! It's like Hawkmoth is upping his game to the point where people are really getting hurt," she said with a sense of urgency in her voice. "Sometimes I wonder if the Hawkmoth we've met is the Hawkmoth we're fighting."

Adrien's eyes widened as he dropped his usually cheerful demeanor. "Bugaboo...are you saying...?"

"That it's possible that the old Hawkmoth is grooming a new one? And Bunnyx's future is nearly here?"

The blond nodded. Marinette sighed heavily as she turned to stare into the night sky once again. "Then we got a lot of work to do. Besides Alix, we need a team," she said.

"Yeah, too bad Midoriya and Uraraka aren't here, huh?" Adrien asked as he joined her at the rails.

Marinette smiled. "Yeahhh...man, I almost forgot about those two. You think it's been two years for them too?"

Adrien shrugged. "Could be. Who knows?"

The two continued to reflect for a few moments before Tikki reappeared through the trapdoor. "Marinette, your phone is ringing," she said.

Behind her, Plagg was carrying said phone by its corner. "And it's loud. Honestly why must it wake up the neighborhood?" he asked.

"Plagg!"

"What? You were thinking it," he said.

Marinette smiled as she grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

_"Marinette! It's Uraraka!"_

Marinette's eyes widened. "Ur-Ur-Uraraka?! Oh my God!"

Adrien perked up as he closed in. "Wha-How? What...?"

_"Yeah, I know. It's been a while huh? Deku and I opened a portal but we're not allowed to cross over. Turns out we can call you though," _the gravity heroine said. "_Hey listen, I don't know what has been happening in your world, buuuuutttt we were wondering if you guys would like to come over."_

At that point, Marinette had put her on speaker. "That sounds awesome Uraraka!"

_"Cat Noir? Awesome! Oh, I hope we aren't disturbing your guys' patrol or anything."_

"Nah it's fine..." he looked at Marinette who simply shrugged. "We're...actually just hanging out for a little bit."

"I'm feeling lazy and Ladybug likes the night sky too much," Adrien cut in, earning a smile from his heroic partner.

_"Ah, right. Well anyway, what do you guys think? Feel like stopping by for a while? Get to know how the grass grows on this side of the Multiverse?"_

Marinette smiled as she heard Uraraka chuckle through that entire line. Midoriya's voice cut in. _"I told her to say that by the way," _he admitted.

_"And it was a horrible line too..."_

Adrien straightened up. "He learned from the best," he said with his chest puffed out.

Marinette bit her tongue as she caught herself before she could accidentally reveal his name. She sighed before continuing the call. "Cat Noir and I would love to, but we need to get some things straightened out. I imagine that we need cover stories and someone to cover for us just in case Hawkmoth gets antsy," she said.

"True," Adrien said. "I imagine the cover stories will be difficult but not impossible. Just give us a few days, yeah?"

_"Sure thing! We're just wrapping up our finals anyway so when you guys are ready, we should be moving in to our new dorms," _Midoriya said.

Marinette smiled. "Awesome! Call back in a few days and we should be ready," she said.

_"Perfect. See you soon!"_

Marinette hung up the call and glanced at her partner. "So...got any ideas?" Adrien asked.

The spotted heroine nodded. "A few. Let's see if we can pull it off. And if Hawkmoth is ready to be an unwilling test subject.

* * *

When night came the day after their conversation with the heroes from the other dimension, Marinette, as Ladybug, swung through the mostly quiet streets of Paris. Her eyesight had improved greatly, to the point where a near pitch-black street wasn't as obscure to her as before. She waved into the only lit window of a former classmate as she worked on a university application.

The spotted heroine continued to speed through the city before arriving at her destination. She landed on the balcony of her best friend's room and knocked on the glass.

And there she was: Alya Césaire. The founder of the ever-so-wonderful Ladyblog and aspiring reporter, dancing around in her room with her headphones on. The spotted heroine smiled as she watched her best friend shake it like there was no tomorrow. She knocked on the window with obviously no luck as the music and brand of headphones kept her from hearing the call. She knocked again with no luck.

Marinette smiled as she used her Lady Phone to call her, since she was hooked up to her phone anyway for music. Alya stopped her dancing around for a few moments to answer the call. _"Hello?"_

"Als, it's me. Open up, yeah?"

_"Yeah, one sec," _and she hung up and dashed out of her door.

Marinette tried very hard to suppress her laughter as she imagined Alya running to the door, and 10:00 in the evening no less, and look around frantically for her best friend. She imagined her thinking it was a ding-dong ditch before realizing what was going on. And sure enough, Alya walked back in with a smirk on her face and her hands crossed.

She threw open the slider and knocked on her best friend's forehead. "Thanks for letting me know which door you were using," she said.

Marinette shrugged as she de-transformed. "Hey, not my fault you don't pay attention. Ya know, with your slider wide open like that, what if it was Adrien that saw you dancing and not me?"

Alya shivered in disgust. "Gross, don't give me that image Mari. He's a brother to me," she said.

Marinette chuckled. "True. Anyway, we need to talk," she said.

"We?"

The spotted heroine nodded and reached into her purse. She pulled out the round Ladybug-esque box. The box was circular with several black spots dotted all over the design. She pressed on the spot that was directly on top, opening a secret compartment where the Fox Miraculous was hiding. Once revealed, glowing orange magic filled the room as a ball containing the Kwami of Illusion came into being.

Alya's eyes were as wide as her smile as Trixx formed. He smiled once he fully formed. "Hello again Alya!"

"Trixx! It's good to see you again!" Alya nearly exclaimed for the world to hear.

The kwami smiled as Marinette gave Alya her Miraculous. "Put some pants on and transform. We got some work to do," she said. "I don't want you meeting with the boys with those shorts."

The reporter-to-be rolled her eyes as she followed her instructions. "So...what's the akuma this time? I didn't get an alert."

"No akuma. That surfer guy earlier was enough for Hawkmoth I think. Anyway, we need to talk to you and Nino," Marinette explained as she looked at her phone.

Now dressed properly, Alya called for her transformation and the duo leapt out of the room. As they left, Alya smiled wide as she soared through the air, possibly due to not being used to the freedom that came with the Miraculous. She leapt over chimneys with relative ease and passed over her friend's rooftop. The dup leapt over the street and landed on the rooftop of Collège Françoise Dupont.

Alya looked at her friend to confirm that this was their destination. Spotting Adrien and Carapace leaping toward them, Marinette leapt into the school with Alya in tow. The duo were soon met with the rest of the team.

Alya and Nino both de-transformed, leaving Marinette and Adrien in their hero forms. "Alright guys, so we've been talking for a while, and while everything still seems hot when it comes to Hawkmoth's Miraculouses, I think we're making the right choice," Marinette started.

"Right. Now, you both are going to be keeping these Miraculouses for a little while," Adrien continued. "And we will decide if you'll be working with us full-time afterward."

Both teens' eyes shimmered. "WHAT? REALLY?!"

Marinette flinched and motioned for her friends to tone it down. "Yes, but keep your excitement down!" She urged.

Adrien chuckled. "Anyway, this is mainly because of something we're letting you know now. See, Adrien and I have be-"

Alya's eyes went wide as she quickly made an 'X' gesture to the duo. "GIRL!" She hissed.

It took the spotted heroine a moment before she realized her error. While Adrien began to laugh, Nino was looking between Alya and the cat-themed hero. "Wha-Wha...wait, why are you-?"

Adrien dropped his transformation as he grabbed his partner's shoulders. "D-Dammit bugaboo, you really dropped the ball there," he said, ignoring the loud intake of air that came out of Nino.

Marinette's focus shifted between the three of them for a minute before she buried her face in her hands. "Awww man, sorry! Sorry, I'm just used to all this!"

The blond model went over to hug his partner. He patted the back of Marinette's head as she continued to curse at herself. Alya was laughing while her boyfriend continued to stare at his best friend, who was revealed to being Cat Noir. "What...and you knew!" He looked at his girlfriend.

Alya nodded. "B-By accident. I stumbled on the two of them while they were de-transformed and, well...I accidentally revealed the both of them to each other," she explained.

Nino slumped his shoulders. "Well I...Well, damn. Mari would flip she knew this!"

The fox heroine coughed as Marinette finally rose back up. "Wellllll..." She de-transformed on the spot and waved at Nino as she did.

Nino's jaw dropped as Wayzz chuckled next to him. "Well, now this takes the cake as the best and worst double reveal ever," he said.

Tikki nodded. "Definitely," she said.

"Definitely funny as hell, right?" Plagg asked.

Alya smiled as Nino continued to mentally freak out at the sudden reveal. "B-But then...you, and you...and then she...but you...huh?"

Marinette smiled. "So, I'm just going to say this now: Adrien and I were invited by Deku and Uravity to visit their universe," she said.

Nino seemed to snap out of his freak-out at the mention of the two heroes. "Whoa, so they were from another universe! Cool!"

"Cool is right, but how'll you get there?" Alya asked. "Can you just hop through dimensions on a whim now?"

"Nope. When they were here, we gave them a magical object called a Janus Stone. Basically it does the job by opening a portal based on the energy it can feel in the air," Marinette explained.

"For instance, it used their own energies to lock onto and get them home. I think they have a way to reach us, yeah?"

Marinette nodded. "An old smartphone of mine. I gave it to Uravity so she could contact me, and since it was made in this universe, it's technically a key to us," she said. "Talk about thinking ahead, huh?"

"Yeah, but be honest: that was a happy coincidence," Adrien said.

Marinette thought about it for a moment and finally nodded and a finger held at her lips. "Yeah but don't tell anybody. People like to think that Ladybug thinks of everything," she said with a smirk.

Adrien chuckled and wore a bright smile. A smile that blinded the other duo. "Damn, they've been like this for a while huh?" Nino asked.

Alya nodded. "They're not being a lovely dovey as I thought they would though," she said.

The spotted heroine turned her attention to her friends. "Anyway, yeah we will be going away for a while, and while I thought that giving you guys our Miraculouses would be a good idea..." Adrien started.

"We actually found a way to make the whole 'capture and purify the akuma before it could multiply and let Hawkmoth win' work without it," Marinette finished as she walked over to a pillar where she used to hang out with her friends. She grabbed an old and familiar backpack and opened it up. She reached in and grabbed an old relic.

The Genie's Lamp, a relic with great magical influenced, was revealed. "Behold! The Genie's Lamp! One of...I'd want to say a thousand...?"

Adrien shrugged. "Maybe more?"

Marinette coped his movement before she dropped the bag. "Maybe a thousand magical objects in the world. Master Fu used this before...well, before he..."

Her shoulders slumped as her mind wandered. Adrien sighed and walked over to hug his partner and best friend. "S-Sorry. She still blames herself for what happened when Miracle Queen attacked. Honestly what Hawkmoth did was cruel to all of us," he said.

"B-But Chloé revealed all of us, and she was asked to be akumatized and tried to steal all of the Miraculouses!" Alya argued.

"Yeah, but none of that would've happened had I trusted her some more. She was a great Queen Bee and I felt like I was getting through to her." Marinette shook her head. "I still hate that I brushed her off like that."

Adrien sighed. "B-But anyway. Yeah, the Genie's Lamp." She did a complete 180, startling everyone around her. "This magical object was used by our master, Master Fu during his fight with Heracles. Now, he said that you can-"

"Wait wait, hold up a second! Are you saying that Master Fu, the guy who gave you your Miraculous, fought THE legendary Heracles? The strongest hero in Greek mythology?" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette nodded. "Turns out he was turned into a god and then he tried to kill Master Fu and take the Janus Stone along with a few other magical artifacts. He did say that he's in the Realm of Dreams right?"

Adrien shrugged. "I didn't get to meet the guy so I don't know."

"Eh. Anyway, this thing can trap mostly all magical creatures so this'll be a decent replacement to my Miraculous Ladybug. Of course, you guys won't be able to repair the city with magic so that's something to think about," Marinette said.

"So don't be riding a magic bull through the city or anything, alright?" Adrien asked.

Ignoring his comment, Marinette continued. "Now, the Lamp can capture anything, save for actual people since they're not coated in magic. Master Fu explained it when he got this back from the gods. Inside the lamp is a sort of...I forget, what did he call it?"

"A pocket dimension."

"Right. The inside of this lamp is an endless pocket dimension. Supposedly, there are no physical barriers or any way of knowing where is where. It's just an endless space, I guess." Her thumb rested on the lever at the base of the lid for a moment. "We should all transform. Our kwami can be stuck inside if used recklessly."

The two novices nodded and called their transformations. Once Marinette and Adrien transformed as well, she opened the lid to reveal a wonderful sight.

The inside of the lamp revealed a swirling cloud of pure magic. The four heroes all looked inside to see the multi-colored realm inside. "It's supposedly endless with purification magic. We tested this earlier with that surfer villain and we trapped the akuma after we broke the object," Marinette said.

"We felt like Ghostbusters at that moment; it was awesome and effective," Adrien commented.

Alya and Nino exchanged looks. "Alright." Marinette sealed the lamp. "We leave soon so you two will be covering for us. Now, I've hidden my Miracle Box somewhere safe so Hawkmoth doesn't go snooping around and stumble across it. Once we're gone, you guys are the new defenders of Paris."

"So watch each other's backs, but don't get in each other's way. How we handle each akuma is go for the main source of the evil, namely the victim themselves. Save who you can but stop the villain before they cause too much damage," Adrien said.

"And most importantly: keep the people safe, even if it's not from an akuma. Patrols help show the people that we're always ready to answer the call for help, so you guys should do the same," Marinette finished. "We good?"

The two novice heroes nodded. "Great, now I'm exhausted like hell and I need sleep," the spotted heroine said. "We'll see each other tomorrow, yeah?"

The others agreed as everybody leapt off in separate directions, but not before Marinette gave Adrien a quick peck on the cheek as a goodnight bid. She lassoed onto the rooftop and made a beeline toward her comfy bed.

* * *

By morning the next day, both Marinette and Adrien received the call from Midoriya and Uraraka, granting them the all clear. With their cover stories set and their friends ready for their new temporary job, the Miraculous duo met their two inter-dimensional friends and phased through to U.A. High.


	6. Electing a new Class Rep

**Hey guys, so I have a few things to say before I get started here. First off, the support I've gotten for this and _Pro Heroes? Or Miraculous? _are still incredible. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed your time so far. With the holidays nearing, business at home will be a bit hectic so expect a longer delay between chapters.**

**Season 3 of Ladybug has come to an end and season 4 of My Hero has begun. Honestly, it's a great time to be a part of both fandoms. My sister said that she wasn't watching Ladybug anymore because it wasn't as exciting as she wanted to. With this last season, I'd say that she's wrong lol. **

**Also, with me being me, I've already got an idea of two more stories after this one. One isn't a crossover since it'll focus mainly on the My Hero universe. As for the second one...well, I'm enjoying how that one will be built. I don't imagine this being as long as my previous story so it won't be long. But, until then, I hope you guys enjoy this and future chapters. I own the plot and the U.A. Traitor. Everything else isn't mine.**

* * *

The day after the incident with the QICDs nearly killing a few members of 2-A was truly chaotic. Principal Nezu received a ton of calls from concerned parents and representatives of major tech companies, demanding answers as to why a seemingly harmless experiment turned one student into an angry popsicle and nearly skewered a few others before being shut down. While the parents were ready to pull their children out of the school, the companies warned of retaliation should their names be leaked to the press.

Once he was made aware of the situation, the normally fuzzy and cheerful principal was gone. The principal was furious upon learning of the incident and shut down the program that Power Loader was supervising. While the Support department lost its greatest experiment, only one person benefitted from the decision. The Traitor of U.A. was still at large with the whole school unclear as to how and why the QICDs malfunctioned.

However, life continued on. Bakugo was as blue as a blueberry popsicle but his core temperature had returned to normal. After being promised that his natural pigmentation would return, the explosive hero-to-be had returned to class. And on the day of his return, the class was ready to pick its Class Representative.

Snipe plopped the giant empty box onto his podium. "Alright everyone, this first ballot will decide who will be in the running. I hope none of you voted for yourselves," he said as he shook the box. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste, your votes do count despite the both of you being ineligible to run so I hope you made your choices."

The two stood up once their names were mentioned. "Yes sir," they said in unison as they joined their fellow classmates at the podium to submit their votes.

Once the last vote was entered, Snipe grabbed the box and left the room, but not before his announcement. "I will be about 15-20 minutes. Feel free to converse among yourselves until I get back. Try not to talk about who you plan on voting, alright?"

"Yes sir!"

Once the door closed, Mina Ashido groaned. "My parents won't stop calling me!" She complained.

"Mine too. Word traveled fast after those robots attacked us," Kirishima chimed in.

"You have any idea how hard it was to convince my parents that U.A. is still safe, regardless of those things?" Jiro said. "I'll tell you, it wasn't easy."

Tokoyami nodded. "It seems that we can never catch a break. From the U.S.J. to these robots. It seems we are a magnet to trouble," he said.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I think we're all grateful that Sato and Mina managed to stop the robot before it could seriously hurt anybody," she said.

"Weeeelllll..." Mina said as she leaned back into her chair. "It wouldn't have happened had Midoriya not stopped it."

"Right! Seriously man, you don't stop surprising us! Looks like you got control over that new technique huh?" Sato said.

Marinette leaned in so she could listen better. Midoriya glanced between Bakugo (currently trying to pull his heated blanket in closer while also trying to ignore all the comments about the previous day) and Uraraka. The gravity heroine looked on to her friend with a small smile. "Uh...yeah. Well it's a smaller variant than before so it wasn't that strong," he said.

"Nonsense! Man, I can't wait until you use that against a villain! The look on their face will be priceless!" Mina exclaimed.

The successor smiled. "Yeah...can't wait."

"Well, regardless of how we handled ourselves yesterday, Hatsume's invention nearly ended our time in U.A. She needs to be more careful with her projects if we have any hope of being heroes," Iida interjected. "As much as I trust her, I cannot believe Power Loader allowed her QICDs to be brought out for training."

Yaoyorozu rose up. "That's unfair to demonize her based off of a failed design. You saw the look on her face when she saw it was malfunctioning. Plus, the entire Support department worked on the project so it's not her fault," she argued.

"To be fair, some people didn't participate," Todoroki muttered.

"Eh...regardless, it wasn't her fault. If those robots didn't attack us when they did, I would've put all of my training time on them," the former assistant Class Rep said.

Kirishima grinned. "Same here; I was getting a great workout in with mine. I got some nice scratches into it before Bakugo's malfunctioned, and I saw later that there were two piles of dust near where you guys were," he said as he gestured to Marinette and Adrien.

The blond model smiled. "Y-Yeah. Looks like my powers are still working in this dimension," he said. "Albeit it feels strange this time around."

"Is is supposed to be different?" Mina asked.

Adrien made a 'little bit' gesture with his fingers. "It's supposed to be a one-time hit and form in my hand, but the power went into both instead...and it had some weight on it," he said.

Midoriya turned around in his seat with wide eyes. Bakugo groaned as he knew what was coming up. "No way! So Plagg upgraded your power here?"

The blond shrugged. "Strange thing is: I don't feel his presence," he admitted.

"Same with Tikki. I nearly hurt myself the other day when I turned off the water at the dorm. Normally I can survive a pretty long fall with little damage, but when I landed after swinging over the roof, I didn't feel as protected," Marinette said.

As the inheritor nodded and went into his muttering phase, Shinso turned to join the conversation. "Who're Tikki and Plagg? Are they people who help you?" he asked.

"Well...how do we answer that bugaboo?" Adrien asked.

Marinette shrugged. "We just try to explain it I guess," she said as she pulled a piece of paper from her bag and began to draw.

"Ah...well, Tikki and Plagg are our...well, well they're our kwami," he said.

Mina perked up in the conversation. "Kwami? What's that?"

"Well...they're like little fairy-like creatures. See, Marinette and I wear some, what you might call, special jewels. These jewels give us power so we can be heroes in our world. Our kwami fuse into our jewels to power us up," Adrien explained.

Hagakure, at the mention of 'fairy-like creatures' immediately rushed over. "Re-Really?! That's so cute!"

Adrien leapt back in his seat at the sudden action, earning a gaze from his partner in justice. "We-Well yeah, I guess so..."

As Hagakure stepped back a little bit, Adrien continued. "Anyway, our Kwami have two different powers: Marinette's is Creation and mine is Destruction," he explained.

"Huh, interesting. My Quirk is Creation as well," Yaoyorozu said.

Marinette smiled. "I know. Midoriya and Uraraka have told us a lot about you guys. I hear you can create whatever you want, right?"

The Everything Hero nodded. "Well, as long as I know it's atomic structure and how it's supposed to be created. Beyond that, I can't create giant things otherwise I wear myself out," she said.

"Same with all of us," Kirishima said. "I can only stay hard for so long..."

"I only have so much strength when I eat sugar..." Sato continued.

"And I constantly have to worry about my acid burning through my clothes and other people, so there's that," Mina chimed in.

"Yikes," Adrien said. "Yeah, our powers are sort of the same. I can destroy whatever I touch..."

"And I create whatever I need to win a fight...though sometimes my Lucky Charm will just send me a message."

At that moment, a loud _CLANG! _interrupted their conversation. Adrien looked over and chuckled. "Uh, bugaboo, I think your Lucky Charm still works," he said.

The pig-tailed heroine looked over to see a steel plate on the floor. "W-What the-? Whoops, I guess I shouldn't use my power's name like that while I'm wearing my yo-yo," she said.

Yaoyorozu looked over to see the Lucky Charm. It was a small steel plate, normally seen in conversion kits for beds, coated in red with black spots. "Does that happen a lot?" she asked.

Marinette chuckled. "It hasn't before, though I haven't been as careless about it like just now," she admitted. "Though why would it be a steel plate?"

Adrien shrugged. "Maybe you'll use it later?"

As he said that, the steel plate turned into red dust and disappeared, leaving no evidence of it ever existing. "...nevermind."

As Yaoyorozu turned to go back to her seat, the door opened once again and Snipe re-entered the room. Everyone greeted him as he set the box on his podium. On top of it was a stack of small index cards and a bag of markers. "Alright everyone, so the qualifying round has ended, and most of you got at least one vote," he said.

"Well to be fair, you didn't say we couldn't vote for ourselves," Ashido said.

Snipe coughed at her comment. "Well...I guess you're right. Well, in any case, there are three people that got more than two votes. May Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu and Izuku Midoriya rise," he said.

The three nominees all turned to each other before following his instruction. "Alright. Now, the three of you are in the running for Class Representative. Iida, it is possible that you will be receiving a second term so bear that in mind."

The Engine hero nodded. "Alright. Now, everyone except for these three will be given an index card and a marker. On it, the three names are already printed so your job is to just fill in the selection you'd want as Rep. The individual with the second highest will be the Vice Representative. The one in third...well, you made it this far, right?"

Some students chuckled. "Now, I understand that last year, Izuku Midoriya was the elected Class Rep until he stepped down and named Iida as his successor. Well, this is a familiar situation for you then, isn't it?"

Unlike last year, Midoriya wore a confident face. "Yes sir."

"Good. Aizawa told me about that little incident and seeing you standing strong is a definite improvement from last year. But, do not let that decide your vote. Remember, between the three, who is going to be your Class Rep? Think carefully as they will remain in this position until the year ends...or they step down. Are we all ready to proceed?"

"Yes sir!" came the chorus from the class.

As the nominees sat back down, Snipe passed out the ballots. "Take about 5-10 minutes to make your decision. Any longer than that, then I'd suggest you go into a career in politics," the cowboy hero quipped as he handed out the last of the cards.

And then, they began their vote.

* * *

On the otherside of the school, the U.A. Traitor was humming quietly as she began to put the finishing touches onto her QICDs. A wide smile on her face was evident that she was enjoying what was about to happen. While she was installing the new and improved head onto the robot, she had her laptop open and playing a clip of the U.A. Entrance Exam from the prior year.

A camera drone had recorded Midoriya's first SMASH against the giant 0-point robot. As the clip played, she paused and played back the moment his remarkable power connected with the robot. The playbacks were in slow motion as well, helping the Traitor get what she needed for her plan to work.

Satisfied with her upgrade, the Traitor leapt from her spot and pressed a button to activate the QICD. "Unit #855: scan me!"

The QICD did a small nod before speaking. _"Scan confirmed. No Quirk detected."_

"Alright...now scan the ceiling," she commanded.

The robot peered up and waited a moment before speaking. _"Scan confirmed. Three subjects identified. Various Quirks identified. Two combat and reptilian nature Quirks identified. Suggesting extermination," _the QICD requested.

The Traitor shook her head. "Sorry big guy, but you're not ready...but that doesn't mean you can't dream of some scenarios in which you succeed," the Traitor said.

The robot nodded. _"Dreaming in progress. Do not disturb," _it said.

The Traitor smiled. "Good..." And she went right back to work.

* * *

After several minutes, the voting had ended. Snipe collected each and every single ballot and approached the door. "This won't take long. Best of luck to the three of you," the cowboy hero said before he left the room.

Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his seat. "I can't believe I'm on the ballot," he said.

"And I can't believe I wasn't on it!" Bakugo retorted.

Midoriya shrugged. "Maybe next year?"

The explosive hero turned in his seat with a cold, deadly glare. "Say that again; I dare you~!

The inheritor gulped nervously as he waved off his comment. Marinette finished her drawing and walked over to Mina's desk where she showed her the drawing. The images of Tikki and Plagg were drawn very well and labeled for identification. "Awwww they're so cute!" She gushed over the drawing before handing it to Hagakure. "You don't have pictures of them?"

Marinette shook her head. "They can't be photographed. They won't show up on a camera feed either so that's a bonus on scouting missions," she said.

Uraraka smiled as she saw her two friends gush over the drawing. "How are they doing by the way? I haven't seen them since you guys arrived."

"They're doing great actually. Since we revealed, they've been spending some time together. Most of the time we're all at my place since my parents like Adrien so much," she said.

Uraraka's head tilted. "Th-that reminds me: you and Adrien seem to be very...I don't know...?"

Adrien smiled as he listened on the conversation, however he could anyway. "Well...not as-"

"Lovey-dovey? Well, there's kinda reason for that," Marinette finished her thought.

"She's right," Adrien chimed in. "Since we know our identities, it was like getting to know different versions of us. Besides the fact that going public may be dangerous, we still don't know a lot about ourselves."

"Right. Last thing we need is Hawkmoth using our relationship against us, so until we take him down, it's best to not let Paris know about us," Marinette said.

"Yikes," Mina commented. "Sounds rough."

Marinette nodded. _You've no idea..._

After a few more moments, Snipe re-entered the classroom. "May the candidates rise so the official result be read," he said.

The three candidates rose up. "The vote was a success. Many of you have, even without thinking about it, have participated in the political process. As heroes, you have a duty to protect the people while also safeguarding the ideals that keep us free and safe. With these results, you will be represented by two of the three candidates here. That means you must heed their advice as they listen to yours as well. From class groups to social and political groups, cooperation is key," the cowboy hero said.

Marinette smiled as her gaze caught Midoriya's wandering glance. He originally met Uraraka's gaze and held it for a few seconds before wandering, prompting the smile from the spotted heroine. "And now, the votes. I had to re-count them since they were close, and I believe that it is accurate."

The whole class leaned forward as Snipe plucked an index card from his hat. "And so, your new Class Representative is..."

_If he says 'coming up after the break', I'll throw something, _Adrien thought.

Snipe looked up at his students. "Momo Yaoyorozu!"

The pony-tailed girl flinched at her name and she blinked rapidly. She gestured to herself with uncertainty. "W-Wait, I-I won?"

Snipe nodded while a wide grin formed Midoriya's face. "Congratulations Yaoyorozu!" He half-cheered.

Even Iida smiled and re-adjusted his glasses. "A worthy successor! I know you will bring greatness to yourself and the class!"

The class cheered at the results. Reality finally set in for the Everything hero as she smiled and bowed to her teacher. "T-Thank you all! I hope to live up to your expectations!"

Snipe tapped lightly on his desk. "I know you will. As such, your deputy Class Rep has also been chosen. Coming in close to second is Izuku Midoriya," he said.

Uraraka smiled. "It's a reverse of last year's result!" She deduced.

Midoriya smiled as well. "Y-Yeah...and I'm thankful that I didn't get it this time," he admitted.

Iida nodded. "It was truly an honor to be your Class Representative! Despite the trouble we were all finding ourselves in, we overcame many great obstacles as a united family! Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, I hope you two have an excellent term!" He smiled as he turned and bowed toward the duo.

The class clapped and cheered at his brief speech. Snipe called the duo up to the front of the class so they could be formally introduced to the class. After a few moments, Snipe assigned them some time at one of the training grounds and prepared their new day.

* * *

_Later that night..._

In a warehouse just off of the main building, two humanoid shadows grew along the doorway. In front of them, the storage depot that housed many of the Support Department's broken or decommissioned projects laid unprotected save for a simple bio-metric scanner on the side of the dual iron doors. One of the shadows raised its arm up and produced a large, sharp blade.

With a fluid motion, the shadow slashed at the scanner. Destroyed, the scanner malfunctioned and unlocked the door. The doors burst open as the two shadows stepped forward. The QICDs that cast the shadows parted from each other as the Traitor of U.A. stepped inside the warehouse. She wore a black hooded cloak and a mask in the shape of a cog with two wrenches crossing over the face.

She stepped inside with a wide smile on the small, exposed portion of her mask. "Units 513 and 514! Search and retrieve. Activate any units you pass along the way," she ordered.

The two QICDs saluted before marching into the warehouse, unaware of the silent alarm that had triggered the moment the scanner went offline.

* * *

**A bit of a wait but oh well. It's been a busy week! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story as well. Please, if there needs to be some corrections or something isn't working, let me know. Part of this experience is learning where one's faults are and improving them.**

**Until next time!**

**-Newage**


	7. Fight in The Heights

**Minor manga spoilers inbound. If you haven't read the last few chapters, I suggest reading them. I only own the OC. All rights to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Snipe, Mr. Aizawa and Midnight had all answered the call as soon as it came through. If it was a student out of bed or someone putting graffiti on the walls then it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but when a warehouse is broken into, the gloves come off. They burst out of their dorms and raced to the scene with their equipment thrown on, leaving them in their pajamas and Midnight in her more conservative robe. "What the hell is happening?" Midnight demanded as they ran. "I was just getting comfortable."

"Alarms going off at the Support Class's warehouse. This can't be good!" Snipe commented. "That's where those damn robots are being stored!"

Aizawa's eyes widened. "Your class was involved?"

The cowboy nodded. The Erasure hero scoffed before turning back to the school. "Of course...that sounds like them."

"But this is insane! That warehouse is supposed to be a secret to the entire Support Class!" Midnight said as she readied her whip.

"Obviously someone spilled," Snipe commented.

They arrived to the warehouse to a theft in progress. The Traitor of U.A. stood at the door and watched as more QICDs were being activated inside. Her black cloak covered most of her defining assets, leaving her with just a voice and a mask. "Hurry up! Just take what we need!" She called out.

Sensing that their approach had not alerted her, Mr. Aizawa pressed a finger to his lips as he moved in with his bandages in hand. As Midnight and Snipe both took flanking positions, the Erasure hero launched his bandages out to restrain the traitor.

Of course, it would've worked too had a QICD not intercepted the attack. It allowed itself to be wrapped up and stood its ground against Aizawa's sudden jerk toward himself. _"Perimeter breached! Shota Aizawa: the Erasure Hero," _it called out.

Aizawa grimaced as the Traitor turned to meet his wide eyes. How the Traitor could see through the mask was unknown but she smiled nonetheless as the QICD kept itself from failing. "Ahh the great Erasure Hero. Hello Mr. Aizawa, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

The Erasure hero grunted as he attempted to retract his binding cloth with no avail. "Oh don't bother! Each and every one of my QICDs are equipped with the Stand Your Ground protocol that keeps them anchored to the ground. Not even Izuku Midoriya could knock one down!"

Snipe stepped quietly behind a tree. He spotted Midnight doing the same just opposite of his position. Raising a finger to the base of his mask, the cowboy hero carefully raised his pistol at the villain. "But of course, it's not like you are here alone. Unit #87, who else is here?" The Traitor called out.

_"Two subjects identified. Nemuri Kayama. Codename: Midnight. The hero known as Snipe is also within the perimeter," _a robotic voice rang out from inside the warehouse.

The Traitor turned to where Snipe was and found herself staring down the barrel of his custom pistol. "Surrender. We don't want a mess here," he said.

The Traitor raised her hands up. "Well...that won't be a problem here."

Aizawa had cut the bandages that were tangled in the QICD and slowly approached the villain. "Why are you here? Can't you see that trespassing is forbidden and impossible?" he stated.

The villain turned to the Erasure Hero. "Who said I'm trespassing?"

Aizawa hesitated. "Wha...? Yo-You're a student?"

The villain nodded. "And I only want one thing from you. It's a small price to pay for my disappearance, but I'd say it's worth it," she said.

Snipe kept his pistol level to the villain. "And that is-?"

Underneath her mask, the Traitor smiled. "I want...one of your students. It's a fair exchange, I'd say. If the public found out about my QICDs attacking your students, trust in U.A. would disappear completely. My silence for Izuku Midoriya."

Despite his cool demeanor, Aizawa panicked internally. _Sh-She wants Midoriya? Great, assassins, villains and now robot overlords want him. _

As Snipe closed in to apprehend her, one of the walls of the warehouse exploded to reveal two active QICDs with their weapons drawn. One of them had a small grenade launcher on its forearm while another had its signature blade. Snipe leapt backward as the robots took aim at the hero.

The explosion knocked the Traitor down to the ground, and before she could be captured, another QICD interrupted Midnight's advancement. "Units 513, 514 and 830: apprehend the pro heroes! Don't let them get away!"

The robots all beeped in response. The grenade QICD fired a round at Snipe's feet, prompting the hero to fall back. As he moved, the bladed robot leapt forward and attempted to slash at the hero.

Aizawa launched his wrappings at the villain. She ducked out of the way and allowed another QICD to become entangled in it. "Unit 580: Engage Shota Aizawa!"

_"Acknowledged!"_

The Erasure hero backed away as the QICD bared its mechanical knuckles at him. "Neutralize all hostile forces!" The Traitor commanded before turning on her heel and taking off through the thick array of trees behind the school.

Midnight yanked her robe off, causing Aizawa and Snipe to look away, and willed her Quirk to activate. The air turned pink with the mist emitting from her body, and before she could stop the villain from escaping, the sound of a vacuum tore through the air.

The 18 Hero watched as her mist changed direction and into the spinning arms of one of the QICDs. The mist was absorbed into the robot's body, rendering her useless at long-range. _"Analysis commencing. Somnambulist positively identified. Initiating 'Capture' protocols!" _It said.

Midnight grimaced as she re-tied her robe and lashed out with her whip. The QICD raised its arm to be wrapped in the leather-based weapon and yanked her toward it.

Meanwhile, Aizawa glanced back over to see her in combat. "Snipe, it's alright now. She's good," he said.

The cowboy hero sighed as he pistol-whipped a robot that came too close. "I swear I'll never get used to her," he said.

Aizawa nodded as he used his knife to slash at the crook of a robot's neck. "You and me both. You should've seen her in her first outfit when we were in school," he said.

"I kinda don't want to" was Snipe's response.

* * *

Thanks to a piece of tech that she nabbed from the warehouse, the Traitor managed to speed up her getaway from the fighting and find a place to lie low. She settled near the main building and in a little nest she had made prior to her impromptu heist. Once she was nestled into her nest, the Traitor reached into her cloak and pulled out a SmartTablet.

Turning it on, the Traitor was greeted to live feeds from her active QICDs in the middle of the fight. So far, only five units were active with enough slots on her tablet to view up to 15 more. An incredible number considering how many had remained from the training fiasco earlier that week.

Tapping on the remaining slots, she commanded them all to activate. She pressed on the side button on her tablet, revealing a small microphone and establishing a connection to one of the units. "Unit #417 and #098, initiate stealth protocols and return to base. All remaining units: hunt down and capture the primary target. I want him unharmed!" She commanded.

All of the units sent a signal, showing that they obeyed. The Traitor removed her mask to watch the chaos unhindered.

* * *

At the 2-A dorms, some of the class had woken up to the sound of Snipe quickly dashing down the stairs and out the door. While some of the class convened at the main lobby, Marinette and Adrien were both on the third level and looking out one of the windows at the end of the hall. They had a view of Snipe joining two other heroes as they dashed toward the main campus.

They watched for a few minutes before they saw the explosion that started the fight. They watched in horror as more explosions could be seen in the distance. "Bugaboo, I'm not liking this," he said.

Marinette nodded in agreement. "Looks like we picked a bad time to vacation, eh kitty?"

"Well...at least we can say that we weren't lounging on a beach all day and night," Adrien commented as he played with his Miraculous.

Marinette smirked. "You could use a tan," she said.

Adrien chuckled as they continued to watch the forest separating them from the main campus. Marinette's cheerful demeanor quickly changed to a serious and very heroic one as she continued to survey the area. "Adrien...something's not right here. I get the feeling that there's something big coming," she said.

"Big like...?"

She gasped as the scene changed in front of her. The trees were blowing wildly and she saw a few silver flashes pass through the forest. She quickly ran into her room and grabbed her new gauntlets as well as her yo-yo. "Adrien, we need to get down there!"

"Got it! CATACLYSM!"

He slashed at the wall, tearing a nice hole in the wall and window. As he ran to get his stuff, Marinette used her yo-yo to lasso the light poles and leap toward the ground.

Inside the main lobby, Midoriya and Uraraka both saw her land with Adrien behind her. "They'll need help!" The gravity heroine called out.

Some of her classmates turned toward her and were already prepared to join in the fight. With his Air Force gloves on, Midoriya burst through the double doors with his friends in tow. Only a few got out before the alarms inside began to blare. It was only him, Uraraka, Ashido and Yaoyorozu that managed to slip out before the doors sealed themselves shut.

Once outside, they saw them. A group of QICDs were charging into their field of view with their blades drawn. Adrien had charged in and blocked an overhead strike from one of the robots and countered at its head. Marinette used her yo-yo and natural agility to pull herself into the air and lasso another one of the mechs' blade and used it to skewer another.

Yaoyorozu created a set of two metal bo staffs for Uraraka and Ashido before joining in the fight with a halbred spear. "Watch our spaces!"

Midoriya leapt into the fight with a Shoot Style kick to one of the robots. It blocked with ease before raising an uppercut in a counter-attack, making contact with the inheritor. The QICD managed to knock him back before being skewered by Yaoyorozu. "Midoriya, you alright?" She called out.

He only nodded as he slowly got to his feet. He dodged a wing from one of the mechs and tackled it, knocking it to the ground.

Marinette and Adrien were back-to-back with their mechs closing in. "Ready?" She asked.

Adrien nodded. "Go. CATACLYSM!"

Marinette lassoed her QICD and pulled it toward her. The dynamic duo switched positions and Adrien pushed his power through the mech, turning it to dust before it could land behind him.

In front of her, the remaining robot was keeping his distance. _"Unusual weapon detected. Suggest disarming all hostiles," _it said before it produced its blade and slashed at the heroine.

Marinette barely managed to dodge the attack that would've killed her. She dropped low and launched her yo-yo at its legs before pulling them out from under it. She quickly moved in and grabbed its bladed arm and used it to skewer the robot, shutting it down before it could get back up. She nearly rose to her feet before Midoriya yelled out "DUCK!" and a QICD flew over her head.

On the otherside of the campus, the Traitor growled as she watched the live feed. Pressing on the microphone, she barked an order. "ALL REMAINING UNITS: MERGE!"

The remaining robots all stopped their attack. The group of heroes watched as two of the mechs opened half of their bodies and merged with each other. Four legs were merged into two, two torsos merged into one big one, and as the mech grew taller, the group knew what they had gotten themselves into.

The merged QICD towered over the heroes. While most of the group all backed away from it, Midoriya stood his ground with Full Cowl still active. He watched more of the monstrous mechs begin to form behind it and smiled. "Ashido, Adrien we need to break the ground they're on. Uraraka, Marinette, get the Guillotine ready. Yaoyorozu, we'll need your cannon just in case."

Marinette smiled as they all rang in a "Got it!" simultaneously. Midoriya leapt at the QICD and caused it to smash the ground where he landed.

Mina and Adrien both smiled as the acid-throwing hero went first. With her boots on, she slid over the ground with her acid and while Midoriya kept it distracted, she slid laps around the mech, creating an abundance of acid.

She leapt away as Marinette lassoed Midoriya and pulled him away from the giant mech. He and Uraraka high-fived and effectively made him weightless. With the advantage, the bluenette launched him straight into the air with incredible speed.

The gravity heroine smiled as she removed Marinette's weight and sent her up as well. The bluenette lassoed Midoriya and swung him around several times before launching him back to Earth at breakneck speed.

At this point, Uraraka released her Quirk. "Joint Special Move!"

In an axe kick, Midoriya brought his full power down at the crook of the mech's neck. "MIRACULOUS GUILLOTINE!"

The mech slammed into the ground as Adrien leapt into the air and slammed his fist into the ground. "CATACLYSM!"

The ground underneath the mech crumbled, creating a large hole in the walkway. The acid that had formed before sank into the crater, making an effective pool in the ground and melting the QICD before it could do anything.

Midoriya and Marinette smiled. "Rinse and Repeat!" He called out. He and the bluenette leapt over the acidic pool and engaged the remaining QICDs.

* * *

Back in her hiding spot, the Traitor watched the live feed with horror. Her grip on the tablet threatened to crack the screen as she felt her hard work falter where it was supposed to succeed. "Attention all units: DO SOMETHING!"

She watched the feed of Yaoyorozu firing her cannon at a unit's optical sensor, blinding its scanner. The QICD registered as being knocked around for several more moments before the link was severed. Another feed showed a yo-yo pull the legs out of another of her units and pull it into the pool.

The Traitor sighed as she dropped her tablet. As she did, however, the display changed to a black screen as a call started coming in. She quickly fixed her appearance before accepting the call. "H-Hello?"

The display revealed the cracked face of Tomura Shigaraki. _"Well...?"_

The Traitor saluted. "S-Sir, the experiment continues. I've managed to nab some wonderful data on-"

_"I don't care about your damn experiment! I only want the kid and everything there is to know about him!" _Shigaraki growled. _"Need I remind you that you're treading on thin ice, and should you prove to be nothing more than a liability...well, you won't feel a thing when I find you!"_

The Traitor gulped audibly. _"Now...the boy. What is there to know about Izuku Midoriya?"_

The Traitor pulled up her notes. "S-Sir, I'm afraid that accessing the medical records are...well, impossible. T-The school has its own server and k-k-keeps all students' medical records sealed behind heavy-duty encryption. I-I'm afraid that I can't break it," she said.

Shigaraki's cold glare only worsened. _"That's not the information I wanted to hear..."_

"Wait! I-I have something!"

The villain on the tablet said nothing as the Traitor continued. "I-I have something. See, when you sent me to investigate the subject, he only had a strength enhancement Quirk that made him a formidable opponent. B-but my QICDs managed to capture something else," she explained as she pulled up the footage from the training simulation.

Shigaraki watched the perspective of the mini brawl that the rogue QICD instigated. The decay villain watched as the robot moved to deliver a fatal strike against one of the students when it was stopped by tendrils of black energy. The footage turned to reveal that the energy was coming out of Midoriya, and he was straining to hold the robot back.

The footage continued to repeat, earning a rare and terrifying smile from the decay villain. _"This...oh this is sufficient. Two special Quirks, eh? I'm curious as to what'll come next," _he said.

The Traitor smiled. "T-Thank you, Commander," she said. "From what I was able to gather: this incident happened before during a training simulation between two classes. Midoriya's black...thing, went crazy and nearly destroyed the training grounds. He used it a few more times, even used it to help defeat a villain after Christmas."

Shigaraki fixed his cold gaze back on the Traitor. _"Know this: you got lucky. I will be expecting more from you later." _The feed cut right afterward.

The Traitor sighed before returning her attention to her QICDs. There was only one left and it was losing.

* * *

The giant QICD knocked Adrien and Marinette away while Ashido ran in with globs of acid in her hands. "Take this!" She bellowed as she lobbed the globs at the mech.

The robot expelled its chest piece and intercepted the globs. The large sheet of metal fell to the ground as the acid-throwing hero continued to lob more attacks, only for them to be negated by the QICD's efforts.

While she was attacking it with her acid, Yaoyorozu was loading the last of her ammunition into the cannon. The soft rounds were slamming the robot with a goopy substance, keeping it from advancing too close to her and her friends. With the last few rounds in hand, she strained to fix her gaze on the robot. She sighed as she moved her cannon closer to her target.

Marinette groaned nearby as she picked herself from the most recent attack. Adrien was already back on his feet and with his staff at the ready. "Bugaboo, you alright?"

She nodded. "This one is putting up one hell of a fight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and all the other ones weren't too much trouble either," the blond said.

The bluenette gripped her yo-yo and threw it into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!"

The yo-yo shined a bright shade of pink before quickly dying. No object spawned from nowhere, leaving her and those who were familiar to the power confused. The final QICD noticed the technique and drew its arm blades.

Uraraka urged Midoriya and Ashido to back up with her staff. The robot was getting closer and Ashido's acid globs weren't working on it. She searched the surrounding area for any hope of a plan. She saw that they were a safe distance from the acid pool and need a strong nudge of encouragement if it were to even get close to it. She looked back at Yaoyorozu's cannon and noticed that it was loaded with something red.

She smiled. "Deku, get behind it. Mina, we need to shake its balance," she said.

Midoriya did a quick scan of the area. One glance at the cannon behind them gave him a reason to smile. "Uraraka, great idea!" He charged Full Cowl and was ready to make a break for it.

The QICD noted the change. _"Increase distance from hazard zone. Engage short-range enemies!" _It raised its blades and moved in.

Midoriya sped off past the robot. Since he was the primary target, the robot tried to follow his movements and ignored the treat in front of it. Ashido and Uraraka dove out of the way as Yaoyorozu fired her cannon, expecting the same gook she was firing before.

Instead, a large and red boxing glove connected with a large scissor mechanism coming out of it. The red glove was covered with black spots, earning a loud laugh from Adrien behind them. "THAT'S AWESOME!"

The Everything Hero looked on in awe. She checked her hands as the glove connected with the robot and knocking it back. _Di-Did I make that? O-Oh wait..._

She turned to see Marinette looking stunned and relieved. Yaoyorozu smiled as she pieced it together. _It's her power! Instead of just creating an object, she created an object that worked perfectly!_

The attack staggered the QICD. Uraraka and Ashido, armed with weapons created by their classmate, charged in and repeatedly slammed into it, driving it further backwards. Yaoyorozu continued to advance with her cannon, retracting and firing the boxing glove gag from her cannon with no cost to her lipid count.

Midoriya arrived behind the robot and on the other side of the acid pool. He watched the plan unfold and prepared himself. _Remember Izuku...focus and keep a clear head...do it subconsciously!_

Once it was close enough, Midoriya dug into the ground, solidifying his base. He shot his arms out, firing tendrils of black energy at the QICD. With Full Cowl active, he latched onto the robot and pulled with all of his strength.

The robot identified the situation and braced itself. _Activating Stand Your Ground protocol. _It's legs opened and its anchor plates slammed into the ground, keeping Midoriya from pulling it in.

At that moment, Adrien leapt into the battle. "CATACLYSM!"

He landed in front of the robot and slashed at its legs. Now turned to dust, the QICD's base was shattered and it flew into the air and into the acidic pool, splashing some acid into the air but thankfully, not hitting anybody.

The Traitor screamed. "NO!"

The group all cheered as the final titanic QICD began to melt into the pool. Midoriya smiled as he checked his arms after using his Black Whip. His arms were raw and steaming, but he didn't feel the same amount of pain like before. He leapt over the robot and landed with his friends.

Elsewhere, the Traitor of U.A. watched the playback of the move that ended her assault. The blond hero and his partner were both wrenches in her well-oiled machine. She tapped on her tablet, searching for any information about their identities.

She groaned as her search produced no result. She sighed as she pondered her next move carefully. She saw that her remaining QICD was still functional, despite being melted in Ashido's Quirk. She thought for a moment until finally, a new idea popped into her head. She reached over to grab her mask and put it on. "Computer: establish a live audio and visual link with Super Unit #15. Activate voice modifier and scramble outgoing signal," she commanded.

The tablet beeped in response. A microphone popped out and a live link was secured.

* * *

When the pros arrived, they were just in time to see the hologram appear from the ground.

The young heroes were stunned to see the face of a giant gear with two wrenches crossing in front of it. **"So, you actually did it!"**

Snipe raised his pistol before he was stopped by Aizawa. "Wait!" He urged.

The hologram continued. **"I must admit: I would've been surprised if I actually succeeded. These units were...experimental, to say the least. But hey, the merging worked quite well. The Quirk Identification system needs some more work and a faster processor needs to be implemented, but hey, failure is progress," **she said.

Aizawa stepped forward. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

The hologram did not turn toward him. **"No one special, Aizawa. I am a completely NORMAL person with no redeeming qualities!"**

Marinette and Adrien shared a look. **"Now then, I hope you all enjoyed the second version of my QICD project. Honestly it was very difficult to sneak these tweaks into the final design, but hey, working in the lab has its advantages. I certainly enjoy it more than the Hero classes, who simply flaunt their Quirks and feed into their delusions that they'll be the next All Might in the future. Honestly, you and your Quirk dependency is laughable!"**

The bluenette's eyes widened. _She sounds like an akuma..._

**"But I digress. Those two new students of yours are getting on my nerves, especially those other kids who take a liking to them. Izuku Midoriya...you continue to surprise me with every passing day and I have a feeling that when all is said and done, you will still find a way to catch me off guard," **she continued.

"Uhh...thanks?"

**"I am The Tinkerer! It's not an original name nor is it clever, but it is not every child's wish to come up with a villain name, am I right?"**

The group said nothing, prompting the Tinkerer to continue. **"Now, you all have something that I want. And I...well...I have a lot of QICDs and security drones ready for my orders. I can sack the school with the same security drones that protect it and there is nothing. NOTHING! That you can do!"**

Midoriya clenched his fists, earning a surprised look from Uraraka. **"Unfortunately I'm out of time. But know this: you may've destroyed a good chunk of my forces, but I am far from done with all of you! I have more QICDs in production and ready to play their part in the end of superhero society! And there is nothing you can do about it! NOTHING!"**

The video quality began to fade. **"Next time...ohhhh next time, my mechs will give you a reason to cry and run home to mommy and daddy! The age of Super Heroes is over! Now...is the Age of Super Steel! And my QICDs will seriously pack a meaner punch than what you're comfortable with! Sleep on that...heroes!" **

The acid pool swallowed the remaining QICD, destroying the projector that was beaming the Tinkerer's message. And while she snuck out of her sanctuary and back toward her dorm, the pro heroes all met with their students for a debrief.

* * *

**This story won't be as long as _Pro Heroes? Or Miraculous? _so I wouldn't expect so many chapters. Also, don't write when you're so tired, that you can't help falling asleep. Hope everyone has a great holiday, and if I have some California neighbors...stay dry!**

**-Newage**


	8. A morning workout

_A few days later..._

The doors of the Heights Alliance dorm 2-A opened and Midoriya emerged in his P.E. sweats and a plain white t-shirt. It was a Saturday morning, which meant that no school and no reporting to Endeavor's agency gave the successor a free morning. Instead of spending it by catching up on sleep like a normal teen, he decided that a brisk, morning jog was the way to start the day. After all, it wasn't like he had any other options that kept him from turning into a couch potato.

Grabbing his signature red boots, the inheritor began his routine with some stretches. He took a deep breath and basked in the peaking sun and crisp, Spring air. As he completed his routine, his thoughts drifted back to the last few days following the robot attack.

_"-We know what she wants, and it's not good. While I'm not your teacher anymore, I'm going to say this once: DON'T try and get involved with the investigation. It's likely that she'll use you as a distraction," Mr. Aizawa said to them inside the common space._

_"It's important that you listen to Shota. The last thing we need is another kidnapping," Snipe commented._

Midoriya sighed as he replayed that conversation in his head. He finished his stretching and was about to begin his jog when he heard the door open behind him. Standing in the doorway was Uraraka with her track pants and a tank top. "Deku! Glad I caught you this time," she said with a beaming smile.

The inheritor smiled back. "Ur-Uraraka! I-I thought you were sleeping in," he said.

She shook her head. "I've been meaning to go for a run with you for a while, and I finally got lucky," she said.

"Bu-But if that's what you wanted, why not just let me know so I can wait?" Midoriya asked.

The gravity hero smiled sheepishly. "I-I always intended it to be a surprise. So...surprise?"

Midoriya chuckled and motioned for her to follow him. "We-Well, color me surprised!"

"I thought you were green?" Uraraka commented, earning a smirk and a groan from the inheritor. She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

Once they were ready, they began their jog. They paced themselves as they passed the 2-C dorm and waved at some of their classmates as they began their day. "Our first week done, huh?" Uraraka asked as they continued.

Midoriya nodded. "I'm kinda glad. It's still pretty weird to be the assistant Class Rep," he said.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What's Yao-Momo got you doing?"

He shrugged. "Just going over the chores list for the dorm. She wants to make a group study calendar so we can breeze through exams without worry. You know, standard stuff," he said.

Uraraka nodded as they continued their small run. They passed by the Support Class's dorms, causing Midoriya to sigh. "Everything okay Deku?" The gravity hero asked.

"Yeah, its just...I was talking to Hatsume the other day. The teachers are beginning their investigation and she's worried about the class. If it turns out that someone inside the class ruined the project, everyone might feel the consequences from it," he explained. "There's even talk of expulsion."

"True, but...wait, why were you talking to Hatsume?" Uraraka asked.

Midoriya gestured to his wrists. "She made my Air Force gloves. She is working on an upgrade for them," he explained. He smiled and bumped her shoulder playfully. "Why? You're not...jealous, are you?"

Uraraka's face burned bright red. "Wh-WHAT?! What the-? Where did that come from?"

Midoriya laughed as he started to run a little faster. "Catch me to find out!" He said.

The gravity hero's eyes narrowed as she activated her Quirk on herself. "Fine then," she said with a smile as she chased after the successor.

Midoriya broke from his original route and started running back toward the 2-A dorm with the gravity hero in tow. Without Full Cowl activated, his lead against Uraraka was shrinking while her weightless form and clothes made her as light as a feather. As soon as she was close enough to graze his clothes, he leapt forward with Full Cowl. With a clear advantage, he sped off toward the dorms.

While they were making their way back, Marinette was standing on the front porch with a mug full of tea. Her time as Master Fu's apprentice led her to partake in some of his rituals, including tea. A ritual that she shared with her mother.

While Adrien was still waking up, Marinette was alone when she saw Midoriya and Uraraka come by. The successor had powered down Full Cowl, allowing the gravity hero the ability to catch up to him. She leapt at him, only to plop onto the ground as the inheritor leapt out of the way with Full Cowl. "C'mon Uraraka, you need to be faster than that!" he teased.

The gravity hero leapt to her feet and tried to lunge at him. While she missed again, she landed with one hand planted onto the ground and pushed off of the ground. Midoriya barely dodged and leapt backward to distance himself.

Marinette only smiled as she continued to watch the spectacle unfold. Uraraka continued to swipe at him in an attempt to remove his weight and trap him in mid-air. Her movements were getting faster and closer to her target, and the inheritor noticed this right away.

Midoriya broke away with a smile on his face. "Now you're getting it!"

Uraraka's smile was as playful as his was. "What happens if I catch you?" She asked as she leapt at his direction, narrowly missing him by a hair.

The inheritor said nothing as he turned and bolted toward Gym Gamma. "Maybe a gold star!"

The gravity hero watched in awe as he disappeared. She huffed and stayed floating in the air for a minute before her annoyed demeanor changed. She canceled her Quirk and chased after the inheritor. Marinette watched as she re-called her Quirk and leapt into the air.

The spotted heroine chuckled as she turned back into the dorm.

* * *

When he entered the gym, Cementoss had just finished cleaning up from the late night training the day before, leaving some freshly pressed cement with a weight rack fully stocked nearby along with other pieces of equipment. The room was also devoid of any gravity heroes as well, giving Midoriya a chance at surprising Uraraka.

He looked up to find a support beam directly over him. Utilizing Full Cowl, he soared through the air and latched onto the beam with his Black Whip. Once he was situated, he kept his gaze on the door, waiting for the gravity hero to come in.

While he focused on the door, Midoriya neglected the rooftop entrance that was on the other side of the room. The hatch slowly opened outward and Uraraka poked her head inside. Spotting the inheritor, oblivious to her presence, she tumbled inside and launched herself from one of the beams.

There was nothing between her and him when she latched out and grasped the green hero. "GOTCHA!"

"WHAAA-!"

The two fell to the ground thanks to Midoriya's still weighted form. Pressing her fingers onto him, the two stopped their descent before they hit the ground. Uraraka kicked off of the inheritor's form as he hovered a foot off of the ground while she floated significantly higher than him. Uraraka couldn't hide the smile and twinkle in her eyes as she watched Midoriya try "swimming" to the ground.

Finally, Uraraka let out a thunderous laugh, earning Midoriya's attention. "Wha-How-?" He wondered.

The gravity hero beamed at him. "I-It's just...I-I finally gotcha!"

Midoriya watched her for a moment before he cracked a smile and joined her in laughter. The two enjoyed their time in the air for a few more moments before Uraraka broke the laughter. She smiled at the hero. "Now...where have I seen this before?" she wondered out loud.

Midoriya's laughter also died down as he looked up at her. "Hmm...good question. We've got to stop meeting like this though," he commented.

Uraraka smiled as she released her Quirk on them both. They both landed with grace, much like a pro hero would. Once they were both on the ground and Uraraka's head stopped spinning, the two met face-to-face.

Midoriya couldn't get over Uraraka's infectious smile. From the Hideout Raid to the Closing Ceremony for Year 1, the two had been side-by-side through it all. He felt his cheeks burn as he continued to hold her gaze. "S-So..."

"So...?"

Midoriya chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "So...what, uh...what do you win?" He wondered.

Uraraka shrugged. "How about an explanation to your comment about Hatsume?"

"O-Oh...well, I-I mean does it need explaining?" He asked.

Putting a finger to her chin in a thinking pose, Uraraka thought for a moment before returning her attention to him. "Wellllll...I don't think so." She took a step closer, prompting the successor to do the same.

"R-Really? You're not curious?"

Uraraka shook her head. "Nope! I already know the answer," she said, taking more steps toward him.

"A-Ah...so what do you win then?" He asked as they closed the distance between them.

Uraraka smiled as she rose onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well...how about a proper good morning?"

Midoriya mimicked her smile as he leaned in. "Good morning Ochaco."

One second.

Two seconds.

Three sec-

"I KNEW IT!"

The sudden outburst startled the couple as they leapt away from each other. Standing at the doorway of the gym was Marinette and Adrien with their suitcases filled with their hero costumes. The duo both had wide eyes and even wider smiles on their faces. "I knew there was something going on here!" Marinette bellowed as they entered the gym.

The two heroes felt their faces burn bright red. "I gotta admit: I am a little jealous of you two. I mean you guys are so cute and you can be public with it!" Adrien commented.

Midoriya's hands found his face as he shook his head. Uraraka was fanning herself as she tried to calm herself down. "Though, in hindsight...maybe just announcing ourselves wasn't such a good idea," Marinette mused as she watched the two.

"We probably scared them half to death," Adrien said.

Once she felt she was calm enough, Uraraka took a deep breath. "Ho-How long have you guys been here?"

"Eh, just a few minutes," Marinette responded. "So...how long?"

Midoriya peaked through his fingers. "S-Six months...give or take," he said.

"Give or take?" Midoriya's comment struck at Adrien particularly.

He nodded. "We...well, being in your dimension for two months kinda...well, it kinda helped us along. A-After we came back, we-"

"Deku asked me to a movie and dinner. We went on a few dates b-but we kinda already knew that we, well, we-"

Marinette smiled. "Say no more, you guys. We're happy for you, and Adrien's got a point. At least you don't need to hide it from anyone," she said.

Midoriya settled his hands for a moment. "Well...that's not true. Our parents know about it...and I sort of asked All Might for some advice about dating..."

"It wasn't helpful," Uraraka said.

"B-But that's about it. We haven't told our friends yet," he explained.

"Huh? W-Why not?"

Uraraka smiled. "Two words: Mina. Ashido."

It took Marinette a moment to think about it before... "Oh. She's like Alya."

Adrien chuckled. "She nearly outed us during a double-date. It looked like a group outing but she almost spilled the beans with a few reporters nearby," he explained.

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, that was almost a mess. But still, why not come clean?"

Uraraka smiled. "Besides the fact that she would be hounding us for details about anything, it's...well, it's kinda nice being secretive. It's sort of exciting," she admitted.

Midoriya agreed. "It's kinda grown on me too," he said.

"Right. Anyway, we're glad that you guys broke out of your shells and finally made a move! Kinda wish we were there though," Marinette said.

The two heroes smiled. "S-So, since we got that out of the way, what are you guys doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"And why are you suited up?"

"Well..." Adrien started. "We kinda wanted to do a quick sparring session to wake up. Then afterwards..."

"We'll be joining the teachers in the investigation," Marinette continued.

The news caught the couple by surprise. "Wait, what? You guys are conducting the investigation too?"

Adrien nodded. "I guess that since we're technically pro heroes in our world, what with Master Fu's teachings as Guardians and whatnot, we can help in the investigation. It's kinda funny and sucky that we got a working vacation here," he said.

Marinette smiled. "The homework we were getting along with you guys was enough as it was, but what's been happening, it's like trouble is stalking us," she said.

"You have no idea," the couple simultaneously said.

"But that's until later. Say, you guys have your costumes? It would be great to see you both in action," Adrien said.

The couple nodded. "I'll go get them," Midoriya volunteered. He turned to Uraraka. "Your room, right?"

She nodded. "Underneath my bed. My belt is on my bed since the compartment started springing open," she said.

Midoriya smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Be right back," he said. He powered up Full Cowl and sped off toward the dorm in a flash of green light.

As they waited, Uraraka glanced at the Miraculous duo. Adrien was twirling his staff while Marinette was gripping her yo-yo while also twisting in place. She noticed how Marinette reacted to Midoriya's Black Whip, and honestly, it shocked her too when she heard about it. After his meeting with All Might and Bakugo, she sat down with them to discuss the finer details of the situation.

She sighed. _All of those powers...how terrifying! _She thought to herself.

But it had also not escaped her notice that Marinette was frustrated. Despite the details of their last six months and their adventures, there were still many things that they didn't go over. The assassins that tried to kill Midoriya, the internship with Endeavor, the battle with the Paranormal Liberation Front as well as the resurgence of Nomu in the country. Uraraka had half a mind to bring them up to full speed.

But she never did.

Midoriya came racing back into the room with the two suitcases in hand. "GOT IT! Unfortunately Yaoyorozu didn't want me to get your suit since it wasn't proper for me to be in there," he said.

Uraraka cracked a smile. "One week as Class Rep and she is already establishing dorm rules?"

Midoriya chuckled. "Yeah, but she's not that old-fashioned...I think. Anyway I had to tell her that we were training today," he admitted. "Thankfully Kacchan didn't hear me otherwise he would be here right about now."

In the dorms, Bakugo was eating his breakfast when he let out a huge sneeze, sending milk and Fruit Loops into the air. Kirishima and Jiro both exclaimed in disgust as they ran to the bathrooms to wash out the milk and mucus. Gathering his senses, the explosive hero laughed as they bolted from the kitchen.

"Anyway," Midoriya continued. "How'll we do this?"

Marinette smiled. "Just get changed and we'll get started."

Handing Uraraka her case, the couple went off to their respective changing rooms located on the other side of the gym.

* * *

Several moments later, mainly due to Midoriya stumbling out of the changing booth in his boxers and Adrien having to shield her eyes, the couple was ready for their impromptu training exercise. Adrien noted the changes in his costume, especially the Air Force gloves. It was also the first time he saw the subtle changes to Uraraka's costume as well.

"Alright, so here's what I'm thinking. Adrien, Uraraka and I all try to rush Midoriya," Marinette said.

The couple felt their jaws hit the floor. "Wh-WHAT?!"

"Why me?!"

Adrien smiled. "Because...well, it's obvious, isn't it? Besides the newer getup, you have a new technique that we really haven't had a chance to see in action. And since it looks like you guys train together, perhaps it would be a fun spar between the two of you," he reasoned.

Midoriya looked toward the gravity hero as she was in thought. "Well...it is true that we have been training. And I didn't get to face you in the Sports Festival like I wanted to so..." She smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"

"URARAKA!"

The gravity hero gave a thumbs up at him. "Don't worry Deku, it'll be fun. Besides, you need to practice your Black Whip against enemy targets instead of dumbbells," she said.

The inheritor was about to argue before he paused for a moment. Marinette watched as his mulled over the idea in his head for a moment before reversing his decision. "Alright. Sounds like a plan," he said.

The gravity hero smiled. "Perfect."

Uraraka joined the Miraculous heroes as they all readied their weapons. "Alright, so here are the rules: we need to get our enemy on their backs for about 5 seconds to get them out. Deku, I'm sure you can do that despite the odds so good luck," the gravity hero said.

He nodded. "If you get all three of us, you win. But if we get you, despite taking down two of us, we all win."

Midoriya smiled as he powered up his Quirk. He felt his base limit of 5% being passed as it stretched over his first real milestone: 8%. As he continued to power up, Full Cowl became brighter, earning a gleeful smile from Uraraka. For Adrien and Marinette, however, it was shock and awe.

When the light from his Quirk finally stabilized, Midoriya felt his new milestone being met: 25% power. His workout regimes after the attempted attack by several powerful villains months prior as well as their battle with the Paranormal Liberation Front granted him with some more muscle hidden underneath his suit. Now more form-fitting, he had a body of a brawler hero.

He smiled at the Miraculous heroes. "My new limit...is a little hard to hold onto. 25% power increases my speed and strength as well as agility. It also passes my minimum requirement of Black Whip, giving me some room to work around with it as well as continue to build my comfort levels," he told them.

Uraraka nodded with a glimmer in her eyes. "We've been working hard on that ever since we came back from your world. He used 20% against Overhaul before jumping straight into 100%. That was almost the same as his fight with Titan, remember?" She asked the Miraculous heroes.

They both nodded slowly. "D-Damn...you guys never cease to surprise, eh?"

The inheritor smiled. "But it wasn't just me. Show them Uraraka!"

She raised up her gauntlets. "I got new gauntlets with a modification from Hatsume...against my own objections..."

"Hey, they didn't explode, right?"

She shook her head. "No, but the fear is still there now that you reminded me."

Adrien snickered while Midoriya, about as powerful as he could be, blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I got a grapple hook. Since in some cases I can't move around so well while under the affects of my Quirk, this thing can help me get some momentum to move around. I can also use it to latch onto villains and keep up with his Black Whip," she said. "Compressed air boosters are still in the works, but I doubt that Hatsume is focusing on that right now."

Marinette nodded. "Right, so we better get some time in. I want to get some sparring in before we get-"

At that second, her jacket pocket started to beep rapidly. Midoriya powered down upon hearing the familiar sound as it echoed throughout the building. Adrien's pockets, which housed his phone, also began to beep rapidly. The model slumped forward as he grabbed his phone and read the message. "Bugaboo...they're asking us to come in," he said.

She read the same message. "Talk about the letdown of the century. Damn, and I wanted to see your guys' new moves in action," she cursed.

The heroic duo approached the Miraculous duo. "It's like they knew, huh?" Uraraka asked.

Adrien nodded. "Anyway, I guess we have to go."

"Same time tomorrow?" Marinette asked.

Midoriya nodded. "It's fine, really. A hero's work is never done," he said.

"Except during lunch," Uraraka added.

Adrien high-fived the gravity hero for her comment. "I miss seeing Tikki and Plagg," Uraraka said.

"Same here. It's strange that I still don't feel their presence," Marinette said. She paused for a moment. "I wonder...maybe if they're hiding somewhere, I can draw them out."

"How?" Midoriya wondered.

"Like this: Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Her magical words echoed throughout the room, but a streak of red did not appear. The Miraculous duo scanned the room, finding nothing that resembled either of their kwami.

Until...

Marinette had barely seen it, but a light blue bulge had just disappeared near where Midoriya was standing. "Spots on!"

The bulge had reappeared. Light blue energy appeared with a faint red spot in the middle. Midoriya and Uraraka closed in on the energy with their eyes wide in awe. "I-Is that...?"

Marinette nodded. "Dimensional energy. I-I uh...I read a tome from Master Fu's library. Theres a, uh...a veil of energy around each universe. It's so thin that we can't see it unless..."

"Something is pushing into it," Adrien said. He raised his ring hand up. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

The bulge of energy reappeared, this time with a darker spot in the middle of it. "I-It's Plagg."

"And Tikki. They're not in this dimension at all."

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. My head was in finals and work and I just was indecisive on a few things. This won't be as long as _Pro Heroes? Or Miraculous? _so it'll be ending soon. Season 4 of My Hero is going just as I wanted it to be and with some words from the heads of Miraculous saying that season 4 will be even greater than this season...let's just say it's a good time to be a fan.**


	9. Storage Wars: UA

**Hey guys, so if it isn't immediately obvious, I won't be able to update before the end of the year. 2019, personally, has been a year of reflection. I don't know how many of you have gone through some difficult times, or if you're going through it now, but it gets better. Sure, that phrase has been tossed around so many times that it only feels like a bunch of empty words, but I find it to be true. The universe won't fix our problems for us, but instead give us an extra pair of eyes to find those opportunities.**

**Much like the journey that Marinette and Adrien will embark on, we much learn to love ourselves. We must have faith in ourselves if all seems lost. And much like the heroes of Class 1-A, we must go beyond and chase our dreams with all of our might. Work hard and go beyond!**

**Happy New Year! 2020 will see things changed for the better.**

* * *

After going over their plans for the day, Midoriya and Uraraka had gone back to their dorms to change and spend their Saturday doing whatever they needed to do, leaving the Miraculous duo to check-in with the other heroes.

Upon arriving to their meeting point, the duo met with several heroes, including Snipe, Mr. Aizawa and a woman with black spiky hair. Midnight's appearance momentarily startled the heroes as she stood in the center of the room, locked eyes with them, and winked. Adrien felt his face burn up bright as she returned to her conversation with the cowboy hero.

As the two entered the room, they were greeted by a skinny man with blond hair. His eyes were hallow and black with bright blue irises shining through them. He wore a form-fitting white collar shirt with a black vest. He waved at them. "Ah, you two must be those heroes from the other dimension. I'm sorry you had to be brought in like this," he said.

Marinette smiled. "It's the least we could do," she said.

"Right, and we don't mind at all. Heroics is what we do in our world," Adrien commented.

The man laughed. "Oh you're hitting that nail on the head hard." He extended his hand at them. "The name's All Might, but my civilian name is Toshinori. You can call me whatever."

As Marinette shook his hand, realization dawned on Adrien as if he discovered the secrets of the Universe. "So-So you're All Might?! Midoriya and Uraraka told us stories about you!"

All Might smiled. "Yeah, that's them. Sorry that I physically don't match their descriptions of those stories," he said. "While heroics is a trait and a job, it's also a speedy way toward retirement."

Adrien smiled. "Regardless sir, it's an honor to meet you. Midoriya had some clips on his phone of your earlier rescues and I gotta say: you're like Superman in our world...and even Majestia!"

The former pro was smiling. "T-Thanks. Superman was actually the inspiration of my Golden Age suit," he said.

"So he's a comic book hero in this world too?!"

"Well...in the old days, but now-"

"Alright everyone!"

The two blonds turned to see Principal Nezu standing on his desk. He was flanked by a tall man with white hair and tubes coming out of his body and a smaller man with construction gear on his head and arms. "I'm terribly sorry to call you all in on a Saturday, but we cannot afford to have the police and the general public know about this situation. The recent attacks made by the Support Department's Quirk Identification and Combat Drones have gone on long enough with only one serious injury on this...this Tinkerer's record," he explained.

"Thankfully, our school has a wide assortment of teachers and faculty members that can work efficiently and discreetly. Whoever is behind the computer screen of these robots will be facing justice soon enough, and that is a guarantee based on my faith in each and every single one of you," he continued. "Now, you all will be given a job to do and not a lot of time to do it. Vlad King, you and Power Loader will lead the initial investigation into the Support Class. I'm sorry to say this, but the evidence does point to your classes."

The man in the construction gear nodded his giant head. "I understand. I can only hope that the culprit will surrender peacefully," he said.

Nezu nodded. "Present Mic, 13, and Aizawa will canvas Ground Beta. If anything, that is the perfect place to hide a few dozen robots."

The three heroes nodded. "Hound Dog will canvas Ground Omega along with Midnight and Ectoplasm. Snipe and Cementoss will finally canvas Ground Gamma. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will be inspecting the various warehouses that are in the Support Class. Power Loader, they will need your master key."

"On it."

Marinette turned her attention over to Midnight as she fiddled with her whip. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was dressed up as exactly. She covered her mouth as she recognized the white material that covered her entirely. _Sh-She can teach here?! In that?! NO, get it together Marinette..._

"This is a delicate situation we are in. Unlike the U.S.J. Incident last year, we have the upper hand this time. We know the villain is here and she may very well be working alone. Her means of defense will adapt to us, true, but we are not pros simply because we rely on our Quirks. We are strong in the mind and the spirit, and no force on Earth can overcome those traits of ours. Like All Might has taught us for many years: Go Beyond!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The room of teachers cheered, catching the Miraculous heroes by surprise. Once that was done, they all left the room, except for All Might, the duo and Principal Nezu.

As Adrien and Marinette left, the spotted heroine looked back to see the former pro talking to the principal. She didn't get a chance to hear anything before the door closed on her, beginning their assignment.

* * *

When U.A. was first founded and the Support Class was established, the principal at the time believed that a wide assortment of gear would be created by the class and would eventually need to be stored. And so, several off-the-books warehouses were built throughout the grounds so that various inventions could be stored if they ever broke, exploded, or worked.

It was impossible to tell the difference with some of them.

And as many years passed, more warehouses were built as well as a recycling center (Not enough space apparently). Thankfully, the head of the Support Division would always have a map of the locations on hand while the principal would at least be made aware of their existence. The head of the department would then decide if they should reveal their locations to said principal.

That was always the case.

And so, with their own map in hand, Marinette and Adrien dove into the forest surrounding U.A. in the search of these warehouses. Adrien's cat ears were on high alert, pivoting toward sources of even the smallest sounds around them. Because of the dimensional travel, his vision had also improved so there was little he couldn't see.

Making Marinette jealous.

"Ya know, if I had a large cardboard dish, I'd put it on your head and have you pivot all over the place," the bluenette said, breaking the silence between them.

Adrien laughed as he twirled his staff away from his partner. "You mean the Cone of Shame? Good luck getting that on my head," he teased.

"Luck isn't all that I have kitty."

The blond smiled. They continued walking in silence for a few moments before he brought up their mission. "So these kids get their own warehouses on campus? Exactly what kind of school does that?"

Marinette shrugged. "Well we are in an alternate dimension that is roughly 200 years ahead of us. We're also in a world where almost everybody has a superpower," she stated. "Giant school campuses that provide secret storage warehouses doesn't sound too far off."

"Well...when you say it like that, then yeah. But think about it: these kids can build anything they want and they can just secretly store them anywhere on the grounds? What if something explodes?"

"I'm sure they've thought that far ahead."

"True, but that would mean they had to actually consider it after something happened, right? Whose been leaving bombs in warehouses and having them accidentally explode?"

The bluenette groaned. "Kitty...we're standing on the grounds of a school that is very much like a Superhero Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure that they thought of everything when they built this place," she said. "Well...except for undercover villains."

Adrien had paused for a moment. "Well...yeah that's a good point."

The two continued walking through the foliage in silence until they heard the low sound of metal slamming against metal. They followed the sound as it grew louder and louder, until they heard some profanity-filled mumbling. Once they broke through the clearing, they found Mei Hatsume repeatedly slamming an oversized wrench into a control panel on one of the warehouses.

The duo eyed each other before they approached her. "Stupid, lying, pompous piece of shi-"

"Hatsume?"

The pink-haired tinkerer spun in place with wide eyes and her wrench in hand. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Adrien was taken back at her immediate denial for a moment. Hatsume chuckled nervously as she dropped the wrench, barely missing her foot in the process. "So...what're doing?" the blond hero asked.

"Um...well...I was, eh..."

Marinette arched her brows as she stepped toward her with her hand hovering over her yo-yo. "Hatsume? What's going on?"

"Well...funny you should ask, really. See, as soon as I heard that one of the warehouses containing the QICDs was broken into, I knew that someone in the Support Department knew where exactly they were. I checked the map of the warehouses and while I was making my way to one, well..."

Adrien had his arms crossed. "Well...?"

"Well...I found one. This warehouse isn't on the map, so it's not registered," she said. "Not too far from here is the warehouse that was hit."

"Well this could be a temporary spot?"

"I thought that too...until I tried getting inside." Hatsume pulled out her school ID and showed it to the two heroes. "These IDs are supposed to grant all of us access to these warehouses. The system scans the cards and cross-references with the official school database and our status as students. Mine doesn't work here and I'm guessing that this thing isn't registered with the database, meaning..."

"Meaning that someone is using this warehouse secretly," Marinette deduced.

Mei smiled and nodded. "I was just about to get in, buuuuuut you guys just so happened to show up here," she said.

Adrien smiled and approached the door. "Well thankfully I can destroy anything I touch. Bugaboo?"

Marinette nodded. "Do warrants work the same here as our universe?"

"Court order? Yeeeaaahhhh pretty much, but if Principal Nezu gave the go-ahead...go for it," Hatsume said.

Adrien swiped at the control panel on the side of the door. "CATACLYSM!"

Sparks flew as the device nearly exploded on contact. With it offline, a loud clank could be heard from the door as it rose up for a second before dropping to the ground. The blond hero then grabbed the door, with Hatsume's help, and pushed the door open.

Once they were inside, Hatsume screamed. "MY BABIES!"

Her outburst sent Marinette and Adrien bursting into the room. "Your WHAT?!" They bellowed in unison.

Hatsume's eyes were wide as her jaw was low. Inside the warehouse and sorted neatly into crates were her many inventions. Air-compression backpacks, grapple hook belts and a pair of red jet boosters were accompanied with others, including a prototype pair of Midoriya's Air Force gloves and a floating metal globe with several lightbulbs on it. There was even a cannon inside with a pair of very familiar balls.

As Hatsume walked through the assortment of inventions, Adrien and Marinette were both browsing the many gadgets. Marinette found a broken pair of large metal handcuffs as well as a stun baton that was broken in half. The blond walked by a giant white suit of armor with a mannequin head on top. Hanging around its neck was a. sign that simply said 'OOPS'.

Marinette stopped at a pair of boots. "Sooo...these are yours?"

"OH DEFINITELY! I remember making many of these!" She pointed to another large power suit braced against a far wall. "That one explodes after the core stays online for a few minutes. I think it was 3 minutes or 4, but I can't remember."

"Oh lovely."

She pointed to the other one. "I had Midoriya in that one. Almost broke him in half, but I think that I found the problem. I'll have him test it later," she said, nonchalantly.

She pointed also to the cast iron cannon with the two balls. "There's my more recent baby. Unit #142 is a Trans-Dimensional cannon capable of breaking through the walls of the universe and find another based on a DNA sample," she said. "I tried using that to find Midoriya and Adrien, buuuuutttt..."

Adrien got a closer look at it, and when he did, his eyes went wide. "I-IT...YOU...THAT ALMOST HIT US TWO YEARS AGO!" He bellowed.

Marinette's reaction was similar. "THAT'S THE DISCO PIRATE CANNON BALL! THAT WAS YOU?!"

Hatsume turned to them with an accomplished look on her face. "NO REGRETS!"

She looked back on them. "Funny enough, I fired one of those but it never came back. As it turns out, it was found two months prior because the heroes had no idea what it was so they took it as evidence." She smiled. "Funny huh?"

Marinette sighed. "So you nearly hit me with a cannon ball and think that's funny?"

"Well...yeah. Obviously you didn't die so that's a plus."

Marinette felt her jaw drop. They continued walking regardless, listening to Hatsume listing off the various inventions that she had inside the shed. "That one was supposed to be in my room! It's a prototype high-density weights!" She pointed out. "Ahh those were fun to make."

She grabbed them and shoved them into Adrien's face. "Perfect little babies aren't they? They'd definitely do you some good with weight training. Slap these bad boys on and they'll adjust to your current weight! A quarter of your weight is added so you'll definitely feel it!"

"Gr-Gr-Great..." Adrien backed away as Hatsume got further into his face.

Meanwhile, Marinette was looking at a grapple net gun that sat on a lone shelf. "Holy saints, you have a lot of stuff in here. You made all of these?"

"Ooooh yeah. Like, two or three of them were made with some help from some of my classmates." She looked over to the back of the room. "H-Hey! That's my bomb shelter!"

Marinette did a double take as she said that. Sure enough, in the back of the room and tucked in a dark corner was a octagon-shaped structure with an open door. The inside was padded with a reflective vest inside and a sign that simply said 'NOT MY FAULT!'. On the outer walls of the structure was a spray-painted pair of steampunk goggles.

As Hatsume approached the structure, Adrien stayed behind and gestured toward the tinkerer student. "Is she nuts?" he whispered to his partner.

Marinette shrugged. "She made a bomb shelter. As for why...I don't want to know."

Adrien nodded as he turned back to the salmon-haired girl. Her attention shifted toward a randomly placed fuse box on a support beam next to the structure. She opened the door and inside was a single red button.

Marinette saw the button and her eyes widened. "Hatsume, DON'T!"

The tinkering Support student turned to her with the widest smile ever created. "Big red buttons are begging to be pushed, ya know?" And without skipping a beat, she slammed her fist into the button.

The sound of heavy machinery echoed throughout the warehouse, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Behind them, the door leading into the building had sealed itself shut, trapping them inside. In the middle of the room, a bunch of wooden crates were elevated along with a part of the floor, revealing a large disc-shaped platform.

The Miraculous duo and Hatsume all approached the center of the room as the platform began to glow blue. "If it looks like a trap and feels like a trap..." Adrien began.

Marinette nodded. "Hatsume, you should stay here and-"

"LIKE HELL!" She pushed past them both and leapt onto the platform. "Well? C'mon!"

Adrien turned to Marinette. The bluenette shrugged as they both joined her onto the platform. After a second of standing there, Adrien leaned over to his partner and whispered "This is definitely a trap."

Marinette nodded as Hatsume found a button on the floor.

* * *

As the pro heroes concluded their investigation into the students at their dorm, the Tinkerer managed to slip out of the building with a backpack slung across her back. As she made her way to Ground Beta, her attention was fixed on her cell phone, where a live feed was playing. In it, Marinette and company were wandering around the warehouse she had set up in the forest surrounding the school.

She smiled as she switched away from the live feed. Pressing through her phone, she opened her phonebook to a single contact and opened the call. As she waited for the call to connect, she eyed the 2-A building and saw Midoriya and Uraraka leaving their dorm and walking toward the main entrance of the campus. They saw her and waved at her, a gesture they happily returned.

Finally, the call connected. _"Speak." _Tomura Shigaraki said.

"Hey, it's me. Just letting you know that I'm going to be running a little early. Turns out my schedule cleared up and I got some free time," she said in a cheery voice.

_"Is anybody around you right now?"_

"Yeep. It's like everybody wants to do something on a Saturday all of a sudden," she answered.

Shigaraki grumbled on the other end. _"Do you have what you promised me you'd get? You're nearing your deadline!"_

"I keep meaning to forward the link to you, but I keep forgetting. I'll surely send it later tonight...promise."

_"Just get it done! I don't care at this point; I want Izuku Midoriya's medical chart!" _the grand commander demanded.

The Tinkerer smiled as she eyed Present Mic, 13, and Aizawa leaving the grounds. "Oh trust me, that secret recipe will be yours soon enough."


	10. Bonus: The Fox and the Turtle

While Marinette and Adrien were in the U.A. universe, Alya and Nino were busy keeping their shoes filled in their universe. For starters, Hawkmoth had taken a few days off from his attacks after the Miraculous duo left, giving the new duo a chance to get settled in.

For starters, Alya had to adjust to living with Trixx under her roof. The junior reporter for the Ladyblog woke up roughly at about 6:15 every morning just so she could get her kwami some scones. It was also the time that her parents would be up and taking her sisters to school. With it being her last year of public school, it made the responsibility so much more strenuous as she had to juggle her university applications with exams as well as superhero duty and the Ladyblog.

A responsibility that she knew she was going to endure once she signed on.

When Hawkmoth did release an akuma, everybody noticed a change in the air. A villain by the name of Clockwork, a historian that longed for the funding to keep his department from turning to dust, had taken half of the city and plunged it to the pre-Revolutionary days.

The villain wore and light blue three-piece suit with a white shirt, gold tie and silver shoes. He wore a black top hat that sat crooked on his head with several different clock faces arranged around it. His suit's sleeves had several arrows, representing the hands on a clock, running from his shoulders to his hands. His eyes were completely purple and outlined with gold.

He raised up his pocket watch at the two heroes that came to stop him. "If Ladybug and Cat Noir can't be bothered to show up, then this whole city will be lost to the dark ages!" He bellowed as he stood on the spire of the Notre-Dame. "I'll go even further if I must!"

Rena Rouge and Carapace stood side-by-side as they peered up at the villain. Pre-Revolutionary soldiers were surrounding them with muskets drawn as they were told that they were English agents hell-bent on taking their land. "A-Any ideas Rena?" Carapace wondered.

The fox-themed hero sighed as she continued to scan the air around them. "I'm thinking. Thinking...thinking about food," she mused. "He just has the worst timing!"

Carapace smirked. "Clockwork or Hawkmoth?"

"Yes" was her answer. "I had this nice chicken bowl that I'd been looking forward to for hours. HOURS! I skipped breakfast and my first meal of the day is interrupted with Vogue's Worst Style of All Time over here!"

One of the soldiers thrusted his musket directly into Carapace's face. "The English will never have us! NEVER!"

"H-Hey I totally understand, bro. Who even wants the English?"

"They have the colonies; they have more than enough!"

Rena coughed. "Well..."

As she scanned the area, she saw that the spire that Clockwork was standing on was not the tallest structure in the area. Her eyes darted between the akuma and the spires while her head made some small and frequent nods. "...If we do that, then we...well, maybe if we go..."

Clockwork watched the two and gripped his pocket watch. He checked its time and growled. "T-This is taking too damn long!"

The purple mask of Hawkmoth appeared in front of him. **_"_**_**Clockwork, hurry this up already! In fact, don't bother with the sidekicks and just find Ladybug and Cat Noir!"**_

"But they haven't shown up yet! They could be anywhere, even in the present-day part of the city!"

**_"I don't care! Find them or I'm taking your powers away!"_**

Clockwork sighed as he facepalmed, an instance that Rena was hoping for. She quickly raised her flute to her lips and played a low, but powerful note. Summoning her magic, she poured her idea into the spell and raised her flute. "Ready?" she asked Carapace.

He smiled. "Go for it bushy tail," he quipped.

The soldiers, momentarily stunned by the appearance of magical energy on the tip of her flute, failed to react accordingly as her her plan unfolded. "MIRAGE!"

She slammed the magic into the ground, sending an explosion of orange smoke into the air. Clockwork reacted too late as he was blinded by the magic that had been unleashed.

When the smoke cleared up, the soldiers as well as the akuma were all surprised to see Rena and Carapace still standing there with their eyes shut tight. After a moment, both of the heroes slowly opened their eyes to see everyone. simply staring at them.

Carapace smiled and waved to everyone. "S-So...remember: before you perform a magic trick, be sure to say _Alakazam _or something. It really sells it," he said sheepishly.

Rena, meanwhile, was staring at her flute in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was nearly on the ground. "I-I don't understand...I-it should've worked; we should've disappeared," she breathed it out.

Clockwork, previously worried, felt his smile return to him. "So...you two really are worthless sidekicks. I guess Ladybug and Cat Noir simply don't feel like supporting two worthless and would-be heroes," he taunted. He laughed soon afterward, only joined by some of the soldiers.

As their laughter roared, Carapace dropped his head, covering the smile that was forming across his lips. "3...2...and-"

"You know, it's rude to be putting such hard-working heroes down like that!" A voice rang out.

Clockwork turned so quickly, he almost lost his balance and fell off the spire. High above him on a set of spires directly over him were Ladybug and Cat Noir. The cat-themed hero had his staff out while the spotted hero gripped her yo-yo tightly. "You'd think some villains would have some class! The nerve, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug called him out.

"BOOOOO! For shame!" Cat jeered at the villain.

Both villains watched as Ladybug leapt off of her spire and lassoed her yo-yo at a nearby ledge. Yanking herself forward, she launched straight at the akuma.

Clockwork ducked out of instinct as Ladybug flew past him. Adjusting course, the spotted hero lassoed the spire he was on and swung toward the soldiers down below. While that was happening, Cat dropped in for his attack.

Falling directly in front of him, Cat summoned his power. "CATACLYSM!" He bellowed as he struck the cathedral with his Miraculous energy.

Black tendrils of energy surged through the building, shaking the foundation that the villain was standing on. In a fit of panic, he leapt off of the building and directly in the path of Ladybug.

Instead, Rena's flute was flying through the air at the villain. It passed through Ladybug, revealing it to simply be a mirage. Stunned, the villain turned to see the cathedral to be perfectly fine. Black smoke from the Cat Noir mirage was the last thing to fade away.

The villain had no time to react as the flute impacted his hand, knocking the pocket watch out of his hand. "NOOO! YOU PLAYED ME!"

Carapace's shell shield flew out after the flute, slamming into the villain's stomach. He was sent crashing into the cathedral before slamming into the ground below.

Soaring through the air, Rena reached out and grabbed the pocket watch as well as her flute as it was embedded into the structure. "Gotcha little guy!" She raised the watch up so that Carapace could see.

The soldiers, bewildered by what they had seen, dropped their weapons and backed away from the shell hero. "I've always wanted to say this, so..." She dropped the watch and smashed it onto the ground, revealing the cursed butterfly. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma."

As it flew away, Rena raised her flute to her lips and played a note. The Genie's Lamp appeared in a puff of orange smoke at her feet. She grabbed it, raised its spout at the fleeing akuma, and opened its lid.

A surge of energy overwhelmed her as a tunnel of storm clouds erupted from its spout. The akuma found it pointless to escape as it was effortlessly sucked into the lamp. Before Rena could close it, she noticed that the clouds hovering over the pre-Revolutionary Paris were being drawn in toward the cathedral. With an idea forming in her head, she raised the lamp and continued to draw in magical energy.

The world began to lose its old charm as modern technology began returning to the citizens of the city. The clouds drew the old buildings as well as the soldiers and the atmosphere of an upcoming war. All of that magic surged around the cathedral and poured into the Lamp through the storm clouds it had created until finally, the storm ceased. Rena sealed the Lamp, keeping the magic inside and sending a shockwave of energy throughout the world.

Rena, her hair a mess after all of that energy, stared in disbelief at the object in her hands. Carapace, after comforting the akuma victim, leapt up the cathedral and landed on the platform that she was on. "Rena! You alright?"

The fox-themed hero nodded. "Man, when Ladybug and Cat Noir gave us this Lamp, I wasn't expecting all of...well, THIS!" She opened the lid, and breathless from her action, released the butterfly within. "Bye bye little butterfly."

Carapace smiled. "Well at least the job is done." He raised his fist at her. "Pound it?"

Rena looked at him with a bit of a confused look. After a moment, she smiled and mirrored his action. "Pound it."

* * *

In Hawkmoth's lair, the villain in question stood with his shoulders slumped over and a bewildered look on his face. "D-Did I just...Wait, WHAT?!" He bellowed.

Behind him, his assistant Nathalie stood with a tablet in her hands. "S-Sir?"

He turned on the spot to face her. "I-I can...t-they just...THEY DIDN'T SHOW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"S-Sir, if you'll just calm down for just a second..."

"I had the PERFECT AKUMA to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, and they just stood me up! They sent these two sidekicks of theirs and cleaned up the whole mess?! UNBELIEVABLE!"

The villain slammed his cane down onto the ground, startling his assistant behind him. "Sir, it's possible that this was a one-time deal. We should regroup and try again later," she advised.

"It doesn't make sense. Those two have never missed an akuma in the 4 years that we've been doing this!"

Nathalie shrugged. "Again, sir, this may be a one-time deal. They may be testing to see if they have what it takes to defeat an akuma on their own," she reasoned.

The villain stopped for a moment and sighed. "You better be right. I'll give them this victory for now...but I know their identities! I will strike back and I will have two powerful Miraculouses within my grasp!"

The ocular window sealed itself as Hawkmoth de-transformed and returned to the elevator from whence he came.

Upon arriving back to his office, Gabriel Agreste turned to his assistant with a cold, blank stare. "What news of my son's trip in Italy?" He asked.

"He's doing well, actually. He still hasn't sent any pictures but he said that he is on a tour with Ms. Dupain-Cheng in Rome. I'm sure he'll send some pictures soon," she said.

Gabriel nodded as he turned his attention to his computer. Nathalie noticed that he said nothing of the matter and kept talking. "Sir, might I say that I think it is tremendous progress to allow him this trip. It's good for Adrien to spend time with his friends," she said.

The blond villain's nose twitched. "Don't mistaken this as a sign that I trust the outside world with my son. He is set to graduate and proceed into university. This is his chance to experience the outside world before returning to pursue his modeling," he said in a monotone voice.

Nathalie looked at her boss. "Sir?"

Gabriel turned and walked away from his desk. As he left his office, he turned to his assistant. "Wake me up in a few hours. I'm going to take a nap," he said. Then he left the room, leaving Nathalie alone with the tablet in her hands.

* * *

A few weeks passed since that first akuma, and ever since then, Hawkmoth had been sending his best work to gauge a response from Ladybug and Cat Noir. With each and every akuma that was defeated, Hawkmoth had more and more of his patience chipped away. His akuma started making more mistakes and his...em, tantrums were getting worse.

Unlike Hawkmoth, most of the city had noticed that Ladybug and Cat Noir weren't showing up to fights. Forums on the Ladyblog were filled with theories of their disappearance, ranging from alien abductions to early retirements to even a possible superpowered bun in the oven. Alya often read those theories and laughed as she imagined that it could be a possibility.

One night, while they were out on patrol, the two were met with another akuma. This akuma, as the victim loved Halloween, was transformed so that she could turn people into monsters and plunge Paris into an endless night so that Halloween would last forever. With the powers at her disposal, she was dubbed the Pumpkin Queen.

The akuma wore a Jack-O' Lantern with a skeleton three piece suit. The shirt underneath was low-cut with a loose tie around her neck and a skeleton's ribcage design. Her blazer was black with white accents and gold pumpkin buttons. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out smaller pumpkins with butterfly carvings that, once they made contact with any person, would transform them into random monsters.

Rena and Carapace were quick to the scene. This time, with her regular outfit, Rena discovered a funny little quirk with the Genie's Lamp. Much like a Miraculous, it could enter camouflage mode for easier transport. The jewelry she chose for easy transport was an Arabian hand chain with several precious gemstones on the back of the hand and on each finger. With an easy maneuver, she could slip the chain off of her hand and it would turn into the lamp immediately.

While they rushed to where the Pumpkin Queen was holed up, there were two witches flying around on broomsticks and throwing pumpkins all over the place.

"How is it that people love Halloween more than any other holiday?" Carapace inquired as he ran alongside his girlfriend.

Rena shrugged. "Free candy? Or the memes?"

The turtle-themed hero smiled as he passed around a chimney. "Probably just the memes," he said. "I can't wait for the real Halloween when I can dress up as Cat Noir."

"Wow, and not the ever-so-beautiful Rena Rouge? I've never been so insulted," the fox-themed hero said in faux distraught.

Carapace chuckled. "Let's face it Als: I can't rock orange like you can."

Rena bit her tongue as she continued running. The two leapt over the last chimney before dropping into the courtyard of the Louvre. There, the Pumpkin Queen was lounging on two Frankenstein's Monsters while being fanned by a few mummies.

Once they touched down, the akuma popped up with a wide smile carved into her pumpkin face. Her eyes darted from Rena to Carapace as well as the space next to him...

And her smile faded when there was no Ladybug or Cat Noir. "Oh...great, I get you two. Fantastic," she grumbled before laying down on the monsters again.

Rena's jaw dropped. "Ok, WOW! Ya know, we're still heroes nonetheless, so that hurts," she said.

The Pumpkin Queen began waving her hand around. "Yeah yeah...boo hoo I hurt your feelings. You know, I turn this whole blasted city into the literal Spooky Capital of the World, and instead of getting Ladybug and Cat Noir, I get their interns. That says a lot about me and my potential as a villain," she griped.

Rena responded by flashing the middle finger at the akuma and with an emotionless look on her face. The akuma's face, as well as that of Hawkmoth's was one of shock. His telepathic bridge, a power he strengthened with the stolen grimoire translation, gave him the ability to see crystal clear through his victim's eyes. He facepalmed at the rude gesture while Nathalie waited behind him. "P...Pumpkin Queen...just fight her already," he ordered her.

The akuma scoffed. "Hell no! I accepted your terms because I wanted to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir. If they're not showing up, then I won't do it!" She argued.

"Oh no no no no...you WILL fight these two! I command you!"

The akuma crossed her arms. "Nope! Ladybug and Cat Noir, or no deal!"

Rena and Carapace both watched with their jaws on the floor. "I-Is she...?"

Carapace nodded slowly. "She's refusing to fight us. Well th...that's not fair!"

"YES! EXACTLY!" Hawkmoth bellowed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it is not fair at all! I gave you powers and now you're refusing to use them! What the hell?!"

"You said 'Get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses' in order to get what I want. Well, if there's no Ladybug and Cat Noir, then..."

On a whim, Nathalie opened her tablet and found a livestream of the confrontation. It seemed as though some people weren't turned into monsters and were recording the altercation since Alya couldn't. "Sir...I think she's a lost cause. She's refusing to fight," she said.

"I KNOW!" Hawkmoth bellowed.

The Pumpkin Queen flinched as the voice in her head exploded. "SHUT UP!"

Hawkmoth's eye twitched. He gripped his cane as he came to terms with the situation. He repeatedly slammed his cane onto the floor in an attempt to quell his rising anger. He then raised up his arms and was about to recall the akuma when a smile began to form on his face.

The smile was turned on by an idea. He lowered one hand while the other reached outward with his right hand in a claw shape. "It's such a shame, really..."

The Pumpkin Queen didn't feel it until it was too late. Suddenly, her entire body went numb, except for her head. "See...I hate doing this because I want my akuma to demonstrate their abilities without my interference, but sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures. While my Miraculous may be the Miraculous of Generosity, that doesn't mean that I have total confidence in my akuma not going rogue," he said. He raised his thumb slightly, forcing the Pumpkin Queen's left arm to jerk upwards.

"AHH WHAT THE HELL?!" She exclaimed.

Hawkmoth's smile was sinister. He tightened his claw, overwhelming his victim in his own magic. "Your body is mine now, Pumpkin Queen. Your mind is mine! Now fight, LIKE YOU LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

The akuma tried to fight it, but his magic was too powerful. Her entire body fell limp to the ground, stunning the two heroes as well as the people watching and recording. Rena grabbed the camouflaged Genie's Lamp and approached the Pumpkin Queen.

When she got close enough, the akuma's hand shot forward and latched onto Rena's arm. Startled, the fox-themed hero dropped the lamp and tried to pry her hand from her grasp.

The Pumpkin Queen looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes, previously glowing a reddish-orange tint, was now a shade of violet. As Carapace closed the distance between them with his shield raised, Hawkmoth cackled as he had his clawed hand in the air. "Now...Now it begins! ATTACK THEM! TAKE THEIR MIRACULOUSES AND BRING THEM TO ME!"

The Pumpkin Queen nodded slowly. "Yes...master."

She reached into her blazer's pocket and tossed out one of her pumpkins.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hey guys, so I need to get my head back in the game. I'm noticing that my updates are getting far apart, and I need to get this done. Also, I would really appreciate a review. Is the story good? Does it need work in some areas, or a whole? What are your theories? Hearing from you guys means a lot, no matter what the criticism is.**

**I hope everyone is doing well and had a great New Years and Christmas. Until next time!**

**-Newage**


	11. Make Way for the Pumpkin Queen

It is only by Carapace's reflexes that prevented Rena from turning into a freakish monster.

As he ran in to join the fight, he noticed that the Pumpkin Queen's hand was going to get some ammunition. Acting almost immediately, he grabbed his shield from his back and threw it at her. The turtle shell slammed into the akuma's arm, causing a surge of pain to travel up and throw off her aim. She threw the pumpkin into the air, narrowly missing its target.

Once she recovered, the akuma reached into her pocket for another pumpkin when Rena managed to pry her arm loose. She leapt backwards, opening the akuma up for a full-body tackle from her boyfriend. Once they both hit the ground, the fox-themed hero grabbed her flute and held it in a defensive stance as a few monsters began to approach her.

The Pumpkin Queen kneed Carapace in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and giving her a window to free herself from his hold. Rolling over, she pushed away from him and dug into her pocket. Pulling out her new pumpkin, she readied herself for a fight.

With Carapace on the ground, the Pumpkin Queen took her shot and threw her weapon at the hero, only for it to be intercepted by Rena's flute. She turned to see the fox-themed hero with her fist raised as she delivered a right hook across the akuma's face. The akuma steadied herself from falling over and delivered a counter to Rena's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Carapace rose to his feet and joined in the fight. While Rena and the Pumpkin Queen exchanged blows, the villain was mentally calling for any nearby monsters to assist her in her endeavor. She shifted her attention to Carapace as he closed in and grabbed his shield before bashing it into the akuma, knocking her back.

Bracing herself on the two Frankenstein's monsters that were still there, the akuma pushed off of them and grabbed a pumpkin from her blazer. She threw it at the turtle hero who had smacked it away with his shield. The pumpkin hit a passing Frankenstein's Monster and exploded with no effect.

The akuma stomped her foot. "DAMN YOU ALL! DO SOMETHING YOU MAGICAL MISTAKES!" She bellowed, urging the monsters to act.

The three Frankenstein's Monsters turned to the Miraculous Duo and charged. What they lacked in speed they more than made up for in strength, and they demonstrated such power when they body-slammed into Carapace's shield. With one mighty swing, one of the Monsters sent the turtle hero flying through the air while narrowly missing Rena Rouge.

The fox-themed hero dropped on one foot as one of the Monsters swung at her. She rose up with her flute in hand and swung at the Monster's torso, but its massive size negated her strike. All it had done was annoy the beast as it raised its foot and slammed into the ground. Rena rolled away as the Monster's foot crushed the concrete where she was standing.

As she gained some distance from the Monster, her ears perked up. The sound of a dozen howls pierced through the unnaturally night sky. The Pumpkin Queen raised her head to the sky and smiled. "Peeerrrrfect. My pack is here," she said.

Rena spun on her heel when she heard the growl. She leapt away as a giant werewolf barreled past her with its snarling teeth and piercing red eyes. Skidding to a stop, the were-beast turned to meet Rena's wide eyes. "Don't worry, these aren't people...I think." The Pumpkin Queen shrugged nonchalantly with a pumpkin in hand. "My witches up there are tossing these at random so these could be anything. Although...maybe they are people."

The fox-themed hero continued to hold her gaze on one of the werewolves. "They're...pretty? They kinda look like werewolves from Skyrim," she noted.

That perked the villain up for a moment. "Ooo! You play that too?"

Rena shrugged. "From time to time. Though, I'm kinda hoping to find some silver somewhere," she said.

"Good luck with that." The Pumpkin Queen waved her hand, signaling the wolves to attack.

The wolves and the Frankenstein's Monsters both charged at the fox-themed hero with blood in their eyes. Her heart was racing as she scanned the battlefield, hoping for some way to slip away and use her Mirage on something. Behind her, Carapace was just picking himself back up from where he was thrown.

She eyed the Monsters coming at her. They were slow, but they were closing in. Behind her, she could hear the heavy breathing of a dozen werewolves inching closer to her. She wasn't even sure if they were people by how they were moving. Swallowing nervously, Rena gripped her flute and sped toward the towering behemoths in front of her.

She weaved through the giant monsters, catching many of them by surprise. As she did, she heard the sounds of the wolves slamming into them while trying to chase her. She also heard the sound of some of the monsters reacting by groaning as they were pushed by the wolves.

She slipped out of the crowded mass of the Monsters and sped toward the Pumpkin Queen with her flute raised. The akuma smiled as she readied a pumpkin to transform the hero into her personal monster slave. Before she could throw the weapon, Rena leapt over her with her increased agility. The akuma looked on in confusion before she realized her plan and turned her attention back at the mass of green flesh and piercing red eyes just barreling into her.

The Monsters and the werewolves both flattened her as soon as they slammed into her. Their attention was not on their actions, however, since their primary job was to capture the heroes. As they continued to give chase, Rena leapt off of the monument and screamed at her partner. "NOW!"

"SHELL-TER!"

The Pumpkin Queen watched as Carapace threw his shield over her head and at the hoard of monsters. The shield hit the head of one of the Frankenstein's Monsters and activated its power. A dome of green energy suddenly manifested around them, trapping them all in place. The akuma watched in horror as her reinforcements were bound in place.

With the monsters out of the way, Rena leapt off of the side of the monument and ricocheted off of a parked car and seemingly flew toward the villain with her flute raised up. She body slammed into the villain and swung when she stumbled, nearly knocking the pumpkin head off of her shoulders.

Keeping the momentum going, Rena sped past her and met with her partner. As the two heroes made some space, so did the akuma. She shook off the affects of the attack as she raised her head up to meet them. The butterfly emblem had made itself visible to the heroes as Hawkmoth's voice greeted them. **"My my...you two sure are being feisty today," **he said.

The two heroes flinched as his words sent chills down their spines. "Wh-What are you doing?" Rena asked.

The Pumpkin Queen laughed. **"I'm ensuring my victory, at the least. With this advancement of my powers, I can be anyONE and see everyTHING! If my loyal akuma decide to break our arrangement, I will no longer simply relinquish victory to you. No...now I have a new choice: I will fight you with everything that my akuma have, and even if I break them mentally, I will do whatever it takes to win!" **Hawkmoth said. **"Magic writes its own rules, and this is one of them!"**

Carapace raised his shield as Rena grabbed her magic lamp. "Regardless, you won't be winning here, Hawkmoth. You're not getting any Miraculous today!" The turtle hero exclaimed.

**"Oh? A rookie displaying this much confidence is surely something I've never seen before!"**

Rena nodded. "Because it's the truth. You won't be getting any chance at the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses for a while," she said with a smile on her face.

"Heh, that's right, because they're not here!" Carapace finished.

The akuma didn't say a word initially as Hawkmoth tried to process their statement. "That's right Hawkmoth! Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't showing up because they aren't even here! They're vacationing in an alternate universe!"

The Pumpkin Queen's jaw dropped, literally. The piece of actual pumpkin falling disgusted Rena as the purple eyes of the villain continued to stare at them. **"I-I...wait, WHAT?!"**

Rena chuckled. "Yeahhh...they've been gone for a while. They'll be finishing their vacation soon, but they trusted us to keep you from going crazy until they get back," she revealed.

"Yeah, so even if you somehow win, you're not getting anything from us! We don't even have that box thing that Ladybug has!" Carapace said.

* * *

Back in his lair, Hawkmoth was slouching in place with his jaw wide open. Behind him, Nathalie's eyes were wide as she clutched her tablet close to her chest. She stole a few glances at her boss, who had not said a word.

The other butterflies in the room were beginning to feel agitated as they fluttered around the masked villain. Nathalie didn't need superpowers to feel the rage that was building up in her boss as his unusually prolonged silence continued to persist. She wasn't even trying to calm him as she knew that his outburst would only be directed at her instead.

And then, after a few minutes of silence from both villains, the cord snapped within him. He bellowed out a scream so powerful that even his akuma began to mirror his actions, though for different reasons. With Hawkmoth's power, he was capable of whispering sweet nothings and commands to his victims through a telepathic link. He strengthened that link when he took control of the villain's body, thereby increasing his own presence within the victim's mind.

And his scream snapped the Pumpkin Queen out of her trance.

As soon as it registered inside her head, the spell that kept her under under his command was shattered, and her mind was flooded with rage. She screamed as Hawkmoth's tantrum burst through with great strength, shifting her focus away from the two heroes in front of her.

"DAMN IT ALLLLLLL! I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE HEROES BEING ONE STEP AHEAD OF ME! I'VE HAD IT WITH LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR BEING JUST OUT OF REACH OF ME! I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE HEROES!" He bellowed to the world.

All of the butterflies scattered throughout the room as his rage terrified them all. Nathalie began backing away from her boss, hoping that the elevator that brought her to that very room would take her back outside.

"ONE GOOD DAY! ONE GOOD DAY WHERE EVERYTHING FALLS INTO PLACE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

* * *

While the Pumpkin Queen continued to suffer from Hawkmoth's tantrum, Rena Rouge and Carapace sprung into action. They both charged at the akuma poised to strike. They were about to make contact with the villain when she regained her senses. She eyed the pair as they got close and expertly grabbed one of her pumpkins from her jacket.

She tossed it at their feet and then exploded. The orange gas that erupted forced the heroes to leap backwards and out of danger. Now distracted, the Pumpkin Queen sped through the gas and body-checked Carapace while shifting attention to Rena. As she swung at the fox-themed hero, Rena kept stepping backwards and avoiding her punches. Her grip on her flute tightened as used it to deflect one of her punches.

Now backed against the wall of the monument, Rena dodged as the Pumpkin Queen threw punches at her face. Her attacks cracked the foundation of the building as soon the akuma switched to lower body attacks, jamming her fist into Rena's sides.

The pain, although it was negated heavily in the suit thanks to its magic, continued to surge into the hero. She felt her breaths being forced out of her as she tried to block the attacks. The Pumpkin Queen alternated between punches to the face and to the stomach, landing very few hits in each area while Carapace was battling a monster that had barely arrived to assist its master.

The Pumpkin Queen, now tired from the fighting, reached out and grabbed Rena's fox ears on top of her head and pinned them to the structure. The hero cried out as her senses were in overdrive. With her stuck, the Pumpkin Queen leaned in with her butterfly outline on her face. **"So Ms. Césaire...are you ready to give up?"**

Rena's eyes widened. "H-How..."

**"I remember when I had your identity revealed. I know who you are. I know your friends and your family. If you don't surrender to me today, some light pressure on your loved ones will see to it that I get what I want," **Hawkmoth said through his akuma.

Rena continued to struggle as she eyed Carapace. He was dodging the linen wrappings from one of the mummies while a Frankenstein's Monster tried grabbing at him from behind. **"So...what do you say?"**

As Rena continued to struggle, she looked at the villain and raised her hand. She held it over her Miraculous and pressed it as close to her person as possible. "I-I will never betray Ladybug. She trusted me to look after the city with this power, and I'll be damned if I give up here," she declared.

The Pumpkin Queen sneered at the hero. "I'm not giving up on her. I'm not giving up on my partner, and I'm certainly not going to give up on the city! So take your akuma and SHOVE THEM!"

She slammed the heel of her foot into the akuma's toes, earning a right scream from her. Her grip failed as Rena slipped away and back-kicked the villain in the stomach. She fell to the ground as the fox-themed hero grabbed her flute. "You're done, Hawkmoth," she said.

The Pumpkin Queen looked up at the hero and smiled. **"Not until the last song has been sung, Césaire," **Hawkmoth said through his akuma.

The villain rose to her feet and was about to attack the hero when she felt the ground tremor. Rena felt it too as what felt like a rolling earthquake was heading toward them. The villain turned to see a hoard of werewolves barreling toward the both of them with death in their eyes.

The Pumpkin Queen smiled as she turned to Rena. "My dear pets! Don't worry about me, for there are two heroes here. Retrieve Carapace's Miraculous and bring me back the leftovers!" She bellowed to the air.

Rena watched as the wolves continued their advancement. Not a single one of them had diverted as per her instructions. Instead, they continued to make their way toward the both of them. The villain had turned back to them and her eyes widened once she realized her predicament.

The Pumpkin Queen tried waving her hand at them. "GO! Retrieve the turtle's Miraculous!" She commanded.

The wolves didn't comply. They continued to stampede and were inching closer to the two combatants. Rena's ears dropped. "They're not listening. RUN!"

"Like hell! I created them; they won't lay a claw on me!" The akuma argued.

"You wanna test that theory?"

The Pumpkin Queen watched the stampede grow closer. She kept waving her hand and shouting commands at them with no results. Acting on a whim, she booked it down the street with Rena. The hoard was closing in on them as they were twice as fast as they were.

The akuma screamed into the air. "I feel like a damn lion cub!"

"Long live the king!" Rena shouted. "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

They continued to run down the street with the wolves in tow. The Pumpkin Queen tried to throw commands at them with no affect, leaving her with very few options. She glanced at the sky to her two witches continuing to throw pumpkins at the population below. They seemed to be occupied since they were not conserving their ammunition. Must've been a tourist spot.

She looked at Rena with her flute in hand. She could try playing a song and charming them to stop, but the question became: would it actually work? A snake would be better since she had not heard of a wolf being charmed with a flute. And there was no way she had silver on her as well.

She looked down at her right hand. Wrapped around her wrist was a large bracelet that went up the forearm and wrapped around her thumb. There were several pumpkins as well as werewolves, witches, and other Halloween symbols. Her favorite bracelet housed the akuma, and if it was removed, maybe then her werewolves would stop chasing them.

Besides the bracelet, there was nothing else left. She grabbed the object and removed it. "RENA!"

The fox hero turned to her. "STOP THEM!" She tossed her the bracelet.

Rena caught the akumatized object with ease. Once she had it, she stopped in place and wore a big smile on her face. "Excellent..."

The Pumpkin Queen stopped just in time to see it. The wolves caught up to them, and when one of the lunged forward with its jaws wide open, Rena watched as the creature turned into a puff of orange smoke.

The akuma watched in horror as the hoard of wolves all disappeared in a puff of orange smoke, leaving an empty street and two unconscious mummies at Carapace's feet. Rena looked at her with her smile. "Sorry, but it was the best idea I could come up with, and keeping the image intact while you were punching me wasn't easy. I almost lost them a few times," she explained.

The Pumpkin Queen stood there in stunned silence. Her pumpkin jaw had fallen to the ground as her blank eyes stared into Rena's soul. "In any case, no more evil-doing for you, little akuma," she said.

She dropped the bracelet and smashed it with her foot, releasing the akuma within. Pulling out the Genie's Lamp from its camouflaged spot, she opened the lid and allowed its magic to suck in the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!"

As the akuma was sucked in, the magic latched onto the world around them. The dark, Halloween night was suddenly ripped from the sky and converged on the Lamp's spout. The two witches found themselves on the ground and turned back to normal humans. Their magical disguises were ripped from them like a lint ball being sucked in by a vacuum hose.

The monsters all lost their appearances, including the wolves that attacked earlier. With his shield filled with regular humans, Carapace dropped his magical shield and watched as the world returned to normal. Still, it was nighttime, but now it was without the yellow moon and the bats and monsters everywhere. Once all of the magic was absorbed, Rena sealed the Lamp's lid.

With no magic left, the Pumpkin Queen returned to normal. She was a former classmate of theirs from Collège Françoise Dupont, and when she came to, she rubbed her forehead. "O-Oww...what happened?" She wondered.

Rena replaced the Lamp onto her forearm as she bent down and grabbed the bracelet. Thankfully, it had been fixed. The fox hero knelt down to the former victim and handed her her bracelet. "You alright?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "I-Where am I? What happened?"

"You were akumatized, unfortunately," Rena said. "I'm guessing that it had something to do for Halloween?" She said.

"Hallowe-Oh right! Oh, my stupid brother! He ruined my next five Halloween costumes because he thought it was a stupid holiday!" She cursed his name. "I've been working on them for months!"

"Whoa whoa, easy now," Rena said. "Look, I get it. My little sisters get into my stuff all the time. Personal space is hard to come by these days, huh?"

"Y-Yeah. H-How do you deal with your sisters, anyway?"

Rena smiled. "Hide your stuff better, or establish some ground rules. I'm sure your brother has something he doesn't want messed with. He needs to know that your stuff matters to you and you won't stand for him messing with you," she said.

The girl smiled. "Thanks Rena Rouge," she said.

Rena ruffled the girl's hair. "Alright, now you gotta get home. I'll de-transform real quick, recharge, and walk you there," she offered.

"Oh, oh no that's not necessary. I don't live too far away," the girl argued.

"Y-You sure?" Rena wondered.

"Definitely. I can see my place, actually. I'll be fine," she said.

Rena smiled and the two waved each other off. Once she had left, Carapace caught up to his partner. "We're gonna de-transform soon," he said.

The fox-themed hero nodded. "Yeah. Let's go home."

They turned and were about to head home when they saw another akuma appearing. The two heroes groaned as the butterfly inched closer to them before touching down on the ground. It sat there for a moment, confusing the two heroes standing there.

And then, a cloud of black smoke erupted from the akuma, and when the smoke cleared, the image of Hawkmoth stood before them. **"So...you won again?"**

The two heroes raised their weapons. "W-What are you doing here?" Rena demanded.

"And how are you doing that?" Carapace wondered.

Hawkmoth smiled. **"This is the result of hard work and research. Ladybug's old master practically gave me have the translated pages from the grimoire, so now I am unlocking more and more of my power as time goes on," **he said. **"But that's not why I'm here."**

"Are you here to surrender then? Because that would be a great late birthday present," Alya said.

Hawkmoth laughed. **"Hardly. In fact, I want some clarification. You said before that Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't here, correct?"**

The two slowly nodded, not relaxing in the slightest. **"Damn...That, uh...that complicates things dramatically."**

"Why is that?" Carapace wondered.

**"Because my sole goal is to obtain their Miraculouses. Anything less is irrelevant to me, and unfortunately, you two are in their place. It would've been easier if they had left you with their Miraculouses for safe-keeping, but I doubt that's the case," **he said.

**"In any event, since they are not here and will likely be back later rather than sooner, then there is no point to me sending out my akuma."**

"Ouch. You don't think we're relevant?" Rena said.

**"No. You two are the annoying paid interns that I have to suffer with. Both of your-"**

_BURP!_

The three jumped as the Genie's Lamp on Rena's wrist reformed in her hands. The spout belched out the purified butterfly as it flew away. Hawkmoth watched the butterfly flutter away before continuing. **"Anyway, your Miraculouses are worthless to me. The whole of Paris knows what I want, and if it's not even in this dimension, then there's no point."**

"So what? You're done?"

**"For now. I'll know when they've returned to this realm. Once they're back, we shall resume this little game of ours. Sure, it'll be four against three, but the odds are in my favor," **he said.

"Three? I know of you and Mayura but who's the third?" Carapace asked.

Hawkmoth laughed as the purple smoke began to reappear around his feet. **"When that question is answered, you will know just how screwed you really are. Until then..."**

The image of Hawkmoth disappeared, leaving the two heroes with a minute before transforming back. The akuma then fluttered away, purifying itself before disappearing into the night.

Rena shook her head violently as she grabbed Carapace's arm and booked it. "C'mon shelly, we gotta go," she said urgently.

"B-But what about Hawkmoth?"

She shook her head. "He's taking a vacation too. It'll be fine," she reasoned.

"O-Oh..."

"Besides, I'm tired and so are you. We're going home," she said.

"M-My place or yours?"

Rena turned and smiled at the turtle hero. "Our separate homes. We'll do that later, but I want to sleep."

Carapace blushed as they both ventured off to home.

* * *

**We'll be returning to Marinette's and Adrien's adventure into the hidden storage warehouse with Mei Hatsume in the next chapter. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Your feedback is appreciated, even if its negative.**

**ONWARDS!**


	12. The Bunker Busters

When the elevator touched down at the bottom of the shaft, Marinette led Adrien and Mei Hatsume off and into the structure. It wasn't as they had thought it was as it only consisted of a small hallway and a door at the end of it. As they approached, Miraculous duo noticed that Mei had brought a large pair of boots with her. Futuristic in style and with turbines on the soles and the back of the ankles, Marinette wondered how someone could even wear these.

Mei turned back to them and smiled. "What? I want them back. It took a while to fix them only to find out that someone stole them," she said.

Adrien shrugged.

As they walked, Marinette's earlier suspicions were put to rest when she saw Mei looking around in disbelief. "Wha-How? A structure like this must've taken a long time to build! And right under the school's noses?" She marveled.

"Well it is a big school..." Adrien commented.

"Yeah, but there are sensors all over the place. They bury those things just below the surface and arm them at night. This is impossible unless someone somehow deactivated them and dug deep down without anyone noticing!" Mei said.

"What about Quirks?" Marinette wondered.

"You'd need a few people anyway. We're not gods," she said.

Marinette and Adrien both eyed each other. "Why would a bunker even be put here then?"

Mei shrugged. "Maybe the old days?"

"Old days?" Wondered Adrien.

"Yeah. Before All Might, there were villains running crazy. There was no Symbol of Peace back then so there weren't many strong heroes to take on the tons of villains. Maybe this bunker was built for that?" She deduced.

Marinette raised a brow. "Sounds like some dark days," she mused.

"Yeeeep. What we don't learn in Modern History of Heroics, we learn from online. There are people who remember those days. I hear Midoriya watches those videos," she said.

They walked through the doors and gasped. Inside was a massive room, almost as big as the holding room for their provisional licensing exams. The room was layered with white panels and florescent lights. Some were flickering as the room appeared old because of a few missing panels and rust. In the middle of the room was a large desk that spanned from one end of the room to the other.

As they walked through the room, Adrien noticed the age of the room. "Mei...I think you're right. This place looks old," he said.

"Like someone hasn't been in here in a long time," Marinette noted. She knelt down and checked the floor. "Maybe not..."

Adrien looked down and saw it. Faint footprints were seen walking their path toward the large table in the middle of the room. He reached behind him and grabbed his staff. "Bugaboo..."

She looked up at him and nodded. She grabbed her yo-yo and held it close. Mei, unaware of their uneasiness, walked past them and toward the large table in the middle of the room.

When she reached the table, she found a chaotic scene. Papers and blueprints were all askew with several dried stains of coffee on a few papers. Some of the papers included the specs for the original QICDs as well as some upgrades that were being discussed in the Support classrooms. Hardening putty for capture weapons were highlighted on some of the papers and was included in the specs for the QICD .

She grabbed the papers and began to shift through them. Notes from her own inventions were also included in the pile, with many items from her Power Armor to her considered upgrades for her Air Force gloves for Midoriya.

As she shifted through them, Mei raised a particular stack of papers up. "Hello...what do we have here?" She wondered aloud.

She scanned the papers, which included the original specs for the training robots for the Entrance Exam. A few copies of the 0-point robots were especially highlighted with added notes on them.

The last piece of paper that was on the pile was not a U.A. Blueprint, but instead a handwritten one. It showed a hand-drawn 0-pointer with added armor, highlighted optical sensors, blunt-force missile systems and more. The project name was: 'PROJECT OP'.

Meanwhile, Marinette was checking out some dusty old boxes off in the corner all stacked onto each other. She didn't register the boxes until she got close, and when she opened one of them, her eyes widened.

There were smaller containers inside with several old cameras. Some looked like film cameras, with their sleek design and mechanical adjustment tools, while others were digital. As she shifted through them, she found a folder with a bunch of pictures inside.

As Adrien was checking out the control table with Mei, Marinette called to the both of them. "Come here real quick!" She called out.

Pulling the tinkering support student away, Adrien brought them both to where his partner was as she showed them the pictures.

There were pictures of a small group of people huddled around together in front of a large screen. Some were watching with wide eyes and their stances told the story of excitement while others were close to one another, embracing themselves. Other pictures showed more people wandering around the bunker with a few heroes huddled together. Their over-the-top costumes gave them away to the trio.

As they continued looking through the pictures, Marinette noted that they were all sad in each shot. "M-Mei...you were right. This place was a safe haven for people," she said.

Mei nodded. She grabbed a stack that included the first picture and turned it around. "Oh my God..."

Adrien turned to meet the pink-haired tinkerer's gaze. "This has a note. Listen to this: _Taken during Disaster at Naboo Station. All Might saves hundreds!_"

Marinette's eyes widened. Mei showed them the picture. "This was the day! It was when All Might debuted over 20 years ago! There were people here watching that take place!"

Adrien felt a smile form. "Th-This is history right here! We gotta take these back!"

Marinette nodded as she searched through the box. "Good thing that there are flash drives in here. We can use these to make more prints," she said.

Once she grabbed what they needed, they turned to head back to the elevator when all the lights in the room turned bright red. An alarm began to blare as multiple heavy-duty doors began to shut themselves, cutting them off from the elevator. Adrien prepared for a Cataclysm to escape when a voice erupted in the room.

**"Well well, what do we have here?! A bunch of trespassers snooping through my stuff, eh? How un-heroic of you three!" **The voice boomed.

The trio turned toward the large desk to find a holograph of the Tinkerer looming over them. Her mask was replaced with a simple hood and a pair of goggles shining through the shadows. A pin holding the hood together was in the shape of a machine cog with twin wrenches. **"Honestly this would be considered breaking and entering since SOMEONE broke my lock!"**

Adrien smiled. "To be fair, this is private property and we had permission from the current head of the property," he said.

**"THAT'S NOT A WARRANT!"**

"But there are private property laws that give Principal Nezu the right to inspect the property," Mei said.

The Tinkerer groaned. **"Regardless, you are trespassing, and while I would love to study the two of you some more, it seems that my time-table has to be accelerated because of the heroes snooping around. Thankfully my QICDs can work around the clock and in greater numbers while I cannot," **she said.

Sections of the wall opened up, revealing to the trio several sets of red rods with clocks on them. **"I can't have the heroes coming in here and discovering the rest of my plans, so I guess this is goodbye. While I can't just destroy the place right now, I might as well give you a little parting gift."**

More sections opened up with several QICDs popping out of them. The trio huddled together as the robots began to surround them. Mei reached into her pocket and pulled out an extendable shock baton with a heavy tip. The clocks on the rods started at 10 minutes and began to count down. **"Ta-Ta Zoomy Zoom. This has been fun!" **The hologram cut out immediately, leaving the trio to their dilemma.

Mei's eyes widened. "Wait, did she say...?"

"WATCH IT!"

One of the QICDs rushed in with its blade extended. It raised it high in the air before stabbing the ground where Mei was just a second ago. Thanks to Marinette's quick thinking, she grabbed the pink-haired tinkerer and leapt out of the way. Adrien raised his staff to block a different strike from a different robot.

Adrien held his ground as the robot tried to force its way through his guard. Shifting to the side, the cat-themed hero deflected the strike and leapt into a spinning round-house kick to the side of the head. The robot didn't stagger as he would've liked, instead swinging its fist around and striking him in his core.

Adrien fell to his knees as two more robots stood over him. One raised its fist and was about to knock him out when Marinette lassoed its fist and jerked it into the faceplate of the other unit.

Marinette came charging in and wrapped her legs around the neck of the robot before pulling it over herself. Adrien smiled as he slowly rose to his feet with his staff in hand. As he swiped at a unit, he saw from the corner of his eye that Mei was having a hell of a time.

Unlike the others in her class, Mei had recently gotten a little bit of combat training in. Since usually her creations would go haywire and sometimes try to attack, she learned some skills from Yaoyorozu in handling small weapons. The shock baton was a small improvement of the baton that the Everything Hero gave her before. Of course, using it against the babies she made wasn't easy.

Since her Quirk wasn't a combat ability and, therefore, not something that can be countered, the robots could only swing with their blades. She was able to dodge them pretty well and use her baton to send small shockwaves through them and shorting their circuits one shot at a time.

Adrien focused on the task at hand. He blocked another strike and used his staff's taser feature, an improvement from his first version, to send an electric shock through the robot's body.

Mei watched this and withdrew her baton. "Aim for below the headplate in the back. There's a kill switch there that'll trigger a full shutdown!" She mentioned.

Adrien smiled and swept behind an attacking robot and jammed the tip of his staff into the back of its head. The QICD couldn't do anything since the attack used a Quirk and it took less than a second for Adrien to execute. It simply jolted in place before falling over, slamming into the ground.

As Adrien admired the robot's death, he turned to Marinette. "Bugaboo, use this! I need to get us out of here!" He said as he tossed her his staff.

Taking the weapon and charging it, Marinette moved to her partner. "I'll cover you."

Adrien smiled. "Thanks. CATACLYSM!"

The blond hero slammed his hand into the steel wall that kept them trapped. Destructive energy surged through the wall as the material began to turn black...

But it did not crumble and fall away like the robots before.

As he kept his hand on the wall, Marinette and Mei were being boxed in. The spotted heroine kept blocking strikes from the robots while Mei aimed low and send shocks through the robots to make some breathing room. "Adrien, what's going on?" Marinette wondered.

The blond shook his head. "I-I don't know. I can't push through!" He strained as the energy continued to flow.

Marinette cursed. She blocked another strike, and instead of waiting for Mei to counter, she aimed for the center of a unit's headplate and shorted the unit's circuits out. "Try it again?" She wondered.

Adrien nodded. Pressing his hand further into the wall, he spoke again. "CATACLYSM!"

More energy surged through the ring and into the wall. He felt the wall give way a little more as he began to feel the second wall behind the first. As he pushed through, Adrien suddenly began to feel something: exhaustion.

The second wall inside was barely starting to decay as he pushed on through. "Gotta...Gotta keep going. C-CATACLYSM!"

More energy surged into the second wall and it began to fade away. The exhaustion that he was feeling was becoming like a 50 pound weight on his shoulders. His eyes felt just as heavy as he began to brace himself against the first wall.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette called out as soon as she saw him brace himself.

He raised a hand at her. "I-I'm fine. I-I got this," he said. "C-CATACLYSM!"

As he continued to push through, Mei eyed the clock nearby. "W-We won't get too far without those going off!" She mentioned. "Damn...that Tinkerer really upgraded these things," she said as she ducked from a swipe from one of the mechs.

"Adrien's tapped out. His Miraculous doesn't have a kwami with him so his own energy is being used," Marinette deduced.

"Oooo what's that? Some type of power source?" Mei wondered.

Marinette shook her head. "I'll explain later, but now-DUCK!"

Mei's reflexes were quick for someone in the lab all day. She dodged as a unit tried stabbing at her head, instead striking the wall and embedding the blade within. Mei slipped behind the attacking unit and jammed her shock baton into the back of its head, destroying the unit from the inside out. Unfortunately, the unit reacted by sealing the rear of its headplate, trapping the baton in place.

Mei tried yanking the baton from its trap but failed to do so. "Damn it! I liked that baton!"

"LEAVE IT! I-I'M ALMOST THROUGH!"

Adrien looked through the two holes he had made with his Cataclysm. He could see the elevator they came down on still sitting there. "One more...I can do one more before we break through!"

Marinette eyed her partner. "Adrien...you're using too much of your own energy. You can't-"

"YES I CAN! I got this bugaboo!"

He turned to her and smiled. "I can do this..." he said.

Mei was watching the clock. Less than a minute.

"Adrien, when we get out of this, I'll sweep you off your feet and kiss you, especially when we get back!" Marinette promised.

The blond chuckled. "Words of encouragement, bugaboo." He focused on the wall again. "Here we go. CATACLYSM!"

Pouring all he had into the Cataclysm produced the results they needed. The whole wall crumbled and the trio made a break for it. "The Tinkerer probably shut the elevator, didn't she?" Marinette wondered.

Mei nodded. "Thankfully I put the hover soles on the elevator. Slip them on and use your yo-yo to get us up there!" She suggested.

Marinette nodded. "Adrien, you alright?"

He nodded. Somewhat satisfied with his answer, Marinette pushed ahead and grabbed the two boots. She slipped them on quite easily and activated them thanks to the switch that was newly installed on them. "Grab on!" She commanded.

Mei and Adrien latched onto her as she launched her yo-yo up the elevator shaft. Latching onto something near the top, Marinette leapt onto the wall and blasted off up the tube.

As they left, the time ran out. The clocks all hit zero and the bombs that were inside exploded, destroying the few QICDs left behind from their fight. As the trio climbed up the shaft, Mei noticed the fires from the explosion traveling up to swallow them whole. "WHOA WHOA! ANGRY BAKUGO-LIKE EXPLOSIONS ON OUR ASSES!" She panicked.

Adrien adjusted his hands on Marinette so they wrapped around her stomach. "You got this Marinette." He whispered into her ear.

The adjustment of her hands and his words of encouragement nearly distracted the young heroine. She pulled back on her yo-yo and lassoed another anchor up at the top.

Mei reached up to Marinette. "My bomb shelter!"

The spotted heroine nodded. "That's the plan. I hope it's open!"

Mei nodded. Once they breached through the shaft and returned to the warehouse, Marinette took only a second to find the bomb shelter and lasso to the inside. Using all of her strength, she pulled all three of them inside and had Adrien shut the door.

No sooner had the door sealed did the explosion overtake the warehouse. The full power of the bombs inside destroyed the building, sending flaming debris and scattering some of Mei's inventions all over the property, including the shelter.

The explosion alerted EVERYONE on the campus while startling civilians nearby. The teachers that were following through with their assignments all surged toward the explosion to see the commotion.

Midoriya and Uraraka, who weren't too far away from the school, knew the sound of an explosion very well thanks to Bakugo. They shared a look before running back towards the gates.

* * *

When the explosion settled, the bomb shelter that Mei made some time ago settled in front of the 2-A dorms. Lucky enough, the shelter had proved to be effective by keeping everyone safe from the explosion.

But when it settled...

"Um, Marinette?" Adrien wondered in pitch darkness.

"Y-Yeah?" Came a response.

Adrien hesitated for a moment. "Tell me that this is you?"

A loud smack erupted from the darkness.

"Yeah...that's you."

* * *

**I wonder if moments like this should warrant a change in the rating. I mean it's implied on some occasions, but should that mean I change it? Don't know. Anyway, work and school have taken over my entire schedule. I haven't had a day off in a little over a month. I'm tired...**

**But this is almost done anyway. I hope to see its end soon. Until next chapter!**

**-Newage**


	13. The Fog Lifts

When they were brought to the infirmary by All Might and Cementoss, the trio only had slight burns and cuts. Mei's hands had some numbing thanks to her stun baton and bruising from some blunt attacks from the QICDs. Adrien, however...

He needed some work.

For starters, Recovery Girl noted some substantial bruising in his abdomen as well as torso area. While she could've easily healed him with her Quirk (A demonstration that Marinette was not prepared for), his stamina had dropped dramatically. If she used her Quirk to heal him, it would not have been a happy return to Paris for Marinette.

And so, Adrien was given a similar treatment that Midoriya once had: a series of foods designed to slowly restore his energy so he could be healed by Recovery Girl. He stayed overnight for close monitoring and periodic healing. Marinette wanted to stay with him, but Recovery Girl put her foot down on the subject, having her return to the dorms and coming back the following day.

And so, when dawn broke the next day, Marinette visited her partner. Midoriya and Uraraka offered to join her, however, the ongoing investigation and its findings had to remain with the participating heroes, and since Mei Hatsume was involved and declared innocent, she was the newest addition to the team.

When she entered the room, Recovery Girl was already tending to Adrien's healing. Marinette froze when she saw the healing hero's long lips retracting from Adrien. "There now, that should do it. I'd advise against overusing your energy like that again, you hear me?" She scolded him. "If you kept going like that, you probably would've lost consciousness or died."

Adrien's eyes were wide as he began nodded violently. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Recovery Girl rolled her eyes. "I swear, they get worse when they get younger. I remember having to patch Toshi up after every fight when he was enrolled here. Wasn't as bad as Midoriya but it was still a nightmare."

"M-Midoriya was bad?" Adrien wondered.

Recovery Girl nodded. "Anyway, you make sure you get your rest. I've excused you from your morning classes and P.E., so there's no reason to worry," she said. "Though, you need to focus on Quirk training to avoid having this happen again."

Adrien's eyes shifted to Marinette's. She gave a quick nod before he responded. "I will. I'm hoping to fix this soon," he said.

Recovery Girl narrowed her eyes to the blond. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a lollipop. "Here you go. Now then, excuse me for a moment while I check on my other patients," she said.

Recovery Girl walked past Marinette and exited the room, leaving the two alone for a few moments. "Y-You okay Adrien?" She asked.

He nodded. "That healing thing is weird," he said.

Marinette chuckled. "I'll say, but it's effective. Though, I'm worried about you," she admitted.

"I'm worried too. I mean, we never used our powers more than once back home, and I thought we could use it as many times as we want here, but I guess not," he said. "What happened?"

"Well...I only got so much from Master Fu's notes when we had the tablet, but the energy we use comes from the kwami. Without a way to replenish their energy, their powers won't work for us. But since they're not here, I feel like we're the kwami in this case. We're using our energy to charge our powers, and you continuously using Cataclysm must've been sapping you of that energy with every take," she theorized.

He nodded. "The hits we've been taking really hurt now, compared to before anyway."

"Right. So we need to get Tikki and Plagg here somehow, but how?"

Adrien shrugged. "We can keep trying to call them. We can see them trying to breach through," he said.

"We could do that. Let's try it."

Adrien set the lollipop aside and raised his ring hand. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"Tikki, SPOT'S ON!"

As before, blue energy began to form near them. The energy appeared again as if something was straining against it, this case it being Tikki and Plagg. Marinette could faintly make out the red of Tikki's large head trying to push through. The energy persisted for a few moments before it disappeared.

Marinette cursed. "Gotta keep trying," she said.

Adrien nodded and the duo tried again. Saying their catchphrases once more, the energy returned and their kwami could be seen on the other side. Again, the energy lasted for a few moments before it disappeared.

They continued for a few more minutes, and then Recovery Girl returned, telling Marinette that while Adrien was excused, she wasn't. She sighed and grabbed her bag and left the infirmary, but not before planting a kiss on Adrien's forehead. "I owe you a real kiss later," she whispered to him.

Adrien burned bright red as she walked out of the room. As the nurse checked his vitals, she chuckled. "Young love. So many pros as well as cons," she muttered.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Yeah...I get what you're saying," he said.

* * *

The evidence that Marinette submitted was great, but it lacked a location. The plans that Mei had concerning Project OP had intrigued the heroes, especially Power Loader. He got to work trying to decipher what the purpose of OP was, while also reaching out to his former students, some of them working at major Support companies.

Meanwhile, the pictures that Nezu received brought so much to the table. While it didn't pertain to the investigation, seeing evidence of the terror that was All for One was an eye-opener.

When the spotted heroine asked about the old days, the. principal sighed. "Before All Might rose as the Symbol of Peace, villains were bold and fearless. They attacked and ran the streets of major cities around the world. The underworld alone was filled to the brim with chaos," he explained. "In an age of heroes, these were the 'Dark Ages'."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Even with strong heroes out there?"

All Might shook his head. "Besides my master and my instructor, there weren't many strong heroes in the world. Those that were around were hunted down by All for One or gone into hiding," he explained. "I-I hate to say this, but my debut inspired many strong heroes to rise up against them."

"O-Oh..."

"Regardless, this is an extraordinary historical find. Not many people really understand just how dangerous it was being a strong hero," Principal Nezu said.

Marinette smiled. "Well, this whole business with the bunker was strange to begin with sir," she admitted.

"Yes, and since it was Mei Hatsume that brought you both there, I'd say that fate was on our side here," All Might said. "But its concerning that this villain will stoop to killing you all to protect her secrets."

She nodded. "If I may, sir...I've been having this thought for a while and I want to address it to you two," she said.

"Oh?"

Marinette nodded. "When the villain first appeared, Adrien and I were both aware of the fact that she sounded like an akuma," she said.

"A-An akuma?" Nezu wondered.

"What do demons have to do with this?" All Might asked.

"N-No, not 'demon' akuma. See, in our world, our villains are basically just akuma. They're regular people that are so wrapped up in negative emotions that they're beacons to a sort of dark magic. Their emotions become power and a purpose," she explained.

Nezu and All Might shared a glance. "What I'm getting at is that this villain is behaving as such. She is using a specific kind of hate toward something to rationalize these attacks!"

"Well what is it exactly? From the QICDs and the usage of the bunkers and this Project OP, she seems to have a gifted mind," Nezu suggested. "I don't see why she would be emotionally driven to do this, unless..."

All Might turned to the principal. "A-Are we sure?"

"Yes...I think so." Nezu turned to Marinette. "When she first appeared, she outright discarded Quirks and even scoffed at our dependence on them. It-It could be possible this person had a bad experience with them, or..."

Marinette nodded. "She's quirkless."

All Might groaned. _I'm glad Young Midoriya was never like that..._

Nezu entertained the revelation in his head for a moment. "Yes...it makes sense really. A true villain would've attacked outright and make a spectacle about it. She's using robots with Quirk detection technology. Her intelligence would have to be on par with genius level, but if it's not the result of a Quirk, then..."

The adorable principal hopped off of his chair and grabbed All Might's pants. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the former pro's cell phone and made a quick call. "Hello? Snipe. Yes, it's me. My phone is shut off so I'll make this quick. Can you go into the records office and give me a list of all the new students that joined us this year and look for anyone with an above-average score on the written exam. Highlight those with the highest scores and bring the list here, please? Thank you," he said before hanging up the phone.

Tossing the phone back to All Might, Nezu sighed. "We should've done this at the very beginning. Hopefully we can stop The Tinkerer before she strikes again," he said.

Marinette nodded. "Sh-Should I wait here with you two, or..."

Nezu shook his head. "You have class to get to. Go on, we'll send for you when we are ready to move," he said.

The spotted heroine nodded once more before she left the room, leaving All Might with Nezu. Once the door was closed, the former pro turned to the genius principal. "Sir, could it be possible that she knows about Young Midoriya?"

Nezu shook his head. "No. I think we created too tight of a seal around his Quirk, but this raises an alarm. It's possible that she may not be working alone, since she had access to these resources. She's making more QICDs somewhere, and the sooner we find out where and how, the better," he said.

All Might nodded. "And...what if it's the P.L.F.?"

Nezu sighed. "Then our war isn't close to over."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere underneath Ground Beta, The Tinkerer was hard at work scrolling through her backed-up files from the bunker. She swiped through schematics regarding the school's robot arsenal as well as her QICDs when an alert popped up on the corner of her tablet.

Checking the alert, she sighed and shook her head. "Well...it won't be long now," she muttered. "While I still can't hack into the medical files, installing that spyware became the next best idea I've had. Pretty soon, they'll have my name and perhaps even where I'm at."

She read the report. It said that the system administrator accessed the records of all new students and 'Test Scores' was highlighted in the search. She sighed and kicked off of the chair and walked away from her computer.

Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out her phone and made the call. "Sir?" She said once the receiver picked up.

**"Speak."**

She sighed. "Sir, I have reason to believe that they're about to uncover my identity," she reported. "It won't be long before they find me and try to stop me."

**"Then explain to me why you decided to call me!"**

The Tinkerer smiled. "Because soon you'll see on the news that U.A.'s entire arsenal of exam robots went rogue and no hero can stop them. Quirks will be considered useless and later obsolete thanks to my QICDs," she bragged.

**"THAT WASN'T YOUR JOB! YOUR JOB WAS TO RESEARCH EVERYTHING YOU CAN ABOUT IZUKU MIDORIYA! IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT, THEN YOU'RE ABOUT AS USELESS AS A GUN IN TODAY'S WORLD!"**

"Ah Ah, Commander Shigaraki. See, I will still fulfill my mission. In the ensuing chaos, I will have Midoriya ready to be shipped to you and wrapped in a neat little bow. I will have my destruction of Quirk society in hand and you'll have your target in hand. We all win," she said. "And besides, there's no way he can beat these units thanks to the supplies you've given me."

Shigaraki growled on the other line. Finally he said **"This better work, for your sake" **before hanging up the phone.

Once the line was dead, The Tinkerer grabbed her mask and removed it, revealing her long, chestnut brown hair. Her complexion was fair with minimal evidence that she saw the Sun. Her violet eyes shimmered in the dark, and her small lips curved to the corner as she approached two QICDs.

The two robots rose their heads as she passed them. Gone were their armor plates with an obvious sensor located in the middle of the head. Now, shatterproof glass and reinforced plating along the edge of the heads were apparent. Their bodies were sleeker and more defined than the previous ones, allowing for easier maneuvering in close combat situations while limiting the chances of being hit at long range.

As she passed them, she looked out into an empty void beyond the railing she was on. The sparks coming from older QICD units could be seen at the bottom of the space as they were working on something.

Reaching into her pocket, The Tinkerer pulled out a remote and activated it. Flood lights pierced through the darkness as the body of a larger Executer 0-Pointer robot. It's head hung low as QICDs could be seen climbing the structure.

One of her units approached her. _Ma'am, Project OP is currently at 86% efficiency. Full completion in approximately 5 hours, _it reported.

The Tinkerer sighed. "Sorry Unit #355, but I'm afraid that our timetable has been altered. The heroes will be knocking on our doors soon and I want this thing ready by then," she said.

_Ma'am._

She smiled. She grabbed her phone and read a text message that just came in. The sender, Mei, sent only one question: **Where are you?**

Instead of replying, she tossed her phone over the railing and listened for the inevitable shatter that came from the device. With her phone destroyed, she turned on her heel with a smile on her face. "Today, we complete our mission," she stated.

Unfortunately for her, she did not realize there was a table in her direction, and she stubbed her pinkie toe on the corner. The pain she felt was gone before she could get an 'OW' out. Once it subsided, she re-adjusted and returned to her work station...

Unaware that one of her QICDs was staring at her during the brief encounter.

* * *

**This was relatively short because the final battle is about to commence. I don't know if I'll be able to see Heroes: Rising when it hits theaters and I know next to nothing about it besides some scenes from the trailers. It looks like it'll be occur post-Joint Training Arc and during the Villain Arc because of Uraraka's outfit. I'm not sure this was brought up already though.**

**Anyways, I'll have a new chapter up soon. As always, reviews are appreciated as they help me grow as a writer. Your feedback helps guys!**

**Until next time,**

**-Newage**


	14. Mobilizing all forces

"Abigail Winters..." Nezu read off of the paper given to him by Snipe.

The principal joined the other heroes in the teachers' lounge during lunch as to not arouse suspicion. With Adrien feeling better, he joined them and was brought up to speed by Marinette.

"She's a transfer student from America. Excelled in early computer programming classes, minor experience in drone reparation, near-genius intellect, good grades overall..." He continued to read. "It makes a lot of sense now that we're reading this. This is almost too obvious."

All Might nodded in agreement. "She's been hiding under our noses this entire time. Nearly invisible to our investigation," he commented.

"Quite." Nezu agreed before returning to the paper. "Her father is Michael Winters, well-renowned surgeon with a basic regeneration Quirk. Mother...she's not listed, but I'm sure a quick internet search won't be too difficult."

Recovery Girl looked up. "If he still has his license, I can ask around and dig up some more information," she offered.

Snipe agreed. "Good idea. Who knows what else he has under his sleeves," he said.

Nezu kept reading. "She transferred here to Japan last year with her father. Mmm, she's declared Quirkless, so that fits into your theory, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he said.

She nodded. "So what now?"

"Well...we need tangible proof before moving in. The papers recovered from the bunker provides a spec on her next project, but without a name, we can't be sure," he stated.

"However, we have probable cause. Power Loader, take Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Agreste and seize her dorm room. If you find anything that can tell us where she is, then we need to know," Nezu stated.

Power Loader nodded. "Midnight, I want you and All Might to track down Mr. Winters. I have a feeling that he's not involved in this, but it's best that we know for sure."

"Yes sir," Midnight stated.

Nezu sighed. "Everyone, this causes concern now. She has made the mistake by naming the object of her desire. Based on past experiences with the Paranormal Liberation Front, we must assume now that her goal has something to do with Izuku Midoriya. They have also expressed interest in him, as we have come to find out recently. She must be found immediately and empty-handed, understand?"

"YES SIR!" Everyone cheered.

"Good. If all goes according to plan, we can stop her without causing a scene. Everyone else: be vigilant. We don't know what she has planned now that we're onto her," Nezu said. "It's likely that she already knows."

* * *

"Why is this pork bowl dry?!" The Tinkerer exploded at her QICD unit. "I told you to get the bowl WITH egg! I swear, I can make combat robots no problem, but servant bots are a whole other level!"

She threw the bowl away and stormed at the QICD responsible. "Remind me to disassemble you later, got it?"

_Acknowledged. Setting reminder at a random point in time, _it responded.

The Tinkerer face-palmed and walked away. "Note to self: improve light refraction technology. Near invisibility is a plus, but needed refinement before it can be applied to other mechs," she muttered.

She kicked the bowl off of the railing and watched it fall on a working bot. Her fingers tapped on the rail for a few moments before she checked her watch. "Well...I think it's almost time. Those heroes will be finding themselves here soon, and I hope that Midoriya shows up too," she said to herself.

She snapped her fingers, summoning a U.A. surveillance drone to her side. The drone had been modified with a new signal interceptor and encrypted so it could not be tracked. Together, the two wandered off to the nearby elevator that brought her to the surface. Appearing topside inside a mock apartment building, The Tinkerer looked around the building. She smiled as she climbed the 'Emergency Stairs' to the top level where an apartment was somewhat furnished with faux furniture.

Once inside, she grabbed a tablet she left inside the small room. "Cam-Bot unit #22, activate all sleeping units and establish a perimeter. As soon as anyone shows up, let me know," she ordered as she tapped on her tablet.

The drone gave a quick nod and ran out of the door. The Tinkerer smiled as she stood at the window, waiting.

* * *

When lunch ended, Power Loader led Marinette and Adrien to the Support class's 1-F dorm. While the exterior looked the exact same as the other buildings, the inside was littered with mannequins and tables with papers and half-finished projects.

The pro hero sighed as he led the Miraculous duo to the elevator. "I can't believe it was Abigail. She's been a treat ever since she started here, especially since she's our first Quirkless student," he said.

"So, is it really bad being Quirkless?" Adrien asked.

Power Loader nodded. "I'm not sure how different the history between our universes is, but I'm sure you're aware of the great American struggle for unity, right?" He asked.

The duo nodded. "Well...it was worse and on a grand scale when Quirks first started appearing. At first, the Quirkless shamed the Quirked individuals, mainly because there were so many physical mutations and not enough actual powers. But as the population became more even, the Quirked people started receiving the same prejudice for being so mediocre. So plain and weak, said the stronger Quirked people," Power Loader said.

"Now...roughly 80% of the world has some type of Quirk. Regardless of what it is specifically, they count. The Quirkless are seen as the minority, and some people cannot help but add fuel to the flames already," he continued. "Unfortunately, hate is inevitable."

Adrien looked at Marinette with concern. He sighed as he prayed to whatever god was listening that Hawkmoth would never find this universe. _20% of the world doesn't have a Quirk, and Lord knows how many villains are actually out there. It's a good thing that Hawkmoth's magic cannot come here, _he thought to himself.

When the trio arrived at Abigail's room, Power Loader burst through the door and switched on the lights.

Inside there was nothing but a large, wooden desk and a surveillance robot standing in the middle of the room. The robot's head hung low and stood motionless, giving the pro hero the idea that it was deactivated.

Power Loader wasted no time and approached the desk. On it were several stacks of papers, again, regarding Project OP and schematics for QICDs. "Well...I think we can say for certain that she's The Tinkerer," he said as he shuffled through the papers.

Marinette nodded. She checked the surveillance robot for anything else irregular with the design.

"Hmm...well, this isn't good," Power Loader muttered.

The duo turned to him. "It seems as if Project OP is some sort of massive QICD, but that would require years of construction just to get the basics down," he said. "Not to mention a secure area where the operation wouldn't be compromised by heroes."

"Aren't there some places around here that would work?" Adrien asked.

"Well...Ground Omega isn't a good candidate, despite initial beliefs. We have security in that area, well, organic security anyway and we have classes out there, so the chances of a manufacturing site being discovered out there are pretty high. We thought Ground Gamma would be a candidate but we still would've noticed something..."

"Which leaves...?"

"Well, Ground Beta: the Urban Fighting Simulation. Besides the large metropolis area, there's also a mock village nearby, and those places are relatively furnished for more accurate training simulations," he explained.

Adrien nodded as he approached the pro hero. "How real is Ground Beta?" He asked.

Power Loader chuckled. "The only difference between Ground Beta and a real city is that people don't live on the grounds. We have a decent water supply just in case we have a specific training session in mind. Of course that's an issue in some cases because we have to deal with the robot repai-"

The pro hero stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and his jaw hung low. He clenched the papers in his hands and looked at the pros. "I-I think I know where she is!" He exclaimed.

The Miraculous duo exchanged looks. Power Loader rushed to the door with the papers in hand. "C'mon! We have to get going!"

The duo nodded and they all rushed out the door.

* * *

When the trio returned to Principal Nezu, he made a rough decision. Instead of going to the police and getting help from Endeavor and other pros, he instead opted to have the students returned to their dorms once school ended and having as many authorized heroes as possible come help, including U.A. Alumni Nejire and Tamaki.

Once the school day ended and the Sun started to set, the few heroes that had shown up were all deployed to the Ground Beta robot garage site. While Principal Nezu and All Might monitored the situation from the main campus, everyone from Class 2-A all sat around in the common space, waiting for the situation to end.

All of them unaware that a QICD unit had its sights set on its target.

* * *

**I will be ending this story soon, with this final battle and the epilogue. I will be perfectly honest, I haven't been feeling well lately. School resumed for me, yeah, but besides that I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter though.**

**I will admit this: I have roughly 60 other documents in my queue, most of them still being the chapters for _Pro Heroes? Or Miraculous? _Some are future story ideas, which are roughly just single chapter experiments to see if I like them or not. I have one that has turned into about 6 chapters already done so I think I have a new story idea after this one lol. In the meantime, bear with me for the end is coming for this story.**

**Until next time...**

**-Newage**


	15. The Dinner Crashers

Marinette didn't like not telling Midoriya and Uraraka about what was going on, but with The Tinkerer targeting the future Symbol of Peace, there was no other way.

She and Adrien both marched along with Midnight, Snipe, and a few others she didn't recognize. A big, burly dog man and another with white hair and tubes of blood running throughout his entire body were new experiences for the duo.

She shook her head as they walked. She had a job to do.

When they all arrived to the front gates of Ground Beta, Mr. Aizawa, a man Marinette recognized as a frequent napper, stood up to address them all. "Alright everyone, we all know what we have to do, yes?"

Everyone nodded. "Now, the target is a young woman by the name of Abigail Winters. She's a foreign student from America and is here with her father, Michael Winters. She is quirkless, but not defenseless. Her near-genius intellect and experience in robotics and computer programming have been a threat to the school and the student body for some time," he explained.

"What do we know about her family?" Snipe asked.

"Abigail is the only child to Michael and Melody Winters. Michael is a renowned surgeon and possess a Regeneration Quirk. He is able to heal his own wounds at near incredible speeds. Her mother, Melody, also has a type of Regeneration, although she can slowly heal individuals via a cloud of gold mist. It's an area-type power," he said. "The two come from a long line of Quirked medical personnel, although the line was cut at Abigail."

Snipe nodded. Midnight raised her hand up. "We should point out that it's possible her motive is somewhat related to this. Her parents have filed divorce papers and Melody is still in the States," she explained.

Mr. Aizawa nodded. "Now, we should expect resistance from her and any QICD units that she may possess. It's possible that she may be in the underground robot garage. The location of the facility was given to you prior to our arrival," he noted.

Marinette clutched her copy of the map of the area. "Now then, to the assignments. Nejire-Chan, you will be taking to the skies and reporting anything unusual. If you see Ms. Winters, let us know immediately," Aizawa ordered.

Adrien watched as a young woman with long blue hair stood straight up and saluted. "You got it Erasure!"

"The rest of us will take to the streets. Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you're one of the more agile of us so we'll be counting on you to check the higher levels of some of these buildings."

She nodded. With all said and done, Aizawa pressed on the control panel on the side of the door and opened the gates to the Ground.

* * *

While the teachers were storming Ground Beta, the students of Class 2-A were lounging around in the common space. Kaminari's Switch was plugged in with Mina, Bakugo, himself, and Jiro all playing Mario Kart. Sato, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya were in the kitchen, working on the day's dinner selection while everyone else was mingling among themselves.

Uraraka and Hagakure were busy tossing a small ball around, narrowly missing Bakugo's head when they first started. "Man, all of this escalated fast," the Invisible Girl stated. "We barely got to spend any time with your friends before all of this happened."

Uraraka sighed. "I know! Talk about timing..." Her Quirk was accidentally activated as she tossed the ball back, making the ball float past Hagakure's head and hit the ceiling high above them. She canceled her Quirk, making the ball fall and land on her head.

The zero-gravity hero ran to retrieve it. "Who would've thought we'd have to deal with another villain on campus? It's like evil is gunning for us," she said.

Sero, who was passing by with his book bag slung across his chest, agreed. "Doesn't evil know that there are other classes it can harass?" He wondered.

"Figures you'd say that Tape Dispenser!" Bakugo barked as he continued to play Mario Kart. "There's nothing wrong with villains falling at our feet all the time!"

"Easy for you to say since your Quirk blows things up!" Sero shouted.

"NOT MY FAULT YOUR QUIRK DOESN'T DO ANYTHING FOR COMBAT!" Bakugo retorted.

Sero flashed the finger at him as he continued to his room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Midoriya was finishing the last touches to the meal. "Sato, I've never heard of stuffed chicken breasts before. This'll be good?" He wondered.

Sato nodded. "It tastes better than it sounds. You'll love it!" He said as he mixed the rice that Yaoyorozu prepared.

"It sounds good too," the Everything Hero remarked.

Midoriya smiled. He glanced over from the corner of his eye to see Uraraka looking at him. He blushed lightly as he snuck in an innocent wave at her.

"...ude...Midoriya? Hey man, wake up!"

The inheritor snapped back to focus. "Huh...what?"

Sato smiled. "Dude, the pepper..."

Realization dawned on the inheritor as he panicked and leapt over to the other counter for the pepper. "S-SORRY!"

"Dammit Deku, get your head out of the clouds! Man it got worse when you started going out with Cheeks!" He shouted.

Uraraka's eyes widened as she dropped the ball she was about to throw. "B-BAKUGO!" She exclaimed.

The explosive boy's eyes widened. "Oops..."

Mina dropped her controller, effectively costing her the race. She spun around on the spot and launched herself at Uraraka. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Midoriya watched as his girlfriend was tackled to the ground by their hyper-expressive pink friend. "YOU TWO ARE DATING! AND NO ONE SAID ANYTHING!"

Sato slapped Midoriya on the back. "It's about time too," he commented. "We've been waiting to hear that for a long time."

Midoriya blushed. "Wha-really?"

Yaoyorozu nodded. "It was pretty obvious that she liked you, but hearing you two are together is wonderful news!"

Meanwhile Mina had Uraraka by her shoulders. "WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR A YEAR, FOUGHT OFF VILLAINS, ACED TESTS, AND EVEN FOUGHT A GIANT ROBOTO TOGETHER...AND I'M JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW? WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Mina please! GET OFF ME!"

"NO! WHEN? HOW? WERE YOU GONNA TELL US?"

Uraraka tapped Mina on the face, sending her to the ceiling with her Quirk. "OH YOU DIDN'T!"

The gravity girl ran and deactivated her Quirk, dropping the acid user to the floor. Mina scrambled to her feet and chased after her friend...

When it happened.

As Midoriya was about to put some leftover vegetables away, the large window next to the refrigerator burst into shards as a QICD unit appeared. _INITIATING CAPTURE OF PRIMARY TARGET! _It bellowed.

Everyone in the room were momentarily stunned as the unit opened up its chest compartment and blasted all canisters of its liquid nitrogen into the room. The attack only affected Sero and Sato as well as Hagakure while everyone else dodged it. Bakugo dove behind one of the couches right before it fired, sparing him a repeat of earlier.

Once he felt the temperature start to turn up as evident of Todoroki's Quirk, the explosive hero launched from his cover. "THAT AIN'T WORKING AGAIN ASSHOLE!" And he blasted the robot.

The QICD was quick to react as it fired a pink jelly blast, encasing his hands in the substance. With a counter-explosion nullified, the mech lunged at Midoriya.

The inheritor quickly powered up and dove over the counter. Yaoyorozu dove for cover as the mech gave chase against Midoriya. _Primary target identified. Standing orders: capture and deliver!_

Midoriya grabbed some distance and launched at the mech with his legs pulled in and aimed at the unit. At the last second, he quickly extended his legs, smashing into the unit's face and sending it into the counter.

Midoriya's victory was short-lived as more windows began to burst, revealing more QICD units with their sights set on him. One unit grabbed onto the back of his shirt, holding him in place while another charged in with its hand sparkling with electricity. It reached out to grab the inheritor only to be quickly covered in a white goo that came from Yaoyorozu's unfinished cannon.

Sato broke free from the ice prison thanks to Todoroki and charged into the fight. "YOU'RE RUINING DINNER!"

_'Dinner' is irrelevant, _one unit responded. _Submit!_

Sato slammed into one of the units and grabbed another's head before swinging it around. Bakugo was limiting his explosions as best as he could while Kaminari, Jiro, Mina, and Yaoyorozu were all fighting with weapons that the Class Rep provided. "STAND YOUR GROUND!" Yaoyorozu bellowed.

Midoriya strained against the QICD that had its iron death grip on him. Powering up, he slammed his heel into the unit's feet, causing the unit to fall backwards and loosen its grip on the inheritor. He leapt into the air at the same time as Uraraka with a unit behind her with a staff in her hands. He reached out at her, and with their momentum, she spun him around and slammed him into the unit chasing her.

As the inheritor sent one of the units out the window it came in from, Kaminari was using his Quirk in close combat against two units. He swiped at one of them, narrowly missing its head. The other unit used its electrified hand and punched the Electricity user in the gut, sending a shockwave that sent him tumbling backwards.

Sero was the next to be thawed by the nitrogen blast as he joined the fight. "GROUP UP!" He barked before firing his tape.

One of the units was quick to catch the strand that was fired. Grabbing it with ease, it tried to throw down the substance, instead finding it stuck to its hands. "Double-sided tape! GOT YOU!" He bellowed as he started to fire more strands at other units.

Entrapping several QICDs together wasn't easy, however he managed to rope them all in one spot and within Bakugo's line of sight. The explosive hero-to-be licked his lips as he fired his AP Shot at their heads.

The blast made direct impact with them, however, Bakugo was quickly stunned when the unit revealed its head was untouched by the attack. "W-WHAT THE-?!"

Several of the units stood up as one. _New upgrade detected. Reinforced glass and steel plating in the head units are resistant to concentrated attacks, _it bragged at the explosive boy.

With their combined strength, the tape binding them all together was torn into pieces. _Quirk detected. Organic tape with added strength in structure and adhesive. Recommended counter: freeze!_

The liquid nitrogen tanks were activated, however instead of blasting the whole room, the units kept their chest cavities shut. The resulting mini blasts turned the tape into solid ice, allowing the units to easily shatter them.

Sero and Sato both watched the spectacle unfold, and once they realized the units were stronger than before, they both began to back away.

While they were dealing with the units, Uraraka and Midoriya had each other's backs as several QICD units began to surround them. With her staff raised and Midoriya's Full Cowling activated, the two wore brave smiles on their faces. "Looks like dinner's canceled, eh Deku?" Uraraka told him.

Midoriya chuckled. "I guess we're gonna have to order-in once this is all straightened out," he quipped. "Shame that our secret is out."

Uraraka laughed as she blocked a strike from a charging QICD. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just gonna miss the feeling of hiding away and being a couple," she said.

Midoriya smiled as he blocked and counter-punched a unit through the door.

Two QICD units backed away and eyed each other. Giving each other nods, the two charged in with a modification to their arms. Replacing their hands with small speakers, they both got close enough to the couple and fired high-frequency sonic blasts.

The attack was quick to draw everyone's attention, including Jiro's. At close proximity, the two defending heroes dropped their guards and dropped to the floor. Midoriya, previously deactivating Full Cowl, looked up in an attempt to get back in the fight when a steel-plated fist slammed into him, knocking him out cold.

With their primary target neutralized, the two units grabbed him and bolted from the room. Uraraka shook off the affects of the sonic blast and gripped her staff. "DEKU!"

Running out of the dorm, the gravity hero and some of the class moved to intercept and save their friend.

* * *

**The beginning of the end is at hand (I think I've said that already...Not sure). Anyway, this chapter was finished as I was waiting for class to start. It felt short, yeah, but I plan on giving this a good ending. Your reviews and feedback are always appreciated. Until the next chapter...!**

**Also, I just recently saw Heroes Rising. Awesome movie! Don't see why people get bent out of shape about it. Anyway, until next time!**

**-Newage**


	16. Rise to Fight the Mech-Menace!

The problems started for the teachers when the QICDs started their attack.

Marinette and Adrien were checking one of the monitoring rooms in the basement of one of the buildings when an explosion occurred. The two hurried to the surface and were met with a frightening sight.

Amajiki and Nejire were all locked in a battle against several QICD units. Nejire was flying through the air and continuously blasted her energy waves at the ground, slamming a few while missing some more units as she went. Amajiki had clams for hands and he was swinging at two units that were closing in. Adrien noticed some giant tentacles littering the ground as he fought.

"Well, that was quick," Marinette commented before grabbing her yo-yo and joining the fight.

With Adrien behind her, the spotted heroine launched her weapon at one of the QICD units that was dodging Nejire's attacks and swung it at her. The blue-haired hero cheered and blasted the mech at close range, sending it flying through the air and into a nearby building. Marinette then lassoed at a nearby building and launched herself into the air and lassoed another mech on the ground. Reeling it in, she swung the unit back towards the concrete street with as much strength as she could.

Nejire watched, fascinated at her work. She flew in close to the spot where Marinette delivered the mech and blasted it with a close-range energy wave, inflicting the most amount of damage she could do against the unit.

The mech, still in one piece, quickly shot back to its feet and blasted past Nejire. Landing nearby, the unit re-adjusted its tilted head and its dislocated arm. _Scanning units...Threat identified! Nejire Hado, Quirk: Wave Motion. Energy-based Quirk powered by user's vitality. Recommended counter-measure: long-range evasion._

The unit turned to Marinette as she landed nearby. _Scanning...Threat identified. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Quirk: Ladybug. Unknown creation factor powered by user's life energy. Recommended counter-measure: Disarm and capture._

"Damn, my one weakness," Marinette said. "Right up there with fresh buttery croissants and biscuits..."

"Don't forget my modeling photos!" Adrien bellowed out.

Nejire felt her cheeks puff up and her face turn red as she held back a laugh. Her eyes darted between her and Adrien with a wide smile on her face. Marinette saw her reaction and sighed heavily.

Speaking of Adrien, he was using his taser bo staff to repeatedly strike against two other units. While he couldn't access the kill switches located underneath their helmets, his rapid strikes were able to send the appropriate amount of energy throughout their bodies. He targeted one of the units as its arm was extended, delivering a shock that locked the arm in place.

Meanwhile, Amajiki used his squid arms to ensnare two units and slam them into the side of a building. Thanks to the alleyway he chose to fight in, he managed to continuously smash the mechs into the walls, causing significant damage to his targets.

In a desperate move, one of the mechs activated its arm-mounted saber and sliced outward, causing Amajiki to exclaim in pain and let them both go flying down the alleyway. Their flight was short-lived as a section of the building crumbled and crushed the two units. "DAMMIT! Those things are armed!" He called out.

"Whatever happened to the First Law?" Marinette wondered as she dodged a thrust of one of the mech's saber.

"Sounds like this Winters chick doesn't care about it!" Nejire wondered aloud.

Retracting his tentacles, Amajiki checked for any lasting damage. At that moment, a QICD neared him with its saber extended. Acting on instinct, Amajiki quickly wrapped his uninjured tentacles around the mech, regardless of its obviously erect saber. _Scanning unit...threat identified! Tamaki Amajiki. Quirk: Manifest. Animal characteristics detected. Popular selections for food. Conclusion: Quirk ability allows target to copy characteristics of eaten objects._

Amajiki's eyes widened. _Whoa, talk about perceptive._

_Suggested counter-measure: **Wow Amajiki, you're so cool when you use your Quirk like that. All of Japan will love you in no time!**_

Amajiki and Adrien both gasped at the unit's actions. The pro hero continued to tighten his grasp on the unit, though now he used his free hand to pull his hood down a little more, covering the growing red blush forming across his cheeks. "S-Stop..."

**_Man, Suneater is a really cool hero name! I can't wait to have a little action figure of you someday!_**

Amajiki started to shake a little bit. **GO SUNEATER! THE HOTTEST HERO AROUND!**

Amajiki shook his head. "STOP IT!" He began to squeeze harder, determined to crush the mech.

The QICD narrowed its field of vision at him. _Initiating counter-measures!_

The mech suddenly pushed outward with all of its might. The act caught Amajiki off-guard as the mech then launched into the air and landed nearby. The mech then retracted its saber, activated two small jets on its legs and dashed toward the pro hero.

"AMAJIKI!" Nejire called out, but it was too late. The QICD slipped into Amajiki's personal space and delivered an uppercut straight into his stomach. The air was knocked out of him as he was lifted off of the ground before dropping onto his back.

Nejire growled as she flew in with her Quirk charged. "Stupid machines!"

_Incorrect. I am designed with a high-grade AI developed by the Paranormal Liberation Front, _the unit said as it focused on her.

"Stupid machine from a stupid group!" Nejire called out as she fired an energy wave at the mech.

The QICD was quick to react by using the armor from its chest and shoulders to create an outstretched shield, blocking the wave. Nejire quickly fired another wave at it, this time as she dove past it and aimed behind its defenses. The energy wave blasted the mech forward, crashing into the sidewalk.

Moving quick, Nejire closed in. "This should do the trick! 5% Gringe Wave! Point-Blank!"

Before she could fire her attack, the QICD retracted its shields and aimed one of its fists at her. _Executing counter-measure! _

The mech fired its fist, which was attached to a large wire, directly at Nejire's face. The attack forced her to fire her attack up into the air as she flew backward and landed nearby. The mech then turned to the Miraculous duo. _Interesting...your Quirks disappeared, _it stated.

Marinette gripped her yo-yo tightly. "We don't technically have Quirks..."

_And yet you do. Preliminary readings indicate you possess a Creation-type Quirk and you..._the mech gestured to Adrien. _You have a Disintegration-type Quirk. Polar opposites, yet your team dynamic is flawless._

Adrien smiled. "I trust my bugaboo with my life, as she trusts me with hers. Plus, we've been doing this for a few years," he said.

The QICD tilted its head. _Intriguing..._

"Oh don't be so surprised, unit #186! I designed you to see past that!" A woman's voice broke through their conversation.

Marinette and Adrien's attention shifted to the building opposite of them. High above them and relaxing on a balcony was the young woman they were looking for. Her mischievous smile was accompanied with a large wrench in her hand. "Well then...I'd say this was a long-overdo meeting, eh? You're the new kids on the block, aren't you?"

Adrien sighed. "Abigail Winters, I presume?"

* * *

Uraraka cursed to whatever god there was that dealt with luck when the QICD holding Midoriya started flying. She and a few others were close enough to the mech to see him beginning to wake up when it sprouted wings and flew off. Though, it only became a minor inconvenience for one of them.

Bakugo, one of the few friends that gave chase after the QICD and Midoriya, started to laugh as it took off. "Damn things got another upgrade then?!" He bellowed out.

"Seems that way!" Yaoyorozu said as she handed him his Grenadier Bracer. "Here you go. Uraraka, your grapple hook working well?"

Uraraka gave a thumbs up. "Thanks again for the idea of keeping our equipment specs on hand at all times! You got Deku's gloves?"

Yaoyorozu nodded and tossed the gloves to her as they appeared from her stomach. "Bakugo, that thing is getting away! It looks faster than you too," she said.

Bakugo smiled. "Shut up Ponytail. You could just say it's getting away," he said.

"Wasn't sure if you'd respond to that one," the Everything Hero commented.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "I'll get your nerdy boyfriend, Cheeks. Just try and keep up!" He slipped his bracer on and blasted the ground, propelling him through the air and toward the QICD.

Uraraka canceled her gravity as well as Yaoyorozu's. "Ready!"

Yaoyorozu nodded and created two comically large springs. Jumping on them, she propelled into the air after the explosive hero-to-be, leaving Uraraka to fire her grapple hook at the Class Rep. The Everything Hero used it to pull Uraraka high into the air, bringing her classmate with her.

While Bakugo was busy firing small explosions at the mech's head, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka made their way onto the QICD. "RELEASE!" Uraraka called out, returning their gravity and crashing onto the mech. "SURPRISE!" Uraraka called out.

Immediately, the mech began to fall. _EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! WEIGHT LIMIT REACHED! _The mech called out.

As the mech fell, Bakugo started to steer it to Ground Beta by grabbing its head and pulling it wherever he wanted it to go. "WAKE UP YOU DAMN NERD!" He yelled.

"DEKU! WAKE UP!" Uraraka called out.

"MIDORIYA! HAGAKURE IS IN YOUR ROOM AGAIN!" Yaoyorozu bellowed.

"Ughh...what? Is she?!" Midoriya groggily spoke up.

Uraraka eyed Yaoyorozu. "Ya know, the fact that me calling out to him didn't wake him up says some things," she admitted.

Yaoyorozu shrugged. "She has a habit of sneaking off though," she said.

As they continued to fall, the scene on the ground continued.

* * *

Abigail rolled her eyes at the use of her name. "I'm glad you've done your research, but it doesn't matter in this case. I just want what I'm owed!" She bellowed.

"No can do!" Marinette responded. "You're not taking Midoriya! He's not owed to you!"

Abigail smiled. "He is. See, he's destroyed a good chunk of my robots and demonstrated a power that even I wasn't expecting. It's no wonder the Paranormal Liberation Front wants him so bad..."

Adrien raised his staff. "You're working with villains? Why?"

"Yeah. Aren't they fighting to allow Quirks to be used by everyone at anytime or something?" Marinette argued.

"Perhaps, but that works well for me. More Quirk users openly destroying the world means more data for my QICDs. Honestly, I'm just protecting the normal people of the world by striking back against the false gods that society worships!" Abigail bellowed.

Marinette gripped her yo-yo. "You sound like an akuma..."

Adrien nodded. "So somebody must've gotten to her. Usually leverage, but she comes from a Quirk family," he wondered.

Marinette nodded. "So you're willing to hurt innocent people to further a goal?"

"Innocent? There are NO INNOCENT people when you consider the last 200 years! Even now, 80% of the world has a Quirk, leaving the rest of us as powerless weaklings that are considered sub-human! We're under the boots of the false gods of this world, and they're pressing down on us every year when more Quirked children are born! I will not stand for that!"

"But attacking people who've done nothing wrong? Can you honestly sleep well at night knowing that you're planning on subjugating nearly the whole world?" Marinette bellowed.

"Not the whole world! I will admit that I don't have the resources to expand beyond Japan...but that doesn't mean what happens here won't affect the world. People will look at Japan and realize what I've believed for a while now: Quirks are highly overrated!"

While they were talking, Mr. Aizawa noticed the two downed heroes and rushed over to them. "Oh no, just go on ahead and check on them. It's not like we were talking, Aizawa!" Abigail called out to him.

He said nothing while he stayed with them. Abigail sighed as she leaned over the balcony where she stood. "Well anyway, it shouldn't be a problem much longer. My QICDs have just finished a surprise raid on the 2-A dorms, so I should have Izuku Midoriya all wrapped up like a neat little present soon enough. Honestly, I hope the delivery is better than when I ordered that tea set online. Having a cracked saucer plate and two chipped cups ruined it for me," she mumbled.

"You WHAT?!" Aizawa, Marinette and Adrien all exclaimed.

Abigail smiled. "What? Just because you destroyed most of my Type 1 mechs doesn't mean I didn't have more made. The few weeks before term started was basically a workshop period where I've been making more and more mechs. I just kept a few Type 3 Fairy QICDs nearby the dorm just in case."

Her smile widened as she cupped her ear. "Hark, I think I can hear it now. I can just hear its-"

"DIE!"

Marinette, Adrien and Mr. Aizawa all looked to the sky to see the Fairy QICD plummet to the ground with Bakugo, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka on its back. Midoriya landed right next to it on his back with his gloves on. Bakugo started to laugh as he pressed both of his hands onto the back of the mech's head and let off a powerful explosion, making him jump up slightly while cackling.

Uraraka leapt off of the QICD and rushed over to Midoriya. Yaoyorozu created a bo staff and a First Aid Kit. "They look hurt, Mr. Aizawa."

The Erasure Hero chuckled. "Your powers of perception are well noted. They're just a little sore right now but they're alright," he said. "I have them."

"Yesss...and here I thought I had the upper hand here," Abigail said.

Uraraka helped Midoriya to his feet as they both peered up to her. "But now I can see that no matter how hard I try, your Quirks are the problem I cannot solve with some sneaky maneuver. Even a civil discussion didn't work with you all. I guess Quirks have made you all so used to the idea that you're untouchable," she continued.

With a snap of her fingers, the QICD underneath Bakugo suddenly rose up, knocking him back. The mech flew into the air as Abigail raised her hands up, allowing it to take hold of her. It flew high into the air. "I guess now you all have to see what I've been cooking up for a while! Project OP is finally ready! _Activate command sequence: _Kronos!"

Underneath the training ground, the massive Executor robot activated and smashed its way through the faux road, sending debris all over the place. Grasping onto buildings, it pulled itself up and out of its hole before towering over the heroes on the ground. The robot grabbed the attention of the remaining pros inside the training ground, forcing them to converge on their position.

The QICD and Abigail flew all the way to the head of the robot and settled on top of it. Tapping on its head, Abigail took a small elevator down into the inside of the head where a command center was built. With three heavily armored and armed QICDs standing ready, Abigail smiled. "_Activate command sequence: _Hoard!"

The large structure in-between the treads opened up, revealing a large assortment of silver canisters arranged into rows of 20. One by one, each row deposited its selection of canisters, which then opened up to reveal a QICD unit. More and more rows began to appear and more and more units armed themselves.

As the heroes all readied for battle, a small explosion erupted behind them and Iida came barreling in with his hero suit on, minus the helmet. He also had four suitcases tucked under his arms and strapped to his back. "Hello everyone! Who ordered hero costumes?"

Uraraka looked behind him to see Mina, Tsu, Kirishima, Ojiro, the floating gloves of Hagakure, Sato, and a few others from their dorm all geared up and ready. "You got them all?"

"Well, some elected to stick around and help clean up. Turns out there were a few QICDs hanging around the 2-B dorm too," Iida said. He tossed them their suitcases. "Though finding somewhere to get changed will be difficult."

Yaoyorozu smiled. "I'll just grab my belt and the books..."

"And my gloves and REAL bracers..."

"My bo staff and spare grappler should be enough for now..." Uraraka said.

Midoriya tested the feel of his gloves by flexing them. "These are perfect, though I'm thankful you brought my shoes and iron soles. Thank you Iida for bringing them," he said.

"Got it!"

"So...what's the game plan?"

Marinette turned to Adrien. "You're her target, Midoriya. As for that robot..."

"Probably a bigger version of a QICD. Probably scanned all of us already for our Quirks too," Midoriya wondered.

"So...play it careful?" Uraraka wondered.

Midoriya responded by powering up. _One for All...Full Cowling...!_

The last row of QICDs were fully assembled. Inside the massive robot, Abigail gave the command. _"Activate combat parameters! Neutralize all Quirks! Bring me Izuku Midoriya!"_

On the ground, the robots responded. _Parameters recognized...accepted. Primary target identified...Izuku Midoriya. Primary objective identified...capture primary target. Neutralize resistance. _The bots then all charged forward toward the heroes.

Midoriya smiled. ..._25%!_

"LET'S GO!"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

The class, as well as Marinette and Adrien all rushed to meet the mechanical menace. Midoriya shot forward and fired a single punch at an advancing QICD. The shockwave shook the training ground, beginning their battle.

* * *

**I'll do an A/N in the next chapter. It'll be pretty long but it has been a while so I want to get some things out there before continuing. I'll be keeping that A/N up though, even when I update.**


	17. Author's Note: Current Events

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry the last chapter took so long to come out! I've been writing it and getting distracted with everything going on, and I barely had a decent day with absolutely nothing to worry about (sort of) so I got this done...finally!**

**Anyway, this isn't an Author's Note where I explain myself. I want to get real for a moment.**

**So...these past few weeks, possible month, have been absolute hell on the world. Whether you choose to believe it or not, this coronavirus has made a serious impact on our daily lives. Currently, we are in a state of fear and confusion. In the case of America, this state of fear and confusion has led to some insane moments. Shopping malls are closed, people are hoarding toilet paper like it's the End of Time, and so many people are losing their jobs. Some are losing more, I'm afraid.**

**This state of chaos is unsettling. But from this storm we see here today, there are stories of hope and happiness. Stories of calm and stories of love. Our heroes in scrubs and store uniforms continue to keep America's heart beating. Markets, while they experience shortages of essentials like TP and eggs (somehow), continue to function. Tenant owners are waiving rent charges in some places, and our neighbors are singing for complexes. Doctors and nurses are risking their lives day in and day out to combat this crisis. There are even random strangers (in our eyes) reading stories, playing games, teaching lesson, and so on while on their computers.**

**In the raging storm of chaos, there is hope. Hope that we can weather this storm and return to a sense of normalcy. Hope that we can see our friends and family again and enjoy life once again. Hope that we can learn and prepare for if this happens again. Hope in ourselves, reaching out and helping someone through this crisis.**

**To those who may be affected or have lost someone due to this chaos, know that there is help. We are human. Our spirits have overcome far worse in our history and we will not go down like this. Reach out to others. Make new connections. Know that you are not alone.**

**So this note, while it's long, is my sincerest thanks to our everyday pro heroes. Even to our rookie heroes out there. Our doctors and nurses, our first responders, our janitors, our grocery store employees, our fast food employees, our non-profit organizations, our everyday citizens taking the time to adhere to the rules and minimizing the risk. I am thankful for them all.**

**I am thankful for our heroes. I'm not speaking of just our American heroes, but heroes around the world. I've seen videos from hard-hit areas, like places in Italy where people are singing and playing instruments on their balconies, neighbors looking out for each other, and so many more that I can't type all out. **

**Our pro heroes are out there, giving it all they got to get us through it. Their determination and drive to see us safe is what it means to be a hero, and I'm sure the cast of _My Hero _and _Miraculous _would be proud of them all.**

**To everyone else, I ask of this: wash your hands. Wear gloves if you got them. Don't go out unless you really need to. Listen to the guidelines as they come out, and use your common sense if you're unsure about something. Every single one of us performing these seemingly small feats will make a lasting impact.**

**Because, as you all know, the night is darkest before the dawn. Continue your efforts, however big or small, and the Sun will rise once again.**

**Stay safe everyone! We can do this. GO BEYOND!**

**-Newage**


	18. The Return of Ladybug and Cat Noir!

While Abigail had time on her side, she also had some substantial solutions when it came to the increased supervision on the Support Class. For starters, she had a few QICDs programed to work around the clock, gathering scrap metal and broken pieces of older units. Then, the same units were programmed to create an automatic assembling machine based on the ones left for the Support Class when it came to the villain robots. These machine would then create as many QICD shells as possible.

The remaining task fell on Abigail herself. She would run the program on her personal tablet and tweak any parts of the program as needed. Coupled with reviewing Quirk data and applying as needed, she made sure that each mech was given the most current program possible.

Of course, testing the mechs was a difficult task. With the v.1 program, it needed to be introduced and tested in a way that didn't appear suspicious to everyone else working on the team. She volunteered on the project that created the robotic training program while slipping in her program at the last minute, corrupting the project indefinitely. When she incited Bakugo's mech to attack him any everyone else, she destroyed any trace of the program remotely on the other mechs, making it seem as though it were a malfunction. Abigail cursed herself when all of the remaining mechs were confiscated soon afterward.

And so, with tireless effort, here she was now. Standing inside of her modified Executor while flanked by the newest design for her QICDs: the Fairy QICD units. Outside, she surveyed the battlefield and noted a few things.

For starters, these robots were taking more of a beating than her Mk. 1 mechs. With greater armor, they were slower than their older counterparts, though this meant they were more resistant to damage and packed more of a punch. The reaction time of each mech had been shorten down to the smallest possible second, though any faster would be impossible for her. The gear they used were also tweaked to deliver stronger results. Though now she wondered if the blades were still necessary.

As she looked onto the battlefield, Midoriya and Sato were ganging up on a massive QICD mech with the help of Marinette as she kept in the air. She called out weak points that she found, allowing the One for All inheritor to attack. While Midoriya flanked the mech, Sato continued to deliver strong punches to his enemy from up front.

His fists ached as they continued to make contact with the metal plates. "Damn this things are strong!" He cursed as he continued to hammer away at the mech.

Midoriya rounded behind the mech and moved in to kick behind the unit's legs. "They're top-heavy. ASHIDO! We need to weaken its base! SATO! We'll rush it on 3!"

"Got it!"

"Got it!"

Mina Ashido, recently arrived in her hero outfit, slid toward the mech on her acid shoes. Midoriya kept its focus on himself by delivering a Shoot Style kick to the head. The mech stumbled as Sato rushed in and slammed into it, causing it to tumble backward. Mina then rushed in as well and activated her Acidman attack, cutting through the mech's legs with little resistance.

As the mech dropped to the ground, it landed in the puddle of acid left behind by Mina. The pink-acid user stopped nearby and let the acid drip off her. "BoO-YEAH! Acidman is on the offensive now!"

Nearby, Kirishima and Bakugo were facing three QICDs when she cheered out. The Hardening Hero cracked a smile as his fist slammed into a mech's head. "Awesome Ashido!"

"Yeah, way to go Raccoon Eyes! Just don't lose focus, GOT IT!" Bakugo called out.

Mina smiled. She turned to the robot only to be punched in the face by a large robot fist. She flew through the air and crashed into a nearby window, landing in a faux office space. Marinette was nearby and swung in after her.

Meanwhile on the ground, Adrien and Uraraka were back to back with their bo staffs at the ready. Uraraka had seen her friend go flying and nearly leapt out of her skin toward her. "Damn, I hope she's okay," she muttered.

"Hopefully, but I also hope Mari gets her out of here," Adrien noted as he blocked an overhead strike from a mech's blade. "Now, is it me or did that mech not melt?"

Uraraka spied the mech. As Midoriya and Sato fought off smaller QICDs, the bigger one they had just taken down was beginning to crawl from its pool of acid. "Great, Abigail made them resistant to corrosion. She's putting more and more power into these things!"

Adrien growled. "We could really use the Snake Miraculous right about now..."

"Ooo, what does that one do?"

"Rewinds time for up to 5 minutes. Say that we started it at the beginning of this mess. When Mina was punched, we could've re-wound time and told her to dodge it," Adrien explained.

"Have you guys used it for everyday akuma?"

Adrien shook his head. "I spent a long time doing rewinds with that thing when I first used it. That was an exhausting mess," he noted. "You can use that thing as many times as you want. It felt like forever when I used it on one akuma," he said.

"Yikes."

Adrien chuckled. His ears twitched as he saw a QICD come in from the corner of his eye. "WATCH IT!"

The two of them ducked a swipe from the unit's sword, nearly giving them a fatal buzz cut. Adrien swung around and slammed his bo staff into the mech's side while Uraraka moved in to touch its armor. Her Quirk activated, though instead of floating upward like she wanted, the mech simply adjusted its head so it faced them. _Gravity Quirk detected. Stand Your Ground protocol activated, _it said.

Adrien cursed as he raised his hand up and aimed at its foot. "Man I HATE these things! CATACLYSM!"

His hand pressed onto its foot, sending destructive energy up its leg. The mech couldn't react in time as the power continued to travel up until it's core was destroyed. The mech turned as black as night before crumbling into a pile of blast dust.

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted inside Adrien. The pain shot from his wrist all the way up his arm, causing him to jerk backwards, landing on his butt. "ADRIEN!" Uraraka called out.

Dropping his staff, Adrien cursed. "Dammit all!" He shook his wrist.

"Wha-What happened?" She asked.

He shook his head. "M-My Cataclysm...It's using my energy to power up, and it's apparently not supposed to do that. I exerted myself in that bunker the other day, so now this HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Uraraka's eyes widened as she looked at his wrist. She was about to speak when a QICD flew over her head and landed nearby with Ojiro landing next to them. "Everything okay?"

Uraraka shook her head. "He's overexerted himself earlier. His power is reacting negatively," she reported.

Ojiro knelt down next to him. "Midoriya would probably know more, but I'd bet that it hasn't happened before, right?"

Adrien nodded and picked himself up with Uraraka behind him. "I used to use my kwami's energy for my power. He gave me power; I gave him his favorite cheese as fuel. But here...he's not here, and I've been using my own energy for my attacks," he explained. "And I'm already exhausted."

Ojiro nodded. "Seems like a serious handicap with all things considered," he said. "But it's a conquer-able obstacle."

Adrien looked at him. "Huh?"

The Tailed Hero continued. "We all have obstacles when it comes to our training. Hell, Midoriya is the king of handicap training when he started showing us his Quirk. A power that literally broke his body is a serious disadvantage, but he somehow found a way to overcome it all." He grabbed Adrien and pointed him toward Mina Ashido as she and Marinette broke through the building while engaged with multiple QICDs. "Ashido over there doesn't have a very combat-like Quirk. If she's not careful, she'll melt her clothes on accident and we don't want that."

Uraraka nodded. "Even Uraraka had an obstacle. She overcame nausea when using her Quirk on herself and she can lift more than before," Ojiro continued.

"Long hours of hard work and multiple cups of Alka-Seltzer and 7-Up," she explained.

Ojiro chuckled. "Perhaps you need to find a way to train your body so you don't have to always rely on your power in case this happens again," he explained. "I can offer a few poi-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a QICD rushed the trio with a fist raised. Ojiro raised his tail in a defensive shield while bracing it with his arm. The mech landed the hit on the thickest part of the tail, resulting in a nullified attack.

The mech moved from a single punch to throwing multiple in quick succession. Ojiro simply kept his defense raised as he absorbed the blows, backing away and leading the mech away from the other heroes. "When this is over, let's talk, alright?" He asked as he continued to back away. "Stupid walking toasters!"

Uraraka chuckled as she and Adrien surveyed the battlefield. The remaining members of Class A had arrived and the Executor-QICD was moving toward them. "We gotta move!"

"Right. Bugaboo, we gotta fall back!" Adrien called out as he readied his bo staff. "Uraraka, get everyone else to move down a block or two. I know that Ojiro guy knows what he's doing, but these things are expecting Quirks while we have magic."

"True. Too bad Tikki and Plagg can't make it," she said.

"Yeah..."

Adrien and Uraraka rushed out to see everyone from Class A moving back as instructed. The few pro heroes that joined the fight, like Aizawa and Present Mic as well as Power Loader and Vlad King were all slowing the mech's assault.

As they continued to move, Adrien spotted Ojiro with the head of a QICD under his arm. He had managed to get a unit in a chokehold, and with no clear way to deal with a Tail Quirk besides amputation, the mech couldn't do much as the martial artist wrapped his tail around its head and squeezed until it popped off. He met with the others as Midoriya gathered whoever he could behind a large piece of debris.

Midoriya was rubbing his shoulder and his knee when they arrived. "Man those guys are stronger than before. I can't get too far with them," he said.

"Same," Sato agreed. "And I'm running out of sugar. We need to just wrap this up."

Adrien chuckled as he bumped Marinette. "Psst, bugaboo. This is usually when you throw your yo-yo into the air and scream 'Lucky Charm'," he playfully whispered.

"Har Har," Marinette quipped. "So far my Lucky Charms have been moments of opportunity and a slight change of already present objects. I can't make something out of thin air again," she said.

"Well that steel plate you accidentally made some time ago counts, right?"

Marinette shrugged. "Well...yeah, but that was an accident."

Mina, who had joined them, followed the conversation as if it were a tennis ball in play. "You guys are adorable, but do we have a plan?" She wondered.

Midoriya shrugged. "Considering the size of that robot and the potential of it being just one big QICD, we have to assume a straightforward assault is out of the question. It most likely has countermeasures against us all."

Adrien nodded. "Though...Abigail was able to get inside that thing from the head. Shot in the dark, maybe there's another way inside?" The inheritor suggested.

"Possibly. The question becomes then: how do we get inside?" Yaoyorozu wondered.

Marinette peered over the cover they were in and saw the heroes beginning to fall back. She looked up at the robot slowly making its way toward them. Her hand reached for the inside of her jacket and pulled out a copy of the initial mission's paperwork...

Including a spec of the robot's initial design.

"...I got it!"

They all turned to her. "Principal Nezu gave us all a copy of Project OP's initial specs that we got from the bunker! I got a brief overview of the design and I think I saw a service hatch at the bottom of the mech!" She explained as she opened the blueprint for them all to see.

Everyone hunched over. Indeed the print had a rough detail of the robot, including a highlighted section where the service hatch was located. "Probably been there because she had trouble finding a way to the head. If it's still there..."

"Then it's a perfect way inside!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed. "Somebody climbs through the robot, destroys the core, and stops this rampage!"

Marinette nodded. "Though...with all of us, Midoriya and the robot-looking guy-"

"IIDA!" He called out.

"Right, Iida are the only ones fast enough to get there without much difficulty."

Midoriya peered behind him to see Iida shuffling toward them. "What's going on?"

The inheritor gestured to the robot. "We're looking for a way to get there without difficulty," he said.

Iida nodded. "As much as I would love to help, you're more agile than me. You'd make it with no problem Midoriya," he said.

Uraraka nodded. "Sound good Deku?"

He nodded. "Though I'll need backup."

Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "I'll go with you...if that's possible. I can help us find the most direct path to shutting down the robot without...well, destroying everything," she said. "We're gonna have to get Abigail out of there too."

Everyone agreed. "Right, so Marinette: you and Adrien will continue to lead the defense. Yaoyorozu and I were charge in and hopefully shut this thing down," Midoriya explained.

Marinette nodded before her eyes widened and she groaned. "I'd love to be more active, but we still have severe limits on our powers. A Lucky Charm would be very useful for you guys."

Adrien nodded. "And my Cataclysm would help turn the tide of all of this," he said. He then raised a fist and punched the ground. "Dammit we need our Miraculouses to work again. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

The entire group, besides Marinette, were stunned to see a small ball of blue energy appear out of thin air. The energy behaved as if it were pushing against something as it tried to reach Adrien. After a few more seconds, the energy disappeared. "C'mon!"

Marinette decided to try again. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

Another ball of energy appeared. Midoriya and Uraraka continued to watch it all unfold, and deciding against simply watching, they called out with them. "TIKKI/PLAGG! SPOT'S ON/CLAWS OUT!"

Two balls of energy formed and pressed on one spot together. Marinette and Adrien continued to call out for them, soon getting the rest of the class to shout with them. "TIKKI!"

"PLAGG!"

"SPOTS ON/CLAWS OUT!" They roared.

The energy continued to press until finally, it happened. As if a paper towel was holding back the universe, the air in front of them tore open and two adorable little sprites popped out. Following them was a cloud of golden mist as it drifted into the air before the tear sealed itself.

Mina and a few others couldn't believe their eyes. One sprite was red with an adorably big head and black spots all over. The sprite had stubs for hands and feet and had two tiny antennae sticking from her head. The other was jet black with whiskers and small cat ears and a tail. It had the same stubs for hands and feet as the red one.

The two sprites opened their eyes and looked around, taking in their new surroundings. When they locked eyes with their Miraculous Masters, they lit up like a child at a Christmas tree lighting ceremony. "MARINETTE!"

"KID!"

They flew to hug their faces, a gesture they kindly reciprocated. "You're here!" Marinette explained.

"You're okay!" Adrien cheered.

"Well duh kid, we're magic!" Plagg explained. "It'll take a lot more than just a magical barrier between universes to keep us out!"

"He's right...despite a few things," Tikki commented. "How long were we in there?"

"A few weeks, give or take," Marinette said.

"Yikes, and from the looks of you two, it's not a moment too soon. You guys need to transform!"

"Sugarcube is right. We gotta do this now!"

Adrien's smile outshone the Sun as he re-adjusted his ring. "Then let's do this. Don't worry guys, you have magic on your side now!"

Marinette nodded. "One more time. Ready?"

The two kwami nodded. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

The class, save Midoriya and Uraraka, were stunned to see the two kwami disappear. For Marinette, the sprite entered her earrings and a pink light enveloped her. Her new outfit stayed the same with the jacket and gauntlets with new boots, though now a large cut was made at the back of her jacket. Sitting on her back was a Ladybug-themed shell with two wings hidden inside. Her suit conformed more to her body than before and her mask was removed completely. On the top of her head were two antennae.

For Adrien, his suit didn't change from the one given to him either. The scarf that Marinette made for him wrapped itself around his neck. Just like Marinette's, Adrien's suit conformed to his body with some significant changes. His tail stayed as a real cat tail as well as his ears, though now he had faint whiskers on his cheeks and his claws were sharpened to a point.

The two brandished their weapons, bringing back Marinette's magical yo-yo and Adrien's extendable bo staff.

When the transformation ended, the class was stunned. "Man I almost forgot about the rush," Adrien admitted.

"Same here, and oh man everything feels much clearer!" Marinette exclaimed.

Uraraka and Midoriya smiled. "It's good to have Ladybug and Cat Noir back in action," Midoriya said.

Adrien smiled. "Please. Marinette is our everyday-Ladybug. In and out of the mask, she's a hero through and through," he said.

Marinette blushed. "My back feels a little bit heavy," she mentioned.

Adrien turned to look at her back and gasped. "You have ladybug wings! Oh, you can fly now!"

Uraraka looked behind her to confirm. "Yep! That'll be interesting to test out," she said.

Marinette nodded. "Alright, here goes everything. LUCKY CHARM!"

Throwing her yo-yo into the air, the class and even Abigail watched in wonder as a bright red light appeared and quickly flashed away. Marinette was able to catch the object created as...

"A little bouncy ball? But we used this to defeat Evilustrator so many years ago," she explained.

"There's no rule that says it has to be unique, right?" Adrien wondered.

Marinette shrugged, instead tossing that to Midoriya. "I think you'll need this. Good luck," she wished him.

Midoriya nodded. "Yaoyorozu, if you're coming with me, I need to carry you somehow. Will you be alright?"

Uraraka gave a sideways glance at the Everything Hero. "Um...yeah. I think if I climb on your back, it'll be better. Just try not to drop me," she said.

Marinette smiled. "Alright then." She gave Yaoyorozu the specs for the giant robot. "Let's shut this thing down."

* * *

Abigail was fuming. When Marinette called for her Lucky Charm, she scanned the area for known Quirks. Besides Midoriya's so-called "Super-Power", Uraraka's "Zero Gravity", Mina's "Acid", and Iida's "Engine", she detected no new Quirks. The two she encountered before had disappeared.

Her eyes widened as suddenly the battlefield was again full of activity. The students from 2-A and the pros re-engaged the QICDs with renewed vigor. Marinette and Adrien were in the fray, but Abigail's heart sank as she saw Adrien using his Cataclysm and Marinette stumbling/flying.

Her Quirk-Identification program wasn't picking either of them up.

And down on the ground, Midoriya had Yaoyorozu on his back, and the two had their eyes trained on the Executor robot.

* * *

**With this quarantine, I may have more free time to pump out chapters. No promises exactly, but I'll do my best. Hope everyone is staying safe out there! Until next time!**

**-Newage**


	19. Race toward QICD Mountain

Mr. Aizawa had seen a lot of things in his time as a hero. He had seen the rise of the Villain Factory, the resurgence of villains, the Nomu and the rise of the League of Villains and the Paranormal Liberation Front. Fighting a robot army led by a Quirkless Support student with a young woman with some of the physical properties of a ladybug and a man with an affinity for a black leather cat suit was a new one.

And yet, there he was as he watched Marinette fly through the air with the grace of a drunk duck and lassoing a QICD as it was coming toward him with its blade aimed at his chest. With her yo-yo wrapping around the mech's torso, Aizawa watched as the robot was then cut into a dozen pieces. As the clumps of metal fell onto the ground in front of him, Aizawa watched the other mechs falter.

As he and Vlad King turned, they watched as the children of Class 2-A surged past them and engaged the advancing QICDs. Sato flew into the air with Kirishima's ankle in his hand and swung his Unbreakable body onto the head of one of the units. His combined strength and Kirishima's power crushed the robot like a can in a wall-mounted crusher.

"Hey hey hey! Isn't that our job?" Present Mic complained to Aizawa.

Cementoss smiled as he willed a wave of cement to crush a small pack of QICDs. "This may be a fight for our lives, but it's also some excellent training. I have no objections to this," he said.

"Exactly. They needed this sort of training with these damned machines," Snipe chimed in.

Mr. Aizawa sighed as he launched his wrappings out. "Right then..." He ran off to join in the fight.

As the pros ran in, Class 2-A were already giving it their all. Bakugo kept low to the ground with his Mach Speed technique, keeping the attention of the Fairy QICDs while Mina skated around the battlefield on her acid. Aoyama kept blasting mechs as they were spontaneously being captured by Sero's tape and thrown into the air. While their armor did improve, so did the shining hero's Naval Laser. A well-placed shot would shatter them regardless of their countermeasures.

While they were fighting, Uraraka couldn't hold back a smile as she watched Marinette and Adrien fighting like back in Paris. The cat-themed hero bounced around the battlefield with his right hand glowing with destructive energy. With every pass of an enemy, a tower of once-Quirk identifying technology turned to dust._ He's not stopping...can he use Cataclysm multiple times? _she wondered.

Marinette, meanwhile, kept into the air with her yo-yo wrapping around mech units. As she lassoed one unit, another unsheathed its blade and attempted to cut through the toy only to find it to be indestructible. With a forceful tug, Marinette ripped a mech to pieces while using the blunt force of the yo-yo to knock another mech backwards.

Landing on solid ground, she continued her attack by weaving and dodging attacks while constantly wrapping up and destroying other mechs.

_Error...Error...no Quirk detected! Unknown assailant detected! No Quirk detected! _The mechs kept saying right before being destroyed by the spotted heroine.

With the broken piece of a QICD's blade in her hands, Uraraka turned and bellowed out. "NOW!"

* * *

Far behind them, hidden by a piece of debris. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were enacting their plan. The Everything Hero jumped onto the inheritor's back and interlocked her hands and legs around him. "You sure you'll be okay?" Midoriya asked her. "Last thing you need is to get whiplashed or something."

"Terrifying image aside, I think I'll be okay," the Class Rep responded. "Remember: the service hatch is directly in between the robot's tracks. A frontal assault may be too much for us."

Midoriya nodded. "I guess we'll be taking the scenic route. Ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Yaoyorozu commented.

Midoriya then powered up his Quirk, matching his new limit of 25%. With Yaoyorozu snug on his back, the inheritor kicked the piece of debris hiding them into dust and immediately bolted toward the Executor robot.

The robot's Quirk Identification program immediately caught wind of them. _ALERT! ALERT! Quirk detected! Subject identified as Izuku Midoriya! _The system blared out.

Abigail watched as the inheritor gripped Yaoyorozu tightly and prepared to run. "Hang on tight and keep your head down!"

Yaoyorozu tapped Midoriya on his chest, signaling him to move. The inheritor then blasted off down the road in a flash of green light, dodging several lone QICDs as they tried to intercept him.

Inside the command center, Abigail gave the command. "Activate the Fairies! STOP HIM!" She bellowed.

The shoulders of the massive Executor opened up and several Fairy QICDs chased after him. While they didn't have any blades unsheathed like their grounded counterparts, they had the maneuverability to go after Midoriya and Yaoyorozu. The two quickly detoured down a mock alleyway with the mechs in tow. The Fairies were small enough to slip through without slowing down.

When Midoriya popped out onto a nearby street, he had no time to formulate a plan as the QICDs were hot on his tail. "HOLD ON TIGHT!"

"Any tighter and Uraraka will have my ass!" Yaoyorozu commented.

Brushing the image aside, Midoriya continued to run at high speeds. One of the Fairies grabbed a mock 4-door and threw it in an attempt to slow the inheritor down. He slipped by it with ease and quickly cursed his luck as more cars came flying in.

The sound of crushed metal around her spooked Yaoyorozu as she had her eyes sealed tight. While he continued to run, the Everything Hero couldn't help but notice every single contraction of Midoriya's muscles as he continued to dodge the oncoming traffic jam. His heart was racing almost as fast as he was running. It was a sensation she had not expected to feel.

As one truck rolled over the duo, Midoriya moved his right arm out from under Yaoyorozu's leg. "Wrap them around me tight; I'm going to use my Black Whip at the last second!" He advised.

Yaoyorozu nodded. _I've been curious about that power of his...and here I am getting ready to see it up close, _she thought to herself as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

As one of the mechs threw a minivan at the duo, Midoriya leapt into the air and rolled over the falling vehicle. Reaching out with his hands, he fired tendrils of black energy at the car and used its momentum to quickly counter the QICD. Pulling his whole body weight into it, he spun it around and fired it at the mech, crushing it before it had a chance to dodge it. Pieces of the van and the mech were sent all over the place.

Midoriya angled his body thanks to a few miniature Delaware Smashes and landed gracefully on the street. The mechs didn't stop to process the loss of one of their units; on the contrary, they flew down low and gained some ground against them.

Yaoyorozu raised her head up. She scanned the area and pointed toward a large mock office building. "In there! We can shake them!"

Midoriya smiled. "Man I hope you can't actually read minds," he quipped before dashing toward the front entrance.

Blasting through the mock lobby, the inheritor sped toward the emergency staircase and used his Quirk to make quick work of their ascension up the building. Several of the Fairy mechs crashed through the walls and made several attempts to grab them, only to come up short. Their quick actions weren't fast enough to keep up with the successor.

Before they rounded a corner leading to the rooftop, three Fairies slammed into the ground and raised their armor up to make a barricade. The two heroes-in-training stopped dead as the mechs began to approach them.

Midoriya began to back off when Yaoyorozu tapped him on his chest. Behind them were two regular QICDs with shock batons charged and ready for use. They approached the two heroes, boxing them in.

One of the regular mechs moved in to attack. "REAR LEFT!" Yaoyorozu called out.

Reacting immediately, Midoriya spun on the ball of his foot and delivered a roundhouse kick to the mech's raised arm, knocking the baton from its grasp. The other mech used this moment to swing at the two heroes, narrowly missing Yaoyorozu's head. Midoriya countered with a rising uppercut to the mech's head, raising it from the ground before it fell down the stairs.

Yaoyorozu turned behind her to see two Fairies closing in with their shields raised. Using her Quirk to create a bo staff, the Everything Hero swung at them to keep them at bay. She dropped from Midoriya's back and created her own shield as the two mechs charged her.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, the heroes were holding their own against the rising numbers of QICDs. Ojiro worked with Ashido to stun and melt at close range, allowing the acid-user's Quirk to burn through their armor more efficiently without losing potency over a considerable distance. While she didn't destroy the mechs, she was able to disable or destroy most mechs' lower bodies, compromising their combat ability.

Sero continued to tape up mechs and arrange them into targets for Aoyama's Naval Laser blasts. This provided an excellent change for Sero to demonstrate great strength in launching the robotic enemies while giving Aoyama better practice with aiming. The mechs had previously tried to deflect his lasers, though other mechs would not be situated in a way to continue deflecting, resulting in some accidental double kills.

While Sato continued to use Kirishima (with his permission) as an unbreakable hammer, Jiro elected to move closer to her enemies and either plug into them and disrupt the harmony of their inner systems or use her amplifiers at close range to cause extensive damage to the mechs. She lined up one angled uppercut to a mech's chin while firing a Heartbeat Soundwave attack on contact. She couldn't stop smiling as it worked everytime she got close.

While they continued to dominate the battlefield, a few heroes struggled, including Hagakure. While her gloves and boots would give her away, another trait of hers would make fighting the mechs difficult: her heat signature. While the mechs couldn't actually see her, they used thermal technology tested during their first fight in locating and keeping her at bay. This was evident here as the mechs would swing at her as she closed in on them.

The mechs kept their 'eyes' on her as she moved around. Her heat scans showed every step she took and how she was wanting to fight. She would try to throw punches, though the mechs would simply dodge or block them with ease. Eventually, she began to get frustrated. "THESE GUYS ARE CHEATING!" She bellowed out as she stamped her foot onto the ground. "Of all the people in the world to see me, it had to be these things!"

Tsu leapt over the invisible girl and launched her tongue out and wrapped around the mech's sword arm and torso. "At least they're not perverted like Mineta!" She said as she threw the mech away and into the clawed darkness that was Dark Shadow. "I'm surprised he didn't try heat tech before."

One QICD moved in toward the invisible girl with its sword prepped for a fatal stab when an earphone jack jammed into the mech's head. Jiro stood behind the mech as it fell with her arm raised behind her. "Let's not give him any ideas. Last thing we need is summon him by saying his name three times!" She said as she plugged in her earplug into her amplifier and blasted a QICD at point-blank range.

As the mech fell, Bakugo flew over the small group with two Fairies behind him. "Damn mechs are more reliant on those sensors. We gotta blind them if you want a shot Vanishing Girl!" He bellowed.

On the ground, Todoroki knew what to do. He breathed in a big sigh as he brought his hands up to his face. Balling his fists, he raised his left hand, which held the flame, to his mouth. He then raised his right, which had a small block of ice in the palm to settle in front of it. "It's going to get pretty steamy real fast!" He warned.

Bakugo sighed as he blasted straight into the air. "Damn half and half bastard!" He flipped in the air and fired an AP Shot at a Fairy at close range, breaking through the armor.

Taking in a deep breath, Todoroki blew into his hands, blowing out an incredible display of power. The fire, encompassed by left hand, blew into the iced hand and expelled a cloud of concentrated steam. It quickly grew to encompass the area they were in, surprising many within his own class as well as the QICDs.

Todoroki's Sauna Blast had a counterpart, though, which worked very similar. Though, as the cloud of steam enveloped the area, thermal scanners were picking up more heat, making their campaign against Hagakure pointless.

Pleased at the display, the Invisible Girl went on the attack.

* * *

The explosion of steam drew the attention of the Fairies that were surrounding Midoriya and Yaoyorozu. When the mechs turned, the Everything Hero jammed her bo staff into the nook of a mech's head and blocked an incoming strike from another mech with her shield. She bounced the strike back and used her shield to slam into the mech, sending it down the stairs.

Behind her, Midoriya kept blocking strikes from the mechs and countering, though they were able to quickly predict his movements. When Todoroki's Sauna Blast erupted down the faux road, the mechs stopped for a second, giving Midoriya time to land solid hits against them.

With all mechs down, Yaoyorozu leapt back onto Midoriya's back, surprising the young inheritor. "Let's get going!"

"Jeez Yaoyorozu! If I didn't know it was you, I would've flipped you over my shoulder!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

The Everything Hero's eyes were wide. "G-Good think you knew it was me then..." She squeaked.

Overcoming the initial shock, Midoriya wrapped his arms around her legs and kicked the door down in front of them. Back in action, the young inheritor blasted off across the roof and toward a taller building. Yaoyorozu crossed her legs around Midoriya's torso as he leapt into the air and fired his Black Whip up along the side of the building. Securing an anchor point, he ran along the side of the building and leapt onto another rooftop.

Somewhere deep within the core of One for All, Daigoro Banjo smiled as his Quirk was being used the proper way.

Once he touched down onto the roof, Midoriya kept moving. He repeated the Black Whip technique as he came across taller buildings, amazing Yaoyorozu and Uraraka as they both marveled at his mastery of the power.

As he continued making progress against the massive Executor robot, more Fairy QICDs flew in to intercept the heroes. With their swords raised and prepped to strike, the duo felt a metal death surging toward them.

Until...

On the ground, Jiro plugged in one earphone into her right wrist amplifier and her left leg speaker. Flipping on switches located on the opposite sides, she turned to the resident DJ hero: Present Mic. "Ready sensei?" She wondered.

Present Mic's smile grew wide. "Oh this'll be fun. It's a good thing you finally got the new equipment too!" He exclaimed.

The Hearing Hero smiled as she raised her wrists and took a boxy stance. Present Mic stood next to her, and with the battlefield relatively clear in front of them, they were given the green light. "MAKE SOME NOISE HEROES!"

With a mighty shout, Present Mic unleashed a massive soundwave toward the QICDs. Jiro pumped her heartbeat through her amplifiers and her speakers with similar results. At the highest possible pitch for her, the two soundwaves slammed into the flying group of QICDs with great force. Unable to protect themselves from the onslaught, the mechs all began to shut down and fall toward the earth.

The two heroes ceased their attack and angled it at the re-emerging crowd of QICDs. "Joint Ultimate Move: SubSonic Super Slam!" They both bellowed as they fired off their Quirks. The charging crowd of mechs pressed on their assault, fighting through the chaos with no fear.

With the sky cleared, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu landed once again onto the battlefield and sped off toward the massive robot. Marinette watched from above as they went, glad that the two were nearing their destination. She made eye contact with the Everything Hero and pointed to her own ear.

Message well received, Yaoyorozu created two small communicators in the palm of her sealed hand. Keeping them in place, she pressed herself a little tighter as Midoriya ran.

* * *

Up above inside the head of the machine, Abigail growled as she watched their progress. She pressed her fingers into her temples as the wheels in her head turned. Behind her, her new mechs were standing idly, awaiting any new orders.

She approached the control terminal situated on the wall with several monitors. Pressing a button, a microphone appeared as she relayed her command. _Executor Titan...new orders: Crush Izuku Midoriya and anyone breaching the perimeter! _She ordered.

The various eyes of the Executor Robot shined bright as it accepted the order. It raised up its fist and began to drive it down to where the duo were running to. Yaoyorozu sensed it coming before she saw it and instinctively tightened her grip on Midoriya's neck, nearly choking him in the process.

The young inheritor peered up just in time to see the massive fist looming over them. Time felt like molasses for him as his mind began to race with possible ideas. On the corner of his eye, Midoriya made contact with Yaoyorozu as she looked on in fear. Despite his speed, he wasn't going fast enough to outrun it.

_STOP! Izuku, that's not the right thinking! _He felt himself argue with his previous thoughts. _Yaoyorozu is counting on you; your friends are counting on you; Ochaco is counting on you..._

With fire burning in his eyes, Midoriya felt his heart racing as he poured more energy from One for All into his entire body. Already he felt more of a spring to every step he took and Yaoyorozu was noticeable lighter on his back. He eyed his destination with determination as he sped off. "One for All...35%!"

On his back, Yaoyorozu felt herself perk up a little bit. _One for All...is that what he calls it? And what's with the percentage? _She thought to herself.

"Yaoyorozu, you're gonna have to press further in. Hang on tight and be ready to slow us down!" Midoriya advised.

"H-How?"

Midoriya gripped her legs tight. "We're gonna need a lot of drag..."

Before she could inquire further, she felt him blast off with renewed power. From Uraraka's and Marinette's point of view, the duo disappeared into a flash of green light. Midoriya broke his previous speed record as they skimmed the metal fist before popping out onto the other side.

Cleared from being squashed, Yaoyorozu peeked up just enough to see a service hatch closing in. Activating her Quirk at her back, she tore through her shirt to create a backpack with a zip chord on her shoulder. She quickly pulled the chord, releasing a parachute from the pack.

The sudden feeling of drag nearly ripped her from Midoriya's back had his grip been loose. His momentum began to slow as well as his speed, though he was still traveling too fast for his own good. He dug his feet into the ground in an attempt to slam on the brakes.

Feeling the parachute wasn't stopping them, Yaoyorozu discarded the pack by creating another one behind it and releasing another chute. Midoriya felt his speed slow down enough for him to move his right arm from the Everything Hero's leg and firing his Black Whip at the service hatch twice; once to unlock the hatch itself and the other to rip it open.

As soon as they got close, Midoriya launched into the robot bounced right off of a wall, releasing Yaoyorozu in mid-air and shielding her as they landed. Finally settling on the cold steel of the robot and ignoring the throbbing pain in his feet from breaking his limit, the inheritor breathed a sigh of relief. He got up off of his classmate and moved away, respecting boundaries and his relationship status too much to be caught in a stereotypical anime situation.

They were inside...and they were ready to shut the robot down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette wrapped her yo-yo around the leg of a QICD unit and swung it around and into the awaiting claws of Adrien's Cataclysm. Bursting through its torso with ease, the blond model/superhero then grabbed his bo staff from his back and blocked a strike coming in from another mech's sword. "Man having the whole team here would be awesome, wouldn't you say Bugaboo?" He checked in with his communicator.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she flew toward the ground with her yo-yo in hand. "Ehh I don't know...Alya and Nino would probably feel overwhelmed with all of these robots..." she said.

Adrien smiled as he activated the taser feature on his staff and jammed it into a mech's head. "Good point...though I wonder how they're doing back home. It'd be great if we could check in," he said. "I bet they got their hands full with a bunch of akuma."

The spotted heroine smirked as she dodged a strike from a mech that got too close. "Probably...if Hawkmoth hasn't noticed we aren't even the-"

_"Hello? Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" _A woman's voice suddenly appeared.

Marinette jumped in place. "H-Hello? Who is this?"

_"It's Midnight. I was with All Might getting info about our favorite Tinkerer," _she responded.

Adrien looked over at the spotted heroine. He could hear Midnight from there. "What's going on? How'd you get onto this channel?"

_"Don't worry about that. Listen, I went back to speak with Mr. Winters to get some more information about Abigail. I got something new to report," _Midnight said.

"Oh?"

_"Yeah, and I don't like it. I feel like we're going at this the wrong way..."_

Marinette and Adrien listened to the intel. Once Midnight finished the report, they two Miraculous heroes met each other's gaze. "It's like she's an akuma..."

Adrien nodded and eyed the massive robot. "Yeah...and the sad thing is: I kinda get it..."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I hope everyone is being safe and healthy out there! We can overcome this crisis together!**

**Also, I've been playing Dragon Ball Z Kakarot recently. Imagine this: Similar setup with open world mechanics and massive playable area...but with My Hero as the main stage...eh...?**

**Anyway, feedback for this chapter is always appreciated. Even if it isn't good, your reviews help. Until next time...**

**-Newage**


	20. Climbing the QICD

As the battle raged on outside the giant robot, Midoriya took the time to inspect his surroundings. Yaoyorozu was still catching her breath on the cold steel floor, giving the inheritor time to look around. Besides it being a small room, large avenues of steam pipes could be seeing running in various directions. A few symbols of U.A. were still evident on the walls, though they appeared to have been scratched out by a key by someone.

While she was on the floor, Yaoyorozu's mind was racing. _We're inside the robot...I got here on the back of my best friend's boyfriend...we almost got crushed by a giant robot's fist...it's cold..._

The Everything Hero picked herself up and rubbed her head. She looked around the room and noticed that Midoriya was standing nearby with his back toward her. His head was tilted downward and a bright light was illuminating his hair. _Checking his phone...maybe hoping for an update from Ochaco? _she wondered.

As she stood up, she felt a chill run by her. "M-Midoriya?"

The green-haired inheritor perked up and pocketed his phone. "You okay Yaoyorozu?" He asked as he turned to face her. "I understand if I went too fast for your liking but we needed to-OHMYGOD!" He whipped back around with a beet-red face.

His sudden outburst startled her. "What? What happened? Are there QICDs here?!" She panicked.

Midoriya pressed his palm into his face and shook his head. "N-No..."

"Then what? Don't scare me like that!"

Midoriya pressed into the wall and turned slightly. With his free hand, he grasped and lightly tugged on his own shirt. Once he did that, he gestured to her. "Y-You might want to do something about it..." He muttered.

Yaoyorozu tilted her head in confusion. "I-I don't get it?"

Midoriya groaned. "I-Isn't a little c-c-c-c-cold in here for you?" He asked her.

She nodded and pressed her hand on her waist. When her fingers brushed against unclothed skin, her blood suddenly felt very cold. Her hand traveled up her side, continuously being unabridged by the shirt she was wearing earlier. As her fingers inched near her breasts, her own face turned bright red as realization dawned on her. She immediately looked downward to see her shirt was nearly destroyed. The front was fine though the back of her shirt was gone. The parachute she had created tore through it and the bra she was wearing as well.

She immediately covered herself up and spun around. "DON'T LOOK!" She screamed.

Midoriya was shaking his head violently. "W-WASN'T PLANNING ON IT!"

Their combined embarrassment could've turned whatever water would be in the room to steam. She quickly used her Quirk to create a duplicate of her leotard from her hero uniform. Since her pants were still intact, she breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up and grabbed her torn old shirt. "O-Okay...I'm good..."

Midoriya didn't immediately turn to face her. Instead, he slowly removed his hand from his face and slowly turned so she was at his side. "I-I-Sorry! I didn't see anything!" He quickly apologized.

Yaoyorozu quickly nodded. "I-It's okay...You're not like Mineta..." She said. "P-Plus...y'know...with you and Ochaco and-"

Midoriya coughed and shook his head. "W-We should get moving...and probably not mention this ever again," he said.

The Everything Hero nodded in agreement and walked over to the inheritor. She handed him a small communicator. "I-I saw Marinette gesturing to her ear. I think she wanted us to have them," she said.

The inheritor grabbed one of the communicators and placed it in his ear. As Yaoyorozu hooked hers up, Midoriya connected their headsets and called Marinette. Once she picked up, Midoriya gasped as the Miraculous hero sprouted a very vulgar curse at a QICD.

_"...amn fuc...Hello?"_

"Marinette? It's Midoriya!"

_"Oh hey! You guys made it! Hang on, I'm gonna connect you guys to Adrien and Uraraka...stupid mecha-asshole!"_

Yaoyorozu connected as soon as Marinette cursed, earning wide eyes and a suppressed laugh from the Everything Hero. _"Sorry, but these things are getting faster. I think Abigail knows you guys are inside the mech," _she explained.

**"Yeah I think so too. You guys doing alright? You okay Deku?" **Uraraka asked.

"Yeah...just tired. I went over my limit a little bit getting in here," he explained.

**"You can't be doing that Deku, but I'm glad you guys are safe," **she said.

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu made eye contact for a brief moment. The silent message was understood and the two turned back toward the mission. "Is it possible that Abigail is listening to us?" The inheritor wondered.

"Not likely. I took the specs from the communicator that was in Ochaco's helmet when it popped in from the other dimension and kept the same frequency. I have to thank Hatsume for that one," Yaoyorozu said. "It seems pretty closed-circuit so it had to be exactly the same."

_"The magical power of Miraculouses. Adrien, how is it on the ground?"_

"Not too good. These mechs just keep on coming. I break 10, and 20 more pop out. Where is she getting these things?" He wondered.

_"There were a lot of mechs inside the robot when she dispatched the first wave. She could be making more inside but that would require a lot of hardware and time. The mech could be scooping up whatever it can find and rebuild them..."_

"But we can't be sure," Adrien said. "Buuuuut...you guys are on the inside and you can find where these mechs are being rebuilt."

"We can find it," Yaoyorozu said as she grabbed the specs of the robot from her pocket. "Alright, I can already see a few routes leading up to the head of the robot. One route seems to lead straight to the core."

Midoriya neared her and looked over her shoulder. "I see a lot of smaller routes leading from the core. Energy veins probably?"

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Disrupting a few of those should disable the robot and give you guys some breathing room, though I'd imagine that Abigail has countermeasures against sabotage," she noted. "Safeguards like QICDs."

**"Which is something we can handle. Although...Marinette, Adrien, what if we caused a massive shortage of available QICDs? Abigail would be forced to divert any mechs inside to fight back, possibly giving you guys some breathing room?" **Uraraka suggested.

_"It's possible, but everyone is looking pretty tired out here. We'd have to really push ourselves to seem like a worthy distraction," _Marinette mentioned.

**"We've survived worse, trust me."**

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll be heading out. We'll keep you updated," Yaoyorozu said.

**"Great. Good luck guys!"**

When the communication cut off, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu both fist-bumped and ran into the belly of the beast.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the main control room at the head of the robot, Abigail Winters continued to stare with wide eyes at one of her surveillance monitors. She watched as Midoriya and Yaoyorozu ran off, and while she didn't have sound enabled due to an oversight on her part, she already knew that they had a plan set up. On her face was a slight blush as her finger hovered over a button on her console.

She shook her head clear. "Ooookay. Quirks aside...well..." She felt her face burn up bright.

Behind her, one of her QICDs approached her. _Creator's heart rate is...elevated..._

"Shut up! Send some reserve units to secure any vital points they may attack! They may attempt to sabotage us!" She barked at her other units.

The QICD that approached her relayed the order to the units. As the units left to perform their duties, Abigail turned her attention back to the monitor and pressed the button her finger was hovering over. "I'll just...saaaaaave that one..."

* * *

When the call cut off from the two inside the robot, Uraraka turned her attention back to the QICD that she, with Kirishima's help, skewered with her bo staff. The edge was flattened and sharpened to a lethal point. The QICD was then impaled and stuck onto the hood of a mock car. "Damn machines aren't letting up though," she said to Marinette.

Flying high above the battlefield, Marinette watched as Tokoyami's Dark Shadow swiped away at the mechs getting too close to Aoyama. "They aren't. It's like they getting desperate!" She observed.

"Maybe they know they're inside?" Adrien wondered while he flipped over a bladed QICD and slapped the back of its head with a Cataclysm. "Winters is overseeing these things so she may have a plan!"

"Yeah...could be. Adrien, how are you feeling?" Marinette wondered.

"Pretty good now that Plagg is back. I'm not running out of magic anytime soon, but I'm starting to get tired down here. We need to wrap this up!" He said. "I can destroy a lot of them, but it depends on how long it'll take before they realize that I'm a Quirked threat."

"Then we need to work fast. Uraraka, you need to rally your friends and start focusing on thinning the herd. Adrien, I want you and Mina to do that pit of acid thing you guys did the other day. Once that's done, I need heavy hitters to start filling the hole with scrap metal!"

"Got it bugaboo!"

"On it!" Uraraka chimed in.

Marinette smiled. "Alright, it's time to junk these tin cans!"

* * *

Climbing through the giant robot sounded a lot easier than the duo previously thought. For one, the spaces were cramped and only allowed one of them at a time. Midoriya, while still retaining much of his slender frame, had little difficulty managing the climb. For Yaoyorozu, however, a problem quickly arose: Claustrophobia. The pipes and steel walls all felt like a rapidly closing-in prison and she was finding it difficult to climb as fast as he did.

As they continued to climb, Yaoyorozu found it easier to talk and climb, keeping her mind away from the feeling of the walls closing in. "So...how long?"

Midoriya stopped a little further ahead. "How long what?"

She chuckled. "You and Ochaco? She didn't really get to say anything before the mechs came and ruined dinner," she said.

Midoriya cracked a smile as he neared a ledge to a larger room. "Well...I'd say about 5 months...I think," he estimated.

"5 mont-wait a minute...that was right after you guys came back from that other world!"

"Yeahhh..." Midoriya blushed as he reached the ledge. "There's a bigger room here. I'll help you up." He reached down and toward Yaoyorozu's outstretched hand.

As he pulled her up with little effort, she continued. "You...you guys were dating since then? How did we not notice?!"

The inheritor smiled. "We were keeping it secret on purpose. It was a lot of fun and, and this is even funnier, it became a sort of training for going undercover. I'll be honest, I'm glad we picked up on our internships right afterward because I don't think we could've kept it secret for very long if we weren't so busy," he explained.

Yaoyorozu chuckled and shook her head as she stood up in the bigger room. She pulled out the specs and looked around. "I can't believe you guys kept this a secret for months. Hell, I'm shocked you told Bakugo of all people!"

"Well...we couldn't keep it a secret from him. I've been doing some extra training with All Might and those two are usually with me," he said.

"That Black Whip thing?"

Midoriya nodded. "That's a weird thing of yours Midoriya. If I'm being honest, it almost reminds me of Todoroki's power," she continued.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "See, he's half fire and half ice. I thought all you had was super strength, but here you are with black energy shooting from your hands. I can't imagine how it would've looked at the Sports Festival. I think you would've gotten to Bakugo," she said.

Midoriya coughed violently at her remark. "G-Ge-Get to Kacchan? I don't know..."

Yaoyorozu shrugged. "We'd never know unless we saw it in action. Would be pretty impressive to watch," she admitted. She continued looking around before spying a ladder leading up to a duct a story up. "Looks like a maintenance hatch leading to some massive room. Best guess is that something important is up there..."

"Possibly. Let's go break something," he said.

Yaoyorozu nodded as she replaced the specs in her pants. The duo started climbing the ladder before the Everything Hero remembered something to stop her in her tracks. "Wait, you said that you're doing some training with All Might, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"So...So does he know?"

Midoriya blushed as he nodded. "He, uh...well, I got some advice from him actually."

Yaoyorozu's eyes went wide. "H-He did?"

"Yeep..."

"Was it good advice?"

"Nooope."

The duo shared a good laugh as they climbed the ladder and through the duct. Midoriya, seeing that his luck so far had not been good with Yaoyorozu's...wardrobe malfunctions, elected to go through first to avoid any more situations. As he made his way in front of the Everything Hero, he constantly smashed the walls of the duct, widening them out a little bit for easier movement.

When they duo exited the duct, they were met with an incredible sight. A massive room was open to them with several conveyor belts with hanging QICDs constantly in motion. Multiple repair stations had mechanical arms replacing broken arms and torsos with newer parts. A few mechs had black craters in their heads, which were discarded and replaced with shiny new heads.

The duo watched a single QICD come in with two spears of ice jammed into its torso and a massive hole in its head. The head was surgically removed as well as the remaining arms and legs while the torso was taken away. A new and slightly larger torso appeared behind it and the arms and legs were replaced. The head was thrown into a bin and replaced with a new one. After it went through a test where it raised its arms and legs, the mech was taken to a large container and compacted along with other mechs. The bin, once it was full, was raised up and stacked along with other identical bins.

The duo watched with fascination and horror. Yaoyorozu created a small digital camera and quietly snapped a picture. "I-It's..."

"Genius. I-I mean it's completely wrong for a villain to be doing this, but keeping the illusion that she has a ton of mechs on standby and constantly being created can give any hero a sense of doubt and failure as they fight what seems to be countless waves of robots! But how is she able to keep everything stable inside with the fighting outside? Perhaps she thought of that before conceiving the idea of a fight, thus focusing her time on...perhaps shock absorption technology? No, couldn't be keeping the belts in line since they..."

As Midoriya continued to ramble on, Yaoyorozu carefully eyed the young inheritor._ Jeez, Ochaco is right...he does mumble a lot. Kinda weird..._

"...hen she could've just created sturdier supports hidden carefully behind the machinery. No, that would have an opposite affect on the structure and cause the mechs to-"

"Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu interrupted.

Snapping Midoriya out of his trance, the inheritor looked up at her. "Eh?"

"You mumble way too much. How does Ochaco deal with you?"

He shrugged. "I'd figure she has earbuds or something. Anyway, sorry about that."

She waved it off. "So...a repair station inside a giant robot. Possibly, like you said, it has strong supports to keep all of this stable," she said.

"Yeah. If you can make some bombs..."

"You can take to the structural weak points and bury the conveyor belts, halting their progress!"

Midoriya nodded. "We would be bottle-necking their deployment and give everyone outside some breathing room."

Yaoyorozu smiled and activated her Quirk. "How many points can you see?"

After scanning the room for a while, the young inheritor gave her a number to work with. With a suitable number, Yaoyorozu began to create several star-shaped bombs with an adhesive backing. As she created the bombs, two QICDs entered the room.

The two ducked behind cover as they appeared. _Quirk detected! Locate Quirk user! _They announced.

The mechs unsheathed their blades as they looked around. Midoriya gave a small smirk as he prepared to jump out to attack, however Yaoyorozu pulled him back and sat him back down. As she did, more units appeared behind the first two. "If you engage them, they'll probably activate all the others in here. We'll be overwhelmed," she warned him.

The inheritor took a quick glance back at the mechs. "Right...sorry. We need to divert attention."

Reaching to his comm unit, he made a call. "Marinette? Adrien? It's Midoriya. We found the repair station where they're refurbishing these mechs and sending them back out. We need a distraction to draw more out," he called out.

* * *

Outside the massive robot, Adrien smiled as he swiped at a mech, severing its head from the body. "A distraction is what I'm good at. Ready Pinky?"

Mina Ashido slid by him on a trail of acid. "Always ready for some fun!" She then made a beeline toward a small group of mechs and smiled. "ACIDMAN!"

The giant blob of acid that was Acidman enveloped Mina as she barreled through the group. As she pushed through the other side, she dropped the attack, spilling a large amount of acid onto the ground. She then slipped around another group of mechs and created a larger pool of the substance. Once it was large enough, she slipped away with a wide smile.

Above her, Adrien leapt into the air and slammed his hand into the ground. "CATACLYSM!"

Destructive energy surged into the road as the ground under the pool of acid collapsed. Now a large pool sunken into the ground, Kirishima and Sato slammed into a few QICDs and knocked them into the pool. "Lifeguard On Duty!" The Hardening Hero shouted.

Almost as it it caused an avalanche of snow on a mountain, Kirishima's declaration caused all the immediate heroes in the area to appear. Nejire and Amajiki, previously incapacitated, charged in with their Quirks active and joined in the fight. The mechs stood no chance, even with their Stand Your Ground protocol active, as Amajiki's Clam hands with Nejire's speed pushed them into the pool.

As they continued to fight, Marinette worked with Bakugo (against his wishes to the contrary) and grounded many of the Fairy QICDs still on his tail. Using her yo-yo, she wrapped her weapon around the propulsion packs they used to fly, destroying them in the process. The metal of their armor crumpled like an aluminum can as they fell to Earth.

While she grounded them, three QICDs slipped out of her grasp and bee-lined straight to Bakugo. The Explosive Hero growled as he spun in the air and tossed three grenades into their view at point-blank range. "This'll hurt you more than me assholes!"

The mechs couldn't move out of the way in time. The grenades exploded, creating a flash of bright light aimed right at their ocular sensors. Bakugo then redirected himself so he flew above them and blasted their propulsion packs, sending them to the dirt. Marinette watched the whole thing unfold and chuckled at the little trick of his.

When the mechs landed on the ground, Sato and Kirishima scooped them up and tossed them into the pool of acid.

* * *

Inside the mech, Abigail started growing furious at the display. "I couldn't figure out how to properly make them acid-proof! DAMMIT!"

She turned to her mechs. "SEND OUT THE RESERVE UNITS! CRUSH THEM!"

_Ma'am, the reserve units are not yet complete..._

"I don't care, SEND THEM NOW!"

With the press of a button, the mechs inside the repair station were activated. The large containers with reinforcements were immediately dispatched to the battle outside, however, the heroes were counting on just that.

As soon as they all cleared the battlefield of mechs, Mina and Adrien went right to work by creating another large pool of acid. The pools were nearly aligned with the containers as they shot out, eliminating more mechs instead of providing more for the fight. The few containers that largely survived dispensed their mechs, continuing the fight with the heroes.

* * *

Inside the mech, Midoriya saw the opportunity and took it. Launching at his maximum power, the young hero quickly cut through the mechs with little difficulty. Yaoyorozu watched as the mechs, which were able to stand up to him before, crumpled under his power. _They have stronger armor...360 degree sensors...countermeasures for our strongest heroes, and yet..._

Midoriya ducked a swing from a mech and launched a single punch to the bend of its knee. It jerked away as Midoriya came swinging back around and delivered a heeled kick to the crook of his neck, shutting it down.

In awe of his performance, Yaoyorozu secretly wished that they could trade Quirks for a little while, though she remembered that it took him a while to gain control over it. After all, it's nearly been a year since she got to see his new technique in action.

The Everything Hero smiled as she called him out and tossed a bag she made with the bombs inside. He smiled and waved at her before setting out to do their job setting up. As the young inheritor leapt from weak point to weak point, Yaoyorozu stayed on the ground with a detonator in hand, setting it up as each bomb came online.

When the deed was done, Midoriya returned to the Everything Hero. "There's an elevator up there that leads directly to the head of this thing. It's an express route to Abigail," he reported.

Yaoyorozu checked the specs she had. "You're right; it's even on here. It bypasses the core of this machine, but I think the bombs should be more that suitable in destroying this thing," she said. "And if we destroy the program for these things, that'll be even better."

Midoriya nodded. "Hop on. I didn't see a clear path from down here," he said.

Pocketing the specs, Yaoyorozu leapt onto his back once again. While they both wore brave faces, the earlier incident still came to both of their minds. Yaoyorozu shook the memory from her mind as Midoriya shot into the air, leaping from support beams and conveyor belts.

Smashing through the elevator doors, the duo decided against simply taking the elevator up and risk Abigail shutting it down. Instead, Midoriya smashed through the roof and leapt up the shaft. After a few moments, they smashed through the doors leading to the Control Room.

Once inside, Midoriya immediately recognized several QICDs. The basic models from their training session some time ago all had their swords unsheathed and poised to strike against the duo. The room had a large, circular table in the middle with a model of the massive QICD. The walls were lined with monitors with live feeds of outside as well as certain corridors inside the machine.

There was a second level where more monitors were present. Several members of Class A as well as the teachers were all present on the monitors with their Quirk descriptions and examples of their special moves. A young girl stood in front of the monitors with her back turned against them. She was flanked by 3 QICDs with stronger armor and samurai-like heads. Their armor were spiked with the mark of the Paranormal Liberation Front on their chests.

The girl turned to the heroes. "Y'know, I realized early on that your class was the one to beat. I mean, I heard about it all last year: The U.S.J. Incident, Hosu and how the three of you were involved with The Hero Killer, the Summer Camp attack, Kamino, all of it. It's funny that, for a bunch of first-years, you got into a lot of trouble with villains. You're all probably more experienced than some of the pros," she said.

Yaoyorozu stepped off of Midoriya's back. "You've been keeping tabs on us?"

"More like 'Satisfying Curiosity'. The P.L.F. seems to have its sights on you, Midoriya. I thought it was mainly because of all your run-ins with them at first, but after seeing you stop my QICD that day in the gym, I knew they wanted more," she said.

She performed a dramatic bow to them. "I'm Abigail Winters, The Tinkerer. And you...you're exactly what I need."

* * *

**BEHOLD! Abigail Winters and her QICD Vanguard! I'll have the next chapter out soon so I'll be catching you all in the next chapter. Also, stay safe everybody. I hope everyone is healthy or fighting through this pandemic. **

**-Newage**


	21. Abigail Winters: Origin Story

_15 years ago..._

_Melody Winters, a blonde, young woman, held her baby girl in her arms. The newborn was still in the process of crying her tiny little eyes out, however, as her mother sang to her, her cries soon began to stop. Beside her, Michael Winters held his glasses away as he leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He wore the biggest smile on his face as he looked upon his wife. "You did it honey," he said with tears in his eyes._

_Melody smiled back at him. "WE did it. Well, more me than you but WE did it," she joked. She looked down at her daughter and kissed her on the head. "You look so pretty Abigail..."_

_Michael smiled. "After your grandmother?"_

_"The first in our family to have a Quirk. I just know that she'll do great things when she grows up," Melody said._

_As the new parents continued to enjoy their time together, the doctor that helped them approached them with a smile on his face. "How are the new parents?"_

_"Happiest day of our lives Robert," Melody said. "Have you ran a test yet?"_

_The doctor, Robert, chuckled and eyed the monitors. "It's too early to tell if she has a Quirk. I know you don't want to wait, but she'll have to be at least 2 before we can check," he said._

_Melody's smile at the doctor faded as she turned away from him and focused on the baby. "I bet you have a Quirk just like me..."_

* * *

_5 years later..._

_A young Abigail Winters, a little girl with short, brown hair in a red polka-dot dress, sat outside a doctor's office. Her mom had brought her there for a check-up and opted for a discussion with her old friend._

_Melody sat opposite of Robert's desk as she held a file with Abigail's name on it. She flipped through several papers and quietly read through them with an intense stare. Her mouth stayed in a frown, even going as far as scowling at the report. In front of her, on the desk, was an X-Ray of a foot._

_Abigail's foot._

_Robert sighed as he leaned forward on his desk. "I'm sorry Mels, but I honestly don't know any other tests to take. Blood work, X-Rays, CT Scans, all of it just won't work," he said._

_Melody said nothing. "Look, it's not too bad having a Quirkle-"_

_The woman raised her hand at him, silencing him. She stared him down, not letting go of the emotions she was currently experiencing. "Don't you dare say it..." She growled at him._

_Robert shook his head. "Look, Mels I know you wanted her to have a Quirk, but there isn't one there. All available tests conclude the same thing: your daughter is completely normal," he said._

_Melody shut the file and handed it back to him. "Run them again. Or, better yet: get Sinai on the phone so I have a competent doctor give me the results I want!"_

_Robert took the files back. "Look Mels, I'm helping you out here by saying this: If you go to Sinai, or any other hospital in the WORLD, they'll tell you the same thing: your daughter does NOT have a Quirk. Biologically, she isn't capable of developing a Quirk," he said. "She's Quirkless!"_

_Melody's eyes flared up as gold clouds appeared from her hands. She quickly rose from her chair and grabbed a statue from Robert's desk. "Say that again!"_

_Robert flew back in his chair with his hands raised. "Mels, c'mon! There's no reason to get this worked up about this. It's the life for a lot of people!"_

_"We aren't like a lot of people, Robert! We are Winters. My whole family have had Quirks and made great advances in medicine! It is not stopping here just because you have a computer glitch!"_

_"It-It's not a glitch!"_

_The golden clouds dissipated as she threw the statue down onto the ground, shattering it into pieces. She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room with Robert repeatedly calling out her name._

_As soon as she stormed out of the room, Abigail leapt from her seat with a worried look on her face. Melody stormed down the hall, passing by her colleagues as she went. Abigail ran after her mom, ignoring the doctor that would later become a former colleague to Dr. Melody Winters._

* * *

In the present...

Abigail stood proud over the two heroes as the mechs began to move in. "Don't take it personally, 'kay? I'd much rather make robots or just tinker in silence, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," she said.

Yaoyorozu extended her hand and created a bo staff. "But you're a genius! You could do so much good with that mind of yours!" She pleaded. "Your robots could be the key to understanding Quirks and be the next step in training evolution!"

"Oh...so I should dedicate my life to something that ruined my family? Yeah, because that would be a great career choice!"

Midoriya's demeanor changed to a worried one. "Y-You mean..."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Oh forget it. You both are exceptionally gifted with powerful Quirks, so I doubt you would understand the difficulty of growing up Quirkless in a super-powered society," she scoffed as she whipped her hair back. "Neither of you have gone through what I have!"

Midoriya clenched his fists. "Probably not the 'ruined the family' part, but I can relate," he found himself saying.

Yaoyorozu turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Just trying to buy time before the real heroes arrive, right?" Abigail wondered.

Midoriya shook his head. "No, Winters. I understand what you're saying. I used to be Quirkless too," he admitted.

The QICDs all stopped their advance on the heroes as Abigail looked at him with squinted eyes. "I highly doubt that. Your power and training suggests you've had your Quirk for a long time..."

"Well, not too long. I was a late bloomer. I barely manifested my Quirk before my Entrance Exam," the inheritor continued. "But I lived a Quirkless life for a long time!"

"Let me guess: you have loving parents who made growing up better for you?" Abigail taunted.

"Well...my mom did what she could to support me. My father was never there, but it wasn't exactly a sunny childhood," he continued. "Just imagine having a friend who constantly put you down just because you were Quirkless. Imagine having to defend other children from this friend because they didn't have what he called 'strong Quirks like his'."

Midoriya stepped toward Abigail. "Winters...I don't know exactly what you went through growing up, but we can stop this before someone seriously gets hurt!"

"EXACTLY! You don't know! You never had a mother look down on you as if you were an abomination! You never had to beg for her to even act like a mother in front of your school for career day! You never had one-sided conversations with her while she did literally anything other than acknowledge her own daughter!" Abigail bellowed.

Yaoyorozu gripped her bo staff a little tighter. "Life is hard for the Quirkless. We're second-class citizens in a super-hero society! Next to those damn pros, we're cannon fodder. We're helpless creatures running from the fire! We didn't have an All Might to save us with a smile!"

Midoriya felt his heart break as he stepped backward. "I-I'm sorry..."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Save it. Tomura Shigaraki demands you to be brought in alive so that's what I'll do!"

Yaoyorozu stepped in. "But working for the P.L.F.?! They'll turn on you as soon as you bring him in," she reasoned. "They're nothing but a gang of villains!"

"I know..."

The two heroes gasped in shock. "I don't anticipate Shigaraki to hold up his end of the deal. As soon as I can deduce that heroes can be crushed by my QICDs, those criminals will be the next to go!" She proclaimed.

Midoriya turned to Yaoyorozu, who simply nodded. Her intense onyx eyes conveyed her message to him: _She needs to be stopped now...despite wanting to take down the P.L.F..._

The inheritor turned back to Abigail. "You don't know the power that Shigaraki has. He'll destroy a legion of QICDs all on his own!"

She scoffed. "Oh ye of so little faith. My mechs are continuously studying your moves. All of yours! Every new trick or mutation of your powers will only strengthen my Quick Identification process. My mechs will soon become a force to be reckon with!"

She raised a hand into the air. "Now then...I think we're done talking now!"

With a snap, the mechs charged in to face their foes. "CAPTURE IZUKU MIDORIYA! ELIMINATE ALL NON-ESSENTIAL QUIRKS!"

* * *

_Abigail, age 10..._

_The young Abigail Winters sat in her parents' garage at a small workbench. The workbench had her laptop connected to two machines and the torso of an old robot. The robot had clear signs of rust and frayed wires coming from where the head was supposed to be. An expensive-looking cell phone sat next to the young child as well as a bland robot head._

_The child reached over to her computer and began to type on it, ignoring the sound of a door opening behind her. Her father slipped through the door and snuck up behind her with a small package in his hand. He pushed his glasses up and tapped his daughter on the shoulder._

_Abigail jumped in her seat and spun around, wearing a wide smile as she saw her dad. "Heya dad!"_

_Michael smiled. "How's my little birthday girl doing?"_

_Abigail turned and grabbed the robot head. "I got the optical sensors in this thing working! The radio still needs some work, and soon I'll have a working-"_

_Her father raised the package he had directly into her eyesight. "Happy birthday Abi!"_

_Abigail's silver eyes widened. "I-Is this...?!"_

_"Yeah it is. My old friend in MIT had a spare program so he just thought..."_

_Abigail smiled as she took the program. "Thanks daddy! This is perfect actually! I'm getting close to perfecting my Quirk-Identifying program so this will help a ton!"_

_As she unwrapped the program and worked to install it, her Michael stepped back and watched his daughter tinker on her workbench. He fished out his phone to snap a picture of her working, savoring the moment. Once he snapped the picture, he checked his messages and saw the last message he sent to his wife._

_Michael sighed as he saw the 'READ' status of his message: It's Abi's birthday. You coming home early?_

_"Daddy?"_

_Michael looked up to meet his daughter's curious expression."Where's mom? Isn't she done with work by now?"_

_Her father looked at the text he sent and sighed. He pocketed his phone and pulled up a chair to sit next to his daughter. "Work is busy today. I'll check in with her later, but maybe we should talk about your birthday dinner, eh?"_

_Abigail's eyes widened and her smile grew large. "Wrap up your project and we'll talk, alright?"_

_His daughter nodded and returned to her work. He smiled as she worked hard, and soon, she had her robot head plugged in to her computer. As she worked, Michael's phone buzzed._

_A text from his wife: Not coming home until later. Still nothing?_

_Michael sighed quietly as to not alert his daughter. She's working on her robot if that's what you're thinking. C'mon, just come home for a birthday dinner._

_Her response: I'll be home later tonight._

_Michael cursed in his head. He looked over at his daughter and watched in wonder as the robot's head was blinking red lights. It had been plugged in to the torso (safely, with renewed wires) and powered up by an external source. He smiled as the robot winked at the two._

* * *

_Later that night..._

_Michael watched as his wife stumbled through the front door with rowdy hair and bags under her eyes. Her coat was hanging off of one shoulder, showing her hospital badge underneath. Several stains were evident on her shirt, some looked like BBQ sauce. She dropped her purse and tossed her phone to the door-side table and watching it bounce off to the floor. She cursed at the phone as she waved it off. He sat in the living room with his hands pressed together and with stern eyes. "So..."_

_Melody looked over at him and groaned. "What? You wanna lecture me about coming home drunk?"_

_"I want to lecture you about missing our daughter's birthday...again," he said._

_"Oh shut up Mike. She probably had a blast at her dinner party!"_

_Michael sighed. "She did, but that's not the point!"_

_"What, did her friends not show up too?"_

_"MELODY!"_

_She blinked and smiled at him. "Oh can it Mike. She had fun today. She got presents, and she got a nice birthday __dinner. No need to be so bent out of shape," she said as she waved him off. _

_"Except...that someone was missing!"_

_Melody braced herself on the living room wall. "What, I wasn't there?"_

_Michael nodded. "So?"_

_"So? SO?" Michael rose to his feet. "Abigail just turned 10, Mels! That's a milestone for children, in case you didn't know! She had her friends over, I cooked BBQ outside, and everyone was enjoying some karaoke in here until just about an hour and a half ago. We cut cake, opened presents..."_

_"We have leftovers?"_

_Michael's eyes rolled as he groaned. "Disregarding that. Despite all of that, you know that she didn't have her mother here to sing her a happy birthday! What the hell?!"_

_"Oh please Michael, stop it!"_

_"No, you're going to stop this...this...whatever it is you're doing. Look at you, you're drunk, it's 11:00, and you didn't even wish your daughter a happy birthday this morning! She ate her breakfast and spent the morning in the garage..."_

_"Playing with garbage I bet," Melody snarked._

_"Proving that you don't need a Quirk to make a difference in the world!"_

_Melody's drunken demeanor melted away. "Don't you dare make this about Qui-"_

_"It seems that, for you, it's always about Quirks. Y'know, you've been like this ever since you went to get her tested for one! I've seen you basically ignore your own flesh and blood, you've 'missed' three birthday parties in a row, and here you are drunk and stumbling through the door like you were a college freshman coming back from your first sorority party!"_

_Melody groaned and walked past him and into the kitchen. "HEY!"_

_Ignoring him, she went straight for the fridge and began to raid it. Spotting a plate with a few pieces of cake on it, she grabbed it and the leftover box of pizza and began to eat._

_Disgusted, Michael turned away from her. "Heat up the pizza at least. That's disgusting!"_

_"I'll do that when she gives me a Quirk," Melody said with a mouth full of cake._

_Michael shook his head. "There you go again..."_

_"So what? Mike, you know my family! Multiple generations of Quirk users in the medical field will not stop here because my daughter simply does not have one!"_

_"So all you care about is the family name? Good God Melody, you're sick!"_

_Melody laughed out loud as she dumped the fork full of cake onto the plate. "Sick? Me, SICK?!"_

_"Yes, you! You and your Quirk-obsessed rambling...!"_

_"Rambling?! Mike, you know as well as I do that more and more people are being born with a Quirk every year. Pretty soon, it won't be 33% of the world that is Quirkless. Soon, that number will be in the 20s! The Teens! That number will keep getting smaller and smaller, and here I have a daughter that somehow fits in that dwindling number! Soon, she'll have a Quirkless kid, and they will themselves!"_

_Michael scoffed. "So what? Abi will have a happy future with little ones that she'll love unconditionally! A serious step away from you!"_

_Melody's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!"_

_"Yeah, I said it. I want Abi to grow up happy and loved so she'll be loving to her little ones. I want her to live a great life! Her life! But here she is with a father that adores her and a mother who barely remembers her daughter's birthday!"_

_Melody said nothing. "Mels, I just want Abi to be happy. I want all of us to be happy!"_

_Silence was still Melody's response. Michael, exhausted, turned to the living room. "Wash the dishes and lock up before coming upstairs. You can have the guest bedroom tonight," he said as he stormed out. He approached the stairs, not realizing that the young Abigail Winters had heard everything from the second-floor balcony. She slipped away as she saw her father make his way up._

* * *

In the present...

Midoriya launched an uppercut to the underside of the QICD and launched it into the air. He ducked away as another mech swiped at him and he countered with a hook into its side torso. He followed with another strike to the knee, bringing it to the ground as he rolled and brought down an axe kick to its head.

With the mech temporarily stunned, due to the mech being built with better armor and making it stronger, the young inheritor took a peak over to where Yaoyorozu was. She was fighting with her bo staff and shield in hand. She blocked a strike from a mech with her shield while parrying a bladed strike from another. They were surrounded by mechs and Abigail simply watched.

She peered over to the multiple monitors and watched as her mechs were deployed to the battlefield. She watched Sato use Kirishima as a hammer and smash a few mechs while others were in hot pursuit of Bakugo in the sky. As Todoroki created ice walls that were smashed by heated coils on the fists of a few mechs, Jiro's soundwave attacks were soon losing their potency.

She smiled as she watched it all unfold. "Soon, your friends' Quirks will wear themselves out. I can see some of them are getting tired the longer the battle extends. It is unfortunate that I had to study their Quirks in order to defeat them," she noted as she watched.

Midoriya launched a kick and sent two mechs flying through the air. "Yo-You planned on this?"

She shook her head. "I'll admit that your initial assault caught me by surprise. Watching all of your friends appear and attack my robots was a sight to behold. But now my initial predictions are coming into light. Your friend in the red hair won't be able to keep up his ultimate form for long. The punk rock girl won't be able to sustain powerful distortions and keep my mechs at bay."

Abigail turned to the heroes. "If you guys were fast enough and tore apart my mechs, I probably would've been defeated. But now, every minute passed is another minute closer to victory. So...thank you for your help," she said. She snapped her fingers in the air.

Two mechs leapt from behind the inheritor and grabbed both of his arms. They initiated their 'Stand Your Ground' protocol, stamping themselves into the steel floor and keeping him from moving. Midoriya narrowed his eyes and peered behind Abigail and at the monitors, watching as his friends were slowly being overwhelmed. Kirishima was no longer in his Unbreakable form as he dodged and fought with only his arms hardened. Koda's pigeons weren't dive-bombing the mechs anymore and Ojiro wasn't moving as fast as before. Dark Shadow and Tokoyami were backed into a corner with the spectral entity being blasted by flashes of light.

He saw Marinette flying significantly lower as her yo-yo continued to fly at her enemies. Adrien was vaulting over them and using his Cataclysm on the larger mechs. He saw Uraraka with a pillar from one of the nearby buildings. She tiredly swung at some mechs as they got close, though he saw one mech rush her from behind.

Yaoyorozu watched as the footage of Uraraka being hit from behind by a mech played, and her eyes darted toward Midoriya. His eyes were glowing green and more crackles of green lightning erupted from his body. The mechs started to pull back as Midoriya started to push forward. "D-Damn you..."

Abigail smiled. "Oh please. My mechs were able to take an accurate snapshot of your strength. I know your cap and I built my vanguard accordingly. You won't be able to..."

Midoriya's eyes were bright green as he pulled his arms outward, ripping the mechs out of their legs. As the inheritor threw the mechs at the floor, Abigail's eyes were wide in shock. She turned to her console and slammed on a button, opening a nearby section of the wall. A slightly larger QICD appeared with more armor than the others.

Yaoyorozu stood in shock. "Mi-Midoriya...?"

The young inheritor turned to her and launched at the mechs that were closing in on her. With his Shoot Style prepped, he cut through the neck of two of the mechs. Once she was in the clear, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of bouncy balls, including the ladybug-themed Lucky Charm. "I hope this works. LUCKY CHARM!" She swung her arm and threw the balls toward Abigail.

As Midoriya leapt toward the larger QICD, multiple bouncy balls filled the air. They bounced from corner to corner, smashing random buttons and breaking monitors. They bounced and broke consoles, tearing them apart and exposing live wires and circuits.

The regular bouncy balls stopped bouncing, however the Lucky Charm bouncy ball magically continued, keeping the same power that it had as soon as it was thrown. It continued to destroy the command center, causing Abigail to duck away as she was nearly nailed in the head by the object. Her QICDs continued to stay up top and watched the continued fight.

When she thought she was in the clear, Abigail rose up only for the ball to strike a monitor, shattering the picture above. The monitor was knocked loose from its perch and it fell over, swinging on the many cables it had and striking Abigail from behind, sending her to the floor.

One of the QICDs that were guarding her turned and was about to check on her when it stopped. As soon as the monitor's cables were severed, Abigail slowly rose to her feet while clutching onto her back. "S-Stop him! S-something is wrong with hi-him!"

_Acknowledged! Subject's strength factor significantly increased. Elevated heart rate detected, _her mech said.

"Whatever! Just capture him!"

Her meka-guard did not move as it continued to watch her. Abigail slowly straightened her back as she approached the center console. Her right hand, bracing her lower back, began to glow gold as a light mist covered her. Once her back was straightened and Abigail seemingly okay, she continued to watch with focus...

Unaware that the QICD had scanned her and unsheathed its blade. _New Quirk detected..._

* * *

**Sorry guys this took so long to publish. My mind has been all over the place lately. It's not just the unrest going on lately and the virus. It's...something different I think. I'm working past my creative fog at the moment, though I hope to finish this soon.**

**I have ideas for the next story already. I guess that's where my head has been, whoops. Anyway, I hope this ends well and the next story works as well. I hope you're all safe as well as your families and loved ones. Take care everyone! **

**-Newage**


	22. Escape from QICD Mountain

When Momo Yaoyorozu woke up that morning, she was not at all expecting the day to turn out like this.

She had woken up for a few simple things: morning tea with the girls before heading to class, having a normal day of academics and an after-school faculty meeting with Midoriya and a few other reps before calling it a day. She was even eagerly awaiting dinner since it also meant her new book had come in the mail and she was dying to read it. She was curious of romance novels. Who knew?

Of course, learning about Midoriya and Uraraka's secret relationship and the attack by QICDs put a brake on her nightly read. She was supposed to have her nose buried in her book while in her bed, not fighting for her life. She was a combat-support hero for crying out loud.

And yet, here she was. She held her shield strongly against the brute strength of the two QICDs that ganged up on her. She swung her spear at them to clear some space, though it didn't work for the mech that side-stepped and grabbed the shield before throwing it away. Yaoyorozu began backing up and throwing her spear at the head of a mech while simultaneously creating a heavy iron bat and swinging it. Metal clashed with metal as the mech that was closest to her stumbled backwards before falling to the floor with a large dent in its head.

The other mechs continued to close in on the Everything Hero. One mech in front of her lunged forward with its arms poised for a steel grip. Yaoyorozu could only act immediately by opening up her guard and creating a gag weapon: a boxing glove on a spring. The spring erupted from her stomach and slammed the boxing glove into the mech, stopping it in its tracks before dropping to the ground. She then pulled the spring from her body and swung at another mech, striking the head before swinging it around and striking its hip. Once it fell over, she smashed its face in with the bat, destroying the sensor that was probably in it.

Yaoyorozu rose up with her bat and held it defensively. She started breathing heavily and her skin started to glisten with sweat. _I-I'm at my limit... Those bombs and that spring glove sapped me..._

She looked over to see Midoriya leaping off of walls with the mech right behind him. The mech had repulsers on its legs, giving it greater mobility than the average mech, but making it not as agile as the Fairy QICDs. It pursued him with ferocity that matched Bakugo when he got especially pissed at the young inheritor.

Midoriya stamped the brakes onto the ground and spun on his heel, delivering a sudden roundhouse kick that knocked the mech through the air and crashing into a regular mech. Yaoyorozu watched the mech recover and approach the inheritor, ignoring her. _Your strength factor is...impressive._

Midoriya cracked a small grin. "Thanks. I haven't heard that before," he said.

_Your strength factor is increasing at an accelerated rate. Your cap, however, has been reached._

The young inheritor smiled as he shifted his stance. "I will happily disagree with you."

Focusing on the power within, Midoriya summoned more of One for All and breaking his earlier cap. Tendrils of green energy sparked all over his body and his smile grew wider as he pushed himself further. _Half power...hope I can pull this off, _Midoriya thought to himself.

The mech scanned the hero. _Your strength factor has increased. Logging for future battles._

Midoriya breathed in carefully and dashed at the mech. Unlike before when it was able to follow him and scan for potential moves, the mech did not have a change to move as the young inheritor sped through it with his legs pushed in. The mech's torso was a distant memory as its many pieces were scattered onto the floor.

The mech's head bounced away before settling at a nearby wall. Abigail watched the mech fall apart with wide eyes and mouth agape. She turned to Yaoyorozu. "You! What's his strength limit?"

The Everything Hero looked shocked. "You think I'd know? I thought all he could do was smash his bones everytime he used his Quirk. This is a shock to me too," she explained.

Abigail watched as more QICDs entered the room. Yaoyorozu readied her bat and leapt into action along with her VP by her side.

* * *

Marinette dropped onto the back of a Fairy QICD and ripped its wings off, letting it fall to the earth and smashing into the rim of the acid pool. She jumped into the air and flew toward Uraraka. The Gravity Hero was face-first in the ground and was groaning as the mech behind her was blasted by Nejire's Quirk. She dropped next to her old teammate and helped her to her feet.

Uraraka lightly shook her head as her old teammate checked her over. "You okay Ocha?" She wondered.

She nodded. "They're getting desperate, I think. They never did sneak attacks before," she noted.

"Yeah, they're getting sneakier. That means we're winning!"

Uraraka smiled. She looked toward the massive Executor robot and sighed. "Deku and Yao-Momo are still in there. They have to shut down the robots in there, otherwise they'll just keep coming," she said.

"You have a comm unit with them?" Nejire wondered.

Uraraka nodded and gestured to her ear, showing the ladybug-themed earpiece. She pressed on the device and called in. "Deku, Yao-Momo, you there?"

Static. "Deku? Yao-Momo? Hello?"

Nejire sighed as she turned to Marinette. Her antennae hung low as she turned to the robot. She narrowed her eyes as she sighed. "I would use my Lucky Charm right now, but they have it. If I call another, theirs will disappear."

Uraraka nodded. "I'd love a nice Lucky Charm right about now," she said. "Then again...I want food."

Marinette chuckled. "I've had to dash to fight akumas right before dinner so I know that feeling. Sometimes they would last the whole night," she said. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that..."

Uraraka's earpiece sparked to life, altering the Zero Gravity hero. "Deku?"

_"Ochaco! Oh thank goodness!"_

She blushed, earning a knowing grin from Nejire and Marinette. "D-Deku, open channel."

_"Oops...anyways, we're in the head of the robot. Abigail knew we would fight back with force so she's trying to wear us out," _he explained. _"Yaoyorozu and I are clearing the QICDs up here but they just keep coming."_

Marinette chimed in to the call. "Midoriya, have you guys used the Lucky Charm already?"

Another voice entered the call. _"This is Yaoyorozu. We used the Lucky Charm and destroyed some of Abigail's command consoles. She won't be able to control the robot for much longer."_

"As for that mech distribution problem?"

_"We have a plan for it. Pull back the heroes on the ground and get ready. Once it goes down, the remaining mechs will likely panic and make plays against you all," _she explained.

Marinette and Uraraka eyed each other. "Alright. I'm going for another Lucky Charm. Please give me a portal with a Terminator or something," the pig-tailed hero prayed.

Uraraka and Nejire snickered as Marinette grabbed her yo-yo. "Here we go...LUCKY CHARM!"

Her yo-yo flew into the air, attracting the attention of a passing Fairy QICD. It diverted from chasing Bakugo and made a beeline straight for the spotted heroine. Before it could crash into her, Uraraka canceled her own gravity and launched into the air with her bo staff. She swung her weapon, striking the mech in the head and diverting it into the ground next to her inter-dimensional friend.

When the light died down and Marinette's Lucky Charm fell to the ground, Nejire watched with wide eyes as she saw the magical ladybugs disappear into the air. The Charm was a fairly large box with a ladybug-esque wrapping paper around it and tied with a ribbon. A sticker on the box simply said 'Paris Yum!' and the picture of the Eiffel Tower on it.

Nejire peered over to get a look at the box. "Cool! You can make things with your Quirk!"

Marinette nodded. "Sort of. Long story short: this is magic, not Quirks. But I don't get what I'm supposed to do here." She raised it to her ear and shook the box, hearing the sound of unknown objects rattling around. "It's full of something, but I don't get it."

Uraraka turned back to the robot. "Well...your Lucky Charms haven't steered us off course before, so it must be something good," she said.

Marinette nodded. She untied the ribbon and tore back some of the wrapping paper when her earpiece beeped. Uraraka's beeped as well, and the panicked voice of Momo Yaoyorozu rang out. _"Guys, we got a problem...!"_

* * *

_Inside the robot, 5 minutes ago..._

As the mechs continued their attack against the heroes, one of Abigail's mechs quickly approached her. _New Quirk detected!_

She turned to it with a startled look in her wide eyes. "What? Another hero is in here?"

_Negative. New Quirk detected!_

She gestured to Midoriya as he used his Black Whip to yank a mech away from Yaoyorozu and send it into the wall. "Is it him? I thought we already registered his power?" She wondered.

_New Quirk detected!_

"Oh for Heaven's...alright, I get it. Eliminate the Quirk already! I don't want any more distractions here!" She turned away from the mech and watched the fight.

The vanguard turned to the other mechs approaching her. It turned back toward Abigail, who looked upon her mech with a confused and angry look in her eyes. "Well? Eliminate the Quirk!"

The mech beeped. _Confirming order. Eliminate rogue Quirk!_

"Finally!"

What happened next terrified Abigail completely. Her closest vanguard reached out and grabbed her by the top of her head and yanked her backward. It threw her onto the center console where she landed upside down and her arms sprawled out. The two other mechs quickly closed in and grabbed her arms. They used the excess armor on their arms to create binding cuffs around her hands and wrists, clamping them down onto the console.

Abigail's eyes were wide as she began to panic. She tried freeing herself from the clamps to find that they were secured to the console. Her head hung off the bottom of the console and she strained as she looked up. "H-Hey! What the hell?!"

The mech's glass visor flashed blue at her. _Scan complete. Subject: Abigail Winters. Quirk: Regeneration._

"What are you talking about?! I-I'm Quirkless!"

_Negative. Quirk identified as self-regeneration. Possible emission point in the hands. Possible automatic regeneration due to previous data collected. Counter-measures for regeneration Quirks are complex, _the mech said.

"I DON'T HAVE A QUIRK!"

_You were temporarily injured earlier this day. You sustained a foot injury that regenerated immediately after sustaining damage. Your extensor muscle region received damage after being struck by a large monitor. You regenerated almost immediately, _it explained.

Abigail froze as she remembered the moment of impact. She did fear the impact and she felt as if she couldn't stand straight again. And then...

Abigail's eyes widened in terror as the mech made up its mind. _Counter-measure recognized. Recommended course of action: Amputation of the head!_

The mech raised its arm and unsheathed its blade. It stood to the side and aimed at her neck. Abigail screamed as the mech wound up its arm. "HELP!"

Yaoyorozu saw it immediately. "MIDORIYA!"

Calling out for him wasn't necessary. As soon as Abigail screamed, the mech brought its arm down, but it did not meet its target. Instead, Midoriya flew through the air with his knees pulled in and shot forward, smashing the mech in the head and sending it into the wall.

Once he landed, the other mechs turned to him and unsheathed their blades. They both swung at him, a futile effort as Midoriya effortlessly dodged both of them. He back-kicked the mech behind him and ducked as the one in front of him continued trying to kill him.

After a few swings of its blade, the mech tried moving in to stab him. Midoriya, taking a page out of Uraraka's training, side-stepped him and grabbed the arm where the blade was. Pulling with all of his strength, he yanked the blade from its slot and countered its attack with its own blade. The mech could do nothing as the young inheritor skewered it with its own blade through the chest. He yanked the blade right out and slashed at its head, severing it from its body completely.

Slamming the last mech off of her, Yaoyorozu radioed the heroes on the ground. "Guys, we have a problem..."

_"What happened?"_

"The mechs turned against Abigail. Turns out she does have a Quirk and they tried to decapitate her," she reported.

_"Isn't there a law against that?" _Marinette wondered.

"Asimov's First Law. Robots cannot harm humans," she said.

She heard Uraraka blow some raspberries on the line. _"I feel like that Law has been ignored lately," _she said.

"Right, but it almost killed her. We cannot wait any longer!"

_"So what can we do?"_

Yaoyorozu sighed as she reached into her pocket, revealing a currently deactivated detonator. "We can destroy the repair facility thanks to some bombs we have placed. Get as far back as you can!"

_"Got it. I'll be standing by to get you guys out of there!" _Marinette said before the call disconnected.

The Everything Hero looked up to see Midoriya and the other vanguard QICD locked in a bladed battle. The mech had sustained some serious damages, though it had managed to do the same to the young inheritor. The two locked blades, sending a high-pitched ring throughout the room. The young hero struggled as he kept his guard from falling.

Pushing with a small punch of power from One for All, Midoriya broke the mech's block and kicked it away. "YAOYOROZU!"

Understanding almost immediately, the Everything Hero created and expelled a sharpened javelin from her stomach. It flew through the air and into Midoriya's waiting hand. Taking careful aim, the young hero threw the weapon with One for All behind the throw. It soared through the air and skewered the mech in the head, sending it flying before impaling itself into a nearby wall.

As he landed, the head QICD that Midoriya kicked earlier removed itself from the wall. It quickly identified Yaoyorozu as a threat and lunged forward and slammed its arms into the ground. It splashed a line of oil at the Everything Hero before setting it ablaze.

With a second to think, Midoriya sped toward Yaoyorozu and carried her bridal style. The flames engulfed the floor they were standing on, and as she felt the head nearly engulf her, she also felt as if they were in the air for a bit too long.

Opening her eyes, Yaoyorozu felt her breath taken away. There was Midoriya, his attention focused on the mech that tried to roast her. She also felt weightless, as if Uraraka had quickly used her Quirk on them before returning back outside. They were floating!

Midoriya, thanks to his momentum from rushing to his partner, felt his feet hit a wall. Pushing off of it, he sped toward the mech with Yaoyorozu in his arms. Turning his entire body around, he launched a kick straight at the mech's head with enough speed and power to completely sever it from the rest of its body. Landing safely, the duo watched to see the remaining mechs on the other side of the blazing floor.

The mechs unsheathed their blades. _Eliminate all Quirks! _They all charged forward, ignoring the inferno on the ground.

Letting Yaoyorozu drop to the ground, Midoriya powered up and swung his Shoot Style in a deadly arc. The Everything Hero created her bo staff and held a defensive stance in front of Abigail.

A mech burst through the flames and swung its blade, meeting a raised block from Yaoyorozu. She continued to block various strikes from the mech while countering wherever possible. While she did not have Midoriya-level strength, her continued strikes found themselves hitting vulnerable points in the joints and spots where pieces of armor pressed together.

Midoriya continued to dodge and weave through mechs as they swung their blades. He threw punches and kicks at them, knocking them far while dealing lasting damage to them. He ducked one particular swing and quickly rose back up on one leg, swinging his leg around and kicking the mech's head clean off, sending it into the flames. He grabbed its arm and jammed the blade through the torso of another.

With two mechs down, Midoriya turned and was met with an overhead strike from a mech's blade. He slapped both of his hands together to stop the blade, however, it passed through his defenses and struck him on the head before pulling away. Blood trickled down his forehead as the mech retracted before moving to stab the hero. He side-stepped the mech, knocked out its front leg with a snapping kick while simultaneously grabbing its outstretched arm and using his power to drive the blade into the floor.

The young inheritor turned to see Yaoyorozu and Abigail defending themselves from the relentless attacks. He sighed and made a judgement call. "Yaoyorozu! The detonator!"

The Everything Hero didn't respond verbally as she slammed her staff into the head of the mech that was attacking her and swung at it, sending it to the side. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the detonator. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

She pressed the detonator and the explosions followed. The repair station below them exploded, sending support beams and conveyor belts into the air along with half-ruined mechs. The large containers were sent flying with some clogging up the port where they were being sent out from. The mechs that were somewhat operational before were destroyed by falling debris.

* * *

The explosions startled the heroes and the mechs outside of the robot. Marinette and Adrien, detransformed and feeding Plagg some cheese, watched with horror and wonder as the Executor slumped over. "Midoriya! Yaoyorozu!" Marinette shrieked.

"DEKU!"

Adrien's eyes were wide as he shoved the last piece of cheese at Plagg. "C'mon Plagg! We gotta go!"

Plagg continued to munch leisurely. "Aw calm down kid. They're all fine," he said as he continued to eat.

"You don't know that! They could be hurt!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Seriously kid, relax. You forget that I'm a literal God of Destruction. I know explosions, and those explosion did not kill them," he explained.

Marinette turned to him. "No?"

The kwami shook his head. "Although...damn these are good...they are in trouble. That thing will likely explode fully since it's gotta have...a gas tank maybe? I don't know, but that's running on something," he said.

Marinette nodded. "He's right. Remember the specs we got? That thing has a core smack in the middle of the thing," she said.

"That's right, sugar cookie. And to keep that from exploding, we'll need a little knowledge from another universe," Plagg said as he finished his snack.

"Sugar cookie?"

Uraraka still looked nervous. "S-So what can we do?"

"Nothing. The kid and I have to do something," Plagg said.

Adrien's eyes widened. "Oh? What can we do?"

Plagg smiled. "Kid, because we were stuck outside this universe, Tikki and I were free to check out other universes. Some were...depressing, some were completely bland, one was where we were both fictional, but there was one universe that caught our interest," he explained. "It's a universe where our powers were significantly magnified and possessed different variations. Take Marinette's wings for example."

Marinette's free hand moved over to her back. "In this world, that version of Adrien has a power called 'Black Storm'. It's a sort of 'Super Move' that he uses, though it's not a fun power."

Plagg looked to the heroes around him waiting in silence, prompting him to continue. "This power takes the power of the Cataclysm, condenses it into a ball, and fires it in a single attack. The attack would single out the target over a long distance, so taking out that robot should be easy..."

"But...?"

Plagg chuckled. "But...it requires a lot of energy. The magic box you have should have what I need."

It was as if a lightbulb was screwed into Marinette's head. She opened the box to reveal a selection of cheeses wrapped in ladybug-themed wrapping paper. She unwrapped one and handed it to Plagg, whom had taken it with gusto. "Magic cheese is always awesome. For it to work, the kid needs to eat it too right before he fires it." He unwrapped and tossed the cheese into his mouth.

Adrien reached in and grabbed some cheese. "Eughh, gross."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Uncultured...Ju-Just call the transformation."

The young man nodded. "Claws out!"

Once he transformed back into Cat Noir, Adrien stepped out with the cheese in hand. "They still need to get out of these."

"I got them!" Marinette declared as she flew into the air and toward the head. "Midoriya and Yaoyorozu, I'm coming in for evac. Meet at the top of the head."

* * *

On the other end of the call, Midoriya had his hand pressed to his ear. "Copy. Moving to evac." He turned to Yaoyorozu and Abigail. "Let's get out of here."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Right. Abigail, hang on tight."

"T-To what?"

The Everything Hero rolled her eyes as she grabbed Abigail. Once Midoriya grabbed onto her as well, he powered up and leapt into the air, following the tunnels that led to the very hatch that Abigail entered from just an hour prior.

The young inheritor burst through the head of the robot just as Marinette appeared. She grabbed Yaoyorozu and Abigail before flying toward the safety of the streets. Midoriya, meanwhile, looked over to the shoulder of the mech and leapt down, following the arm down to the roof of a nearby building. Once his feet touched down on the building, the head of the robot was engulfed in fire.

Seeing him clear, Marinette yelled into her comm. "NOW!"

On the ground, Adrien breathed in a deep breath. The other QICDs had stopped their attacks, giving the heroes a change to back away as the cat-themed hero approached the mech. "Alright...here we go."

Taking a heroic stance, Adrien thrust out his fist with the Miraculous. He shut his eyes and concentrated on pulling energy into the magic jewel. "CATACLYSM!"

Instead of calling energy into the palm of his hand, Adrien called for the energy to concentrate on the ring itself. It formed into a little ball of pure black energy. He continued to pour his energy into his attack, causing the ball to grow larger and more chaotic as tendrils of energy sparked off of it.

As the ball grew, so did the concern of the native heroes of the area, excluding Uraraka. She watched with fascination as the energy continued to grow until Adrien's eyes widened. "...BLACK STORM!"

Releasing the energy, Adrien watched as a ball of destructive energy fire through the air and toward the center of the Executor mech. As soon as it left him, Adrien's transformation completely dropped.

Midoriya watched as the ball of energy struck the chest of the robot and completely faze through the machine. The ball flew high into the air, leaving a massive hole in the robot's chest. The hole was outlined with a large border of black, crumbling metal.

The explosions inside the robot died down immediately. Abigail turned to watch her once-precious machine slump forward and die. The mechs on the ground collapsed completely, ending their campaign of chaos.

In the battle of machines versus humans, the humans won.

* * *

**'Black Storm' is a scrapped concept for Cat Noir's powers. The power and so many other concepts in powers and story can be found in the Ladybug Artbook released by SAMG Animation in 2016. If you have the book, you are lucky!**

**I personally love this concept for Adrien's powers and would've loved to see these in canon. Multiverse Theory can make anything possible, so why not this? I hope you all have enjoyed the journey so far. Your reviews are always appreciated.**

**Until next time,**

**-Newage**


	23. The Trial of Abigail Winters

When the robot finally settled after the explosions, Marinette was the first to make landfall. She carefully dropped off both Yaoyorozu and Abigail Winters before fluttering to the side. As the pros and the students from Class A rushed in, she turned to the robot. "I'm gonna check it out real quick. Make sure we're in the clear," she said before flying off.

Yaoyorozu nodded as she flew off, leaving her with the disgruntled villain. "Jeez, what a night," she mumbled to herself.

Abigail chuckled. She gestured to the massive robot. "Good call with wiping out the core, by the way. If that exploded, the minimum safe distance from that explosion would've been the U.A. Barrier," she said. "A-Also...thank you."

The Everything Hero raised a brow at her. "Thank you for what?"

Abigail shrugged, not able to meet her in the eye. "Uh...for, well...for saving me. My head would've made a nice Jack O' Lantern for the holiday had you guys not interfered."

Yaoyorozu sighed. "Can't believe they would do something like that. Then again, you gave them blades to fight with," she said.

"Yeah, to fight heroes like you. I'd imagine there are heroes and a few villains that use melee weapons such as staffs and swords to fight. They weren't supposed to take lethal action though," Abigail explained. "Something must've gone wrong with their program to allow them that kind of reasoning..."

"Well, you're going to have to think about that later when the teachers are done with you. I don't imagine they're happy right now," Yaoyorozu stated as she watched Mr. Aizawa quickly approach with Principal Nezu on his back. The Everything Hero had no idea he was so close to begin with.

"Abigail Winters...you're under arrest!" Mr. Aizawa declared.

"Technically..." Principal Nezu interjected.

As he and the other heroes moved to approach her, Marinette flew right back in and landed in between them. "Mr. Aizawa, wait!"

He glared at her. "Miss, I get that you're a hero in your world and the villains there can get away with a lot of things, but we have laws here and the right people need to be punished for this mess," he said. He turned to Abigail. "That means you."

He tried to step around the ladybug-themed hero only for her to block his advancement. Adrien rushed over with Plagg close behind him. "You have to wait, Mr. Aizawa! There is more going on here than you know!"

"Oh really?" Mr. Aizawa glared at the duo. "Like what?"

Adrien turned to Abigail. "We think that she may be like an akuma victim," he said.

Principal Nezu climbed off of Mr. Aizawa's back. "Do you now? Care to elaborate?"

Marinette nodded. "I think Midnight and All Might are at the front gate. They gave us some extra intel," she said. "Conference room?"

Principal Nezu nodded. "All pros will meet in the conference room. Class 2-A, thank you for your help in this endeavor. Return to your dorm, with the exception of Miss Yaoyorozu and Mister Midoriya," he commanded. "Make sure he knows when he gets back."

The whole class, weary from the battle, gave no argument as they turned and walked toward their dorm. Uraraka didn't immediately leave with the rest of the group as she watched the building that Midoriya landed on. She saw him peering over the ledge as the group of teachers and heroes left with Abigail. He had Full Cowl active as he stood there.

When the group left, Midoriya leapt off of the building and toward the street. Uraraka watched as he came to a few inches off of the ground before he stopped in mid-air. Tendrils of energy sparked off of the soles of his shoes as he hovered in place for a moment before falling on his butt.

Her eyes widened. "He unlocked Float?"

* * *

Inside the conference room, the teachers were all seated as if they were a tribunal. All Might and Midnight were let back in when the lockdown ended so they were able to share their information with the rest of the group. Nejire and Amajiki were standing by the table and behind All Might since they didn't have seats in the room.

Sitting alone in the middle of the room was Abigail Winters. Her head was down and she was twiddling her fingers as the silence of the room continued to persist. Her Tinkerer mask was on the floor after one of the teachers found it after the explosion of the Executor robot. Standing to the side of the room was Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka after All Might requested that she join them. Because of the wound on his head, the Everything Hero created some bandages for him to wrap it up. Marinette and Adrien, de-transformed and with their kwami hovering by their heads, were by the door with their eyes darting between Abigail and the teachers.

Principal Nezu, mug of hot tea in hand, stood first. "Before we begin, I just want to say that I'm proud that our students and faculty rose up to address the problem that was this mecha-menace. While I wish that our students didn't have to fight, this does highlight an important lesson in heroics: we don't always get to choose our own battles. We have to be ready to meet any challenge whether we are expecting it or not," he said.

Marinette smirked at the lesson. _No one knows that better than us, I guess, _she thought to herself.

"And with that, we should begin." He sat back down and took a swing of his drink. "Ms. Abigail Winters..."

The group of teachers turned to the child, making her flinch. "From a professional standpoint, putting your fellow classmates through so much grief over the past month is inexcusable. Not only were they all facing a suspension from all future projects, but the entire school was on the brink of collapse. If word had gotten out that another villain attack was made against the facility, it was likely the school would've closed," he started.

"I'm sure you are aware of the various situations that had happened last year, in comparison. The attack on the U.S.J. left two of our teachers in critical condition. The scare at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall with the leader of the League of Villains. The attack on the Pussycats' training camp resulting in the kidnapping of one of our students. All of that just to name a few incidents," he continued.

She shrunk in her seat. "But speaking as not the principal but instead a victim of organized cruelty, I understand."

This shocked Abigail as well as the Miraculous heroes. The heroes beside him all exclaimed with surprise. "P-Principal Nezu...!"

"See, I was once the subject of many gruesome experiments. Experiments that made me who I am today, and these experiments fueled my absolute hatred towards humans. To this day, I sometimes have to bite my tongue when certain situations rise up," he admitted.

Abigail looked up at the cute principal. "I understand anger and resentment better than almost anyone here at this table. I have also wanted justice for what those people did to me in my younger days, however I have a responsibility to those I protect. I can understand why you felt this way though."

He turned to Midnight. "Midnight, I was told that you two gathered some information regarding Miss Winters' situation," he said.

The R-Rated Hero nodded as she and All Might stood up. "We did. We interviewed Mr. Michael Winters some time ago and we came to some conclusions. First off, the family is practically broken as it is now. Melody Winters is currently still in California and practicing medicine at the USC Medical Center. Michael Winters is currently overseeing a clinic not too far from here," she reported.

"And...?"

"They were both being shadowed by suspicious individuals in the last few weeks. A hero close to Melody Winters reported that two individuals have been seen close to her residence as well as the hospital. They have kept their distance, mostly, but a Quirk that reveals intentions seems to work in weeding these villains out," All Might stated. He eyed his successor as his eyes widened as he used his free hand to tap at his own leg. Uraraka saw what he was doing and smacked his arm. "As for Michael, it is the same. There was only one villain keeping an eye on him recently."

Abigail perked up. "W-Was?"

All Might nodded. "As soon as the situation was identified, I acted. I have some friends in America as well as a colleague here that owes me a favor. They all acted simultaneously and captured the villains. Their communication devices were apprehended and kept online to give the illusion that they're still active."

Principal Nezu pondered this for a moment. "It's interesting that these villains knew exactly what to do to ensure your cooperation."

Abigail nodded. "Y-You're right. I-I had no choice."

"But I don't understand how this all happened. Care to explain your personal side of the story?"

Abigail sat up straight. "Well...like you said before, my family is broken. This all started about 4 months ago. My parents had finalized their divorce, and my...'mother' relinquished custody. I'd imagine that she wanted to do that for so long..."

Adrien sighed lightly. "My father was always a caring man, so I was happy we were moving away from her. We came here after he found some work and I enrolled in junior high. Aldera I think it's called," she explained. "Anyway, I guess I still felt so angry at my mother for shunning me away, so I guess it was no surprise that I landed on a villain's radar."

Snipe sighed. "The raid..."

Principal Nezu. "Continue."

Abigail nodded. "Two villains approached me one day while I was heading home. One of them had a Quirk that saw the robot head that was in my backpack, or he was showing off...anyway, they knew I had a thing with robotics," she said. "They wanted me for something."

Marinette clenched her fist as she talked. "I initially refused since I didn't want any part in their war and left. The next day, pictures of my dad's clinic and my mom's house were stamped onto my locker. As much as I hated my mother for what she did to me, I didn't want her to be killed by a villain. When school ended that day, they approached me again with the offer."

Principal Nezu nodded. "Sometimes when we are all backed into a corner with no way out, we have to comply with the opposition in some way. If you refused again, it's possible that your parents would've been killed as well as other innocent civilians. You chose the right path," he explained.

"But it didn't feel like it. I said yes and they said to wait a few weeks before they would come for me again. I figured that if I went to the police or a hero, then all bets would've been off," Abigail explained. "Then again, I didn't want to go near a hero anyway."

"Why a few weeks?" Snipe wondered.

Abigail looked down. "I had to meet with...him."

* * *

_4 Months Ago..._

_Abigail Winters, clad in her school uniform, was carried by her arms through a set of doors and thrown to the floor. Her backpack was ripped from her back and held by one of the villains as the other left. She peered up to meet a cracked and wrinkled face. The face of one Tomura Shigaraki. He wore a black jacket with his hood up, a gray shirt underneath and a pair of skinny black pants._

_The young man smiled as he towered over her. "So...you're Abigail Winters. Interesting, considering that the Winters family is respected in its powerful medical Quirks and experience. And yet...I don't sense a Quirk in you," he said._

_Abigail stood up and brushed the dirt from her arms. "You look like you need some chap stick...and a full 8 hours. Who are you?"_

_Shigaraki chuckled. "I like you. I'm Tomura Shigaraki, future Symbol of Evil and Grand Commander of the Paranormal Liberation Front," he introduced himself._

_She rolled her eyes. "Fancy titles. Who'd you kill for those accolades?"_

_The dark successor chuckled. "You have no idea..." He smiled at her._

_Abigail shivered in place as her eyes met his. "W-What do you want?"_

_"Well...that's an interesting question really. Personally, I want to destroy hero society and reshape it in my own image, but you can't help with that...directly."_

_"Obviously."_

_"But...I do have something else in mind." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. "Does the name 'Izuku Midoriya' sound familiar to you?"_

_She looked at the picture. It was of Izuku at the Sport's Festival when he won the foot race around the stadium. "...yeahh. Rings a bell. I think some of the teachers were talking about him being Quirkless some time ago."_

_Shigaraki chuckled. "'Quirkless'? That's funny. See, he does have a Quirk, and a very powerful one at that. But, you see...he's vital for a plan I'm currently working on, and I want him brought here," he said. "Particularly alive."_

_Abigail started stepping backward. "I-I don't know..."_

_"Oh you do. See, I have some colleagues of mine shadowing your parents. On my orders, they'll kill them and anyone else around them unless you cooperate," he threatened. "And going to the police or a hero will surely increase the casualty count."_

_She stared at the picture. "Personally, I don't want to kill them, but I will if you refuse to cooperate," he warned her._

_Abigail turned to the villains behind her. "I-I..."_

_Tomura smiled. "You know...this could work out well for both of us, if you think about it. See, I want hero society destroyed. There are a ton of false heroes out there who flaunt their power like it was given to them by God Himself. They don't care about the little people they step on everyday. They believe themselves Titans, and we are the lowly mortals that must bow to them." He walked over to a poster of All Might flanked by two other heroes. "They're disgusting."_

_Abigail looked toward Shigaraki as he pressed a hand on the poster, turning it to blackened ash. "Society will be free again, and I have all I need to do it. All...except for one thing: him."_

_He walked over and leaned to whisper into her ear. "The world you've always wanted: a world where your mind is celebrated more than those Quirks. I can make that happen for you," he said. He pulled back and watched the gears turning in her head. "Interested?"_

_A smile formed across her lips. She looked at him with a fire in her eyes. "Count me in."_

* * *

"...I got to work soon afterward. He got me into U.A. somehow, slipped me through the security and had me set up my project. I was already working on a Quirk Identification program, so all I needed to do was create an equally powerful combat program and create a robot to hold it all together. The project with the Support Class made it even easier," Abigail explained. "Project OP was supposed to be my secret project to get rid of both heroes and villains since I figured that he would turn against me as soon as I delivered Midoriya to him."

All Might, out of all the heroes in attendance, looked terrified. "H-He's truly embracing All for One's old tactics of persuasion."

"First his Quirk, and now this? Where will it end?" Vlad King wondered.

"And the fact that he got her in is concerning. Do we truly have a traitor in our midst?" Present Mic questioned.

As the teachers talked, Marinette turned to Adrien. "She definitely fits the profile of an akuma. All he was missing was the power itself," she said.

Adrien nodded. "I can't tell if this world has a worse problem than ours or not and it's getting concerning," he whispered.

"Well...they were more heroes here, but if what I'm getting is right, then this guy is more dangerous than Hawkmoth..."

"Excuse me everyone!"

The duo turned back to Principal Nezu as he got the heroes to calm down. "Everyone...thank you. Now, Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Agreste are experts when it comes to these kinds of cases. I would appreciate their feedback on this situation."

The heroes all turned to them, including Abigail. The duo stepped forward. "Thank you Principal Nezu. Now...there are obvious differences between our worlds, but a few things remain the same," Marinette began. "To start, there is a villain rising higher than everyone else. In our world, he is Hawkmoth: a villain with the power to grant powers to regular citizens in exchange for cooperation."

"Right, and this world has someone similar it seems. This All for One guy All Might was talking about, as well as this Tomura Shigaraki guy. They both seem to be doing the same thing," Adrien deduced. "In both cases, the situations are similar. Hawkmoth would take advantage of someone's weakened mindset by exposing their anger or sadness, regret, embarrassment, so on and so forth."

"And while we fight these 'Akuma', the victims themselves are never to blame for the chaos caused by their rampage. In the end, their emotions led him to them. It seems like it's the same here," Marinette continued. "Abigail had no choice but to follow along with their plan to capture Midoriya. The lives of her parents as well as other civilians were on the line. Shigaraki sweetened the deal by referencing your distaste toward Quirks in his grand plan."

Abigail nodded. "We know this is all your call to make, but our personal opinion is this: it is not her fault for all of this happening. The real villain here is Shigaraki," Marinette concluded their argument.

The heroes all turned to each other and conversed. Abigail, for the first time in a while, was terrified of what they would do with her. Sure, what she said was true and she was forced into this position, but she still hurt people. She still played the part of the villain.

Midoriya and Uraraka leaned toward each other. "You okay Deku?" She wondered.

He nodded. "Shigaraki is getting stronger. I need to master One for All to beat him," he said.

"You're already doing so well, and you won't be fighting him alone next time. We will all be right behind you!" Uraraka whisper-cheered.

Midoriya smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. He recoiled as soon as his lips touched her. "Eww...you taste like motor oil," he joked.

She smacked him on the arm while suppressing a laugh. They turned back at the same time the heroes all stopped their group conversation. Principal Nezu stood on the table with his tea in hand. "Ms. Winters, we have reached an agreement."

"Uh oh..." she mumbled as she slowly rose from her seat.

"By a professional standpoint, you did cause a lot of damage to the school, as well as damage our trust in you. Your QICD and their Combat Program had every intention to kill several students over the past month. You compromised our image and our goal in creating the next generation of heroes. To be quite frank, you would've been taken to Tartarus by now," Principal Nezu explained.

Her eyes widened. "But...after reviewing your testimony as well as the words of the two heroes behind you, we have come to a conclusion."

The young heroes watched as All Might cracked a faint smile on his lips. "There are a lot of villains in this world that belong in many different categories: one category is filled with villains who commit their crimes for the passion of it. These villains do not care if anyone gets hurt and will openly fight heroes however they wish. Another category is filled with villains who are committing quieter crimes. These include embezzlement, bribery, forgery, basically anything that organized crime will conduct. The Shie Hassaikai is a good example."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "There are villains, however, who do what they do out of selfless desperation. Around the world, economies and social constructs negatively impact citizens. Lives of crime, they feel, are the only way that they can provide for their loved ones. Some street gangs can be placed in this category, especially in the Old World. That leads me to the final category: villainy based on lack of control. Being forced into the life by stronger forces with no clear way out. Old World street gangs can fit here as well as I remember some court cases where members couldn't leave the life willingly. You, Abigail Winters, fit into that category," Principal Nezu said.

He bowed his head. "I will not allow an innocent civilian, who was manipulated into this life, have her life be destroyed because of actors beyond her control," he finished.

Abigail's jaw dropped, as well as the young heroes standing by. "I will prepare a small statement for the campus, stating that the robots had somehow created an A.I. that took on a life of its own, calling itself a villain. You were brought in after we learned of its existence and aided us in taking it down. What was once believed to be a hidden villain inside our walls was really a vain A.I. looking for control," Nezu explained. "In the meantime, you will be placed in a temporary probation where you will serve detention hours and be restricted from certain projects within the Support Department. We will call your father and have him come over so we can explain this to him as well."

Midoriya and Uraraka eyed each other. They turned back to Marinette and Adrien, who stood by and smiled. "Now...we've all had a long day and those robots have certainly been a workout for many of us. Tomorrow is Friday, but we will not have class tomorrow or on Saturday. We'll resume classes on Monday after everyone, I hope, has had a good rest."

The teachers all glanced at each other. Abigail looked around to see that Midoriya had some bandages wrapped around his head. She remembered the mech that nearly cut through his head during the fight. She stood up and glanced down to her hands. "I wonder..."

She approached the young inheritor. "M-Midoriya, right?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at his bandages. "S-So I have a healing Quirk. I don't know if I can heal other people though. C-Can I try?" She asked.

Midoriya glanced over to the teachers, most of them had risen up and watched carefully. He caught Uraraka's glance and nodded.

"S-Sure..." He carefully unwrapped his bandages to reveal the wound he received.

Abigail looked down at her hands and sighed. _R-Right...now how did I do this earlier? The mech said I was bracing my back before I healed myself...and I wanted the pain to go away...maybe..._

Abigail focused on her hands. She imagined herself in pain and wished for the power to recover quickly. As she focused on her emotions, the image of a dam appeared in her head with several leaks all over the structure. She took in a deep breath and wished for a miracle.

A gasp brought her to reality. She opened her eyes to see Yaoyorozu and Uraraka with eyes wide and staring at her hands. She looked down to see that they were glowing gold with mist coming from her hands. She smiled and cheered to herself as she reached out to Midoriya's head. "A-As a thank you for saving me. It will take some time for me to get used to this though..."

Her hands touched his forehead. She shut her eyes and focused on healing him. She imagined the wound in her mind and imagined a sewing needle passing through the skin and sealing it back up.

Midoriya felt the wound seal itself shut under the glow. It was a weird feeling, then again, he was conscious during some occasions where Recovery Girl healed him. He felt the wound close completely and sighed, but then Abigail screamed in pain.

His eyes shot open as he saw a wound appear on Abigail's forehead. Blood trickled down her forehead as she continued to scream. In a panic, Midoriya backed away from her, cutting off the connection between them. She backed away and clenched onto her forehead in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The heroes leapt from their seats to check on both of them. All Might had reached Midoriya first. "Young man, are you okay?"

He pressed his hand onto the place where his wound was. He felt no blood nor any pain. "I-I'm alright..."

They both turned to see Abigail clenching onto his head. "D-Damn that blade was sharper than I thought! H-How...!"

"Ms. Winters, what happened? Describe what you did!"

She opened her eyes to Principal Nezu. "W-Well...I was wishing for the wound to heal and remove the feeling of pain. I-I think it worked, but now I have it!"

"His wound?"

She nodded. She carefully removed her hand. "I-Is it bad?" She asked Snipe.

"I-It's not there," he responded. He pressed on her head.

She flinched, expecting a sharp pain to erupt, but it never happened. His gloved hand brushed up where the wound would've been, only to graze against skin and unaffected hair. The blood she was feeling drip down her head had dried up completely, leaving only some stained skin.

Yaoyorozu was in shock. "I-Incredible! She healed both of their wounds almost instantaneously!"

"At the cost of her taking his wound. Interesting," Principal Nezu mused.

The teachers were still checking on her, though eventually they had to call it a night. Power Loader escorted Abigail back to the Support Class's dorm while Snipe accompanied the rest of Class A as well as Marinette and Adrien.

* * *

When they arrived, they found that the common space as well as most of the kitchen had been repaired. Sato and Kaminari were in the kitchen, trying to reheat the food that they were going to eat before. Snipe sent them ahead to finish preparing food, and soon, with everyone in attendance, dinner was finally served.

And no longer hiding their relationship was Midoriya and Uraraka. The girls and some of the guys had questions for them. Most of which weren't appropriate for the dinner table.

* * *

**The end of the main arc...IS HERE! I realize that Abigail's Quirk is similar found in that Stephen Amell movie, _Code 8 _on Netflix. I won't say who just in case some people haven't watched it yet. I had not planned on that becoming a thing somewhere, so...purely coincidental.**

**In all honesty, if I were to have any Quirk, it would be this one. Super strength and being able to create anything is great and all, but Abigail's Quirk is something that I've wanted for a few years now, simply only to heal someone close to me. Oh well.**

**Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up soon, so bear with me. Take care everyone and be safe out there. The night is still at its darkest right now so play it carefully. Until next time!**

**-Newage**


	24. Bonus: The Double Date

_A few days later..._

Midoriya leapt through the air and dodged a weightless stone as it flew into the ceiling behind him. He spun around and fired his Black Whip at the ceiling and pulled himself up, dodging Marinette's tackle as she flew at him. Once he cleared the attack, he fired another Black Whip at the ground and pulled himself down to earth.

Once he landed, he ducked as Adrien swung his staff at the young hero. As he pressed on against Midoriya, Adrien watched as Marinette re-adjusted her position in the air and flew down with her yo-yo prepped for an attack. The blond hero swung a roundhouse kick only for the young inheritor to dodge effectively and launch a counter-attack against him.

Before Marinette could get close, Midoriya fired a Smash at the ground by Adrien's feet, sending out a blast of air and launching him into the air. He turned on his heel and raised his arm up as Marinette's yo-yo wrapped around it. She stopped mid-air and started flying in the opposite direction in an attempt to take him off his feet. Midoriya dug his feet in and pulled in the opposite direction as well, keeping them both locked in place.

Seeing him stuck in place, Uraraka grabbed her own bo staff and rushed in to attack. Midoriya shifted his stance and used his weight to pull Marinette in. The young inheritor leapt into the air and passed Marinette as she crashed into the ground.

Uraraka was quick to adjust as she stopped in front of Marinette and fired the grappling hook on her bracelet. It wrapped around Midoriya's leg, and with Marinette holding her down, she pulled down the young inheritor.

Midoriya landed on the ground opposite of Uraraka, and once she retracted the grappling hook, she swung her bo staff at him, prompting him to scoot back and block her strikes. She advanced against him and her strikes were getting closer to making contact, however, One for All and Midoriya's growing combat experience helped him anticipate and dodge many attacks.

Marinette shook off her rough landing and tied her yo-yo to her waist. She watched as the young couple appeared to be dancing with each other. While Uraraka had a look of concentration with narrowed eyes on her, Midoriya had a smile on his face and his eyes appeared to be shining. He quickly changed his expression as he ducked a swing from her staff.

She and Adrien watched as one of Uraraka's strikes made contact with Midoriya's raised arm. He quickly grabbed the staff, stepped back and turned a full 180, sending the gravity girl through the air. Once she settled on the ground, Adrien rushed in with his staff raised.

Adrien swung his staff, clashing against Midoriya's. The young inheritor ducked two strikes and blocked a few others from the cat-themed hero. He slammed down his staff to trap Adrien's to the ground. He used the other end of the staff to whip up and smack the blond hero in the head, causing him to lose focus and fall backward.

With Adrien on the ground, Midoriya straightened up. "That felt good," he muttered.

"That did? Damn Midoriya, you hit hard!" Adrien complained. "But blowing me away like that was genius!"

The young inheritor chuckled. "I have to thank Kacchan for blowing me up on several occasions," he said.

Uraraka picked herself up and approached him. "You're getting better with staff fighting. Between you and Yaoyorozu, I'll have some good sparring partners," she said with a smile.

"So...I wasn't before?"

Uraraka's smile only grew. "Well..."

As Marinette helped her partner to his feet, she watched their interaction. "Please don't do anything here. We would be spectators..."

"Or participa-OW!" Marinette smacked Adrien before he could finish his thought.

Midoriya's and Uraraka's faces burned bright red as they glanced at each other. They quickly backed away from each other and began fanning themselves. Adrien laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. "Man...how can you guys survive a relationship?"

Midoriya shrugged. "Good question. Kaminari and Sero have asked me several times how I managed to ask you out and if we've done anything yet," he said, mainly toward Uraraka.

"I've been getting those same questions from the girls. I even keep getting texts from Mineta, and I never gave him my number," she said, recoiling in disgust as she said his name.

Marinette turned to her partner. "I've heard you guys keep talking about him like that. Was he really that bad?"

Uraraka nodded. "You know that relaxing feeling in the showers? Your shoulders relax and you feel the cucumber soap and minty shampoo dig deep into your skin?"

Marinette nodded. "We didn't have that with him. Mr. Aizawa placed specific countermeasures against him but we never really relaxed when he was in the commons," she explained.

The pig-tailed hero's eyes widened. "Well...I feel at ease now that I know that. I'm actually tempted to take a shower right now," she said. "I kinda want to explore the city tonight."

"Same here," Adrien said.

Midoriya and Uraraka eyed each other. "Well...you know, we can make it a day," the gravity girl suggested. "Deku and I were thinking about going out for dinner since everyone else at the dorms has plans. Dinner and a night on the town."

Marinette smiled at that. "Look at you guys. Your relationship is in the open and you're already going out on public dates," she said.

Midoriya blushed. "Th-The thrill isn't the same but it's still nice. Kacchan yells at me know whenever I hug her in front of him," he said.

"Doesn't like seeing intimacy?" Adrien wondered.

"Most likely. It's funny really: our friends want to know about our sex life and Bakugo doesn't want to see us be all mushy," Uraraka commented.

Marinette chuckled. "At least they're not like how Alya and Nino were when we started going out."

The group all shared some laughs before leaving the training room. When they returned to the building, they went their separate ways to shower and get ready for their night out.

* * *

When night came around, the four were ready for the night. Marinette and Adrien were waiting at the U.A. Barrier and talking among themselves. Marinette wore a wide smile on her face as she smoothed her light pink blouse and altered U.A. jacket she bought on campus. Adrien wore his black leather jacket and white undershirt and denim jeans. He played with his Miraculous as Plagg and Tikki sat on his head.

"-verse where you grant bad luck to things you touch. It was kinda funny when I watched your alternate self drop an apple on her head," Plagg laughed.

"That apple hurt her. She fell over and her friends had to drag her back to her home!" Tikki argued. "That wasn't funny!"

"Oh yeah? And that magic girl with the flute hitting him over the head? That was funny?"

Tikki smiled. "He deserved it. She kept trying to ask him to the movies. No harm in that."

Marinette chuckled. "So...I'm a vigilante in another world?"

"Three worlds really. There's one where you are at war with organized crime. There's one where you used the power of both Miraculouses and became a goddess. There's one where I was a wooden idol that you inherited from your parents. You were on the wrong side of the law," Tikki said.

Marinette's eyes widened. "I-I used the wish?"

"Well...you did and you didn't," Plagg explained. "See, when you combine our powers, you become this sort of eternal being. You're infused with energy and become a god in your own right. You're in full control of yourself and can willingly remove the Miraculouses to return to normal, but..."

"In this world, you never removed it. You stopped Hawkmoth, returned all magical artifacts and opened doors through time and space. That's all we saw before we heard you guys call," Tikki said.

"Whoa...wait, so that means we found out who Hawkmoth was, right?" Adrien asked.

"Well..." Plagg muttered.

"Hey guys!"

Adrien and Marinette turned to see Uraraka and Midoriya approaching them. Uraraka wore a pink sleeveless button-up with a black stripe going up her front. She wore a pair of denim jeans that she had gotten during their time off from school, a small over-the-shoulder purse she borrowed from Yaoyorozu and her sneakers. Midoriya wore his black button-up from his suit and his jacket slung over his shoulder and the dark green pants. He also wore his red boots this time, although this time he wore his pants over them.

When they met up with the group, Plagg flew over and landed on Midoriya's head. "Hey kid! Still rocking the velvet eh?"

Midoriya smiled and nodded. "We had another date when we came back. It-It was then when we made it official," he shared. "I really loved that date."

Uraraka smiled. "I beat him in bowling and darts, but he beat me in _Heroes of Hope_," she said. "Plus the restaurant was great!"

"Heroes of Hope?"

"It's a fighting game, kinda like that Ultimate Mecha-Strike 3 game you guys got, but we play using pro heroes. He mains Mirko, believe it or not. I thought he would've mained All Might but I thought wrong," Uraraka explained.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love All Might's character in the game, but the most recent patch made him a sort of support character. He's really an honorary character and he isn't around during online tournaments," Midoriya said.

The two Miraculous heroes turned to each other. "It sounds like you guys were at an arcade around here," Adrien said.

"Oh yeah, there's one nearby. Let's grab dinner first before we go," Midoriya said.

Marinette smiled and they turned toward the city when she stopped. "W-Wait, what about-?"

Midoriya tapped his wallet. "Hero work isn't supposed to pay in principal, buuut it does regardless. We'll treat you," he said.

Uraraka tapped the purse. "Yaoyorozu pitched in. I offered, but she said she had things to do tonight," she said. She smiled wide and hooked her arm around Midoriya's. "So...onwards?"

The Miraculous Duo nodded and they all ventured down the road.

* * *

As the four heroes approached the restaurant in town, Marinette passed by a newspaper stand. While it wasn't overly busy, the shop's owner was reading a copy of the papers he was selling. On the front page was a picture of a young-looking man with long, white hair and a fist held high in the air. His eyes looked cracked and dry, and behind him was a strange symbol: two blobs of black ink connecting in the middle.

Midoriya turned to see Marinette stop and get a closer look at the picture. Her curiosity only lasted a second before she returned to her walking with the group. Her eyes met Midoriya's, who only smiled and gestured her to follow him.

When they arrived to the restaurant, the four of them were elated to find the place to be fairly lively. A young couple was sitting at the nearby bar and browsing through a catalog of some sort. Behind them was a karaoke machine.

Adrien's eyes lit up and his smile grew like a Cheshire Cat. He reached over to the other side of the table where Uraraka was and gestured to the machine. She grew a wide smile and the both of them scampered off to wait for a turn at the machine, leaving Marinette and Midoriya at the table.

When the waiter arrived, they gave their drink orders and requested some time to order. With a window to jump through, Marinette took her shot. "So...this is a nice place," she said. "You guys come here often?"

"Sometimes. Really, it's a matter of money and free time. When the last year ended, we got the time and the money, but there was still the concern regarding safety," he responded.

"Safety huh? That Parano-"

Midoriya immediately tensed up and quickly waved at her with wide eyes. Marinette, startled by his sudden action, dropped her thought immediately. "Wh-What?"

The young inheritor pressed a finger to his lips. He glanced around at the restaurant and saw that no one was paying them any attention. "Don't say it out loud. There could be members in here," he whispered.

Marinette could only blink as Midoriya grabbed some napkins and a pencil to write down '_Paranormal Liberation Front?' _and pass it to her. She nodded and returned the napkin. "What's wrong with it?"

Midoriya sighed and leaned forward. "I know the pros mentioned it before, and I'm sure you can ask any other hero and student from our class and Class 2-B about it, but the...the P.L.F. is some serious bad news."

Marinette's interest was peaked, prompting Midoriya to begin. "Many years ago, around the beginning of the Age of Quirks, many countries were forming regulations to keep Quirks in line. Many of these were dangerous Quirks, so you could understand why governments would want to put a lid on this pot before it blew, right?"

Marinette nodded. "During this time, a small militia of villains tried to stop these regulations from taking place. The group ultimately failed and their leader was imprisoned," he said.

"But the group didn't die, huh?"

Midoriya shook his head. He flipped the napkin over and wrote down '_The Army lives' _and handed it to her. "There was a book about the leader. I'll admit: I read it. The leader had a kid and he was the leader of the new group." He grabbed the napkin, crossed off '_The Army lives' _and replaced it with '_Meta Liberation Army'. _"These guys."

Marinette sighed as she tapped the napkin. "They became a sort of secret society. Like the Old World Freemasons or Illuminati. They had gotten rich and powerful people into its ranks, and soon grew to be a powerful secret force. It changed when Shigaraki and the League of Villains came into the fold."

Before he could continue, Uraraka and Adrien plopped down back at the table. "Hey guys!" The gravity girl exclaimed. "We picked a song!"

"You picked a song, you mean," Adrien said with a wide grin. "Something called Mr. Sunshine. She says it'll be great."

Midoriya began to laugh with his girlfriend. The waitress returned after a few moments and took their orders. The rest of their conversations were ultimately uneventful, save for some stories about their relationship and how they made it work while staying secret. Adrien and Marinette found themselves taking mental notes as they explained making group study sessions and game nights appear like dates. Even an outing between the two turned into something romantic when they put their minds to it.

When they neared the end of their dinner, Uraraka couldn't keep herself in her seat as she watched the couple ahead of them finish their song. She grabbed Adrien, who turned to grab Marinette, who turned to grab Midoriya. Some dishes fell off the table when they all stood up, some apologies were given and said mess was quickly cleaned up before they took their turn on the karaoke machine.

The experience was...glorious, to say the least.

* * *

When their song was finished and the bill was paid, the four made their way to the hi-tech arcade nearby. The building was quite massive, leaving the Miraculous duo to wonder what could possibly power the place. The marquee, in translation, said _Heroes' Armory. _Depictions of All Might, Mirko and Edgeshot were neon titans above the entrance. Luminescent lights outlined the building where smaller depictions of heroes were present.

When they entered, Marinette and Adrien were in awe. While the standard claw machines and novelty games like Wack-A-Mole were evident, there was also a bowling alley behind them and a large selection of antique gaming stations coupled with VR stations. Teens and young adults could be seen in groups all over the place with the biggest crowd near the dancing games.

Adrien's eyes were sparkling brighter than anything Aoyama could dish out while Marinette's jaw was resting comfortably on the floor. Midoriya intertwined his hand into Uraraka's and they ran off to the game card station. The Miraculous duo walked behind them, still quite dazzled with the place.

With their game cards filled and a round of bowling reserved for later, the four young heroes ran to the first game: 2v2 Air Hockey. Dekuravity on one side and Ladynoir on the other. Sliding their cards in, the four played an epic game. Uraraka and Adrien were each side's attack power while Midoriya and Marinette were defending their goals. Adrien struggled at first, it being his first real round of air hockey in forever, however he soon got the hang of the game and managed a few quick goals.

Uraraka was a woman on a mission as she continued to hammer away at Marinette's defenses. Using the walls to her advantage, she nearly managed a few easy points had the spotted heroine not acted quick enough. While she didn't make much headway against her, Uraraka soon found herself winning the long game. Wearing Marinette down came quickly as she managed to finally score.

And then, the real fun happened. At first, the Ladynoir team thought the extra pucks displayed on the machine were just props, but soon multiple pucks were dispensed onto the battlefield. Their shock at the game-changer allowed the Dekuravity crew to easily score more points, overwhelming the Ladynoir defensive team. Marinette had no choice but to back up her boyfriend on defense.

The game lasted for a few more minutes before the buzzer sounded. Overtaking Ladynoir's score by a few hundred points, Midoriya and Uraraka cheered and jumped in place as they won. Marinette stared at the rink as the last puck hovered to their goal before settling down. She looked up at the celebrating couple and smiled as she tossed the puck into their own goal.

When they finished the hockey game, they tried the VR games next. One of them was a Terminator Salvation-themed game. Midoriya jumped on with Uraraka as his co-op and they showed the Miraculous duo how to play. As they raced through a few levels, some on foot and some in a helicopter shooting Terminator robots, Marinette couldn't hide her smile as she watched the couple interact.

"On your left Uraraka!"

"DIE MECHA-SCUM!"

"EAT LEAD!"

"THE GRENADES ARE STILL BROKEN!"

Adrien pressed his car on the console between them with Marinette's on top. A few other teens came by and did the same, holding their spot in the queue. They didn't have to wait long as the game ended with Midoriya downed by a robot getting a few too many luck shots in while Uraraka handled a last stand with her spamming grenades and spraying down the robots before dying herself.

The experience was surreal for the Miraculous couple when they had a go. While they didn't scream as loud as the Dekuravity couple did, their coordination and teamwork was something to behold. They made more progress than their hosts did, and while they didn't beat the game, they received cheers from the small crowd behind them.

When they finished their turn, the made their rounds in the arcade, trying out so many other games. Midoriya's prowess in _Heroes of Hope _was not simply words being thrown around as he wiped the floor with the three of them. A random teenager even asked if he would play for them at a tournament, to which he politely declined. Instead, he offered some pointers in playing Mirko and a few others, impressing the trio as they watched him. Uraraka's smile was the widest as her eyes sparkled, catching the Miraculous duo's attention.

After some time and many thanks given, the four young heroes finally made their way to the bowling alley. Marinette put in an order for some wings and a soda for them to wrap up the night. With the ordered settled, the group began to play.

As she had said before, Uraraka was amazing in the sport. Midoriya swore under his breath that she was making the balls weightless before secretly returning them to normal, though he had no proof. His coordination with the game wasn't as grand as his heroics, and soon found himself at the bottom of the scoreboard, barely trailing Marinette.

When their order was called, Marinette brought Midoriya aside. "Come with me, yeah?"

"Sure. Don't make me tank Ochaco," he warned.

Uraraka simply smiled. "How little you think of me, Deku."

Adrien chuckled. "First name basis, eh?"

"It comes with the title of 'girlfriend'," Uraraka said.

Midoriya smiled as he followed Marinette to the snack stand. Once they arrived, Marinette nudged him. "You two are so adorable together, you know that?" She said.

The young inheritor smiled and blushed. "I-It's great to be so open about this. She's having a lot of fun tonight."

"Dude, you too!" She smacked him on the arm.

Midoriya turned to see Uraraka and Adrien testing his ball that had just re-appeared. "Yeah..."

Marinette grabbed the napkins and the small container of ranch. "Ya know, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"See, it's about me and Adrien. I want us to be happy and open about our relationship as well, but I have this nagging feeling that if we go public with it, something bad will happen. What should we do?"

Midoriya's eyes widened. "I-I don't know. Really, we were keeping it secret for so long that we never thought about it."

"Oh?"

Midoriya nodded. "See, before we got together, I figured having a relationship and being heroes would clash in all the wrong way. I thought that having an attachment would be a villain's Golden Snitch. If a villain found out, then they could use her to get to me, or vice versa."

Marinette said nothing. "But...I think it's a risk worth taking. Ochaco makes me the best hero I can ever be. I am so happy with her, and even though there are things that we are lifetimes away from trying out, I'd rather be an emotional mess in public than a stone-cold hero. And...I heard from someone that love and heroics are not clashing entities. We'll face any obstacle together, I bet. Whether it's the P.L.F., rogue heroes or yakuza, we'll smash the future and any obstacle together."

Marinette smiled and turned to Adrien as he taking his turn. He managed a strike and turned to Uraraka, doing a little victory dance that looked more like there was a squirrel in his pants. His dance caused her to laugh. "T-Thank you Midoriya. I think you have the right idea," she said.

"I-I do? Great! I should write that down in case I forget," he muttered.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she grabbed the wings. "C'mon, and grab the cups. I feel like they played for us," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Midoriya wondered.

She gestured to the scoreboard and Uraraka purposefully throwing a ball into the gutter. "She just rolled for you."

Midoriya grabbed the drink and the cups and hurried over, nearly slipping on the sloshing coke.

* * *

The game took a little longer than they anticipated, but soon they were tapped out. Midoriya gave Uraraka his jacket while Adrien gave Marinette his. Instead of heading back to the campus, Midoriya suggested they go to Dagobah Beach to indulge in some R and R. The walk wasn't as long as it was to the restaurant from the main campus, but it was still a trek.

Eventually, they all decided to catch a ride over there, and once they arrived at the beach, it was as if a wave of calm washed over them. Midoriya and Uraraka ventured one way with hands interlocked, leaving Marinette and Adrien at the main pier.

The pier and awning had not changed since Midoriya was last there, though there was an addition. A small plaque was seen at the entrance of the pier that said: _To the hero that cleaned the beach: thank you! The Jewel of Musutafu sparkles once again. _Even without knowing it was him, the couple knew Midoriya had something to do with it.

As they neared the edge of the pier, Marinette and Adrien breathed out a sigh as the ocean winds blew past them. The spray of the small waves spritzed the couple, giving them a reason to shriek at its temperature.

For those of you wondering: it's cold.

Adrien's hand drifted to Marinette's. "This place is beautiful," he said.

Marinette smiled as she clenched his hand. "So peaceful. I can see why he wanted us to come here. It's so quiet."

The couple stood in silence for a few moments, letting the quiet of the night settle. The crashing of the waves and gentle breeze made them feel like they could sleep there together. Of course, no one wants to walk onto the pier the following morning to see a pair of young adults sleeping there.

Eventually, Adrien sighed. "I'll miss us being so open about this," he said.

"About...?"

Adrien squeezed his hand. "Us. Being so open about our relationship like this has been so...liberating. Besides Abigail Winters causing us trouble, this has been the greatest vacation we've been on."

"You're right. Then again, if Abigail didn't pop up and cause trouble, I'm sure we would've looked for something to do and something to fight. Being so peaceful and grounded doesn't feel right anymore," Marinette admitted.

Adrien chuckled. "I would've loved to see you get cabin fever for heroics," he said.

"Shut up." Marinette smiled as she smacked him playfully.

Adrien raised their intertwined hands and kissed the back of hers while staring into her lapis eyes. Marinette felt herself physically jolt forward as if she wanted to crash against him and embrace him, but she had a thought. "You know...I don't think we need to keep our relationship secret anymore," she said.

"Oh?"

Marinette nodded. "Come Hell or high water, I'll always be here for you Adrien. Whether it's fighting akumas or paparazzi, I believe we can survive anything," she said.

Adrien's eyes widened. "A-Are you sure?"

Marinette chuckled. "Obviously. Adrien, I trust you with my life as you trust me with yours. We can make this work, and when we take down Hawkmoth and Mayura, we can love and live in peace," she said. "And I think we can do it."

Adrien grew a wide smile and turned to her. He rested one hand on her hip and the other at the crook of her neck. "Love you Bugaboo," he whispered to her.

Marinette cupped his face. "Love you too Kitty." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Adrien returned the kiss and pulled her forward and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing against her.

Not too far from the pier, Midoriya and Uraraka were sitting on a bench and watching the couple. The young inheritor sighed contently. "It looks like they were holding that in since day one," he commented.

"So did she," Uraraka said. She leaned into his shoulder and nuzzled the crook of his neck like a cat. "Love you Deku."

Midoriya kissed her on the top of her head. "Love you too Ochaco."

She moved her head out from the crook of his neck and leaned forward and kissed him proper. The waves of Dagobah Beach continued to crash onto the shore in the background. The moon shone bright and the stars twinkled, embracing the two couples and giving them a night none of them would ever forget.

* * *

**There was so much fluff here because I based some of this off of an old relationship. Some of these experiences used to be mine and my ex's. Though I do hope when these two couples become canon, they have far better luck.**

**Also, I've been going back one chapter at a time and editing them. I sometimes re-read the story as I pump out chapters and I find so many little errors that it bugs me. Seriously, it's irritating!**

**This bonus chapter comes with one, possibly two more chapters left in the story. Until next time...**

**-Newage**


	25. The Return of The Phantom Menace

A whole week had passed since the double date between Team Miraculous and Team Dekuravity. Seeing that leaving in the middle of the week would not be fair to their temporary classmates, Marinette and Adrien opted instead to leave during the weekend. This gave them enough time to formally enjoy the week of hero academics, in-home cooking provided by some of Class 2-A, and even gave them a chance to meet some of Class B and Eri.

Eri...well, she and Marinette clicked almost instantly.

With it almost being a whole year since she was rescued by the heroes, Eri was still a little nervous being around new people, but the aura that Marinette gave off drew her in. Being a part-time babysitter back home gave her that feeling, and adopting Alya's mystical 'adventures' as a unicorn definitely helped her out. There were a few days where Marinette didn't show up to class without the little one in her arms or on her back.

With Mr. Aizawa nearby just in case.

One day, during lunch, they all sat together and the Miraculous duo got the chance to enjoy Lunch Rush's food. Opting to try Deku's favorite pork cutlet bowl, Marinette found a new comfort food as soon as she took a bite.

Sitting between her and Adrien was Eri as she played with some chicken and mashed potatoes. A shiny apple sat next to her tray, begging to be eaten. Tikki and Plagg were sitting on their chosen's heads with their favorite foods. "So...you guys rode an alligator dragon?" Eri wondered.

Adrien chuckled. "The rock and roll villain that controlled people with his guitar didn't stay with you?"

Sero, sitting across from him laughed. "Dude, _Danny Phantom _did it first," he said.

"True, but ours had an alligator dragon. Ember didn't."

"Dude, she flew on her guitar and had flaming hair," the tape hero said.

"W-Who's Ember? Is she a bad guy?"

"She's bad, but she's so damn cool!" Sero exclaimed.

Jiro slammed her cup down. "No swearing around Eri!" She jammed Sero with her earphone jack, shocking him.

Adrien's eyes were wide. "That looks like it hurts," he said.

Kaminari walked by Adrien with his food in hand. "Oh it does. Trust me," he said.

"Wait, isn't your Quirk Electrification? Shouldn't you be immune to it?" Marinette wondered, holding her hand over her mouth.

Kaminari chuckled. "Jiro is a whole different level," he said.

"That's right Jammin-Yay!" She declared.

"Ya know, maybe I won't let you charge your phone later. Just so you know," he said as he walked away, sporting a small smile as he sat down.

Marinette, watching the whole interaction, chuckled. "Yeah, I'm getting nothing from those two," she said sarcastically.

"Really, because I'm getting a whole lot of s-"

A bonk on the head with a cafeteria tray shut him up. As Adrien rubbed his head, Marinette turned to Eri. "So...I love your little horn," she said.

Eri's hand went to the horn. It had grown again but it wasn't too big so it wasn't hurting her. "T-Thank you. I heard the teachers say my Quirk is in here," she said.

"Oh?"

Eri nodded. "They say I can we-we, uh...we-"

"'Rewind'," Midoriya said as he reached over to place a hand on her head and smiled.

Eri smiled back. "Re-Rewind."

Midoriya nodded and tussled her hair. "I can Wewind people. It feels weird," Eri said.

Marinette cracked a smile. "That's pretty cool Eri. Can it work like healing?" She asked Midoriya.

Midoriya nodded. "Just like Abigail, really. Though I wonder if that counts as healing."

"It does," a female voice said behind him.

Midoriya turned to see Abigail Winters standing behind him with a tray in her hands. "Abigail..."

She meekly waved at the heroes at the table. "H-Hey everyone. L-Look, I uh...I want to apologize for the trouble I caused," she said.

Bakugo, sitting a few seats away, glared at her. "Apologies aren't gonna cut it Robo-Brat!"

Abigail's jaw dropped. "R-Robo-Brat? Seriously?!"

Bakugo stood up. "Yeah, that's right Bi-" He turned to see Eri sitting there, staring at him. "-Uh...er..."

Marinette stood up. "I think you're done now Bakugo. Chill out or something," she said.

"I can help with that," Todoroki said as he lifted his right hand.

"Don't you dare touch me you half-and-half punk!"

Todoroki smiled and returned his attention to his soba. "I miss being called a 'half and half bastard'" he jokingly said.

"I'LL END YOU!"

Some of the students laughed. "Anyway, I'm sorry for attacking you all. I let my emotions get in the way of rational thinking and I ended up hurting people. Before all of this, I honestly thought that Quirks were just nature's way of oppressing normal people," she said.

Marinette said nothing as Abigail set her tray down and bowed to them. "I hope you will forgive me, even though I don't deserve it," she said.

Midoriya glanced to Uraraka for a moment. They locked glances and she nodded after a few seconds. He stood up and returned the bow. "I know what's it's like to be on the other side of Quirk domination. Your anger was completely justified," he said.

Bakugo turned to look at the young inheritor. Uraraka's smile grew wide while the rest of his class all wore confused looks. Abigail looked up to him and smiled. "T-Thank you."

Midoriya sat back down after another moment. "Where have you been anyways?" Marinette asked. "The teachers weren't helpful."

"I was with Recovery Girl. Turns out, my Quirk is a dual-part power," she said. "See, I'm in a constant state of regeneration. It explains why I haven't been sick at all in my life. Not even airsickness hit me when my dad and I came here."

"Interesting..." Midoriya mumbled.

"And the other part is too. Recovery Girl gave it a name for me to experiment with, calling it Transfusion. Basically, I can give someone my regeneration while I take their pain. I need to have some kind of physical contact and activate it though, so no accidentally activating it," she explained.

"Sounds painful," Jiro commented.

Abigail touched the top of her head. "It does. I first used it on Midoriya, thinking I can just heal it. But no, I took his injury while giving him regeneration to heal it. My own regeneration closed the wound shortly after."

"So if someone gets shot and you use your Quirk, it'll be like you got shot?" Kaminari wondered.

Abigail nodded. "Though, lethal injuries may not work as well. My regeneration would have to work faster than I am taking the injury, but for now..."

Suddenly, an idea formed for Midoriya. "W-Wait a minute!"

Everyone turned to him. "When we fought Overhaul, Eri was rewinding me faster than I could break my own body," he said.

"Gross," Kaminari muttered.

"May-I gotta go!" He grabbed his plate, now empty, and dashed out of the cafeteria, leaving the rest of 2-A behind.

* * *

"You want to WHAT?" All Might declared.

Midoriya turned to the door. "It's perfect, I think so. Eri's Quirk training improved so much and Abigail is getting the hang of her power, I think."

The retired hero sighed. "Look, even if she can do the job, what makes you think Eri will try? Try not to forget that she is a little girl with the ability to speak her own mind! Young Midoriya, I thought I taught you better than this!"

"You did, All Might. But she cares about Mirio like a big brother. I'm thinking that she still feels somewhat responsible for what happened to his Quirk. If she and Abigail can restore his Quirk, then they both benefit. Mirio gets his Quirk back and Eri gets her hero back. Plus, she's been training to get his Quirk back anyway," Midoriya argued.

All Might sighed. "All Might, think about it. It might be dangerous if she goes in to rewind Mirio in case she panics. Rewinding Abigail as she's transferring his injury to her will keep her from losing her Quirk in the process," he finished.

All Might tapped the pencil he had on the table. "Principal Nezu, what do you think?"

The cuddly principal sat next to All Might in his own chair. "Honestly, he has a point. The reason we have Eri training her Quirk is exactly for this reason. She feels like she owes it to Togata to get his Quirk back. I feel like WE owe it to him too. Plus, it would be an excellent way for them both to train. Abigail's first big assignment and Eri's final trial in breaking from Overhaul's shadow," he said.

All Might nodded. "While Eri is physically safe from Chisaki and has learned to live without fear, Togata's condition remains the final trial. Overcoming this will not only offer her closure, but start a new path for her in life. It'll give her a chance to grow as a person freed from these shackles," Nezu concluded.

"You're right. Just like telling you to stop mimicking me in terms of combat allowed you to expand your horizons. Your Black Whip training is coming along beautifully and if I'm hearing right, you're testing the waters with Float, right?"

Midoriya nodded. "We will talk it over some more with the teachers. However, you must discuss this with Eri. I don't want us throwing her into a situation without her knowing," Principal Nezu said.

"You got it sir. Thank you," Midoriya said as he bowed to them before leaving.

Once the door closed, All Might sighed. "You know, I was half expecting him to suggest you should get the treatment," Principal Nezu admitted.

"Me too, and I'm glad he didn't," he said as his hand hovered over his injury. "As much as I want to be returned to normal, this is a part of me now. I am who I am today because of this."

Principal Nezu sighed. "Our obstacles define us, Toshinori. Our scars tell our story," he said.

All Might nodded.

* * *

A few days had passed since Midoriya mentioned his plan to the teachers. He talked about his idea to Eri while Uraraka and the others who were apart of the raid were there. Nejire and Amajiki were also informed and gave their two cents to the plan.

Ultimately, it was Eri's decision. She held a shiny red apple in her hand and stared at it. "Lemillion saved me, and he lost his Quirk. I want to give it back to him," she said.

And so, with her consent, the plan was put in motion. Mirio was still in the area and living with his parents when he got the call from U.A. Elated to hear that Eri was well enough in her Quirk training to give it a try, he made his way to the 2-A dorms where they were all in attendance.

In the third floor room where Snipe was, Mirio sat on the bed and facing the young heroes he had fought with during the Overhaul fight along with Marinette and Adrien. Eri was with him on the bed, showing him some drawings and some toys she had. As Mirio interacted with her, Mr. Aizawa, Snipe, Recovery Girl, and Abigail all entered the room.

Mirio looked up to see Abigail. "Oh hello! You must be Abigail Winters!" He said as he stood up, causing Eri to fall over onto the cushions. "Sorry Eri!"

"Mff MoMay," she said into the cushion before she picked herself back up.

Mirio chuckled. "I'm Mirio Togata. It's nice to meet you!" He said as he bowed.

Abigail was taken back. "Y-You don't know what I did?"

"Oh I know, but you're picking yourself back up, right? Being a good guy...or gal, right? Turning over a new leaf?"

"Y-Yes...?"

"Then you're alright with me!"

Abigail smiled. "Alright you two, that's enough," Mr. Aizawa said. "Togata, you ready?"

"I'm ready, Freddie!"

"I'm not Freedie," Aizawa said.

"I am," Snipe said.

Kirishima and the other students laughed as Abigail rounded the bed. "Alright Eri, just like before. Focus on keeping the water pressure just right. Keep the valve at the level you're comfortable with," Mr. Aizawa said.

Marinette leaned over to where Midoriya was. "What's he talking about?"

Midoriya leaned to her. "Before, Eri didn't know how to activate her Quirk. She used to activate it on a whim so it took some time. We found a trigger and gave her a better way of thinking about it. She thinks about standing at a dam and she's discharging some excess water. She has control of the valve that releases the water, so she uses that to funnel her energy," he explained.

Marinette looked back at Eri. "She must have a powerful Quirk..." she wondered.

"She does. She could revert a person back to nothing if she isn't careful, but that's why Mr. Aizawa is here. It's just in case she panics," he said.

Marinette nodded as Abigail breathed in. Recovery Girl rested a hand on her back. "You got this sweetie. Remember to keep your breathing cycle calm," she said.

"I will," Abigail said.

"I'll be right here Eri just in case, alright? You got this," Mr. Aizawa said.

Mirio tussled her hair. "Ready kiddo?"

Eri nodded, flashing a strong smile. She moved to the side and waited for Abigail to get on the bed. "Ready," she said.

"Let's rock and roll!" Mirio declared.

Abigail channeled her energy into her hands, watching them glow gold and emitting the same mist as before. Eri scooted behind her and had her hands hover over her back. The former villain pressed her hands onto his back at the same time Eri pressed her hands on her.

The golden mist from Abigail's Quirk enveloped Mirio. The former villain winced as she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. "O-Oh damn that hurts!"

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Recovery Girl exclaimed.

"I'm getting some serious pains coming from his lower back. Organ damage, I think, but I don't know..."

"Mirio's Quirk Factor. It must be there," Mr. Aizawa mentioned. "But, with Eri's Quirk you shouldn't feel that."

Abigail shrugged. "I can, but I can still regenera-oh no..."

The golden glow of the mist started to die down, earning sounds of distress from the people in the room. "Abigail, what's wrong?" Uraraka exclaimed.

"I-I can't keep going. M-My Quirk!"

"Eri?"

Eri's eyes were shut as she pressed her hands onto Abigail's back. Her horn was glowing, as it should've, however she wasn't rewinding like she was supposed to. Her eyes were watering with tears as she started to whimper. "I-I can't do it..."

Midoriya saw her start to cry and immediately jumped into action. He slipped to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on Eri's back. Marinette was about to jump in as well, but he saw him slowly rubbing her back and whispering to her.

As he whispered to her, the glow from Eri's horn started to increase in strength. Abigail's glow started to grow stronger as well, leading Marinette to wonder what he was saying to calm her down. She watched him turn his attention to Abigail and Mirio and relax next to the little girl. He then started to hum a little song and tap his leg to the beat.

Uraraka recognized some of what he was humming. It was Jiro's song _Hero Too_, the song that got Eri to smile for the first time.

As Abigail's Quirk continued to heal Mirio, the young man in question started to strain from the regeneration. "T-This feels so weird..." He muttered.

Abigail nodded. "I'm not feeling the effects anymore. This is working!" She exclaimed.

Midoriya continued to give Eri some attention, alternating between his humming and whispering words of encouragement to her. Mirio continued to physically react to the regeneration. "T-The damage is extensive. It's been too long since it happened, huh? But I think that I almost got I-"

"WHOAAA!"

Marinette couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Mirio sink into the bed and disappear, leaving behind all of his clothes. Abigail plopped down right on the small pile while Midoriya held Eri to keep her from doing the same. Mr. Aizawa used his Quirk on Eri, but he saw that the glowing effect on her horn had stopped once their connection was severed. When she held the young inheritor, she didn't Rewind him.

He smiled. Pretty soon, she would be able to master the basics of her Quirk.

Adrien was staring at the pile of clothes. "I-Is his Quirk the ability to shrink or something?" He wondered.

"His is Permeation. He beat all of our classmates when we first fought against him," Midoriya said. "It was great seeing him in action against the Shie Hassaikai."

A scream erupted from down below, startling everyone in the room. Mr. Aizawa and Snipe both turned to each other and ran out of the room and toward the stairs with everyone else close on their tail. Midoriya had Eri in his arms while not matching everyone else's speed.

When they arrived at the common space where they heard the scream come from, the heroes were startled to see Jiro screaming and clutching her head, keeping her eyes shut. Cereal and milk were all over the counter where she was eating, and a naked Mirio Togata was standing opposite of her and constantly apologizing.

When Midoriya and Eri arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the young inheritor quickly covered her eyes and turned away. "Deku? What's going on?" She wondered.

"You don't want to know..."

"But..."

"I'll go get his pants!" Midoriya called out before he jogged back up the stairs.

Jiro didn't look up at Mirio as he apologized. Instead, she grabbed her bowl and threw it in the sink. Drowning her food in water, she then turned and ran to the stairs. "I'M GLAD YOU HAVE YOUR QUIRK BACK, BUT DAMN YOU!"

"I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT TO HAPPEN! I'M SORRY!"

She waved him off and ran to her room. Mr. Aizawa sighed and face-palmed. "Togata, what happened?"

What he said next caused Marinette and Adrien to die of laughter. "She almost ate my willie as I fell," he said while blushing maddeningly.

* * *

**I'd say this story is about done. Probably one chapter left. Compared to the last few chapters, this was pretty short but I wanted to write this for a while. Until next time!**

**-Newage**


	26. Homebound

When Midoriya returned with Mirio's pants, he shuffled around so no one would see him as he put it on. Once he was decent, he popped out from behind the counter and began to laugh. "Boy that was a rush! I forgot what it felt like to just...ya know, _FALL_! I should make it up to your friend though. Just my luck that she happened to be the one to see my willy," he said. "...Again. Man, I feel bad now."

Marinette wiped a tear as she looked up. "T-This has happened before?"

"Oh yes. When I fought against 1-A last year, I did it as naked as I was just now. See, my physical body can permeate through anything I want, but my civilian clothes cannot come with me since it's made of a different material from me," he explained.

Adrien had stopped laughing after a while. "So...So you're like a ghost?"

Mirio nodded. "I pass through anything. The most solid structures, things you wouldn't even imagine. I can phase through the ground right now and eventually make it to the center of the Earth, but I'll probably die...or shoot into space from the other side," he said. "But that also means I pass through air."

"Oh?" They wondered.

Mirio smiled. "But hey, it'll be a while until I can get back to where I was before. I did plenty of Quirkless training ever since the raid, but getting used to it will be different," he said. "But, thank you Abigail Winters! Thank you Eri! In the future, you both would be great healers and Support heroes."

The two in question smiled and bowed. "Now...I need a shirt. It's getting drafty in here," he said as he raced passed them all and ran up the stairs to the room.

Once he left, the others in the room let out collective sighs. "It's great seeing him with his Quirk again," Kirishima noted.

"Poor Jiro though. She was traumatized enough the first time around," Uraraka said. "Can't imagine how she is now..."

Mr. Aizawa sighed. "In any event, it's good that he has his Quirk again. I'll recommend he get some training done here and he take his final exams. He may've graduated, but graduating without a Quirk just isn't the same," he said. He turned and left the building, waving at his former students and Snipe. "Have a goodnight everyone!"

Everyone bid their goodnights to the Erasure Hero as he left. Snipe sighed and fanned himself by using his hat. "I'll go check on Ms. Jiro. As for everyone else, you have the rest of the afternoon off, so might as well get comfortable. Tomorrow you're all catching up," he said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone declared as he left to the upper levels.

Marinette sighed. "What a week..."

Adrien nodded. "We need another vacation...preferably one without villains and...ghost willies to worry about," he said.

Uraraka groaned and face-palmed, activating her Quirk on herself. As she floated upwards, Midoriya grabbed her by the leg to keep her from floating any higher. "Are you wearing shorts, Ochaco?"

"Yes. I made sure to check this time," she said as she was brought back to the ground by her boyfriend.

Marinette wanted to ask about why he had to ask, but she figured that they would tell that story another time.

* * *

When that weekend rolled around once more, Marinette and Adrien decided that they needed to get back home. They gave Principal Nezu a head's up about their departure and thanked him for including them in the business of pro heroes.

Once they revealed their plans to 2-A, the class were at first disappointed that they had to leave so early, but Marinette elaborated that while they enjoyed their time in another universe, their own universe needed its heroes once again. Yaoyorozu announced that they would have one final dinner that Saturday and have the former Big 3 as well as the young Abigail Winters and even All Might come over to celebrate.

With the Class President and her VP in the kitchen, Uraraka and the others set up some great games and music. Much like when they first arrived, the gaming consoles were brought out, Bakugo was in a bad mood, and Yaoyorozu almost burned herself while cooking. Thankfully, her VP proved to be an extra set of eyes and kept her from any injury.

In the living room, _Heroes of Hope _was first queued up with much of the class participating in a tournament. Todoroki especially enjoyed using Manual to douse Endeavor's flames on several occasions, angering Kaminari and even going as far as accusing him of spamming the water-themed stun attacks on purpose.

He smiled when he heard the accusation.

When All Might showed up to the little party, he bellowed in laughter much similar to his powered-up form. He actively watched several matches take place, taking into account how well some of the heroes portrayed acted and fought. Some, like Sero's _Mirko's Battle-Axe_ were downright outrageous. She only posed with one once to give an idea for a toy line some company wanted to make of her.

When the food was prepared and everyone gathered, Midoriya was the one to give the toast. "So...I know everyone has been pretty exhausted lately with the whole robot business, and while classes are back in business, it's still a lot of hard work," he began.

Some chuckles erupted from the group. "But...we wouldn't be here today, drinking and enjoying ourselves if we didn't have our friends here. Now, I know that last year, most of us have been seeking to make only ourselves stronger to fight for the top spot, but I think we all learned something from our two new friends: Marinette and Adrien."

A lot of eyes turned to the Miraculous Duo. "Teamwork. On their own, both of them can get the job done and fight the good fight, but they're not alone. From the stories they tell us, they talk about other heroes they work with. Heroes as Vipereon, Rena Rouge, Carapace, King Monkey, Pegasus, Ryuko, and so many others. They all combine their powers, their experience, their personal strengths and weaknesses to create the ultimate team. They keep each other safe, fighting for the greater good, and that is definitely Plus Ultra!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone rang out, except for Bakugo who wasn't saying much of anything.

"So...a toast to our new friends! Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste! Heroes in your own right and pretty reliable ones at that!" Midoriya cheered.

Everyone clinked glasses and sat down to eat. Marinette grabbed her boyfriend by the waist and pulled him close to her with a smile. As they ate together, they hummed a quiet tune together, ready to return home to re-join the fight against Hawkmoth.

When the dinner ended, the party began. The _Heroes of Hope _tournament lasted for about an hour after they finished eating, with Midoriya wiping the floor as a basic Mirko with a Stunning and low-damage and high-speed build. Then it became a Mario Kart tournament with All Might taking the controls for the first time. While he wasn't at all used to the experience, many would say that the retired hero enjoyed himself for the first time in a long time.

Mina Ashido then pulled Marinette aside and vowed to each her some dance moves. With wireless headphones handy, they practiced with her music without disturbing the tournament behind them. Tikki and Plagg were flying throughout the room, landing on several heads and introducing themselves. Hagakure was gushing when Tikki landed on her head and ruffled her invisible hair.

Eventually, all good things must come to an end. All Might, exhausted from the tournament, bid the class a goodnight and a fond farewell to the Miraculous Duo before leaving the building. The former Big 3 stuck around for a little while, however, Abigail soon left with Snipe accompanying her to her dorm. She left with another apology to the Miraculous Duo, only for them to once again accept it and state that it made an interesting vacation.

When the class finally started to settle down, the clean-up began. The common space kitchen was cleaned and the leftovers were packed and stored. With the gaming console and a few other things put away, everyone started turning in for the night.

For another 2 hours, Team Miraculous reconvened on Midoriya's balcony with some chairs set up and some music at a low volume. From there, they all simply talked about things. They talked and laughed, gasping at the details of certain stories of akuma fights and villain battles. They talked about their regular lives, their relationships and the quirks their partners had.

Overall, it was a perfect way to end a Saturday night.

* * *

When the morning arrived, the Miraculous Duo were ready to go. While they didn't have much with them when they arrived, they were leaving with many things. Things including their U.A. gym uniforms, their standard U.A. uniforms, their hero uniforms (Tikki and Plagg assured them that the uniforms they wore would become their new transformations), a few U.A. T-Shirts to give to Alya and Nino as well as a few other things.

Instead of just taking the Janus Stone and popping back home, the duo opted to have Midoriya and Uraraka use the stone to send them back as well as any of their classmates if they wanted to say goodbye. With the option in the air, the whole class took it, heading to the outskirts of the campus to send them off. Surprisingly, even Bakugo decided to send them off, though he didn't really talk to them much when they got there.

When they got to the front of the U.A. Barrier, the Miraculous Duo breathed in the morning air. "Man, something about today feels so good," Adrien mused.

"Feels fresh," Marinette said. "Wow...feels weird to be going back too."

Uraraka smiled. The duo turned to the class and the gravity girl was the first to pull them into a hug. "It was real great seeing you again," she said as she tightened her hug around Marinette. "Kinda wish you guys didn't have to go."

Adrien chuckled as he received a hug from her. "Hopefully we're not ancient when we see you again," he joked. He went around the rest of the class, saying his goodbyes to everyone. Mina, opting out of a simple hug, instead had him perform the secret handshake they perfected: a hi-five transitioning to a low-five as they turned their bodies opposite of each other. They then snapped into a mutual thumbs up before embracing. "You guys have been fun."

"Same here! Next time though, bring that Ultimate Mecha-Strike game you guys keep talking about. It sounds like a hell of a lot of fun!" Kirishima said.

"And bring some recipes next time. We oughta try a few things," Sato told Marinette.

The pig-tailed baker chuckled. "You got it. It'd be nice to have some help, especially one that doesn't nearly destroy the kitchen," she said, eyeing her boyfriend.

"I told you it was a bad idea letting me near that mixing machine. Besides, you're a bad teacher to give such horrible instructions," he countered.

Marinette smiled. "Good thing my dad was so forgiving."

The duo laughed, inspiring a few others to join them. Once they were done, Uraraka revealed the Janus Stone for the first time to the whole class. "Some time should've passed over there, huh?" She wondered.

"Probably, though I hope we can do something about that," Marinette said.

Uraraka nodded and handed over the stone. Once it set in her hand, the pig-tailed hero marveled at how heavy it was. Then again, it was solid gold with a red gemstone in the middle.

Marinette raised the Janus Stone out in front of them and breathed slowly. Before the magic of the stone could open a portal, another opened in front of them. A simple, small and white portal appeared and a single person jumped out of it, startling the resident heroes.

The person was somewhat taller than the duo. Her red hair and piercing blue eyes shone bright, especially through her mask. Her skin-tight white and blue suit had distinctive areas for gloves and boots, and clenched in her right hand was an umbrella.

Marinette gasped. "B-Bunnyx?"

"Yo, Alix what are you doing here?" Adrien wondered.

Midoriya and Uraraka turned to each other. "T-That's Alix? The girl I beat in that race during that field day thing?" Midoriya wondered.

Bunnyx looked up at him and smiled. She rose to her feet and rested her umbrella on her shoulder. "You mean I let you win? Ya know, because you saved Paris and were obviously exhausted," she countered.

Midoriya smiled. "Yeah, that's you."

The redhead chuckled. "What's up, bunny man?"

The young inheritor laughed and they bumped fists. "W-Wait a minute. Alix, how are you here?"

The hero sighed dramatically. "Trust me, it wasn't easy. Time travel is nice and fun and all, but crossing dimensions took a lot of work. I almost considered borrowing the Janus Stone from the past to make it here," she said. "Burrowing through dimensions is exhausting, and I had to stop at a few of them to rest too." At that, she stumbled forward and into Marinette's arms.

"Whoa there, you need some rest now, actually," she said.

"Yeah, you look barely awake," Adrien commented.

She waved it off as she got back on her feet. "I'll manage, but I need to get you guys back home immediately. There's little time," she warned.

An alarm went off between the two heroes as they quickly glanced at each other. "I-Is it Hawkmoth?"

Bunnyx shook her head. "Mayura?"

Nope. "A mythical monster released by a lost magical artifact?"

Try again. "Umm...I don't know, did Chloé find the Miracle Box or something?"

Again, the hopping hero shook her head. "It's Alya and Nino," she said.

Marinette couldn't explain it, but her worries were replaced with annoyance. "What happened? You still look older than us so something happened to change your future, huh?"

Bunnyx chuckled. "Yeah, they disappeared right next to me while we were chasing some bank robbers. I jumped back in time and found out that...oh my God this'll suck," she said.

Adrien leaned in. "What did they do?"

Midoriya saw Bunnyx smile and groan. "I won't say who exactly did it, but ONE OF THEM accidentally opened the Genie's Lamp and sucked in both of their kwami," she said.

Marinette and Adrien didn't react right away, instead staring at her with wide eyes. When the news finally hit them, Marinette groaned and face-palmed. "There are rules on that lamp. RULES! Not suggestions!" She bellowed into her hand.

"I feel like I know who did it," Adrien admitted.

Bunnyx nodded. "You guys need to come home. You need to-"

The hero stopped mid-sentence to see the luggage they had behind them. All of Class A stood there, gawking at her. "Cute outfit!" Hagakure commented.

"An umbrella for a rabbit hero? Strange weapon," Iida admitted out loud.

"You say that when we've been living with someone whose weapon of choice is a yo-yo," Sero commented.

"And one is a leather-bound cat-man," Jiro said.

Iida thought about it for a moment. "Good point."

Bunnyx continued to stare at the luggage before turning back to the two heroes. "Y-You guys were already heading back, huh?"

Marinette smiled sheepishly before nodding. Bunnyx then slumped forward and sighed. "Yep, I figured. Well, I did get to pass through a universe where the Planet of the Apes actually happened, so that was something," she admitted. "So...let's get going? I made sure to make this burrow go directly from here to back home. Once we get back, I'm checking into the Grand Paris Hotel."

"B-But what about Chloé?"

"Screw her. If she recognizes me, who cares? I'm going to sleep for a few days before heading home," she admitted.

Marinette and Adrien laughed. They turned back to the resident heroes and grabbed their luggage. "So...I guess this is it, huh?" she said.

Uraraka nodded. Yaoyorozu stepped forward and bowed. "Thank you for visiting and staying with us. Hopefully the next time will be less...er, busy," she said.

The rest of the class bowed, including Bakugo. The three Miraculous heroes returned the curtesy. "It'll be great seeing you all again," Adrien said. "Don't be strangers now."

Midoriya chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

The Miraculous heroes all turned to the portal. Bunnyx stepped through, followed by Adrien and then Marinette. Before she fully disappeared, she turned back to them and waved. The class waved back, and the portal then sealed itself shut, leaving the Janus Stone behind for the resident heroes.

With the portal closed, the heroes all turned and headed back to their dorm. Midoriya and Uraraka interlocked hands and made their way back, happy to have seen their old friends again.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

In an undisclosed location, a group of villains were all sitting around a fairly large table. Situated on a wall was a massive screen with a projector turned on and displaying the twin blobs of ink that used to be Destro's symbol. Himiko Toga, Dabi, Spinner, Mr. Compress, Re-Destro and Trumpet were all sitting around with small stacks of paper in front of them.

Toga was playing with her knife, tossing it up into the air before catching it at the tip of the blade. Mr. Compress was playing with blue orbs while Trumpet let out a massive yawn. He tapped at the desk, waiting for something to happen.

His wish was granted when a set of doors burst open and a lowly villain came stumbling into the room. He flopped onto the ground, skidding to a halt. He turned behind him to match eyes with Tomura Shigaraki, Grand Commander of the Paranormal Liberation Front.

The villain picked himself back up and raised his hands up. "L-Look it'll never happen again! I swear, it was a mistake bringing her in, but I really thought that I-"

His sentence was cut off when Shigaraki grabbed his face to push him away. The villain was dust before he could hit the floor, shocking some of the villains in attendance. "I don't care about excuses," he said.

Nobody said a word. "Now then...let's see what has happened in the last week. I lost a prominent member of our organization to those pretenders at U.A., she ratted us out and gave up the location of the warehouse we were staying in, my associates were all jailed, our American chapter is under attack by heroes, and I still don't have Izuku Midoriya. Am I missing something?" He wondered.

Silence. Shigaraki scanned the room before sighing and moving to the screen. He grabbed a remote for the projector and stood as if he were going to give a PowerPoint presentation in school. "No one wants to talk? That's okay. I'd much rather do the talking. See, I thought we were going somewhere with this kid. Winters, right? But then she pulls a team switch and croaks on us. Her parents are in hiding, so revisiting that failure won't be happening," he said. "But now I see that we've been going at this the wrong way."

He pressed a button, and the slide that popped up stunned everyone in the room. "I had some scouts do some recon here, and they believe the same thing I do. We will commit the ultimate form of liberation and eliminate hero society in the process! But...we aren't ready for this yet. Those damn heroes put a serious dent into our numbers, right Trumpet?"

The villain nodded. "So for now, we focus on recruitment. Stick to the shadows and keep any hero out of this. I don't want another Hawks incident, got it?!"

Everyone nodded and saluted. "Good, now then...let's get to work."

Behind him, on the screen, was a single photo. No captions, no alterations, just a photo. It was a photo of the SuperMax prison: Tartarus.

* * *

**Well everyone, this is it! It has taken quite a bit of time, energy, and some careful planning. The Mecha-Menace is finally done! I want to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story since it first started. With this pandemic, one would think I would have more time to write this, but life still goes on. I hope everyone is playing it safe for their own lives as well as everyone around them.**

**I have plans for the next story, but I won't post it right away. It will solely be a _My Hero Academia _story, so no crossover for a while. I'll post on here again when I am ready. Until next time, this is Newage. Take care everyone!**


	27. New Story Preview

**THE PREVIEW...IS HERE!**

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Kirishima bellowed, earning cheers of agreement from his classmates. "YOU ARE HIDING BEHIND A HOSTAGE WHO HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

The Chaos King laughed as he threw Midoriya back out of sight. "Oh trust me when I say that he's no innocent man! I've watched as the so-called 'Symbol of Peace' roughed up and sent many of my colleagues to hospitals all over Japan. I've seen him bust bunkers in Greece and capsize smugglers' vessels with only his fist. He has inspired fear in the hearts of many, and yet you still call him a hero!" He boomed. "All Might inspired hope; Deku inspires fear!"

"YOU'RE WRONG ASSHOLE!" Bakugo bellowed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but DEKU IS A DAMN NERD WHO ALWAYS LOOKS OUT FOR OTHERS, EVEN IF HE'S ANNOYING TO HELL AND BACK WITH IT!"

"YEAH!" The class boomed.

"HE HELPED ME SEE PAST MY FATHER'S LEGACY SO I CAN GROW MY OWN!" Todoroki argued.

"HE GAVE DANCING A CHANCE EVEN IF HE'S BAD AT IT...Sorry Midoriya!" Mina apologized. "BUT HE STILL GAVE IT HIS ALL!"

"HE SAVED ME FROM MY OWN ANGER WHEN I WANTED TO KILL STAIN!" Iida continued the add fuel to the fire that burned within 2-A. "EVEN WHEN THE STAKES WERE AGAINST HIM, HE NEVER WALKED AWAY FROM A FIGHT!"

"Uraraka promised the villain. "DEKU IS A HERO, THROUGH AND THROUGH! AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!"

The Chaos King sneered. He rolled his eyes and gestured to the elder hero in front of them. "If that's all true, then why isn't the Symbol of Peace saying anything?"

Uraraka and Kirishima eyed Deku and saw that he wasn't reacting to their praises. "If I was a gambling man, which I am, then I'm betting that he doesn't share your praises," the villain claimed.

It took a few more moments before Deku did anything. He released a deep sigh that he had been holding for an unknown amount of time and stepped forward. "Well then, Your Highness, I only have one thing to say to that."

At that moment, his Quirk seemingly activated. His body swelled a little bit, startling Uraraka as she watched him seemingly transform in front of them. "You have never said something so wrong."

The Chaos King sneered at the hero. "I busted drug and weapon cartels throughout Japan, including human traffickers. I will not shine the light of humanity on men and women who believe in selling a young girl is a good thing. I absolutely refuse that!" Deku began. "I busted the bunkers of known terrorist organizations and tore them apart, keeping millions of people safe from the next 9/11! I've sunken boatloads of Trigger and Instant-Nomu serum, costing you millions!"

He stomped the ground in front of him, cracking the asphalt and frighting the class behind him. "And I do inspire fear...into villains. I proclaim with my actions that the Symbol of Peace is strong and persistent in every country on Earth. I'm not afraid to use my power to make the world a safer place...at the expense of peace for villains!"

Deku clenched his fists. His eyes shone bright green as he activated Full Cowl for the first time in years. "I am, and I always will be, the Symbol of Peace! And nothing you say will ever change that!"

* * *

**_My Hero: Temporal Hero Course _will be dropped tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Newage**


End file.
